


Full Circle

by Catstaff



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 94,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstaff/pseuds/Catstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'The Greatest Gift'. Latie's daughter Zarina, Folara's daughter Willora, Ayla's son Crebulan and his friend Markolan make a Journey east. Of the four young Zarnadonii, three hope to find kin... and all hope to find their place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another tale originally posted on the Auelboard under the name Taty, this is a next-generation sequel to my first story. Yes, I'm trying to repost all my writings in one place, just in case anyone else has the same eclectic taste in fandoms as I do.

“You want to do what?” Latie gasped, dropping the packboard she was loading in preparation for the Summer Meeting.

“I said, I want to make a Journey,” Zarina repeated. At fifteen, the youngest of Latie’s children was the only one still unmated. “I’m bored around here. I don’t want a mate. I want to travel, see other places. After all, Mother, you did.”

Latie sighed. She couldn’t deny that she herself had made a long Journey when she herself was just slightly older than her daughter. “Did you plan to go alone, or are you going to see if anyone else wants to go with you?” she asked. 

An outraged and surprised shriek from Horse Hearth interrupted before Zarina could answer, and the young woman grinned. “Willora wants to go as well. Sounds like she just told her mother.”

Latie sighed again. “Now I know how Mother felt when Danug and I left,” she commented. “You’re restless, just like I was before I met Jerekal and then Echozar. Maybe you’re not meant to stay here any more than I was meant to stay with the Mamutoi. All right, you have my blessing for your Journey, but I want you to come to the Summer Meeting with us and depart from there. You know perfectly well that travel is safer with more people… and you and Willora might not be the only ones with an urge to explore.”

Zarina hugged Latie tightly. “Thank you, Mother!”

“Don’t thank me yet, young lady,” Latie chuckled. “You still have to tell Jerekal that you want to leave.”

At Horse Hearth, Willora was not having quite such an easy time of it. “You can’t go!” her mother sobbed. “You’re just a baby! Danug, you tell her,” Folara appealed to her mate.

Danug ran a hand through his still-flaming hair, looking uncomfortable. “I can’t,” he said. “If she wants to go, who are we to stop her? Your daughter is a woman, after all.”

“But… but… Willora, you’re my little girl! I can’t just let you go like that…” Folara’s protests were weakening.

Willora chuckled. “Mother, I may be your youngest, but I’m hardly a ‘little’ girl. And it’s not like I’ll be going alone, either… Zarina is going with me.”

Danug chuckled as well, for Willora was obviously of his spirit. She was the biggest and tallest woman that most of the Zarnadonii had ever seen. “Has Zarina told Latie yet that you plan to make this Journey?”

“She’s supposed to be talking to her mother now,” Willora said.

“All right, then,” Danug said. “Folara, you and I will speak with Latie tonight. And Willora, you and Zarina should be there as well.”

“Yes, Danug,” the young woman said.

Horse Hearth invited Lion Hearth to share a meal that evening. The two young women made a point of volunteering to clean everyone’s dishes while the older couples relaxed with tea. Finally, Danug spoke.

“Has Zarina spoken with you, Latie?” he asked his sister.

“Yes,” Latie replied simply.

“And what did you tell her?” Folara asked.

“I told her that I wanted her to come to the Summer Meeting with us before leaving. Other young people may also be thinking about making a Journey. If so, they would be wise to travel together,” Latie said.

“You’re willing to just let her go like that?” Folara was incredulous.

Latie exchanged a look with Jerekal, and he took her hand. “I feel like I have to be,” she explained. “Zarina is very precious to me… she’s not only my youngest, she’s of Echozar’s spirit, Doni keep him. But she’s a lot like me as well. Mother didn’t try to stop Danug and I from leaving when we felt the need to leave. How can I do less for my daughter?”

Folara nodded slowly, eyes glistening. “And Willora and Zarina are cousins. You’re right, Mother didn’t try to keep me with the Ninth Cave when I joined with Danug. I suppose I have to let Willora live her own life…” She paused, and then took a deep breath. “Willora, you’re willing to come to the Summer Meeting before you leave?”

“Yes, Mother,” the young woman said, trying not to sound too excited.

“Then… I have no more objections to your Journey,” Folara said.

“Oh, thank you, Mother!” Willona hugged Folara in gratitude, causing a chuckle when she lifted the older woman right off her feet.


	2. chapter 2

The young women’s plans for a Journey stunned everyone at the Zarnadonii Summer Meeting. While some people had traveled on trade missions, no one had made an actual Journey since they had claimed their new territory. But it seemed that the young women were not the only ones who were restless. Within a day, Ayla’s youngest son Crebulan and his best friend Markolan spoke with Willona about going along on the Journey. Willona secretly thought that she would have preferred to travel with only Zarina for company, but Crebulan was her cousin, after all, so she told him that they were welcome. But Zarina was pleased by the additions to the party.

“Crebulan is fluent in Clan sign language,” she pointed out to Willona that evening. “Thanks to Mother and Danug, you and I are both fluent in Mamutoi, but neither of us ever bothered to learn much of the sign language.”

“Well, there didn’t seem to be much point in it,” Willona said. “We already had plenty of people that could handle the trading with the Clan.”

“Oh, I agree with your reasoning. But since we don’t know who or what we might encounter on the Journey, Crebulan’s talent just may be useful,” Zarina said. “Do you know if Markolan speaks any other language?”

“I didn’t think to ask,” Willona admitted ruefully. “I was too busy thinking that I would have rather made this a women-only trip… but that if men were coming along, at least one of them wasn’t my kin!”

Zarina burst out laughing. “Oh, you are terrible!” she exclaimed. “Well, Pleasures do have their place in life. I wonder if Markolan rides. If he does, I’ll ask Mother for horses for all of us. We can skirt whatever is left of Zelandonii territory and go around the glacier to the north. I know that’s Clan territory, but that’s where Crebulan will be useful. And then we can maybe visit with the S’Armunai and take the northern route to Mamutoi territory.”

Willona grinned. “I wonder what the Mamutoi will think when we ride up and claim them as kin?” she chuckled. “I wonder if they’ll believe us?”

Both young women laughed as they continued to plan their Journey.   
Their planning was interrupted by a tapping on the doorframe of the lodge. “Come in,” Zarina called after exchanging a startled glance with Willora.

Ayla pushed the drape aside and entered. “I won’t pretend I understand this urge to travel,” she smiled, “despite all the traveling I did in my youth. For me, the urge was to stay with Jondalar, and he felt the need to return to his home. So I came with him. However, you two and my son and his friend wish to travel for the sake of traveling. As I said, I don’t understand it, but I will give you some advice to make the traveling easier.”

“Easier?” Willora asked. “Aunt Ayla, how can traveling be made easier? We already plan to ride.”

“Well, you never know for sure where or when you will meet people,” Ayla answered. “And neither you two nor the boys are healers. If you’re interested, I can give you some lessons in what to do in an emergency before you leave. But more to the point, I will give you this.” The older woman handed each of them a pouch full of yellowish dried leaves.

“What is it?” Zarina asked.

“Each day, make this into a tea… I’ll show you how much to use… and drink one cup. Not many know about this, but it will keep new life from starting while you travel,” Ayla told the astonished young women. “That will make your travels easier, because you won’t need to worry about one of you becoming Blessed when there are no people around to help. I’ll also show you what the plant looks like, so you can gather more for yourselves as you need it.”

The young women were overwhelmed. That was one thing they had both been concerned about since Crebulan and Markolan decided to Journey with them. Everyone knew that a woman was more likely to be Blessed when she spent a lot of time in close contact with one or more men. But they’d had no idea that the zarnadonia knew of a way to prevent a Blessing. “Thank you, Aunt Ayla,” Willora stammered.

Ayla grinned. “You can thank me best by not mentioning this to anyone,” she said, then grew serious. “It isn’t something that people outside of the ranks of the healers know about. And honestly, the whole idea that a woman can prevent new life from forming disturbs even some of them. I only told you about it because you are making this Journey, and especially because the boys are going as well. I’d hate to learn that either of you lost a baby… or your own life… because you didn’t have anyone to help you.”

Both young women nodded, understanding the seriousness of Ayla’s request. Zarina said, “I think I’d like to accept your other offer as well, about what to do in case of an emergency. And maybe you could help us put together some medicines that could be useful in an emergency? I mean, everyone knows about willowbark tea, but maybe there are other things that aren’t too dangerous for someone who isn’t an actual healer to use. If so, it might be a good idea to bring some along.”

“That’s very good thinking, Zarina,” Ayla approved. “Yes, I can help with that. How soon were you planning to leave?”

“We needed to talk more with Crebulan and Markolan, but we were hoping to leave in about half a moon,” Willora said. “I don’t know if they can be ready to leave so quickly, though. Oh, that reminds me… Markolan is of Mammoth Cave; do you know if he can ride?”

“He’s best friends with my son, do you really think he wouldn’t be able to ride?” Ayla chuckled.

Willora looked relieved. “Well, I wasn’t sure. And we definitely wanted to ride, to make better time. Especially since we want to take the northern route to the Mamutoi, the one that Danug took when he traveled out here.” She laughed. “At least I’m not too big to ride, like Danug is. Even if I am bigger than you, Aunt Ayla.”

The older woman grinned. “You remind me of Danug’s aunt, Tulie. Except that you have blond hair, while Tulie’s was a dark reddish brown. She and her brother Talut, the mate of Danug’s mother, were the co-leaders of Lion Camp. Danug is almost a perfect copy of Talut… well, of Talut as he was when old Mamut adopted me. Mamut must be walking the next world by now; he was incredibly old when I knew him. And I expect that Tulie and Talut both have gray hair by now. But there will be no doubt in anyone’s mind, at least at Lion Camp, that you are kin.” Ayla’s face took on a faraway look for a moment as she remembered the people who had made her one of them, so very long before. Then she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. “Well,” she said, “why don’t you two share a meal at my hearth tonight. I’ll ask Markolan as well, so that you three and Crebulan can make your plans together.”

“We’ll be there,” Zarina said. “And thank you.”


	3. chapter 3

Mammoth Hearth rang with merriment that evening, as the four young people discussed all the things they hoped to see and do on their Journey. One thing they all agreed on; they very much wanted to visit the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. Zarina wanted to stop at the S’Armunai Camp of the Three Sisters as well, to send greetings from her sister’s mate Elleron to his kin there.

Ayla and Jondalar kept themselves in the background while the foursome made their plans. After a while, Jondalar gave his mate a wry grin. “Looks like you named the wrong son Thonolan,” he said. “Crebulan may look more like me, but his personality is nearly a copy of my little brother.”

“Since I never had the chance to know your brother, I couldn’t say for sure,” Ayla smiled. “But I think Crebulan has some of you in him as well. He needs to find something on this Journey, the same as you did. But he’ll be home eventually.”

“You sound so sure of that,” Jondalar commented.

“I am sure,” Ayla replied. “Crebulan will return, and not alone. But the girls and Markolan will settle elsewhere. Latie and Folara both know it… that’s why Folara was so upset over Willora’s desire to leave.” She chuckled. “I think Latie handled it a bit better, but then again, Latie left her people to come here. She understands how Zarina feels.”

“Folara left the Ninth Cave when she mated Danug,” mused Jondalar. “But at the time, the Zarnadonii and the Zelandonii still had close ties. Mother knew that Folara would be at the Summer Meetings, so it was no worse than if she had chosen to join with a Zelandonii man and live in a more distant Cave. By the time the troubles grew bad enough that the Zarnadonii started staying away, Mother was already walking the next world and Willomar was living with Folara and Danug. So I can see why it’s harder for her to let her daughter go.”

“I agree with you,” Ayla smiled. “Although I do think Folara could have handled it a bit better. At least her talk with Latie helped her to see Willora’s point of view. But you know, I think that Markolan will benefit the most from this Journey. He’s not had an easy time of it since his mother died. I’ve done my best to help him, but it’s still been hard on him.”

“I thought I noticed him spending a lot of time with us, but I suppose I didn’t pay much attention,” Jondalar admitted. “I guess I just thought he spent time here because he’s Crebulan’s friend. What exactly has been happening?”

Ayla sighed. “Exactly the sort of thing that no one admits out loud, which is why you never heard of it officially. You know that Markolan’s mother Romara was one of those rare women who turned up Blessed right after her First Rites. And that she had a hard time birthing Markolan, probably because she was so young. She mated Kandeval about a year after her son was born, and the two of them looked forward to more children at the hearth.” She sighed again. “Only, there weren’t any more children. Markolan’s birth damaged her inside… she lost several babies over the years. And then, last year, she finally managed to give birth again. But she died of the birthing, there wasn’t anything I could do, and her daughter barely lived half a day. Kandeval… in a way he blames Markolan for Romara’s death. He resents the fact that no living children were born to his hearth because of the damage that Markolan’s birth did to Romara. He isn’t deliberately unkind to the boy, but life at Kestrel Hearth has not been happy for the last year. It will do Markolan some good to get away from the situation.” Now Ayla grinned, “Especially since Willora seems happy to see him. That alone will do him some good.”

Now Jondalar was confused. “But if Willora is attracted to Markolan, why couldn’t they just stay here and mate?”

Ayla laughed. “Willora isn’t looking for a mate. But friendship and Pleasures? Definitely. I overheard a comment to the effect that if it wasn’t going to be just women on the trip, at least one of the men going along wasn’t kin!”

Jondalar joined Ayla in a hearty laugh, causing the four young people to glance over with curious looks before going back to their own conversation.  
Later that evening, the two young men returned to the fa’lodge. But they continued to talk about the upcoming Journey. They weren’t sure how long it would take to reach the S’Armunai, but Markolan had spoken with Latie and Jerekal about their Journey. He knew from their experience that the foursome would be able to reach Mamutoi territory by way of the northern route in just under a season on horseback. If they could get to the S’Armunai quickly enough, they would be able to reach the Mamutoi before winter.

“I wonder if we’ll meet anyone else along the way,” Markolan mused.

“Isn’t that the point of a Journey?” Crebulan chuckled. “To explore and see what you might find?”

“Well, of course it is. But Willora and Zarina seem so determined to visit their Mamutoi kin, it almost feels like they’re planning a visit to another Cave, rather than a Journey,” Markolan said. “I’m personally hoping for a surprise or two along the way.”

“Hmm, then maybe I shouldn’t tell you about my personal plans for this Journey,” teased Crebulan. “I didn’t say anything to my cousin and Zarina since they seem to like feeling in charge of the plans. And I certainly don’t mind meeting my own Mamutoi kin. But since you say you like surprises…” he gave Markolan an evil grin.

Markolan responded by tipping Crebulan off his bed platform. “Just tell me, you joker!” he mock-growled at his friend.

Laughing, Crebulan capitulated. “All right, already! I’ll tell!” He stood up and replaced his furs on the bed. “I’m going to look for the clan that raised my mother.”

Markolan looked startled at that. “Any special reason?”

“Yes,” Crebulan said. “If it’s at all possible, I want to bring back word of Durc… my brother. You’ve heard Mother tell her story. She had to leave him behind when she left the Clan. I’m sure he’s pretty old by now, Mother says that Clan people just don’t live as long as we do. But he is mixed, so maybe he’d live longer than a fully Clan person. And even if he no longer walks this world, maybe I can at least find out what his life was like, to tell Mother. I know she’d be pleased to find out what happened to him since she had to leave.”

Markolan whistled. “That’s an impressive plan. I’d love to go with you, if you’ll have me. I suppose this side trip will happen after a winter with the Mamutoi? I don’t think we’d have time to hunt for the Clan before winter, especially since you don’t have any idea where they might have moved after your mother left.”

“Yes, finding the Clan will have to wait for spring,” Crebulan agreed. “And of course I want you with me. I wouldn’t have told you about it if I didn’t.”

“You’re a good friend, Crebulan,” Markolan said quietly. “More than that, you’re the brother I never had.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The families of the foursome arose early on their planned day of departure. The relatives of Crebulan, Willora, and Zarina formed a big milling group, all trying to get in their final good wishes for the Journey. In contrast, Markolan and Kandeval stood awkwardly, neither one quite sure what to say. Finally, Kandeval broke the silence.

“Your mother would be crying, if she were here,” he said, “seeing her baby all grown up and headed off on a Journey. I… you aren’t the son of my hearth, but you were so young when Romara and I mated, you might as well have been.”

Markolan’s eyes glistened. “I always felt the same way,” he managed.

“Markolan… I’m sorry that my grief since her death blinded me to yours. Can you forgive me?” the older man spoke hesitantly.

Markolan didn’t bother replying with words; he simply reached out and hugged the man who had helped raise him. When they broke the embrace, he grinned shakily. “I’m glad we talked before I left,” he said.

Kandeval smiled. “You just make sure you send word back if you decide to settle somewhere else, you hear me, boy?” he said gruffly.

Markolan mounted his horse and smiled. “I will, Kandeval, I promise.”

The other three travelers extracted themselves from the horde of their kin and also mounted. To cries of “Doni bless the Journey!” and “Be well!” they turned their horses northward and rode off. 

Ayla and Jondalar, Latie and Jerekal, and Folara and Danug gazed wistfully after their departing children. Latie, who had held up the best of the three women before the young people left, began to sniffle. “The hearth is going to seem so empty now!”

Ayla, although feeling the same way, was startled into a weak laugh. “I can’t believe any of us could feel lonely with all our family around.”

Latie and Folara had to join her in laughter. The three of them collectively had eleven children making their homes in either Lion Cave or Mammoth Cave, and twenty grandchildren so far. While they would miss their youngest children, they would be busy enough not to dwell on it. With a final glance in the direction the travelers had taken, they headed back into camp to prepare a morning meal.


	4. chapter 4

The four young people urged their horses into a canter as soon as they were out of sight of the Summer Meeting. They headed slightly east of north, wanting to avoid Zelandonii territory, uncertain of what sort of reception they might receive there. They quickly fell into an easy routine, stopping for a quick meal around midday and then traveling again until near sunset. Crebulan or Zarina usually bagged a few birds or small animals with their slings as they rode, keeping them supplied with fresh meat. This early in the season, they didn’t bother hunting large animals, although they agreed that they would try for larger game in another moon or so, when the animals had time to accumulate some fat. When they did, they would stay camped for a few days, to dry the meat for emergency supplies. 

They traveled for a moon and half of another without seeing any people, although they did pass by an obviously inhabited cave. Neat shelters were arrayed near the entrance, and a Mother figure was set in the ground in front of the entrance. The foursome guessed that the people, whoever they were, must be at their own Summer Meeting. 

The summer season was just reaching its peak when they decided to stop to hunt some large game. Markolan went out scouting while the others established a camp. He returned with the news that a herd of aurochs was nearby, as were a few red deer. After some good-natured discussion, they decided to go after the aurochs. Willora had the honor of bringing down a young bull. Markolan, not wanting to be outdone, rode off on his own and returned to camp later that evening with a buck. Working together, they sliced the meat for drying and began curing the hides. They all enjoyed the break in their routine, and resumed their travels with fresh enthusiasm once their meat was dry.

They had just made camp for the evening when Crebulan spotted movement in the brush nearby. He reached for his sling, thinking that it might be a grouse or partridge that would make a nice meal. But he dropped it just as quickly when two human figures moved into sight.  
“Others!” the shorter of the two motioned urgently, as Crebulan stared in surprise. “They must be coming to raid!” With that, he reached for the sling hanging from his own waist thong. 

Crebulan wasn’t entirely sure what the young man said, as he was only familiar with the ancient formal language of the Clan. But the fear and hostility were easy enough to interpret. “Wait!” he motioned in the formal language. “This man is not here to raid. Neither are this man’s companions. No harm is meant.”

Both Clan men struggled to hide their astonishment at being faced with one of the Others who could speak properly. They exchanged a quick flurry of gestures in their own everyday language, then the younger one ran off. The older one faced Crebulan again and motioned, “This man’s companion has gone for the leader and Mog-Ur. They must decide what is to be done.”

“It is agreed,” Crebulan gestured back. “This man will wait for the leader and Mog-Ur. But this man would also tell his companions what is happening, so that the women do not become afraid.”

“Very well,” the Clan man motioned. “Speak with the Others, then return here. This man will be watching.”

Crebulan caught the implication that the man would be watching for a sneak attack. Fortunately, the campsite was just over the crest of the hill. He hurried to the fire, where Zarina was taking her turn at meal preparation. Markolan and Willora were grooming the horses. “Zarina, do we have enough food for a few extra people?” he asked.

Zarina looked startled. “Yes, actually… I decided to cook all five partridges at once. I was figuring on the extras going into a soup pot for the morning meal. What’s going on?” Markolan and Willora also came over to listen.

“I just ran into a couple of Clan men over the hill. They seemed pretty suspicious, but I was able to speak with them. One’s gone to get their leader and their Mog-Ur… their Zarnadoni. I think the Clan in this area must have had problems from people like us before. I want to invite them to our fire, to show them that we mean no harm. Oh, and ladies? I know from Mother that they don’t let their women touch weapons. So please put any that you might have on you away before I come back with them. They might find it easier to believe that we’re harmless.

“What about my weapons?” Markolan asked.

“You can keep yours visible,” Crebulan said. “They would expect men to have weapons. After all,” he grinned, “we need to protect our women.”

Willora stuck her tongue out at her cousin, but began gathering up her own and Zarina’s weapons and putting them in the tent as Crebulan made his way back to where the Clan man waited. The man relaxed minutely when Crebulan reappeared alone.

“This man has told his companions that you are here,” Crebulan motioned. “The women are preparing enough food for all. You are welcome to join us at our fire when your leader and Mog-Ur arrive.”

The Clan hunter was genuinely puzzled by that statement. Why would Others invite Clan to share their fire? Most Others kept to themselves and avoided contact with the Clan. Except for those few Others that raided, stealing furs, beating up men, and forcing women. Yet this man of the Others knew how to talk properly, if not quite fluently, and his invitation seemed sincere. The hunter supposed it would be courteous to at least exchange names with this man of the Others. “This man is called Corv,” he motioned abruptly.

“This man is called Creb,” Crebulan replied.

Just then, the younger man returned, leading two older men. Crebulan was surprised to see that one of them had blond hair.  
The blond Clan man and his companion paused to observe Crebulan for a moment. He was gazing frankly at them as well; somewhat childish behavior to their minds, but then again, he was one of the Others. The blond leader, unlike many members of his clan, knew of at least one meeting between Clan and Others that had gone well. He was willing to take the chance that this encounter would go as well.

Crebulan watched as the men approached. As they drew near to where he and Corv were standing, he motioned, “The hunter called Creb would greet the leader and the Mog-Ur. They, as well as Corv and the other hunter, are welcome to share a meal with this man and his companions.”

“Why are people of the Others in Clan territory?” the blond man asked, not yet accepting or rejecting Crebulan’s invitation. “It has not been so many seasons that the Clan has forgotten the harm done by men of the Others.”

“This man and his companions travel to find a group of Others far to the east of this place,” Crebulan said honestly. “This man says again, you are welcome at his fire. If you do not wish to share our meal, no insult will be taken. This man knows that there has been trouble in the past. But there is no way to get where we wish to go without crossing through Clan territory. This man will not be insulted if the leader wishes to set hunters to watch his group as they pass through. All this man asks is that his group may pass unharmed.”

The man of the Others seemed sincere, the leader noted. Mog-Ur, who’s older sibling had been attacked by men of the Others many years before, was not entirely convinced, but he was willing to abide by his leader’s decision. The leader glanced at the two hunters who first stumbled across this man of the Others. Corv’s posture betrayed his curiosity and hope that they would visit with these Others. “How is it that a man of the Others knows how to speak properly?” the leader asked.

“This man’s mother lost her people in an earthquake when she was a very young girl,” Crebulan told him. “She was found by a clan, who took her in. The medicine woman raised my mother as her own daughter, even teaching her healing. They lived at the Mog-Ur’s hearth. The medicine woman was his sibling; her mate died in the earthquake and he had no mate, so he suggested to the leader that he could provide for his sibling and the strange girl so that the leader would not have to burden one of the hunters with them.”

The leader’s eyes grew thoughtful. The description the man gave sounded like the same woman that his own mother and her mate spoke of meeting once before he was born. “We will share your fire,” he motioned abruptly. “This man is called Dyondar. The hunters are Corv and Drog. And this is Mog-Ur,” he indicated the shaman. 

Crebulan thought that something about the leader’s name seemed familiar, but he wasn’t sure. “The camp is this way,” motioned Crebulan, indicating the direction to the campsite. “This man should mention, the ways of the Others are different. We prefer our women look us in the face. Also, Others speak with words, not signals. Our camp will seem very loud to you.”

Dyondar and the others shrugged. “We are coming to your camp,” Dyondar said. “We know your ways are different, we must be ready to accept them.”

The four Clan men and Crebulan approached the camp just as Zarina was taking the partridges off their spit. “Tea is already made,” she called to them, “and the meal will be ready in just a moment.”  
Crebulan invited the men to seat themselves around the fire, and introduced his companions, making each of their names into something that Clan could pronounce. Markolan became Mark, and Willora and Zarina were also shortened to Lora and Rina. The other three knew enough of the sign language to exchange greetings, but Crebulan needed to act as translator for the group.

Mog-Ur and Drog seemed uncomfortable, especially around the extremely tall Willora. They just weren’t sure how to act around women that didn’t behave in the way they were used to. But Dyondar and Corv were more open to the new experience. Corv even complimented the meal and said that he wished his mate were with him to learn how the birds were cooked. Much to his confusion and the amusement of the others, Zarina offered to teach him the recipe since his mate wasn’t there. Crebulan had to explain that among Others, men could cook. “Although,” he was quick to add, “not nearly as well as women.”

But the humor of the situation did much to relax everyone. At that point, Dyondar decided to satisfy his own curiosity about these particular Others. “You said your mother is a medicine woman,” he said to Crebulan. “I believe that she and her mate may have met my mother and her mate. Guban broke his leg, trying to chase away some men of the Others who were threatening my mother, Yorga. The medicine woman, Ayla, and her mate, Dyondar, helped. And then Ayla set Guban’s leg, and Dyondar and Guban exchanged kinship debts, and I am named in honor of Dyondar.”

Crebulan was so astonished that he barely remembered to translate for Markolan and the women. “Yes, Ayla is my mother. And that’s why your name seemed familiar to me! Mother told me about meeting Guban and Yorga… she told me that Dyondar was how they said her mate’s name.”

“Then we are kin,” Dyondar said firmly, much to the astonishment of his own companions. “When Guban and Dyondar of the Others exchanged kinship debts, they became brothers.”

The four travelers were also taken aback by this statement, but Crebulan proved equal to the situation. He pulled out a small flake of ivory incised with the Zarnadonii abelan in red, and offered it to Dyondar. “Let us renew the kinship, then,” he said. “Accept this in token that my people will always be the friends of your people.”

Dyondar took the token and gave Crebulan the tooth of a snow leopard in exchange. “It grows late,” he said. “If you do not mind, we would share your camp tonight and return to our cave in the morning.”

“Of course you are welcome,” Crebulan replied.


	5. chapter 5

Later that evening, Willora grew restless. Zarina put up with the older woman’s fidgeting for a while, but Willora was keeping her awake. “What’s gotten into you tonight?” she finally asked.

“Oh… I just can’t sleep,” Willora said. “ I keep thinking…” she trailed off with a sigh. “I’m tired of being bigger and stronger than every man I know. These Clan men are short, but they’re the first I’ve seen besides Elleron that are more muscular than me.”

Zarina sat up, chuckling quietly. “You could always invite one of them to share Pleasures,” she suggested. “Although from what Dalzarna’s told me about her visits with Crun’s clan, they don’t share Pleasures the way we do. You might be disappointed.”

Now Willora giggled. “Yes, or I might teach him something new!” she retorted. “I have to admit I am tempted… their faces might be odd, but they do look good from the neck down. But I won’t. I’m not fluent enough in their sign language to make the offer… and I’m sure not going to ask Crebulan to translate!”

Zarina laughed again. “I can see where that could be awkward,” she admitted, “although I would love to see the look on Crebulan’s face if you did ask!” She rearranged her furs and lay back down. “No offense, Willora, but I’m tired. If you’re not going to go to sleep, would you please take a walk or something?”

“Of course, I’m sorry,” Willora replied. “I didn’t mean to keep you up with my problems.”

“It wasn’t your problems,” Zarina smiled, “just your tossing and turning.”

Willora blew a raspberry in Zarina’s direction as she exited the tent. “Good night, cousin mine,” she said in sugary tones. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was aroused by the idea of sharing Pleasures with a Clan man. Perhaps a stroll would calm her.

At the same time, Dyondar was pacing near the stream. He had gone to sleep thinking of his mate, and awakened with his need hard upon him. But the only women nearby were the Others, Lora and Rina. He wasn’t sure what the Others’ customs might be about sharing their women, and he preferred not to offend Creb by asking. So he paced, trying to control himself. It wasn’t working very well. No help for it, he thought, he would have to relieve himself, something he hadn’t had to do since he was just beginning to have needs. He moved his wrap aside, and was startled by a feminine gasp. He looked up to see Lora moving towards him.

Willora couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t actually planned to do anything about her curiosity towards men of the Clan… but here was Dyondar, obviously wanting a woman. She shrugged off her clothing and moved forward cautiously, her breath coming faster, feeling a dampness between her thighs. She reached out to touch him.

Dyondar couldn’t believe it. Clan women signaled their interest with excessive shyness towards the man in question. Obviously, Others had different signals… but it was just as obvious that Lora was telling him that she was interested. He pushed her gently to her knees and bent her forward.

Willora wasn’t sure what Dyondar wanted when he pushed her down, but when he moved behind her she realized he meant to take her as a stallion would take a mare in season. She crouched lower to give him better access, and reached between her legs to guide him into her. She had to stifle a cry of excitement as he thrust into her; she found the posture almost unbearably arousing, but she didn’t want to attract attention from the camp. She gasped again as a wave of pure pleasure broke over her.

Dyondar thought he’d never been so aroused in his life. Lora was taller than any woman he’d ever seen, but despite her great height and straight legs, she had a stocky build very similar to that of Clan women. And perhaps because of her height, she held herself slightly differently than the Clan women he’d known, causing him to feel things in a different way. His breath grew harsh as he thrust fiercely into her, feeling her quivering beneath him. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him as he strained forward, unable to hold back any longer.

Afterwards, Willora washed herself, and then Dyondar as well. “How about my way this time?” she asked softly.

Dyondar had no idea what she was saying, so he shrugged and looked puzzled. But he quickly got the idea when she reached for him again. But this time, Lora pushed him down onto his back, then lifted his hands and placed them on her breasts. Realizing that she wanted to show him what was customary for the Others, he allowed her to do as she pleased, even when it was something completely unexpected. He even followed her lead when she indicated that she wanted him to touch her in a similar manner. By the time they finished for the second time, his head was spinning. It had never occurred to him that there could be so much more to relieving his needs than the simple act. One thing was certain, he thought as Lora slipped quietly back to her tent, he was going to try some of these new ways with his mate when he returned to his cave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zarina arose early to see to the morning meal, grateful that they had gotten so many partridges the day before. Even with the unexpected guests, there was still plenty left for soup, just as she had planned. Working quickly, she started the broth heating, then gathered some of the nearby vegetation to add to the pot. She also had a second skin of water heating for tea. Corv was the first of the Clan men to appear for the meal, followed quickly by Drog and Mog-Ur. Zarina was glad when Crebulan and Markolan strolled over to the fire. Corv was trying to tell her something, but she wasn’t sure what he was saying.

“Crebulan, help me, will you?” she called. “I need a translator.”

“Of course,” he replied as he hurried over.

“Tell Rina, her soup is just as good as her roast partridge,” Corv said. “But I still do not wish to learn to make it,” he added with a bit of humor.

Zarina was pleased by the compliment. “Tell Corv that I am happy he likes my cooking. Oh, and ask all of them if they prefer rose hip or mint tea. I have both available.”

She was pouring tea for all of them when Dyondar approached the fire. He accepted a bowl of soup but preferred to drink cold water from the stream. Finally, a sleepy-looking Willora put in an appearance. Zarina glanced at her cousin curiously, but didn’t say anything.

The men packed the tents and other gear while the women cleaned the cooking utensils. Thinking quickly, Crebulan sent Markolan to check on the horses but told him not to bring them into camp until the visitors were gone. 

Dyondar stood. “I am pleased that we met with you,” he signed. “It is good to know that there are some Others who do not wish harm against the Clan. I have learned much from you.” His eyes flicked briefly at Willora at that, although only Zarina noticed. “My clan will always be the friends of your clan, Creb. I will tell of our meeting at the next Clan Gathering, so that all of the Clan may know that not all Others are evil.”

“And I will tell my people of our meeting as well,” Crebulan replied. “The more good stories I can tell of the Clan, the less likely it becomes that the evil ones will find listeners of their own. Walk with Ursus, my friend.”

“Walk with Ursus,” Dyondar replied. His men fell into formation behind him and they headed south at a jog.

“We’ll get the horses,” Zarina volunteered, tapping Willora on the arm. As soon as the two young women were over the hill, she grinned up at her cousin. “So, Dyondar ‘learned much’ from you, hmm?” She giggled as Willora blushed.

“I honestly hadn’t planned on it, you know that,” Willora retorted. “I was walking by the stream, trying to make myself sleepy. Only our little conversation in the tent earlier kept running through my mind. And then, well, Dyondar was there, and well, he was… and when I saw that, I just thought, why not.” Now she giggled as well, although her face was still bright red. “I think I surprised him, showing him some of our ways. But he certainly seemed to enjoy it!”

Zarina grinned. “But did you enjoy it as well? I will admit to some curiosity of my own.”

“I think I know how a donii-woman feels,” Willora laughed. “He, um, didn’t know much of the, shall we say, finer points of technique. But he was definitely enthusiastic and willing to experiment. So, yes, I enjoyed it.”

“You have all the fun,” Zarina mock-pouted. “Although, sometimes I don’t know how you manage it. Seems like you have a different man sharing your furs every time I turn around. And you’re just so… so comfortable with people all the time. While I get all nervous and stiff until I get to know someone.”

“And yet, I envy you sometimes,” Willora replied, serious now as well. “When the right partner comes along, you’re going to know it right away. And you know, the way I act around people… I’m not as comfortable as I look. With my size… I’ve… I’ve heard men talking… they’re… intimidated by me. So I act all flirty and cute, because at least that way, they don’t ignore me completely. I wish I had enough confidence to just be myself and trust that I'll find the right man eventually, the way you do.”

“So, we’ll just have to help each other,” Zarina said firmly. “You help me to get a bit more social, and I’ll help you be more yourself and less of a festival flirt. Deal?”

“Deal,” answered Willora as they reached the horses. “Let’s get back to camp and get loaded up. With luck, we can reach the S’Armunai within a moon.”


	6. chapter 6

As the foursome rode northward, they noticed the changing landscape. Trees grew scarce, only to be found along the rivers, and even then they were twisted and dwarfed. Grasses and shrubs also grew shorter than they were used to. And the ground itself was flatter, with gently rolling hills instead of the sharp slopes of their home. They had reached the loess steppes. 

Now they began looking for the landmarks that Elleron had described for them, seeking the S’Armunai Camp of the Three Sisters. Within a few days, they spotted the formation of white rocks that gave the camp its name. Crebulan and Markolan sighed and rolled their eyes when Willora and Zarina insisted on stopping to wash and change into clean clothing before approaching the camp. The young men wondered why females always worried so much about how they looked when they were making a Journey. Anyone they met would know they’d been traveling, for Doni’s sake, it would be expected that their clothes would be travel-stained. But they washed and changed as well, knowing they’d hear about it later if they didn’t. 

Markolan grinned at Crebulan. “I guess now we know what it’s like to be mated men,” he joked.

Crebulan laughed. “I guess so. Although I don’t remember Mother ever being so bossy to Jondalar. Then again, they’d already been mated for ten years before I came along. She probably got him trained long before that.”

Now Markolan laughed as well, causing Willora to glance over. “What’s so funny?” she asked tartly. “And hurry up, so we can get to the camp before sunset.”

“Yes, dear,” the young men chorused with meek faces before bursting into peals of laughter. 

Willora sighed, but had to chuckle as well. “All right, already. I suppose I deserved that, sounding like a nagging mate. But Zarina and I are finished.” She tied a bit of sinew around the end of her long blond braid, then stuffed her dirty garments into her pack.

Markolan and Crebulan hurried into their clean clothing as well, then the foursome mounted their horses and headed for the camp.

The Camp of the Three Sisters was bustling with activity. A large hunting party had obviously just returned, and those who stayed behind were hurrying out to help store the meat. The four travelers grinned at each other as they looked down the slope into the camp. “Oh good, they’re back from their Summer Meeting,” Zarina commented. “I hope that Anderon and Esavoa still live here. I’m sure they’ll be happy for news of Elleron.” She urged her horse forward again, heading down the slope at a gentle walk. The others followed.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream of terror. A little girl, not more than six summers by the looks of her, ran frantically into the center of the camp, crying and pointing at the slope. Crebulan silently thanked Doni that the horses had been raised around people. While they were spooked by the sudden loud noise, none of them tried to bolt. He dismounted quickly, hoping to show the people who were staring at them in fear that he was not some sort of spirit. He thrust his reins at Markolan. “Hold Cloud for me,” he said, “I’m going to go introduce us. Wait here unless it looks like they’re going to kill me.” He took a deep breath and paced confidently down the slope toward the gathering crowd.

With what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he held out his hands. “Heyyoo,” he said, speaking in Mamutoi. “I am Crebulan of the Zarnadonii. My companions are my cousin Willora, and my friends Zarina and Markolan. In the name of the Great Earth Mother, we greet you.”

There was silence in the crowd. The S’Armunai people looked at each other nervously, unsure whether they faced a spirit who was trying to trick or test them in some way. It just seemed too incredible that actual people could have such control over horses. Even the young S’Armuna didn’t know what to make of Crebulan and his words. Just then, an older man emerged from one of the farthest shelters. He moved slowly and painfully, leaning heavily on a walking stick. He took in the crowd, the horses with people halfway up the slope, and the eerily familiar-looking young man facing the crowd. For a moment he was again a frightened fourteen year, torn between his hatred and bitterness toward the only mother he’d known, and admiration for the tall stranger who refused to give in to her demands. The handsome stranger who gave the men hope, with nothing more than two stones and his own knowledge and skill. Ardoban shook his head and pushed his way into the crowd.

The S’Armunai gave way respectfully for their crippled master flint knapper, and Ardoban quickly found himself facing the young man. “I am Ardoban of the S’Armunai,” he said, tucking his walking stick under his arm so he could offer his own hands to the young man. “In Muna’s name, you are welcome. But I’m afraid I didn’t hear your introduction too well. Would you mind repeating it for me?”

Crebulan smiled. Ardoban was a name he knew from his mother’s and Jondalar’s stories. “I am Crebulan of the Mammoth Hearth of the Zarnadonii, son of Ayla, She Who Serves for the Mammoth Cave of the Zarnadonii, born to the hearth of Jondalar, leader and master flint knapper of the Mammoth Cave of the Zarnadonii. In the name of the Great Mother of All, I greet you, S’Ardoban. And Mother and Jondalar said to send their greetings as well, if I happened to meet you along my Journey.” Crebulan managed to keep from laughing at the expression on the older man’s face, especially when he called him S’Ardoban.

Ardoban was startled by the young man’s correct use of the S’ prefix, but then again, he was the son of S’Ayla and her mate. He also realized that he was the only one left at the Camp of the Three Sisters who had personally known the two who had freed the camp from the evil Attaroa. Many had moved to other S’Armunai camps over the years. And many of the older ones were no longer among the living, of course, as it had been more than twenty-five years since then. “I see that you and your companions travel with horses, just like your mother,” he said, startling his own people further. “I believe she kept them in that field there when she visited,” he continued, pointing. “I expect your horses will be happy there as well. Do you also travel with a wolf as she did?”

Crebulan laughed. “No, we don’t have any wolves with us,” he said. The S’Armunai people gave a collective sigh of relief. “I’m sure the horses will be fine in the field. They’re happy as long as they have grass to eat,” he grinned. He turned for a moment to beckon his companions to join him. After he introduced them all, Markolan and Willora went to settle the horses in the indicated field. But Zarina stayed with Crebulan.

“Do Anderon and Esavoa still live here?” she asked Ardoban. “And, uh, Anaroa?”

The One Who Serves gave a start. “I was once known as Anaroa,” she said. “How do you know my name?”

A couple of about Ardoban’s age also stepped forward, curious looks on their faces. 

“Elleron sends his greetings and his love,” Zarina told them. “He settled with our people. He is a respected craftsman among the Zarnadonii. My sister is one of his two mates, and six children have been born to his hearth.”

“Oh, I’m so glad to know he’s well and happy!” Esavoa exclaimed. 

“I’m surprised your people accepted…” Anderon began, then he looked at Zarina more closely. “Well, maybe I’m not so surprised after all. Do you mind if I ask…?”

Zarina smiled. “No, I don’t mind at all. But it is a long story, and I suspect our group will want to hear Ardoban’s version of Ayla’s and Jondalar’s visit here as well. Perhaps later this evening?”

S’Armuna collected her wits as Markolan and Willora returned to the group. “Great Mother, where are my manners? You all are welcome to share my shelter while you are here… this one here.” She led them inside, pointing out the unused bed platforms. “I’ll go see how long it will be until the evening meal. If it’s going to be long, I’ll bring a snack. I’m sure you must be hungry.” She nearly stumbled in her haste to leave the shelter, and she was barely outside when they could hear her calling Ardoban.

The foursome grinned at each other. “She’s right about one thing,” Markolan chuckled. “I am hungry.”

“When aren’t you hungry?” Zarina asked. “You and Crebulan both.”

The young men tried to look innocent as the women laughed.

Within a few moments, a young woman followed by two small children entered the shelter. “Greetings,” she said with a smile. “We’ve brought you a snack. Do you want to be formal, or would you prefer a quick introduction now since we’ll have all the formality anyone could want at the feast tonight?”

Zarina chuckled, liking this woman’s friendly manner. “I think we would be happy with the quick introduction,” she said. “I’m Zarina, this is my cousin Willora, her cousin Crebulan, and the dark-haired fellow is our friend Markolan.” The others added their greetings.

“And I’m Elleroa,” the young woman replied. “Esavoa’s youngest, born to Anderon’s hearth a season after Elleron left. One guess who they named me for,” she added with a giggle. “And these two imps belong to my oldest sister. They’re called Ardimun and Enavoa.” The boy looked to have about eight years, the girl perhaps five. They smiled engagingly at the visitors as they held out their offering of cold roast bison and carrots.

Crebulan hunkered down on one knee to take a portion of food from the little ones. “Thank you, Ardimun and Enavoa,” he said. “Would you two like to share the food with us? And your aunt Elleroa is welcome to join us as well.”

“May we, Aunt Elleroa, please?” Enavoa turned pleading eyes on the young S’Armunai woman, who laughed.

“Of course,” she replied. “Just don’t spoil your appetite for tonight’s feast!” Elleroa found a seat and took a small bit of roast for herself. 

Markolan found himself observing Elleroa out of the corner of his eye as Crebulan, Willora, and Zarina engaged the little ones in conversation. He was charmed by the dimples that flashed when she smiled, which was often. He wondered if the feast tonight would be followed by an unplanned Mother festival.

Elleroa couldn’t help but smile at Crebulan’s quick conquest of her niece. The little girl was gazing at the handsome young man as though he was her favorite maple sugar treat. She had to admit, he was good-looking, and seemed nice as well. He was managing to speak with the children without either being condescending or laughing at Enavoa’s moonstruck state. But for all Crebulan’s good looks, she found herself drawn to Markolan. His dark brown hair made him stand out from his blond companions. And he possessed the first green eyes she’d ever seen. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, only to blush and dimple when she caught him gazing at her.


	7. chapter 7

Outside, S’Armuna was peppering Ardoban with questions. The old S’Armuna never spoke of the days of Brugar and Attaroa, except to say that she was grateful that Muna had given her a chance to make up for her mistakes and set things right. The younger woman had always respected her mentor’s privacy about the whole matter. But now these travelers had appeared, seemingly out of the past, and she wanted to know why. It took some time for Ardoban to convince her that of course a son of S’Ayla would have been told of his mother’s travels. And that it made sense that while Journeying, the son would make a point of looking for people that his mother might have known on her own Journey.

Meanwhile, most of the women were preparing for the feast to welcome the visitors. The older women chattered brightly with Esavoa, pleased for her sake that the travelers had brought word of her adopted son. The younger mated women engaged in heated gossip about the news that Elleron had found not one, but two mates. And the young and unattached women discussed Crebulan’s pale blond hair, broad shoulders, and engaging smile. One of the young men, overhearing them as he brought an armload of fuel to the cooking fire, laughed.

“There’s only one of him, you know,” he teased. “Plus the other fellow that none of you seem interested in. Most of you will have to settle for old friends tonight.”

“Your odds are no better,” laughed one of the women. “There are only two of the foreign women as well, you know!”

“Which is why I’m being helpful here,” the young man countered. “I have to keep on your good side, don’t I, beautiful?”

She laughed again. “Well, the help is appreciated. And if you’ve a mind to be even more helpful, you can go let our guests know that the meal is almost ready. They may want to wash up before we eat.”

The young man brought the message to the visitors quite eagerly. After all, doing so gave him the first close look at the foreign women. Not to mention, it let them get a closer look at him. The only S’Armunai men they’d seen up close so far were Ardoban and Anderon, both of whom were old enough to be mated to their mothers if not their grandmothers. He paused to make sure that his hair was neat before entering the lodge. “Meal almost ready,” he told them. “I show you where, if want wash.”

“Thank you, we’d appreciate that,” Willora said. “We should probably check on the horses before dark as well.” She got to her feet, as did the others in the lodge.

Little Enavoa reached for Crebulan’s hand. “Did you really ride on horses to get here?” she asked. “I heard Unaroa scream, but I was inside and by the time I got out to see what was happening, I couldn’t see over all the people.”

“We really did ride horses,” Crebulan said. “And if you’d like, and your mother says you may, I’ll take you for a ride on the horse tomorrow. Ardimun, you’re also invited to go for a ride.”

“Oh, thank you!” the children breathed. Enavoa gave Crebulan an enthusiastic hug as high up as she could reach. Then the pair dashed away, presumably to find their mother and beg to be allowed to ride the horses.

“I need to go change before we eat as well,” Elleroa said. “I’ll see you at the feast.” She followed the children at a more sedate pace.

As the young man guided the visitors through the camp, he kept glancing at the women. He’d never in his life seen a female as tall and muscular as the one called Willora. Still, she was quite attractive with her pale blond hair and ice-blue eyes. She made the other woman, Zarina, look tiny by comparison, although Zarina looked to be of average height. He glanced at Zarina again. He was pretty sure she had some mixed blood in her, like several people he knew at the Summer Meeting. She had just the faintest suggestion of brow ridges, and beautiful dark brown eyes which looked quite exotic with her golden blond hair. He’d be quite pleased if either of them indicated an interest after the feast. He just wished he were more fluent in Mamutoi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S’Armuna formally presented the visitors to the assembled people of the Camp of the Three Sisters. They met the co-leaders for the first time. Crebulan heard another familiar name from his mother’s stories when S’Armuna introduced them, for Bodoa and her twin brother Odelan were the children of Cavoa, who was now S’Armuna of the Red Rocks Camp. Ayla and Jondalar had been there when they were born.

And after the feast, the storytelling began. Ardoban told of the visit of Ayla and Jondalar to the Camp of the Three Sisters. Zarina and Willora told of the formation of the Zarnadonii. Anderon was especially interested in that tale, as it explained why Elleron, the son of his deceased Clan mate, was so easily accepted by them. Then Crebulan and Markolan told of the evil Zelandoni who caused the ruin of the Ninth Cave and tried to destroy the Zarnadonii as well. 

When the stories were finished, a few people brought out musical instruments and began to play. Others began passing out cups of bouza. A few couples began dancing. 

Markolan smiled at Elleroa. “Will you show me steps?” he asked.

She dimpled charmingly in return. “I’d be honored,” she replied, and led him to the dancers.

Crebulan, Willora, and Zarina all found partners and joined the dancing as well. Zarina tried to relax and even flirt a bit, although she wasn’t used to being the recipient of so much attention. And Willora tried to act naturally and to get acquainted with her partners, rather than just flirt. All three were enjoying themselves so much that they didn’t notice that Markolan had disappeared.

After a few dances, Elleroa smiled. “I’m hot and thirsty,” she said. “Let’s go get some cold water. I don’t like bouza after I’ve been dancing.”

“You lead, I follow,” Markolan replied. “I follow wherever you want go.” He wasn’t sure what was happening to him. He’d been to plenty of Mother festivals before. And if he wasn’t quite as sought after as Crebulan, he’d never lacked for partners either. So why did it suddenly seem so important that he spend time with this particular woman?

She led him to the stream that supplied the drinking water for the camp. They both drank, then she looked up at Markolan. “So,” she said, striving for a light tone, “you’ll follow wherever I want to go? Even to my bed?”

Markolan could hear the intensity that she tried to hide beneath her teasing words. It astonished him to realize that she was as drawn to him as he was to her. He didn’t bother trying to hide the emotion in his own voice as he told her, “You lead way there, I think I am luckiest man in camp.”

Elleroa was startled by the sincerity in his voice. She’d never before been so drawn to a man she’d just met, but she was grateful that he seemed to be equally attracted to her in return. “Come,” she said. “I know of a place upstream where we can be alone.” She smiled. “I think that will be nicer than Mother’s lodge or S’Armuna’s. No chance of someone who’s had too much bouza interrupting us.” 

“I say again, I follow wherever you want lead,” Markolan said, caressing her cheek. “You beautiful, Elleroa.”

She blushed, and led him along the stream until they reached a mossy area under some pines. Then she turned and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as the kiss deepened, and they sank down together on the mossy bank. For a long time, they were unconscious of anything but each other and the Pleasures they shared. Afterward they slept, still cuddled together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crebulan, Willora, and Zarina all found company for the festival, but elected to return to S’Armuna’s lodge afterwards. Crebulan was surprised to see that Markolan had still not returned by morning, but chose not to say anything. His friend was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He wandered out of the lodge, and was promptly greeted by little Enavoa.

“Good morning, Crebulan! Mother says I can go for a ride with you as long as I promise not to fall off and you promise to take care of me and I brought you some tea and some of Mother’s morning gruel and can we go riding soon?” She smiled up at him eagerly.

Crebulan couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. “Thank you very much for the food and tea,” he said. “Give me a moment to wash up, then I’ll come and eat, and then we can go for that ride. What about your brother, does he want a ride also?”

“Ardimun is too scared to ride a horse,” the child replied scornfully. “He says the horses are too big. But I’m not scared,” she added proudly.

“I can see that you’re not,” Crebulan smiled. “I’ll be right back for that food.” He headed to the stream to splash some water on his face. He was normally a morning person, but he’d gotten to sleep much later than usual the night before. He figured that the cold water would help him finish waking up. Then he returned to the waiting child and ate the meal she’d brought him. 

“Ready for that ride?” he asked when he’d finished.

“Oh, yes!” Enavoa exclaimed, her face alight.

He held out his hand to the child. “Let’s go then,” he said. He led her to the field where the horses were grazing and whistled for Cloud. When the mare approached, Crebulan showed Enavoa the best places to pet and scratch the horse, then lifted her aboard. He mounted behind the little girl, and urged Cloud to a fast walk.

“This is fun!” she said. “Can she go faster?”

“Hold tight to her mane,” he replied. When she had a good grip, he leaned forward and nudged the mare with his heels. Cloud began to trot, then broke into a fast canter. Enavoa squealed with glee. They circled around, then slowed to a halt. Crebulan dismounted and lifted Enavoa down.

“So, how did you like your first ride?” he asked.

Enavoa threw her arms around him. “It was wonderful!” she said. “And you’re wonderful, too. Will you be my mate when I grow up?”

“Ahh…” Scarlet-faced, Crebulan wasn’t sure how to answer the child. And just to add to his discomfort, Willora had arrived to check on the horses while he was giving Enavoa her ride. His cousin was practically doubled over with laughter at his predicament. 

But when he looked into Enavoa’s shining eyes, he knew he couldn’t just casually dismiss her feelings. He remembered the first time he’d fancied himself in love, with a woman of Mammoth Cave. Karela was one of the best carvers among the Zarnadonii. He’d been able to count about eight years when he began learning his craft, and he’d developed quite an attachment to her. He’d been crushed when she mated, so hurt that he’d very nearly given up carving. Fortunately, Jondalar had seen and realized what was happening. Jondalar helped him over the hurt and convinced him to continue carving. 

Crebulan took a deep breath, hoping his words wouldn’t crush Enavoa too badly. “I am very flattered that you think so well of me, Enavoa,” he said. “You are a very special girl, and you’ll be a wonderful mate someday. But I don’t want to make a promise that I may not be able to keep.”

“What do you mean by that?” Enavoa asked, beginning to look hurt.

“Well, for one thing, I have to finish my Journey, and I don’t know how long that might take,” he told her. “I am trying to find the people who raised my mother. When they made her leave, she had to leave her child behind… my oldest brother, who I’ve never met. I promised Mother when I left that I would find out what happened to him, and return to let her know about him. But that could take years. I wouldn’t feel right about making a promise to mate with anyone until I’ve found my brother and brought word of him to Mother.”

Enavoa sniffled a little. “I think I understand,” she said.

Crebulan hugged the girl gently. “Good. Because I still want to be your friend, if that’s all right.”

“Yes, Crebulan,” she said. “You can be my friend.” She still looked disappointed, but not nearly as upset as he’d feared she would be. They walked back to the main living area together, then Enavoa ran off to he mother’s lodge.

“I’m impressed,” Willora spoke from behind Crebulan. “You handled that beautifully.” She gave her cousin an apologetic grin. “Sorry I laughed so hard, but you should have seen the expression on your face when that child asked you to join with her.”

Crebulan sighed. “I suppose it will be funny in a moon or so,” he said, “but I hated having to hurt her like that.”

Willora gave her cousin a comforting hug. “I know. But you gave her a reason that she could respect, you didn’t just laugh and brush her off.” Her voice held a hint of bitterness as she recalled her own first crush. The man in question hadn’t exactly been tactful when she’d let him know of her feelings. She shook off the memory and grinned again. “Of course, you’ve given her a very high standard now. I’d wager that Enavoa will compare all of her future suitors to you, at least in terms of how they treat her. I feel sorry for them.”

Crebulan decided that changing the subject was the safest response. “Have you seen Markolan yet this morning?” he asked.

“He hadn’t come back to S’Armuna’s lodge by the time I left,” Willora replied. “He probably has a mammoth-sized morning-after headache, and doesn’t want to move from whatever bed he found.”


	8. chapter 8

I could stay like this forever, Markolan thought hazily as the morning sunlight filtered through the pine trees to gently illuminate the woman still sleeping in his arms. He’d never felt more happy and content in his life. “Elleroa,” he whispered, “I think I am man in love.”

Elleroa stirred in his arms. “I don’t want to wake up,” she murmured. “I want to stay here forever.”

“I want keep you here forever,” he said, kissing her neck.

“Markolan?” she said, blinking the sleep from her eyes. “I was afraid I was dreaming. I… what is happening to me?” She sat up quickly, suddenly afraid that she’d said too much.

“Happening to us, I think,” Markolan told her. He gripped both her hands in his own. “I not know how, but I love you, Elleroa.”

She couldn’t speak for a moment, just raised her face to his. The love shining in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. 

They basked in one another’s company for a while, unwilling to break the spell of emotion. But finally, Markolan sighed. “Now comes hard part,” he said.

“What do you mean?” asked Elleroa.

“I want stay with you,” he told her. “But I promise Crebulan I help him find people who raise his mother. When they make her leave, she had leave child behind. She say, better she did, she not able to take small child when she not know where she go or if she find people. Better she give son to woman she raised as sister with. But Crebulan know she still miss child left behind. He want find missing brother, so can tell his mother all about. Make her happy. He ask my help in this, and I give promise.”

Now Elleroa sighed. “And that is not a promise that can be broken,” she said. “I couldn’t ask you to stay, knowing that. What’s more, if you did stay, I would wonder at how easily you broke your promise to your friend, and then I would start wondering if you would break a promise to me.”

Markolan nodded. “Two choices, I think. You come on Journey with us, or I come back here when done helping Crebulan. If you willing wait for me.”

She smiled sadly. “I wish I could go with you, but I also have obligations. I’m not only Ardoban’s apprentice, I volunteered to keep his hearth for him this winter. With his bad leg, he can’t do a lot of the everyday chores. His mate died just before the Summer Meeting, and he has no relatives. I can’t abandon him any more than you could abandon Crebulan.” She reached up to caress his face. “I do love you, Markolan. I hope that you and Crebulan find the people you are looking for quickly, so that you will come back to me quickly. I will be waiting.”

Over the next several days, Crebulan and Willora spent most of their time giving horseback rides to those members of the Camp of the Three Sisters that wished to try riding. Zarina spent about half her time telling Anderon and Esavoa about Elleron and his mates with the Zarnadonii. The rest, she spent in gathering medicinal herbs with S’Armuna and her acolyte, to replenish the emergency medicines that Ayla had helped her collect.

Markolan and Elleroa, knowing they would be parted soon, spent nearly every moment together. Ardoban quietly suggested that since Elleroa would be keeping hearth for him over the winter anyway, she could move to his lodge now instead of later. That way, Markolan could stay there with her for the duration of his visit, something just not possible in her mother’s crowded lodge. They accepted the offer gratefully.

To show his gratitude, Markolan spent time making light spears and spear-throwers for the people of the camp. While Ardoban remembered Ayla and Jondalar using such things, they hadn’t stayed long enough for anyone to learn to make them. And after so many years of using thrusting weapons rather than thrown spears, the hunters of the camp felt that they had enough to do to re-learn their throwing skills. They just hadn’t bothered trying to figure out the new method. 

Ardoban observed the young man quietly for a few days. His mate had never had children, so he had come to care for his young apprentice Elleroa as the hearth-daughter he’d never had. Ardoban had been somewhat concerned when she showed up all starry-eyed the day after the Mother festival, but it quickly became obvious that Markolan returned her feelings. Still, the older man had a few worries, so he took advantage of his age to be nosy.

When Elleroa was taking her turn at the main cooking area, Ardoban limped over to the work space that Markolan was using. “Mind if I talk to you?” he asked.

“No, I not mind,” Markolan replied politely. “Please, sit and talk.”

Ardoban sat. “Elleroa tells me that you said you would come back for her. Did you mean it, or were you trying to make her happy until you leave?"

“I mean it,” Markolan said. He didn’t blame the older man for being suspicious; after all, he was a stranger here. “I make promise to help Crebulan, promise I not feel good to break. But when done, I come back here for Elleroa. I ask her to go along on Journey, but she say she also make promise, not leave you alone. I respect her promise, she respect mine. Later, when promises finished, we can join.” He sighed. “I just hope we find what Crebulan seek fast, so I get back here fast. I not like to be away from Elleroa.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” the crippled flint-knapper said. “But what plans do you have when you return? Are you going to bring Elleroa to your home?”

Markolan shrugged. “I think Elleroa happier here, with family. My mother die last year, no child but me. Her mate care for me, yes, but I not born to his hearth. Better I stay here. If Camp of Three Sisters have me.”

Ardoban smiled. “I’ll speak to Bodoa and Odelan on your behalf. But I don’t see why they would have a problem accepting you, especially since you bring the skill of making spear-throwers. That is something unique to the S’Armunai, and should be considered quite valuable.” He paused for a moment as though thinking, then continued on. “Also, if you would be willing… Elleroa is like the daughter of my hearth to me, and I want her to be happy… I would offer to adopt you to my hearth when you return. That way, you’ll have a hearth to live at… this one… once you are mated.”

“Ardoban, I am honored,” Markolan answered, his voice husky. “I know, this is for Elleroa, but is good for me also. I am grateful, more than know words to say.”

“Oh, it’s purely selfish on my part, young man,” Ardoban said. “For one thing, it keeps Elleroa here. For another, if you two are living here, the women of the S’Armunai won’t keep trying to set me up with a new mate ‘just to keep me from being lonely’ and to care for the hearth.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “My Amadoa died of the spring sickness just this year. Before the Summer Meeting ended, I’d been introduced to no less than three ‘eligible’ women by well-meaning female friends. Not that I’m against the possibility of mating again,” he chuckled, “but if and when I do, it will be when I am ready to mate again. Not because some old gossip thinks I’d be a perfect match for her widowed cousin!”

Markolan had to laugh as well. “I can see that be not fun for you,” he commented. “But, I have question now. Can you tell me of S’Armunai customs for mating? If I am to live here, I should know proper ways. Not want insult Elleroa’s mother by asking for Elleroa in wrong way.”

Ardoban chuckled again, “Well, I see you are clever and diplomatic as well! Yes, I’ll help you learn the customs. To begin with, we have something called Bride Price…” Ardoban continued to talk until the evening meal was ready, telling Markolan everything he would need to know about S’Armunai Matrimonial customs. For his part, Markolan thought that it might be a good thing that he would be leaving for a while. It would give him the chance to accumulate as much wealth as possible, so that he would be considered worthy of Elleroa.

On the morning of their planned departure, Markolan woke up early and peered out of Ardoban’s lodge. Crebulan waved from the doorway of S’Armuna’s lodge and Markolan sighed. He turned back inside and crossed to the bed where Elleroa still dozed.

“Love,” he said quietly, not wanting to disturb Ardoban, “is time I must go.”

“Hmm?” She blinked up at him, hoping she’d heard him incorrectly. But she knew she hadn’t. “I’m going to miss you, Markolan,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “Hurry back to me.”

“I will miss you, Elleroa,” he said. “But I take you with me, here and here.” He pointed to his heart and his head. “And I hurry back, so I have you here again.” He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her. 

Elleroa returned the kiss fiercely. “Letting you go is harder than I expected. But I know you have to go, just as I have to stay.” 

Markolan nodded. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a carved ivory bird hanging from a leather thong, which he dropped over Elleroa’s head. “I am born to Kestrel Hearth,” he said. “This belong to my mother, from her mother. I have no sister. Mother say before she die, I should give to my mate someday, as she not able to give herself. I want you have kestrel now, so you remember I am not dream. I love you, Elleroa.” He kissed her once more, hard, then resolutely turned and left the lodge.

Stony-faced, he joined his friends at the horse field and mounted up. Crebulan started to say something in an effort to cheer his friend, but Zarina gave a quick shake of her head. So he settled for asking if everyone was ready to go. At their confirming nods, Crebulan urged Cloud into a gentle trot, heading towards the rising sun. Markolan, bringing up the rear, glanced back at the Camp of the Three Sisters. The last thing he saw before tears blurred his vision was Elleroa, standing in the doorway of Ardoban’s lodge, waving and kissing the ivory kestrel.


	9. chapter 9

The Zarnadonii travelers pushed themselves and their mounts over the next two moons. They were well aware that they were in unfamiliar, unpopulated territory, and that winter was approaching. But they did have a map, etched on a flake of ivory, showing the locations of several Mamutoi camps. It came as a gift to Zarina from Anderon, who was grateful for the happy news of the son of his long-dead Clan mate, and who had gone on a few trade missions to the Mamutoi when he was younger. 

Zarina studied the map one evening while Willora was taking her turn cooking the meal. She thought about the landmarks they had passed since leaving the S’Armunai. “Crebulan,” she called. We may be within a day or two of Mammoth Camp, if I am reading this correctly. If I’m right, we should find a cache of emergency supplies…” she glanced around their campsite, set near the convergence of a small stream with a good-sized river, “… uhh, across the creek and a little ways upstream.”

“So, what are we waiting for? Let’s go see if you’re right,” Crebulan replied, offering her a hand. 

They strolled upstream, where they indeed found a rock cairn containing a small tent, a fur, and a couple of cakes of traveling food. They replaced the rocks carefully, then hurried back to their own camp to give Markolan and Willora the good news. 

“Thank Doni!” Willora said. “We made it to the Mamutoi, if not to Lion Camp, before winter. And I still have a clean outfit in my pack, so I’ll make a good impression. I hope the rest of you have clean clothes as well.”

Markolan laughed, for the first time since leaving the S’Armunai. “Yes, dear,” he said, giving Willora a long-suffering look. “I’ll even comb my hair if you like.”

“Ohh!” Willora threw her hands up as Crebulan and Zarina started laughing as well. “What is wrong with wanting to look decent to meet people?”

“Nothing at all,” Zarina giggled. “I like to look nice for them as well. You just get a bit, uhh, forceful, in suggesting things sometimes.”

“In other words, you all think I sound like a nagging mate,” Willora grumbled. But she was smiling as well.

The foursome ate quickly, and then the young women offered to spot-clean and brush out the men’s outfits as well as their own. Crebulan and Markolan bathed in the stream. Zarina and Willora also bathed, after the men returned to camp. They decided to go to bed early, so they could get an early start the next day. All of them hoped that with an early start, they would reach Mammoth Camp before sunset.

The Zarnadonii travelers made even better time than they’d hoped, and came upon Mammoth Camp early in the afternoon. An old woman spotted them first. She squinted at them, and then waved in a friendly manner. She got up and hobbled to the other side of the lodge, where they could hear her speaking in the too-loud tones of the hard-of-hearing: “Vincavec! Avarie! Some people from Lion Camp are here!”

Lion Camp? They looked at each other, amused. “I guess Lion Camp is still the only one that trains horses,” Zarina commented. 

“At least we won’t scare people here,” Willora chuckled.

They rode into the camp area, dismounting just outside of the rough circle of lodges. People were gathering to greet the visitors, alerted by the old woman. But now that they were closer, people could see that they were not Mamutoi. Excited murmuring spread through the crowd as a man and woman who looked close to Ayla and Jondalar in age stepped forward. There was a brief moment of awkwardness as the couple paused to stare at Crebulan with shock, and the visitors paused to stare in awe at the man’s elaborate facial tattoos. 

Finally, the tattooed man stepped forward with a chuckle, offering his hands to Crebulan. “I am Vincavec, headman and Mamut of Mammoth Camp of the Mamutoi. I never expected to be greeting the son of Jondalar’s spirit, but in Mut’s name, you are very welcome, young man! And your companions as well. This is my sister Avarie, headwoman of Mammoth Camp.”

Crebulan laughed in return. “Yes, I am Crebulan of Mammoth Hearth of the Mammoth Cave of the Zarnadonii, son of Ayla, and as you noticed, son of Jondalar’s spirit. I greet you in the name of the Great Mother of All. This is Markolan of Kestrel Hearth of Mammoth Cave. This is Willora of Horse Hearth of the Lion Cave of the Zarnadonii. She’s my cousin, daughter of Jondalar’s sister Folara, born to the hearth of Danug.” He grinned as Vincavec’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “I see you remember Danug. Anyway, this is Zarina of Lion Hearth of the Lion Cave, Latie’s daughter.”

Now everyone was clamoring with astonishment. Plenty of people remembered when Danug had gone off on a Journey so many years before. And they remembered that Latie had left soon afterward, with those two foreign men. The gossip had been all over the Summer Meeting that year. But everyone knew that Latie wasn’t going to return. And when Danug didn’t come back within a few years, people figured that he also must have settled elsewhere. Certainly no one expected to hear word of the brother and sister again. To have their children turn up was simply amazing.

Avarie’s voice cut through the babble. “Well, I can see that we’re going to have a lot of stories tonight,” she said. “Do I guess correctly that you want to visit Lion Camp?”

“Yes, we do,” Willora answered. “We’re hoping to meet Talut and Tulie and their mates, if they’re still alive. We thought that Nezzie would be happy to know that her two oldest children are happy. Besides,” she added with a grin, “Danug always said I reminded him of his Aunt Tulie but for my blond hair. I need to see for myself that I’m not actually the biggest woman in the world!”

Her comment was greeted by a wave of laughter from the crowd. Avarie grinned as she replied, “They were both in good health at the end of the Summer Meeting. And you do resemble Tulie, especially around the eyes.”

Vincavec spoke up. “However, winter is coming quickly. I don’t want to sound inhospitable, but if you want to make it to Lion Camp before snow flies, you’d better not stay for more than a night or two,” he told them. “Do you even know where to find Lion Camp?”

“No,” Zarina said. “The map we were given only shows Mammoth Camp, Amber Camp, and Lynx Camp. We hoped that you would be able to give us directions.”

“I can do better than that,” Vincavec smiled. “Tarvec, my mate’s youngest, is interested in taming and training wolves, if you can believe that. He’s already made arrangements to spend the winter with Lion Camp, to learn from Frebec.” He paused to chuckle. “I understand that Frebec made the loudest protest when Ayla first brought that wolf into Lion Camp… but when she left, he was the first one to go find a wolf pup and start training it!” 

“Wolf lived a good long life,” Crebulan said. “He died when I was still a baby, but my oldest sister remembers him when he was still fairly active. She always talked about she and her friends tossing sticks for Wolf to bring back.”

“He was an interesting animal,” Vincavec said. “But as I was saying, Tarvec was planning to leave for Lion Camp tomorrow anyway. He can act as your guide.”

“That would be wonderful,” Zarina said. “And if he’s willing, he can even ride double with one of us, so we can make better time.”

“I can’t think of any way I’d prefer to travel,” a new voice said. “I’m Tarvec.” He smiled at each of them, showing a marked resemblance to Vincavec.


	10. chapter 10

Following an afternoon and evening of storytelling, the Zarnadonii visitors plus Tarvec set out for Lion Camp. The speed with which they traveled impressed the young Mamutoi man.

“I never realized just how much faster travel could be,” he commented to Zarina as they rode together. “Some of the Camps keep a horse or two, but those Camps just use them to carry heavy loads. Lion Camp is the only one that keeps enough horses for everyone who wants one to ride. But even they are held to a walking pace when they travel as a group. Talut is just too big to be able to ride a horse.”

“That sounds familiar,” Zarina chuckled. “So is Danug. But the horses can be of great help in other ways as well. Scouting a herd, for example. A person on a horse can get much closer to a herd of grazers than a person on foot. The horse smell masks the person smell, and also if the rider lets the horse graze a little, that can reassure the herd as well.”

“Mut bless, maybe I should look into training horses as well as wolves,” Tarvec grinned. “What else can horses do?”

“Riders can chase herds into a surround,” Zarina said, “or over a cliff, if there are any around here. Our home is in the edges of a mountain range, so we usually use the cliffs rather than building surrounds. But as I was saying, riding to chase a herd is much safer than trying it on foot. Even if the worst happens and the herd charges the chasers, they’re in much less danger of being trampled if they are riding.” She shrugged. “I’m not sure why. I think part of it is that the horse is big enough that even a panicked bison can see it and avoid it, whereas the bison would just run right over a puny little human without even noticing.”

“Everyone says that bison don’t see very well,” Tarvec commented. “You may have a point there. Also, I would think that someone on a horse would have a better chance at getting away from a charging bison… I mean an angry one that is trying to hurt the human who dared aim a spear at him. Can a horse outrun an angry bison?”

“I don’t know,” Zarina chuckled, “I’ve never needed to find out!”

Willora glanced over at her cousin laughing with their Mamutoi guide and smiled to herself.

Much to Tarvec’s surprise, the group reached the vicinity of Lion Camp in just four days. He was grateful for it, as the bitter cold and the dark clouds scudding overhead seemed to herald the first of the winter storms. “Lion Camp is an older Camp,” he told them. “They have one big lodge for everyone, rather than the smaller lodges like Mammoth Camp.” He pointed to the large structure, then to smaller ones nestled against the big one. “The small lodges are actually for the horses, so they can also take shelter from storms.” He peered down the slope. “Looks like everyone is inside, not that I blame them with this weather. I’m glad we won’t be camping tonight.”

“Well, are you going to go introduce us?” Crebulan asked.

“Mmm…” Tarvec smiled mischievously. “I could… or we could really give them a surprise. Can you make your horse whinny?”

“Not on command, no,” Crebulan replied. “Why?”

“Oh well. I figured that if your horses made noise, all of their horses would make noise back. And then everyone would come rushing out to see what was disturbing the horses,” he said. “Every once in a while, a stallion gets brave and tries to lure away a mare or two.”

Crebulan laughed. “No need to make a horse whinny,” he said. “Just riding close will be enough for their horses to hear. And to react.” He urged Cloud down the slope, followed quickly by his companions. 

As they neared the lodge, Willora and Zarina with Tarvec moved ahead. A horse whickered from inside one of the small structures, and was promptly answered by Willora’s mare. A cacophony of neighs and hoofbeats followed, as horses streamed out of the small structures to greet the newcomers to the herd.

Almost as quickly, a woman appeared in the entryway of the big lodge, holding a halter in one hand while frantically pulling her parka into place with the other. She stopped short as she took in the four unfamiliar horses carrying people, standing calmly amidst the Lion Camp’s herd. “Dannie? What is it?” a male voice asked from somewhere behind the woman.

“Tarvec just arrived, Lativec,” she replied. “And he’s brought visitors with him. Visitors that ride horses. It wasn’t a stallion that alerted our herd, it was these people’s mounts.”

Now the man pushed his way out of the earthlodge to stand beside the woman. “For Mut’s sake, Dannie, invite them in. It’s cold out here! And it looks like a storm is brewing. If we put their horses out of sight, you know ours will be quite happy to go back to shelter,” he said. Then he turned to the newcomers. “In the name of the Great Mother of All, I welcome you to Lion Camp. I am Lativec. Will your horses be all right with a bit of crowding? We have a place we can put them where they will be in shelter, but it was originally built for two horses. Four will fit, but they won’t have much extra room.”

“In the name of Doni or Mut, whatever you call Her, I greet you, Lativec,” Zarina said. “I’m Zarina of the Zarnadonii; my companions are Willora, Crebulan, and Markolan. I’m sure the horses will be fine, and glad to be inside and out of the storm."

The woman smiled. “Please, forgive my rudeness in not greeting you right away. Welcome to Lion Camp. I am called Dannie.” She turned to Lativec, “Why don’t you and Tarvec go in and let people know that the horses are fine. And tell Hartal that I’ll be bringing four guests straight into Mammoth Hearth through the annex.” Now she turned back to the Zarnadonii visitors. “Please, follow me. Your horses will stay in what was the original horse shelter. Back when it was added on, there were only two horses with Lion Camp. It didn’t occur to anyone at the time that we might have others. So the original horse place was built to open directly into Mammoth Hearth, our Mamut’s hearth, where visitors stay.” She grinned as she held the drape over the doorway aside, gesturing them to proceed her into the shelter. “We normally use this when one of our horses is ill or hurt, since it’s the only horse shelter that you can get to from inside the lodge. But it is useful as a guest-horse shelter as well!”

The four Zarnadonii laughed with her as they unloaded the horses. Dannie pointed out a row of pegs in the wall. “You can hang your parkas there,” she said. “It will be warm inside.” It was while they were hanging their parkas that she got a good look at Willora. “Mut bless!” she exclaimed. “You’re as big as Aunt Tulie!”

Willora and Zarina looked at each other and giggled. Crebulan muttered to Markolan, “As closely as I resemble Jondalar, I’d wager that at least one person thinks they’re seeing a spirit.”

“All right, the horses are settled. Shall we go in and meet everyone?” Zarina asked.

Dannie proceeded them into the lodge. As Crebulan followed her in, there were audible gasps from several of the older members of the camp. “I must be seeing a spirit!” an old woman stated positively.

Now the others crowded in as well, Willora bringing up the rear. “Not spirits,” she said. “Just kin that you never expected to meet!” She straightened up to her full height and looked around with a smile. She spotted a huge, burly man beside a shorter, plump woman. Despite the gray hair, the man looked so much like Danug that Willora knew who he was. “You must be Talut and Nezzie,” she said. “I’m Willora, the youngest daughter of Danug’s hearth. Crebulan is Ayla’s youngest. And Zarina here,” she pulled her cousin forward, “is Latie’s youngest.”

Markolan and Tarvec hung back, chuckling, as pandemonium erupted within the lodge.

After a split second of shock, Nezzie grabbed Zarina into a bone-crunching embrace while Talut did the same to Willora. Tulie and Barzec, along with Dannie and Lativec, crowded in to give their own hugs as soon as Talut and Nezzie let go. Meanwhile, the very old woman that thought Crebulan was a spirit pulled another woman forward. Crebulan thought the younger woman looked to be close to the same age as his oldest sister. 

The old woman’s word’s confirmed it. “Bectie,” she said, “This man’s mother is the reason you didn’t die when you were born. He’s the absolute image of her mate, the man she left with a few moons after.” The old crone gave a brief cackle of laughter. “And if I’d been a few years younger, I would have been tempted to try catching Jondalar’s eye myself! Well, maybe more than a few years younger. Young man, you are every bit as handsome as the man of your hearth.”

Crebulan blushed as Bectie laughed. “Why don’t we introduce him to the rest of Crane Hearths, Grandmother,” she suggested. “Crebulan, I am Bectie of Second Crane Hearth. This is my grandmother, Crozie.” She tugged him to one side of the crush, where several other people stood. “This is my mother, Fralie, and Frebec, her mate. Frebec trains wolves… I’m sure Tarvec mentioned him to you. This is my youngest sister Mollie, her mate Druven, and the baby is her daughter Vannie. They all live at First Crane Hearth.” She paused for breath, then turned to the next group of people. “Over here, this is my mate, Rindavec, and my children Tusec, Veccie, and Rozie. I think I already said that we’re Second Crane Hearth. My brother Tasher is mated to Mindie of Reindeer Hearth… I think he’s on the other side of the crowd around the women you came with.”

Crebulan chuckled. “I certainly hope you’ll forgive me if it takes a few days to get everyone’s name right. My memory is not nearly as good as my mother’s is. And I still have four more hearths of people to meet! I think I am in trouble,” he joked. 

Bectie laughed as well. “So, grab your quiet friend and you can both be in trouble together,” she suggested. Then she led Crebulan and Markolan through the crowd gathered in Mammoth Hearth, introducing them to all the members of Lion Camp.

Meanwhile, Nezzie and Talut were openly weeping with happiness at hearing that Latie and Danug were alive and well. Dannie and Lativec were overjoyed at meeting their nieces, offspring of the brother and sister that had left before they were even born. Even Tulie dropped her customary reserve to warmly welcome the young women.

“I would know you for kin anywhere,” Tulie commented to Willora, taking in the young woman’s stature and icy blue eyes. “You remind me of me in my youth. But you,” she said, turning to Zarina, “you are a puzzle. You look like your mother around the mouth, especially when you smile. But those eyes! They remind me of Rydag, of all people.”

Zarina took a deep breath. Better to get it out now and find out the worst before she got too comfortable here… just in case. “Mother took two mates,” she told Tulie. You met Jerekal, the man she left here with. Echozar, her other man, was of mixed spirits… and I am of his spirit.”


	11. chapter 11

A sudden hush fell over the crowd at Zarina’s words. Tarvec looked shaken by her statement. Only a few people still living at Lion Camp had known Rydag, the mixed-spirits boy whom Nezzie had adopted so long ago, although most of them knew the story. But no one had ever considered the possibility that other people might also accept mixed spirits children… children who, unlike the sickly Rydag, would live to adulthood and take mates. Everyone looked at Nezzie and Talut, waiting to see their reactions.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t meet him as well,” Nezzie said. “But I’m a little confused. I thought I remembered Jerekal as being Zelandonii, Jondalar’s people. But Tarvec and Lativec said that our visitors were Zarnadonii, just before Dannie brought you all inside. Am I just remembering the name wrong?”

“No, you’re right. Jerekal was Zelandonii,” Zarina answered. “It’s a long story…”

“In that case, why don’t we wait until after we eat to hear it?” Talut suggested. “I’m sure you all are hungry… and I know I am,” the big man grinned. “Besides, Nezzie still makes the best stew anyone ever tasted.”

“And you still think that complimenting my cooking will keep me from calling you a glutton when you go back for a third and fourth helping,” Nezzie chuckled. “But you’re right, long stories are best told and heard on full bellies. Much as I hate to let either of these two out of my sight, why don’t you introduce them around while Dannie and I finish fixing the meal.”

Talut did as he was ordered, making sure that Zarina and Willora met everyone. He was privately pleased to note that only a couple of people seemed hesitant about greeting Zarina, and those two had not been raised at Lion Camp. 

Tarvec, standing off to one side, still couldn’t believe that Zarina openly admitted to being of mixed spirits. More than that, he couldn’t believe that Nezzie and Talut still accepted her as kin after she said so. Tusec, Bectie’s oldest, who was Tarvec’s age and also learning to train wolves, wandered over. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

Tarvec shook his head. “I… I just can’t believe it… about Zarina, I mean. And that Nezzie doesn’t care that her own daughter…” He shivered slightly.

Tusec glared at his friend in disgust. “Oh, grow up, Tarvec! What difference could it possibly make to you?”

“But… but… I thought she was so nice!” Tarvec exclaimed. “I really liked her, coming here from Mammoth Camp.”

Now Tusec laughed aloud. “Yes, well, she does seem nice… pretty, too. So tell me, how does you knowing that she’s mixed make her any less nice?”

“Ahh, well…” Tarvec couldn’t actually think of a good reason.

“Uh-huh,” Tusec grinned. “I thought so. Well, while you are busy learning to keep an open mind, I’m going to go get to know Zarina.” He strolled over to where Talut was still introducing the women around. “Talut, it is entirely unfair of you to keep such beauty all to yourself,” he said. “Besides, you’d be far too old for them even if you weren’t their kin. They need a handsome young man to escort them around. But since we haven’t got one here in Lion Camp, I humbly volunteer my own services instead. If you would permit me, ladies?”

Talut’s booming laughter filled the lodge. Tusec stepped forward and offered his hands to Zarina and Willora just as Nezzie called that the meal was ready. When they took his hands, he led them ceremoniously to the cooking hearth.

After everyone had eaten their fill of Nezzie’s mammoth stew, even Talut, who had indeed gone back for a third helping, people began congregating at Mammoth Hearth to hear the visitors’ stories. Only Tarvec hung back a ways, still disturbed by Zarina’s earlier admission.

Zarina began the storytelling, relating the tale of Latie’s Journey with Jerekal and Bologan of the Zelandonii. She spoke of how the three caught up with Danug less than a day’s travel from the Losadunai, where Bologan’s Promised mate awaited him, and of how they crossed the glacier with Madenia’s infant. 

She told of Latie’s meeting with Echozar of the Lanzadonii, and of how Latie was immediately attracted to him because he reminded her of Rydag. Echozar had been mated, she said, and had a daughter born to his hearth, so Latie hadn’t admitted her attraction. But his mating was unhappy. He quickly found himself drawn to Latie, but didn’t wish to interfere in her happiness with Jerekal. So even when his mate died in an accident, he hadn’t told Latie how he felt. But Jerekal, who considered Echozar a good friend, was able to see how the other man felt, and suggested to Latie that he’d be willing to co-mate with Echozar. 

Zarina spoke of how Latie adopted Dalzarna, the daughter of Echozar’s spirit, when she mated Echozar and Jerekal. And of how Jerekal, knowing that the Zelandonii people were prejudiced against those of mixed spirits, decided to found a whole new people.

Willora took over then, telling of the Zelandonii Summer Meeting, where several families joined the Zarnadonii. And she made everyone laugh with the story of Danug’s stormy courtship, if it could be called that, of Jondalar’s sister Folara. Then Zarina astonished everyone with the story of Latie’s twins-plus-one, all three of whom survived. Next, Willora spoke of the early raiders, which led to the friendship between the Zarnadonii and Crun’s clan.

And then it was Crebulan’s turn. He told how Ayla brought new ways of thinking to the Zelandonii, especially once she became One Who Serves, and how those new ways began causing rifts within the Zelandonii. The people of Lion Camp were appalled by his tale of the slaughter at the Ninth Cave, and the subsequent attack on the Zarnadonii, which killed Echozar. But they were cheered to hear that the remnants of the Ninth Cave joined the Zarnadonii and found a new home, while Mut herself rendered judgement on the evildoers. Finally, Markolan spoke of the peaceful years that followed, and the Journey that the foursome made to find the Mamutoi. 

When the tales were finished, there was a moment of silence in the lodge. Nezzie was the first to break the spell. She hugged Zarina and Willora tightly. In a voice thick with emotion, she told them, “It’s late. You need to get some rest tonight, but tomorrow I want to hear all about your brothers and sisters. And I do mean everything!” She hugged them both once more before she headed to Lion Hearth and her own bed.

Tusec smiled admiringly at Zarina. “Nezzie’s right, you must be tired,” he said. “But I hope you’ll find some time tomorrow to meet the wolf pups that I’m learning to train. I think you’ll like them.” He smiled again, and added, “You’re also invited to meet the pups, Willora. Markolan and Crebulan as well.”

“I would like that, thank you,” Zarina replied with a yawn. “Sorry, it’s not the company. I am tired. If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to find my furs.”

“If you need any help, just let me know,” Tusec half-joked. “It would be a pleasure to find your furs.”

Willora choked back a laugh as Zarina blushed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarvec couldn’t sleep. He knew he ought to be grateful that he’d found out that Zarina was mixed before he’d had an opportunity to share Pleasures with her. Mut knew, he never would have suspected… she might not be as beautiful as Willora, but she was quite pretty. He’d always thought that mixed people were ugly. Mut made them ugly on purpose, his mother told him, so that they wouldn’t find mates. Without mates, they were much less likely to spawn more mixed children.

He tossed and turned in his furs. So, if that was true, Tarvec wondered, why had Zarina’s mother mated a mixed man? With the agreement of her first man, even! What decent man would be willing to co-mate with an abomination? He supposed he could maybe understand Zarina’s mother; after all, Nezzie had taken in that mixed boy all those years ago. So it was possible that Latie just didn’t realize that there was a difference between showing kindness towards a mixed child and mating a mixed man. But Tarvec would have thought that her other man would have dropped her like a hot cooking stone when she first showed an interest in the mixed man.

Tarvec sighed and rolled over again. He didn’t know what to think. Oh, he knew what his mother would say. She’d say how lucky he was to have avoided being tricked by the abomination, that some evil spirit must have made her attractive to lure men to an unfortunate fate. But… but… Zarina seemed so nice on the trip from Mammoth Camp, he just couldn’t think of her as evil. Lion Camp didn’t seem to think she was evil. More to the point, Tusec didn’t seem to think so.

And that was the other thing, Tarvec thought. Tusec certainly hadn’t wasted any time making up to Zarina. Not only that, his friend didn’t seem to think that anything bad would happen as a result of sharing Pleasures with her. He wondered if Crebulan or Markolan had ever shared Pleasures with her… and if so, if anything had happened to them. His mother told him that sharing Pleasures with an abomination or a flathead would cause his manhood to wither. But he’d seen both men passing water during the time they traveled together… they looked normal enough. Then again, maybe they hadn’t touched her. He wondered if he could find out which it was. Because if they had, and they were unharmed, he was going to have a lot of thinking to do. Tarvec sighed once more, and forced himself to relax. He needed to sleep.


	12. chapter 12

In the morning, Nezzie made a point of getting up early. She could still hardly believe that Latie’s daughter and Danug’s hearth-daughter were there. She remembered when Danug decided to make a Journey… he said to go visit Ayla and Jondalar. But she knew he wasn’t coming back. Too many people were trying to push him into mating and starting a new Camp with Latie, but he wanted to devote himself to his craft. And Latie hadn’t seemed interested in settling down either, not until Jerekal came. Right before she left, Latie had suggested that Nezzie offer to adopt Druwez from Tulie, so that he and Rugie could form a Camp together eventually. Nezzie smiled, remembering that Latie had also told her that old Mamut predicted the birth of Nezzie’s twins. The ancient shaman had lived long enough to see them named, then died quietly in his sleep less than a moon later.

Nezzie impulsively decided to cook up some grains for a morning meal. She was so pleased by the sudden appearance of her grandchildren that she had to do something active, otherwise she’d end up tiptoeing down the passage to Mammoth Hearth to watch them sleep. She hoped they would stay long enough to go to the next Summer Meeting with Lion Camp. Deegie would love to meet Ayla’s son as well as her cousins’ offspring. So would Rugie and Druwez, Brinan and Tusie, and Ranec. Actually, she admitted to herself, she really hoped that her grandchildren would stay, permanently. She hadn’t missed Tusec’s attraction to Zarina. With any luck, it would get serious… and with the best luck, she would stay with the Mamutoi to be with him. And perhaps Willora would find someone compatible at the Summer Meeting as well… Nezzie stirred the cooking grains automatically, lost in hopeful dreams of seeing her granddaughters’ first children. And then people began stirring, getting ready for the day.

Tusec was quick to fall in beside Zarina as she headed for the cooking hearth. His easygoing, friendly banter soon had the somewhat shy young woman at ease. Tarvec watched the two laughing together with a stony expression.

“You look like a man who isn’t happy,” Crebulan’s voice came from behind him. The blond visitor moved up to stand next to Tarvec. “You and Zarina certainly seemed to be getting along well on the way here from Mammoth Camp. I’m surprised she isn’t eating with you.”

“I, uh, I slept late this morning,” Tarvec muttered, red-faced. It wasn’t quite the truth. He’d pretended to sleep until after Tusec had left the hearth. “Uh, Crebulan, I uh, I was wondering… how… how well do you know Zarina?”

Crebulan thought he knew what the problem was. He hadn’t missed Tarvec’s shocked reaction to Zarina’s heritage the previous night. And he was annoyed by it. To his mind, Tarvec didn’t deserve Zarina. On the other hand, he knew from his own mother’s stories that people could overcome prejudice, if they were willing to keep an open mind. And it wasn’t Tarvec’s fault that he hadn’t learned to question before now. Still, Crebulan thought, Tarvec deserved to squirm a bit. So he deliberately misunderstood the question. “Oh, Zarina’s mother and mine are old friends,” he replied. “We didn’t grow up in the same cave, but our caves are close enough that there was always some visiting, even in winter. And Summer Meetings, of course. We pretty much grew up together.”

“Oh,” Tarvec mumbled. “That’s not… oh, never mind, I just thought…”

“The answer is yes,” Crebulan said. “Not that it should matter to you one way or the other.”

Now Tarvec looked extremely uncomfortable. “But… but… are you… all right? I mean… not… injured… or anything?”

Crebulan rolled his eyes, torn between a desire to laugh at the younger man’s fears and a mixture of pity and disgust for the attitudes that caused them. “Oh, Great Mother, is that pile of horse droppings still being told? So which version did you hear, was it supposed to fall off or just stop functioning?” He shook his head. “Frankly,” he said, “I think anyone who spreads those lies isn’t worth Zarina’s little finger. But I suppose you can’t help what you’ve heard. I’m just glad you did sleep late this morning. She would have been very hurt if she had looked for your company and been rejected.” Crebulan paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down. “Well, you have to decide what you want to believe; if you want to learn new things or remain ignorant. I just hope Zarina doesn’t get too badly hurt in the process.”

“I… suppose I deserved that,” Tarvec mumbled shamefacedly.

Crebulan turned to go, then turned back. “Oh, did I mention that my mother was raised by the Clan, flatheads? She became a woman when she lived with them. What do the stories say about that, hmm?”

Tarvec’s only reply was a strangled sort of gasp as he fled through Mammoth Hearth and out through the annex.

Willora was just emerging from her bedspace as Tarvec passed. She saw Crebulan watching, with an odd look on his face. “What was that all about?” she asked as she strolled over to join him.

“With any luck, I just prevented Tarvec from hurting Zarina very badly. You were too busy with Nezzie and Talut and Tulie and Barzec to notice his reaction when she talked about Echozar,” Crebulan told her.

Willora sighed. “At least Lion Camp is all right about it. And even if Tarvec hurts her anyway, I’d guess that Tusec would be very happy to comfort her.” Then she giggled. “I wonder what Tarvec would think if he knew about Dyondar?” The look of surprise on Crebulan’s face made her laugh harder.

“Well, you are the surprising one, cousin!” Crebulan laughed. “I’d wondered what he meant about learning things, but I thought it was just stuff like men being able to cook. Don’t worry,” he added, “your secret is safe with me. Let’s go eat!”

Tarvec ran down the slope towards the river. It was too much. Crebulan’s mother, raised by flatheads? A woman adopted by the Mammoth Hearth? If he was remembering the stories correctly, she’d admitted to having given birth to a mixed spirits child. Yet Vincavec, his own mother’s mate, had wanted to join with Ayla. So had Ranec, the dark-skinned carver. But then she left with the visitor, the one that the older people thought Crebulan resembled. 

He didn’t know what to think anymore. Oh, he knew some people, including Vincavec, entertained the idea that flatheads were also people. But his mother firmly believed that they were animals, an affront to Mut. It was the one disagreement the pair had. But since there weren’t any flatheads living near Mamutoi territory, it never seemed important. And while Vincavec cared for his mate’s children, between his duties as headman and his duties as Mamut, he’d had little time for them. Tarvec had learned most of his attitudes from his mother. 

But now… all of Lion Camp seemed willing to accept Zarina. Crebulan even admitted to sharing Pleasures with her. And there was Tusec to think about as well. Tusec didn’t seem to mind that Zarina was mixed. Tarvec admitted that while he was unsure if he could bring himself to be with Zarina, he didn’t want to see anyone else with her either. At least, not someone who looked as though he wanted to join with her.

Exhausted from his run, Tarvec dropped to the ground. He sat for a long time, resting his aching head in his hands. Trying… and failing… to cope with his unfamiliar situation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Lion Camp, Tusec and Frebec were showing off the new litter of wolf pups to Zarina. Their mother was the third wolf that Frebec trained, and the first one that he permitted to breed. “I trapped the first two,” Frebec told the visitors. “They were young, but had spent enough time wild that they were difficult to work with at times. But Sweetie here,” he rubbed the wolf’s head, “I got lucky with her. She’s the sole surviving pup of a lone wolf that Lativec killed and we backtracked to her den. Pretty much the same way Ayla got Wolf when she lived here. I remembered Ayla feeding Wolf with finely chopped meat and broth, so I decided to try it. And as you can see, it worked.”

“Sweetie had lived with us for maybe a year,” Tusec remembered, “when someone from Wolf Camp asked Frebec to train a wolf for them. Frebec said he was willing, but he didn’t know how long it would take to live-trap one young enough to be trained. Sweetie came into season just about a moon later, so I suggested that if she had pups, he could start training them right away.”

“I wasn’t sure what would happen,” Frebec admitted. “I brought her out to the area where we’d found her… I figured that another loner would eventually find the den and use it… and I turned her loose and hid. I was right that another lone wolf would move into the den, and luckier still that it was a male. He was not at all unhappy to see Sweetie,” Frebec chuckled. “Not at all. I was afraid she wouldn’t come back to me afterwards. But when I whistled, she trotted right to me, looking pleased with herself. She had a litter of four that year. And Tusec was right, I was able to start getting the pups used to human handling right away. I started training them as soon as I saw Sweetie starting to wean them.”

“And Wolf Camp ended up taking three of the pups,” Tusec put in. “And the fourth one went to Lynx Camp. Several other people wanted wolves after that, so Frebec took Sweetie out again the next time she came into season. This is her third litter.” He grinned. “It took some time, but people are figuring out that having a wolf or two around the lodge really helps with keeping the mice and other critters away from the stored grain.”

Zarina, eyes alight, stroked a bold pup that came snuffling around her knees. She giggled when it licked her hand.

“I’m jealous,” Tusec grinned. “I wanted to be the first member of Lion Camp to kiss you. But Furball there just beat me to it.” He heaved an exaggerated sigh.

Zarina blushed, giggling. “Actually, Talut kissed me last night, when Willora told everyone who we are.”

“But he doesn’t count,” Tusec countered. “Talut is your kin, and an old man besides. He could never win your heart the way Furball might. So, to give you something to think about…” He tipped her face up gently and gave her a soft kiss. Frebec quietly took himself elsewhere, not wanting his presence to disrupt anything.

Zarina blushed as Tusec broke the kiss. “Tusec, I…”

He laid a gentle finger against her lips. “No. Just think about it. I find you very attractive, Zarina, and I’d like to get to know you better. All of you, not just your body. For all my joking, I prefer to be friends before sharing Pleasures with someone. Shall we be friends?”

“I… I’d like that very much, Tusec,” Zarina stammered. “You… you’re the first man I’ve met in a long time that wanted to be friends first. Well, except maybe for Tarvec, but I don’t know how much of that was because we were pushing to get here. With winter so close, we didn’t want to get caught in a blizzard, so we generally stopped late enough that no one had any energy to spare to even think about Pleasures.” She blushed. “I’m not used to having two attractive men trying to be friends. I’m… flattered, definitely, and not quite sure what to say. Except, I do like you, Tusec, and I’d be very pleased to get to know you better.”

Tusec smiled. “You’ve just made me a happy man,” he said. “Now, how about helping me decide which of the wolf pups will be mine? Furball is cute, and I like the way he likes to explore, but I think I’d rather have one of his sisters. That way, I can eventually try breeding her the way Frebec does Sweetie.”

“Oh, that would be a good idea,” Zarina agreed.

The two went off into a discussion of the relative merits of the three female pups. They didn’t notice Tarvec watching them.

Tarvec couldn’t help himself. He knew that it was bad manners to watch people like that, but he couldn’t resist. He hated seeing Zarina laughing with Tusec, especially when he remembered her laughing with him on the ride from Mammoth Camp. He’d thought her expressive brown eyes were so beautiful and unusual. He’d hoped that he’d have the opportunity, once they got to Lion Camp, to see those eyes glowing with pleasure from his furs. But now he was afraid to touch her, and disgusted with himself because he still wanted to. For that matter, he wasn’t sure what he feared more… that the stories really were true, or his mother’s reaction.

Worst of all, Tarvec thought, was that Tusec didn’t seem to be worried about Zarina’s mixed heritage. He’d expected his friend to feel the same way he did about it. But no, there was Tusec, chattering away with her, while he couldn’t manage to give her a natural-sounding greeting. Rage filled him and his fists clenched involuntarily. Yet he wasn’t sure whom he was angriest at… Tusec, Zarina, or himself.

Meanwhile, back at the cooking hearth, Lativec was deep in conversation with Markolan and Crebulan. The young headman formally invited the visitors to winter with Lion Camp, and they accepted. Now they were talking over the possibilities of organizing a hunt within the next few days. And Nezzie was listening with delight to Willora’s stories of Danug and Folara, and growing up with the Zarnadonii.

After a midday snack, Zarina spent a few hours regaling Nezzie with her own stories of her childhood, and of Latie and her two men. Dannie stopped by to let her know about the planned hunt, and to ask if she was interested in joining it. Zarina smiled and nodded an affirmative. 

Dannie smiled back. “All right, that’s all four of you that want to come along. I’m sure Tarvec will want to join us as well… we’ll have lots of hands for this one. I just hope Hartal finds a good-sized herd of something!”

“I should go check my hunting gear, make sure nothing got damaged while it was packed up during the last leg of the Journey here,” Zarina said. “And actually, I’ve been sitting around all day. I wouldn’t mind taking a ride and getting some fresh air. Do you mind, Grandmother?” she asked Nezzie.

“Not at all, go along, child,” Nezzie smiled. “I shouldn’t be so greedy about hearing your stories anyway. You’ll be here all winter after all. Plenty of time for storytelling when blizzards are howling for three and four days at a time.”

Zarina gave her grandmother a hug before getting up and heading to Mammoth Hearth and the horse annex for her parka. The horses were all outside. She checked her hunting gear, then grabbed her mare’s halter and headed outside A sharp whistle called Star to her side. She slipped the halter over Star’s head and mounted.

As Zarina walked her mare around the front of the earthlodge, she unexpectedly saw Tarvec. Pleased, because she hadn’t seen him all day, she hailed him. “Tarvec, hello!” she called. “I was just going to give Star some exercise. Would you like to come along? You can even try riding alone if you’d like.” She held out her hand with a smile.

Tarvec jumped at the sound of her voice. “I, uh, I can’t go riding today, Zarina. I, uh, need to pick out a wolf pup to train. I should have done it this morning, but I, uh, slept so late that I didn’t get to it earlier. But, uh, thanks anyway,” he said. He ducked inside the lodge quickly.

Zarina looked after him with puzzled eyes. He seemed to be acting odd all of a sudden. But then again, she had startled him. Maybe he was embarrassed that he jumped like that in front of her. She knew of a couple of young men like that among the Zarnadonii. They just had to give the impression that they were strong and fearless, all the time. And they always got embarrassed whenever someone caught them reacting to something in a way that they didn’t think was “manly” enough, especially if the someone was female. She hadn’t thought that Tarvec seemed like that type, but then again, she had only known him for a few days. With a shrug, Zarina walked Star up the slope, then urged the mare to a run once they reached the level steppes.

Within the lodge, Tarvec decided that he might as well go pick out his pup. Tusec was there, holding a little female. “Is that the one you want?” Tarvec asked his friend.

“Yes,” Tusec replied. “I’m going to call her Rinie, after Zarina.” He pretended not to notice Tarvec’s involuntary flinch. “There are two other females and two males for you to pick from. Furball, the bigger male, he’s a bold one. But the others are nice, too.”

“I don’t know…” Tarvec considered the pups carefully. “I think I like the smaller male best. I like how his tail curls up, it makes him different from the others.” He chuckled as his chosen pup wagged his tail and licked the hand that was petting him. “I think I’ll call him Wagger.”

“He is different,” Tusec agreed. “His difference makes him special. Pretty much the way it is with people, don’t you think?” he added pointedly.

Tarvec turned his attention to Wagger and didn’t reply.


	13. chapter 13

Tarvec managed to successfully avoid Zarina over the next couple of days. But it was becoming more difficult. People were preparing for a big hunt… the conditions were near-perfect. Hartal, the Mamut, conducted a Search and found a herd of megaceros nearby. Tarvec went with several of Lion Camp’s hunters had already left on horseback to make a surround. But he knew the hunting party would be gone at least overnight… and Zarina would be coming with the second group of riders, the ones whose task it would be to chase the megaceros into the waiting trap. He knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid her tonight. He just hoped he’d manage to act naturally around her. 

The first faint rumbles of the approaching herd caught Dannie’s attention, and she signaled the hunters to take their positions. Tarvec stood poised by the gate, ready to close it behind the herd, while others spread out to keep the animals from bolting to one side or the other. The thundering hoofbeats grew louder, interspersed with wild whoops as the chasers chivvied the megaceros along. A couple of the great deer tried to bolt, only to be brought down by the spears of the waiting hunters. The rest poured into the surround. Tarvec slammed the gate shut behind the last one. Lativec and Barnev rolled a boulder into place to hold it shut and the slaughter began. 

To Tarvec’s annoyance as well as his relief, Tusec quickly appeared to work with Zarina to butcher the animals. Not that he personally wanted to work with her, but he still wished that Crebulan or Markolan would work with her instead. Anyone but Tusec. It galled him to watch the two of them smiling at each other as they cracked the ribcage of a fallen megaceros. Tarvec worked mechanically, skinning and gutting the great deer. And he was one of the first to start hauling haunches of meat away from the site of the kill to the selected campsite. 

Tarvec was also one of the first to wash and change his clothing. He helped Tusec’s sister Veccie spit a side of megaceros and start it roasting for the evening meal. Then he ducked into the tent to spread out his bedroll. When he came out, he found himself face to face with Zarina and Tusec. 

He stiffened. Zarina smiled. “Don’t go running off, Tarvec,” she said. “I managed to step into what Barnev emptied out of a megaceros stomach, and my boots got soaked. I just need to get my camp shoes, then we can walk back to the fire together.”

Tarvec shook his head. “No, I uh, wouldn’t want to interrupt anything,” he said stiffly, and bolted for the fire.

Zarina sighed. “Oh no. You don’t suppose he’s jealous of the attention you’ve been giving me, do you, Tusec?” She ducked into the tent and quickly returned with her camp shoes.

“I’m not sure what his problem is, Zarina,” Tusec replied. He actually had a pretty good idea as to what was bothering his friend, but he wasn’t about to tell her what he thought it might be. For one thing, it would hurt her. For another, saying it openly might make her think he was saying it because he was jealous of Tarvec. And there was always the chance that he was wrong. 

She grabbed Tusec’s shoulder to steady herself as she balanced on one foot, pulling her camp shoe onto the other. “Do you mind hanging back for a bit while I clear this up?” she asked once both feet were shod. “I feel bad that he’s upset.”

“You go on ahead,” Tusec said. “I can get my bedroll spread out. And I’m sure I can find something else to keep me busy by the tent for a while.” He gave her a quick kiss, then a little shove in the direction of the fire before he went into the tent.

Zarina found Tarvec by the river, staring out over the rolling water. “Tarvec?” she said. “I’m sorry if you’ve felt like I’ve been ignoring you. I didn’t mean to, really. Why don’t you eat with me this evening?” She reached out to take his hand.

“I’d… rather not,” Tarvec said, avoiding her touch and not quite meeting her eyes. 

“Whyever not?” she asked, puzzled. “Are you still embarrassed that I startled you the other day? I thought we were good enough friends that that wouldn’t matter.”

“No, uh, that’s not it. I… uh… I…” his voice trailed off uncertainly. And he still wouldn’t look at her.

If he had, he would have seen the dawning realization on her face. “Well,” she said in brittle tones, “I see I was wrong about a few things. Sorry to have bothered you.” She walked away, pride demanding that she not show him the pain he’d caused her.

As she hurried away, the enormity of what happened struck Tarvec. “Zarina, wait!” he cried. “Zarina, I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry! Zarina! ZARINA!” 

But she didn’t turn back. Tarvec crumpled on the riverbank, sobbing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire hunting party started up at Tarvec’s anguished cry. They could see Zarina hurrying upstream, her rigid posture making it obvious that she was extremely upset. Crebulan, Markolan, and Willora all started to go after her, only to be waved back by Lativec.

“I’ll follow her,” he said. “You don’t know the territory any better than she does, and it’s going to be dark soon. Tusec, you stay here as well. Dannie?”

“I’ll handle Tarvec,” his twin and co-leader answered. “Whatever happened, I suspect a woman’s point of view might be useful.” She also urged the hunters to return to the fire. “Go on, Lativec and I will take care of things here.” When they did and Lativec was well away after Zarina, Dannie sat on the ground next to the still-shaking Tarvec. “Want to talk about it?” she asked quietly.

“N-no,” sniffled Tarvec. “’S all my fault. T-Tusec s-said I was being s-s-stupid… an’ he was right. I d-didn’t mean t’hurt her, I didn’t!” His shoulders shook harder. “An’ she’s your kin! M-maybe I should j-jus’ go home.”

“Maybe you should tell me exactly what you did,” Dannie suggested. Her words were mild, but her tone let him know that she expected the truth.

Tarvec heaved a shuddery sigh. “Z-Zarina… on the way here, I-I always r-rode with her. W-we talked. I thought she was r-really nice an’all. But when we got here, an’ she said she was mixed spirits… m-my mother always t-told me that was… was… abomination.” That last word was spoken very quietly. “M-Mother said that I’d l-lose my… if I ever t-touched one. I-I believed her, she’s my m-mother! An’ the only r-reason I h-hadn’t tried to get into Zarina’s furs was b-because of how f-fast we were traveling, t-trying to beat winter. I d-didn’t know what to do! I s-still liked her, but the thought of sharing Pleasures s-scared me… an’ then I c-could see that Tusec liked her an’ he wasn’t scared… an’ I hated her for b-being so nice an’ pretty an’ mixed, an’ I hated him for liking her an’ not bein’ scared, an’ I hated me for even caring because I w-wasn’t supposed to l-like her anyway.”

Damn Vincavec, Dannie thought, for mating one of the most vocally prejudiced women in the Mamutoi, just because she was born to One Who Serves and could legitimize his Mammoth Camp. It was obvious from Tarvec’s words that Vincavec pretty much left the children to their mother to raise. Vincavec might be arrogant and egotistical, but he was also one of the most tolerant people Dannie knew. Pity he hadn’t bothered teaching that tolerance to the children of his hearth. “So, let me guess,” Dannie said. “Zarina came over to talk to you and you said or did something that let her know that you were repelled by her heritage.”

Tarvec nodded miserably. “I-I guess she h-hates me now. N-not that I deserve better. Mut knows, I hate me now. Oh Mut, why was I so stupid?” He curled back up, not wanting to look at Dannie. “The wors’ part is, I-I didn’t know just how much I l-liked her, until she t-turned away. I jus’ want t’die!”

“Well,” Dannie said after a moment, “I’m not quite sure what to tell you. Except that leaving Lion Camp won’t help anything. This is something you’ll have to work out for yourself, I’m afraid. But come back to camp now… you can move your furs into Barnev’s and my tent. I expect you’ll be more comfortable there tonight.”

Tarvec wobbled to his feet and followed Dannie back to the tents. He pulled his bedroll out of the big tent and spread it in the smaller one that Dannie and her mate were using. But he refused to come to the fire and eat. “I-I need to be alone, please, Dannie,” he said. “I c-couldn’t eat right now anyway. An’ if… she… comes back to the f-fire, she w-won’t want t’see me there.”

Dannie nodded and left the tent.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lativec caught up to Zarina. She was sitting rigidly, staring at the river and obviously trying not to cry. “Want to tell me about it?” he asked quietly, sitting beside her and putting his arm over her shoulders.

That gentle touch was her undoing. Zarina flung herself at her uncle, sobbing bitterly. Instinctively, Lativec stroked her hair and made soothing noises, just as if she were one of his mate’s daughters crying over a bruised knee. As her weeping lessened, she began to talk. “I thought Tarvec liked me… at least as a friend! He was so nice at Mammoth Camp and riding here. But then Tusec, he likes me too, and it just seemed like I hardly ever saw Tarvec anymore. And I thought maybe Tarvec was jealous or something, so I went to apologize because I really hadn’t meant to ignore him. But he wouldn’t touch me, or even look at me!” She took a deep breath and went on, more quietly. “I… it’s been years since I really thought about the fact that I’m mixed. It certainly doesn’t matter to the Zarnadonii. The S’Armunai we met on the Journey didn’t care either… I could see that some of them are mixed, too. We were only one night at Mammoth Camp, and the fact that Echozar’s spirit created me just didn’t come up. And then Lion Camp was so accepting… I really thought that maybe it didn’t matter to the Mamutoi either. Until now.”

Lativec nodded. “I wish I could tell you that it didn’t matter, Zarina. To some Mamutoi, it doesn’t. But some… including Tarvec’s mother… it does. I’m just sorry that your first taste of that particular ugliness came from your mother’s people.” He hesitated, but decided to go on. “For what it’s worth, Tarvec feels awful right now. I’m pretty sure he never meant to hurt you. I expect that his mother filled him with tales of the evil of mixed people, and he just didn’t know any better than to believe them. It must have come as quite a shock to him, hearing that you are mixed. It doesn’t show much on your face, unless the person looking has seen a Clan or a half-Clan person.”

“But…”

“Hear me out, Zarina. I can’t speak for Tarvec, but I also think I have a pretty good idea of what was going through his mind,” Lativec told her. “I’m not excusing his behavior, just trying to explain it. I think he is a very confused young man right now. His whole life, he’s heard from his mother that mixed people are evil… and then it turns out that the young woman he’s attracted to is mixed. So now he doesn’t know what to think anymore.” He smiled. “And I think you’re right, Tarvec is jealous of Tusec.”

“So… what do you think I should do?” Zarina asked, wiping her eyes.

“I think you should splash some water on your face and come back to the fire,” Lativec told her. “I expect you’ll feel better with some food in you. Besides, you have quite a few people back there worried… they’ll want to see that you’re all right. Beyond that… well, you’ll have to decide that for yourself. Just remember, you’re kin. And you’re loved.” He gave her a reassuring hug, stood up, and pulled her gently to her feet. “Shall we?”

Zarina nodded. She washed her face in the river, then took a deep breath. Head held high, she walked with Lativec back to the fire.


	14. chapter 14

The return trip to Lion Camp was strained. Zarina ignored Tarvec completely, chatting with Tusec, Crebulan, and Willora with a forced gaiety that revealed the depths of her hurt. For his part, Tarvec plodded along in a cloud of depression, alternately gazing at Zarina and gazing at the river. His mental state was not helped by the fact that every single member of the hunting party had made a point of being very kind to Zarina ever since the incident. And while no one was outright snubbing him, several people made it clear that they felt he was to blame and deserved whatever suffering he was going through. He agreed with them. 

Once they reached Lion Camp and stored the meat, Tarvec retreated to the wolf shelter and the company of Wagger. He knew perfectly well that the other hunters were busy relating the incident… what they knew of it, anyway… to those who stayed behind. He just didn’t want to face a new set of disdainful and disapproving looks. At least Wagger was happy to see him. Footsteps startled him.

“Tarvec? Mind if I talk to you?” Frebec asked, entering the wolf shelter.

“Well… if you’re going to tell me how stupid I was, don’t bother,” Tarvec said bitterly. “I’ve already given myself that lecture several times over.”

“No, that’s not what I had in mind,” Frebec said mildly, sitting down next to the young man. “Druven told me what happened out there. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry you didn’t have the time to think things through before something like this happened. And to let you know that you aren’t the only person here to have grown up hearing the worst about Clan and mixed people.”

Frebec’s words began to penetrate Tarvec’s depression. “How do you know… you?” he asked, curious in spite of himself.

“Me,” Frebec confirmed. “I nearly lost Fralie and Bectie before I was willing to open my mind. Crebulan’s mother Ayla was raised by the Clan and she learned healing from them. But since I had always believed that Clan people were animals and abominations, I didn’t think she really knew any healing. After all, how could she have learned healing from animals?” He shook his head at the memory. “Even after old Mamut adopted her, I did my best to avoid contact with her, and I asked Fralie to stay away from her also. I was afraid that Ayla might contaminate Fralie or her unborn child. It was four moons later that Fralie went into labor early. If I hadn’t allowed Ayla to help, Bectie would have died for sure, and I might well have lost Fralie besides. But it took me those four moons, as well as seeing Fralie in pain, to be able to adjust my thinking.”

“How did you make it up to Ayla?” asked Tarvec, very interested now.

“For one thing, I got to know Rydag… the mixed boy that Nezzie adopted… and helped Ayla defend him against my own cousin almost as soon as we’d set up camp at the Summer Meeting. A bit later on in the Meeting, Ayla was again defending Rydag and his humanity, and in doing so, admitted that she was also the mother of a mixed child. I was among the first members of Lion Camp to step forward and give her my support,” Frebec said. “I sometimes wish I’d been able to do more for her. I think she would like it if I can help you out in some way.”

Tarvec sighed. “I don’t see how you can,” he said, “although I appreciate the offer. You, and maybe Dannie and Lativec, are the only ones in Lion Camp that seem to understand that I didn’t intend to hurt Zarina. And she doesn’t want anything to do with me now, not that I blame her. But I don’t see how I can even apologize, much less try and make it up to her, if she won’t talk to me.”

Frebec nodded. “I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but you might try just letting it go for a few days. Give Zarina the chance to get over the hurt. Chances are, she’ll figure out that you didn’t mean to hurt her, especially if Dannie or Lativec talks to her. It’s quite possible that with a bit of time, she might be willing to listen to an apology.”

“I hope you’re right, Frebec,” Tarvec said, cuddling Wagger. “I really hope you’re right.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Zarina sought out her grandmother. “I suppose you already heard what happened?” she asked.

“Dannie gave me and Talut a quick report while you all were bringing in the meat,” Nezzie replied. “She wanted to know if there was anything that she and Lativec could have done differently. They’ve only been leaders since the Spring Festival. But they certainly handled the situation well.”

“I suppose,” Zarina said. “Uncle Lativec did make me feel a little better. And he was honest with me too… he didn’t say it in so many words, but he let me know that I can probably expect more of the same if I go to the Summer Meeting with you.” She sighed. “I do want to go, I want to meet Rugie and Druwez and Deegie and everyone else I’ve heard mentioned all my life. But maybe it won’t hurt so much, coming from strangers… Grandmother, how do you stop caring for someone?”

Nezzie gave Zarina a sympathetic smile. “It isn’t always possible, child. But what makes you so sure you need to stop caring?”

“Tarvec obviously doesn’t care about me! So why should I care about him?” Zarina asked bitterly. “After all, he isn’t the only fish in the river.”

Oh, so that’s how it was, Nezzie thought to herself. Well, Dannie said that she thought the whole fiasco shocked the boy into rethinking his priorities. They’d just have to wait and see. Out loud, she said, “No, I suppose he isn’t. But tell me, did Ayla ever speak of a man named Ranec?”

Zarina wondered what that had to do with her dilemma. She thought for a moment. “Ranec, Ranec… a man with brown skin? A carver? She did mention a Mamutoi man who she almost mated, but she left with Jondalar instead.”

“Yes, that’s Ranec,” said Nezzie. “But Ayla left out the details when she spoke of him. Jondalar was raised with just as many prejudices as Tarvec… and Ayla was raised by the Clan. Now, I don’t know the full story of what happened between Ayla and Jondalar, but it had to do with him being ashamed of her background. Anyway, she came to the conclusion that he didn’t care for her anymore. Ranec, who was attracted to her, convinced her to join with him. Jondalar almost gave up and left without her, but at the last minute he apologized and explained what had happened. So instead of joining with Ranec, Ayla left with Jondalar. Because even though she tried, she wasn’t able to stop caring for Jondalar in all that time that she thought he didn’t care for her.”

Zarina thought about that for a few moments. “So what you’re saying is, it’s possible that Tarvec might think things over and apologize? And stop acting as though I was poison ivy?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, child,” Nezzie smiled. “I know you’re hurt and upset right now. But give it a bit of time and see what happens. Mut always works things out for the best, even if it doesn’t seem so at first.”

Zarina gave the old woman a hug. “Thank you, Grandmother,” was all she said. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, the Zarnadonii visitors fit themselves into the rhythm of life in Lion Camp. Markolan rode along the river whenever it was clear, searching for trees large enough and straight enough to make spear shafts and spear throwers. He’d learned that his particular skill was highly esteemed among the Mamutoi. He’d thought that a bit strange at first, but then he realized that in a region where wood was scarce, workers of wood were less than common. He was quite pleased, though, for he’d be able to earn quite a bit towards the Bride Price he’d need for Elleroa by trading his spears and spear throwers.

Crebulan was pleased to learn that Druven was also a carver. The two young men spent much of their time discussing technique and comparing each other’s methods. Zarina enjoyed leatherworking, sewing, and beadwork. She was often found with the women of the two Crane Hearths, demonstrating Zarnadonii methods and decorative patterns while they showed her Mamutoi styles. Fortunately for her peace of mind, both Tarvec and Tusec spent most of their time away from the hearths working with the wolf pups.

Willora, in exploring the lodge, discovered the sweatbaths. She was overjoyed, because her craft was that of making fired clay objects. With winter upon the region, she knew she wouldn’t be able to build a firing chamber until spring, and thought that she’d be unable to practice her craft until then. But she thought she could adapt a sweatbath to her needs. She hurried to the leaders, asking if she could use one. Dannie and Lativec were puzzled by her request, but readily gave their permission for her to build and maintain a large fire in the smallest of the sweatbaths, as long as she provided her own fuel. So she too, was out on horseback every clear day, collecting bone for her fire and clay from the riverbank.

She also coaxed Crebulan into helping her bring a number of large rocks up from the river. Willora thought that there was too much chance of the mammoth hide drape over the doorway catching fire to leave it hanging. But she couldn’t just leave the doorway open either. Blocking it with rocks seemed like the best solution.

All of Lion Camp watched Willora’s preparations with interest. Many of the children laughed when they saw her making cups, bowls, and a Mother figure out of clay. Everyone knew that clay just melted back into mud when it got wet. But she just smiled and told them to wait and see. Once her molded objects were dry, she laid her fire in the sweatbath and arranged the items around it. Crebulan helped her block the doorway once she was sure the fire would burn evenly overnight.

Tulie was the first to appear when Willora began removing the rocks the next day. The former headwoman was still one of the sharpest bargainers among the Mamutoi, and as such was keenly interested in appraising the worth of a new and unique skill. She was not disappointed. The cups and bowls that had been slightly powdery reddish dried clay now seemed to be made of a deep reddish-brown stone. Try as she might, Tulie couldn’t mark one, even with a flint blade. And they held water perfectly, with no sign of melting.

“This is amazing,” Tulie stated. “I’d guess that these cups and bowls will turn out to be even more valuable than the soap that Jerekal and Bologan taught us to make years ago. You would bring as big a Bride Price as Deegie and Tusie, if you were Mamutoi.”

Willora blushed. “Thank you, Tulie. I’m glad you think my skill is a worthy one. Uh, do be careful with the pieces… they are sturdy, but brittle. They can break if they are dropped.” She looked among the fired items for the Mother figure. “I’m going to give this to Hartal as a guesting-gift, to thank him for opening Mammoth Hearth to us. Why don’t you pick out a piece for yourself and one for Barzec? I’m going to give the others to Talut and Nezzie, Dannie and Barnev, and Lativec and Toralie.”

“Thank you, child,” the former headwoman smiled, pleased by the courtesy. “I’m sure they will appreciate these items as much as I do.” Tulie hesitated, then decided to speak her mind. “And if you would consider staying here, permanently, your craft will stand you in good stead. All of you, in fact, bring valuable skills. Talut will tell you, I’ve always been the one to think things over before acting… well, I’ve thought about this. I’d be quite pleased if you all would consider becoming Mamutoi.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Willora stammered. “Other than that I am greatly honored by the offer. I know Markolan plans to return to the S’Armunai. There’s a woman there that he wants to mate. And I think Crebulan plans to go with him. But Zarina and I, we hadn’t really thought beyond making the Journey here to meet our Mamutoi kin.”

Tulie smiled. “It’s a big step to contemplate, I understand that. Talk it over with the others, though, see what they want to do. I didn’t make this offer lightly, so I certainly don’t expect you to accept or reject it lightly. But I wanted you to know, if you think you can be happy with us, we would love to have you with us.”

As Willora hurried away to find Zarina, Lativec stepped out of the shadows behind Tulie. “I’m certainly not going to withdraw the offer you just made,” he said, “Especially since Dannie and I were discussing the possibility of making the same offer. But don’t you think you should have mentioned your idea to the leaders first?”

“I… but I… oh.” Tulie turned red with chagrin. “I am sorry. I…”

“You’re so used to being leader that you sometimes forget you aren’t still,” Lativec smiled. “No harm done this time, Aunt Tulie.” He headed towards Lion Hearth to let Dannie know about Tulie’s offer, so that she wouldn’t be surprised if any of the visitors mentioned it to her.

Tulie sighed and went to find Barzec. She realized that she had something of a dilemma and needed to talk it out with her mate. Especially since a decision would affect him as well.


	15. chapter 15

Meanwhile, Tarvec and Frebec were working with the wolf pups. Tusec had been there earlier as well, but decided he wanted to get Rinie used to horses, so he had taken her and gone for a ride. Tarvec was glad. He wanted to ask Frebec for advice, but felt awkward about it with Tusec there. “Have you decided what to call the other pups?” Tarvec asked.

“Well, Furball pretty well named himself as a newborn… so fuzzy, and always rolling away from Sweetie even before he could walk. So it’s just the two little girls left. I think the bigger one should be Lorie,” Frebec smiled. “That way, both of the visitors have a pup named for them. I thought maybe Missie for the other.”

“Those are nice names,” Tarvec said. “Uh, Frebec? I was wondering… what might be appropriate as a gift to show Zarina that I really am sorry?”

Frebec hid a smile, knowing that the young man was serious. “In all honesty, I wouldn’t worry about gifts just yet. But I do think that tempers have cooled enough that you can apologize.”

Tarvec looked nervous at that. “I… I don’t know what to say… what if she doesn’t believe me… what if…?

“And what if she is willing to forgive you?” Frebec interrupted. “You aren’t going to know unless you try. The worst thing that can happen is that she is still upset and won’t want to listen. And if that happens, you give it some more time and try again. Go on inside. Zarina’s probably at Crane Hearth chattering about beads and such with Fralie, Bectie, and Mollie. You could approach her there if you’re feeling brave. Granted, you’ll have an audience, but she’s probably less likely to ignore you in front of witnesses. Or you can wait until she heads back to Mammoth Hearth to put her sewing kit away and catch her alone. It’s up to you.” Frebec scooped up the pups and placed them back in the big basket that served as Sweetie’s bed. “We’re done here for now.”

Tarvec realized what the older man was doing. By pushing, Frebec was keeping him from letting his nerves overcome his good intentions. He still didn’t know what he was going to say to Zarina, but it was now or never. He squared his shoulders and walked into the earthlodge. Sure enough, Zarina was at Crane Hearth. She and Mollie were sketching patterns in the dirt near the fire while Fralie added a beaded trim to a skirt. All three were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn’t hear him approach. He drew in a deep breath.

“Zarina,” he said, “I’d like to talk to you for a moment.”

Zarina jumped at the sound of Tarvec’s voice. For a moment, she was tempted to flee. If she had been alone, she would have. “All right,” she said in a brittle voice. “Talk.” She didn’t turn around.

“I just wanted you to know how very sorry I am for hurting you,” Tarvec told her. “My mother taught me to fear and hate… mixed people. When you told Tulie that you were mixed, it was a complete shock to me and I reacted badly, without thinking. Tusec and Crebulan saw it and tried to show me the truth. I wanted to believe them, I really did. But all my life, I’d heard the stories… well, never mind. I was a fool, for not seeing right away that being mixed didn’t make you someone different from the woman I so enjoyed riding with on the way here.” He sighed. “I don’t expect forgiveness. And I know I’ve lost any right to your friendship. Tusec deserves that, not me, not after what I did. But I wanted to tell you that I really am sorry. And I hope that someday, you won’t hate me anymore.”

Zarina was silent for a long moment. Lativec had told her that he thought Tarvec was sorry, but she’d thought her uncle was just trying to cheer her up. But it looked like Lativec was right after all. She could hear the sincerity in Tarvec’s voice. She turned around to face him. “But I do forgive you. You could say that I’ve been spoiled, growing up among people that don’t mind my difference. I forgot that some people do mind.” She paused, taking a deep breath and wiping tears out of her eyes. “I won’t pretend that you didn’t hurt me, you did. But a big part of that hurt came from that being the first time I was the target of that reaction. Oh, I heard all about the mob that tried to destroy the Zarnadonii when I was a baby, Mother said I got a broken arm during their attack. But I don’t remember it for myself. And when Lion Camp accepted me so well, I just assumed that all the Mamutoi felt the same way. Your response was quite a shock. Can you forgive me for running the way I did?”

Tarvec felt like cheering. “There’s nothing to forgive, Zarina,” he said, pulling her into a gentle embrace. “I would have done the same thing, if I had been so hurt and shocked. I…”

“Zarina! Zarina!” a breathless Willora interrupted, dashed up the passageway. “Zarina, Tulie just… oh, you’re busy. I’m sorry.”

Tarvec chuckled. “I think Zarina and I can talk again later, if that’s all right with her. Your news seems important,” he told Willora. “Are we friends, then?” he asked Zarina.

“We are,” Zarina answered. “I’ll find you later.” Tarvec squeezed her hand in reply and left. “So, what did Tulie just do?” she asked her cousin.

“Tulie just invited us to join the Mamutoi!” exclaimed Willora. 

Fralie and Mollie, who had remained silent throughout everything, exchanged smiles and slipped away. This bit of news was far to good not to share.

Zarina was stunned. “I didn’t expect that, not this soon anyway. Although Nezzie has made it pretty clear that she hopes we stay longer than just the winter. Still, kin or not, I wouldn’t have expected such an invitation unless we were planning to settle here permanently anyway.”

“Unless we’d found a mate and decided to stay with him, you mean,” Willora teased. “Speaking of which, I see that you and Tarvec seem to be friends again. What is poor Tusec going to think about that?”

“Oh…” Zarina blushed. “What about you? Such admiration for Tusec!” She was startled by Willora’s sudden blush, but pretended not to see it. “Or are you just planning to check out every unattached man at the Summer Meeting? I hear there are a few men close to Talut in size… kin, but distant. They’d be mateable, if you are still looking for a man bigger than you are. But come on, let’s go tell Crebulan and Markolan. I know Markolan plans to go back to the S’Armunai for Elleroa. But I really don’t know what Crebulan has in mind.”

The two young women headed towards Mammoth Hearth and the horse annex to find their traveling companions and tell them the news.

Markolan shook his head in response to Willora’s retelling of Tulie’s invitation. “I am going back to the S’Armunai. I didn’t tell you all before, but Ardoban offered to adopt me to his hearth, to make things easier when Elleroa and I join. I would have stayed if I hadn’t promised Crebulan that I’d help him look…” he realized that he was about to reveal his friend’s secret plans and shut his mouth abruptly.

But Crebulan just chuckled. “It’s about time I told these two anyway,” he said to Markolan, then he turned to the two young women. “What Markolan was about to say, is that he promised he’d help me seek out the clan that raised my mother. I want to find them, so that I can go home and give Mother word of Durc… her oldest child. So I am also going to have to refuse Tulie’s kind offer. Besides, I suspect it’s you two that they really want, you’re the real kin. My mother was only adopted in here herself.”

“I have to admit, I do feel comfortable here,” Willora said. “But what about you, Zarina? I know Tarvec just apologized. But, well… he had to have learned that from someone Mamutoi. Could you stay, knowing that some of them are going to react the same way?”

“I… don’t know,” Zarina admitted uncomfortably. “If it was just Lion Camp, I’d be perfectly happy to stay. But as you said, there are certain… complications… for me, whether I like it or not. I think I need a day or so to think about this.”

Willora nodded. “I can understand that. I doubt Tulie expected us to give an answer immediately anyway. She should know what kind of big decision this will be.” She turned and started down the passageway towards the sweatbath she’d used to fire her clay items. “Anyway, I should go get the things I made and give them out… I’m sure Tulie is showing hers and Barzec’s all over the place by now.”

But Tulie was doing no such thing. She and Barzec were sitting together in one of the horse shelters having a serious discussion. “I can’t do it,” she said, with a little catch in her voice. “I’m too used to being in charge here. Lativec called me on it again today.” She sighed. “I know the plan was for me to stay on as an advisor for at least a year. But I’m not like my brother… he’s always known when to keep his mouth shut and let others make their own choices.”

“So, what do you want to do about it?” Barzec asked his mate, reasonably sure he already knew what was coming. He’d seen Tulie’s problems adjusting to her new status.

“I was thinking… maybe it would be best if we went to live with Tusie now instead of waiting until next summer,” Tulie said. “We’re due for a few nice days before winter really settles in… we’d make it there just fine if we rode. And maybe it would be easier for me at a different Camp, one where I’m not used to being headwoman.”

“And I think you’re right, as usual,” Barzec told her with a smile. “Going to Mouflon Camp will help. And it will be nice to have your children and grandchildren around besides. I know you’ve been envying Nezzie about that,” he added.

Tulie hugged her mate. “I love you, you know.”

Barzec stroked the big woman’s hair as he kissed her. “Oh, you’ve given me a few hints over the years,” he joked gently. “Shall we go let everyone know that we’re planning on leaving? And we might ask Dannie or Lativec to send a rider ahead to let Tusie and Brinan know we’re coming. I know Tusie said she had a hearth waiting for us, but I expect she wouldn’t mind a few days’ notice.” He got to his feet and offered Tulie a hand.

She accepted the hand and rose gracefully. “That sounds like a good idea to me. We can send… I mean, we can ask Lativec or Dannie to send Tusec or maybe Veccie to Mouflon Camp. And maybe whichever one doesn’t act as the messenger can ride with us when we go, to bring the horses we use back here. No point in asking Brinan and Tusie to shelter the horses all winter, when I know they’re not set up to do so.”

“Now, that sounds like the woman-in-charge that I know and love,” Barzec grinned as they headed back towards the shelter of the earthlodge.

After some discussion with Tulie, Lativec agreed to send a messenger to Brinan and Tusie at Mouflon Camp. Dannie suggested Veccie, as the young woman was eager to accept the responsibilities that went with her recent adult status. Lativec agreed, but didn’t want to send her alone, feeling that she lacked the experience needed in case of an emergency. But they needed to have Tusec go with Tulie and Barzec, both to help transport their belongings and to bring the horses back to Lion Camp. And Tarvec didn’t know how to ride.

Just then, Crebulan approached the cooking hearth looking for Dannie. Her daughter Nevie had shown an interest in his carvings and in learning to carve. He was more than willing to teach the child, but he needed to know where would be a good place to set up a work area. He couldn’t help but overhear the discussion between the leaders.

Well, he thought, here was a chance to do something for his hosts. “Excuse the interruption,” he said, “but I couldn’t help but hear. If you would like, I will go with Veccie. I can ride and I’m an experienced traveler. But since I don’t know the area, she will be the one in charge. Will that solve your problem?”

Lativec exchanged a smile with his twin. “That would be perfect, Crebulan, thank you for offering. And there’s a bonus involved for you. Ranec and Tricie moved to Mouflon Camp when Brinan and Tusie started it. So you’ll have a day or so to talk with another carver… Ranec is considered the best among the Mamutoi.”

“That will be nice,” Crebulan smiled. “And that brings me to the reason I came over here in the first place. Nevie would like to learn from me, and I wanted to know if there was anywhere in particular that you thought we should set up.”

Dannie chuckled. “So, Nevie wants to be a carver this winter, hmm? Well, I certainly don’t object to her desire to learn. There’s some space here at the cooking hearth, if you think it’s big enough.”

Crebulan glanced around the area, noting that while the bulk of the space was taken up by the two firepits and the small ground oven, there was a spacious niche to one side. With a lamp to provide some extra light, the niche would do quite nicely as a work area. “Thank you, Dannie, there’s plenty of room here for Nevie and I… and even for a couple more, if any of the other children want to try carving.”

“I’ll tell Veccie to come talk to you here, then. Figure on leaving in a day or two, as soon as the weather clears,” Lativec said. He strolled off to find Veccie.

Dannie stayed, studying Crebulan with a puzzled look. “You confuse me,” she said finally, “you and Markolan. I can tell that you two don’t plan to join the Mamutoi, no matter what Zarina and Willora decide. But I get the feeling that you didn’t just travel with them on a whim, either.”

Crebulan smiled. “No, we didn’t. And you’re right, Markolan and I won’t be staying permanently. He’s got plans to return to the S’Armunai and mate someone there. He would have stayed there if he hadn’t given his word to help me with my plans. I am going to try to find the clan that raised my mother. She had a child when she lived with them, and had to leave him behind. I don’t know if Durc is still alive. But either way, I’d like to be able to bring Mother news of him. And maybe it would please him to know that she didn’t leave him willingly.”

“That’s not going to be easy,” Dannie commented. “But I suppose you already knew that. For what it’s worth, I have to admire your courage in trying. And I hope that you’ll stop by here again before you return to the west… I’d love to hear of your adventures myself.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Crebulan said with a smile. “Besides, if Zarina and Willora do choose to stay, I’ll need to get a full report on them to bring back for their mothers!”

Dannie laughed as Veccie and Nevie arrived at the cooking hearth, babbling simultaneously about their plans. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to figure out what you need to do first,” she commented over the chatter as she headed back towards Lion Hearth.

Crebulan laughed as well. “Settle down, you two,” he said to Veccie and Nevie. “I can’t understand either of you if you both talk at once. Veccie, you are in charge of this trip we’ll be taking. Why don’t you figure out about how long it will take and what we’ll need to bring along. Then later this evening, after we eat, you can let me know what you’ve decided. We won’t be leaving before morning in any case.”

The young woman smiled at his matter-of-fact tone. “You’re right,” she said, “I know it will take at least two days to get there, so we’ll need a few things. I’ll start collecting the gear.” She headed back the way she had come.

“Now, as for you,” Crebulan turned to the little girl. “You are going to be my student. Your mother says we can work here at the cooking hearth. There’s a good spot to work right over here.” He indicated the niche. “You go and get a lamp from your mother or grandmother, so we’ll have enough light to see what we’re doing. I’ll go get my carving tools and some bone and ivory so you can start practicing.”

“Oh, goody!” Nevie squealed. “I want to make a lion for my mother!” She dashed off to find a lamp as Crebulan followed more slowly to get his tools.


	16. chapter 16

Veccie and Crebulan reached Mouflon Camp in good time. Both Brinan and Tusie remembered Ayla and Jondalar, and commented on Crebulan’s resemblance to the man of his hearth when Veccie introduced him. Brinan then brought Crebulan to Wolf Hearth to meet Ranec and Tricie. 

Ranec was so startled by Crebulan’s appearance that he dropped the piece he was carving. “Mut bless!” the older man exclaimed. “Am I seeing a spirit?”

Crebulan chuckled. “No spirit, just a fellow carver.” He picked up the partially-carved mammoth that Ranec had dropped, admiring the dark man’s skill. “Although I can’t say that I aspire to your level of talent. It doesn’t seem to have been harmed by the fall,” he added, handing the carving to Ranec. “Anyway, I am Crebulan of Mammoth Cave of the Zarnadonii, son of Ayla, She Who Serves of Mammoth Cave, and as you’ve guessed, born to the hearth of Jondalar, leader and master flint knapper of Mammoth Cave.”

Ranec grinned, white teeth flashing in his dark face. “And I am Ranec of the Mamutoi, a carver, as you have obviously been told. This is Tricie, my mate,” he said, beckoning a very short woman forward. “And Tricie’s youngest, Ranie.” 

The young woman who stepped up to greet Crebulan was exotically beautiful. She was dark-skinned, although lighter than the man of her hearth, with her mother’s gold-flecked green eyes. But perhaps her most arresting feature was her hair. It tumbled past her waist in a cascade of red ringlets. She smiled up at Crebulan. “I’m happy to meet you,” she said.

“The pleasure is mine,” he replied, smiling in return.

“Well,” Tricie said, “I’m sure everyone will want to hear the story of your travels tonight, Crebulan. But I’m also sure that you, Ranec, and Ranie will have plenty to talk about until then. I’m going to see if Tusie needs any help preparing for Tulie and Barzec to get here.” She left the hearth with a smile as the threesome began discussing the half-carved mammoth in Ranec’s hand.

When Crebulan and Veccie left two days later, Ranie was riding behind Veccie. Her sudden decision to visit Lion Camp came when she heard about Willora’s fired clay. “That sounds like something very useful,” Ranie had said. “And maybe Crebulan’s cousin will teach it to me. If she won’t, I can come back here with Tulie and Barzec.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Ranec told her, “but you need to make sure your mother doesn’t mind.”

“Mother?” Ranie looked at Tricie eagerly.

Tricie looked thoughtful. Ranie’s logic was flawless… if Crebulan’s cousin was indeed willing to teach, Ranie would gain a valuable new skill. But somehow she thought there was more to it than Ranie was saying. Still, she couldn’t think of any reason to object to her daughter’s idea, so she also gave her agreement.

Lativec and Dannie were somewhat startled by the unexpected visitor, but perfectly willing to have her winter with Lion Camp. And Willora was delighted to have a student of her own. She and Ranie quickly became involved in molding more clay items. And Crebulan picked up where he had left off in teaching Nevie carving. 

While Crebulan and Veccie were gone, Zarina had done a lot of thinking. She did feel comfortable here at Lion Camp, and had already grown to love her newfound kin. But she didn’t want her mixed heritage to cause problems for Lion Camp either. After several intense discussions with Nezzie, who reassured her that Lion Camp would not be harmed by accepting her, Zarina decided that if Willora wanted to become Mamutoi, she would also become Mamutoi.

The two young women announced their decision the night before Tulie and Barzec left for Mouflon Camp.

Dannie and Lativec suggested that the adoption be held right away, but Willora and Zarina wanted to wait a moon or so. They were aware of the custom of gift exchanging at a Mamutoi adoption, and they both wanted time to make or trade for appropriate gifts for eveyone.

Talut agreed. “Give them the time they want,” he advised the younger leaders. “For one thing, they want to feel that they are the ones giving the gifts. If you or someone from the hearth that adopts them donates the gifts, the gifts won’t feel as special. Besides, anything they make will be unusual, not in a Mamutoi style. Who knows? Maybe whatever they’re making will become popular once we get to the Summer Meeting, then whatever they’re making will be twice as valuable.”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Dannie replied. “Willora is making more of those clay cups and things. And you’re right, those are going to be quite valuable when we start showing them around the Summer Meeting. And Zarina did say something about having room for some extras since they traveled by horseback.”

“So, give them the time they want to make their gifts,” Tulie said. “You will have plenty of time this winter to have the adoption celebration. I’m just sorry that Barzec and I won’t be here for it. But we really do need to leave in the morning if we want to get to Mouflon Camp before the weather becomes too nasty.”

Meanwhile, Zarina had gone out to the horse annex to look over the things she had with her that might be appropriate for gifts. Tusec found her there. “So, will you miss me while I’m gone?” he asked in a teasing voice as he slipped an arm around her waist.

Zarina tried to think what Willora would say. She turned to him with a teasing smile of her own. “Well, that depends. Do you want me to miss you?”

“Oh, that might be nice,” Tusec replied. Then he nuzzled her ear. “Would you like something to miss while I’m gone?”

Why not, Zarina thought as a tingle of anticipation surged through her. It had been a while since she’d shared Pleasures with anyone. She nodded, and drew him down into a pile of hay.

But afterwards, Tusec noticed that she seemed quiet. “Is something wrong?” he asked, gently stroking her hair.

“No, nothing is exactly wrong,” she answered. “Pleasures with you are nice.”

“But what?” he said. 

“Well… it’s just… I don’t know. I… it was like with Crebulan the whole length of the Journey here… personal differences aside, of course. You’re a good friend and a wonderful lover…”

“But that’s it?” he asked. Then he smiled. “I’ll admit to some disappointment that I’m not the one destined to win your heart after all. But I also have to admit that I feel the same way you do. That little whatever it is that make the difference between a good friend and a possible mate just isn’t there, is it?”

Zarina smiled back, relieved. “That’s exactly it! But I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, either, if I could help it. You’ve been so sweet to me ever since I got here.”

“Eh, well…” Tusec looked embarrassed. “I have to admit, part of it was because I saw Tarvec’s reaction to the news about your mother’s mate. He and I have been rivals at the Summer Meetings for years. I thought maybe it would shake him out of his prejudice if he thought I was going to be competition. But I do like you a lot, Zarina, you’re a wonderful woman. You deserve to be treated well.”

Now Zarina blushed. “Thank you. And when you discover the woman destined to win your heart, make sure I know who she is. I’ll be sure to let her know how lucky she is to have you.”

Tusec chuckled and gave Zarina a kiss. “I’ll do that,” he said as he got up. “However, I have to make an early start in the morning, so the only thing I intend to discover tonight is my bed.” He headed inside as Zarina went back to sorting through the possible gift items in her packs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, he greeted Willora and Ranie as he passed through Mammoth Hearth, taking unconscious note of the pretty picture the two of them made. They were a study in contrasts. Willora was tall, stocky, and very fair while Ranie was somewhat shorter than average, dainty, and dark-skinned. He didn’t notice that they’d broken off an intense conversation when he appeared.

Once Tusec was out of earshot, the two young women picked up speaking where they had left off.

“I’d definitely wait a bit, if I were you,” Willora told Ranie. “He’s got this wild notion… did Ranec ever really talk about Ayla? I’m just wondering, so I’ll know how much background you’ll need here.”

“Well, I know that Ranec wanted to mate Ayla, but she left and he ended up joining with Mother,” Ranie replied. “I think he didn’t want to make Mother feel as though he settled for second best, so he didn’t mention Ayla much.”

“Okay, so you’ll need the whole story… short version, I promise,” Willora grinned. “Ayla, Crebulan’s mother, was raised by the Clan…flatheads… after she lost her people in an earthquake when she was a little girl. She became a woman while she lived with them. And she had a mixed baby, Durc. She left him with the woman she considered her sister when the leadership changed and she was forced to leave… she didn’t know if she would survive alone, she couldn’t take a toddler with her. Crebulan’s decided that he is going to find the people that raised her and hopefully meet his mixed brother. At the very least, he wants to find out what happened to Durc and bring the news back to Ayla.”

Ranie whistled softly. “That’s a pretty wild notion, all right. But you know, I can understand it. Not that I have any children yet. But I’m sure, if I ever had to leave one with another woman and never see him again, I’d still think about him, wonder if he was happy and all. I take it Ayla gave Crebulan some idea where to look for these fl… what did you call them, Clan?”

“That’s what makes Crebulan’s plan so wild,” Willora said. “Ayla said her clan’s cave was destroyed in an earthquake the day she was forced out. Something about the new leader had always hated her, so when the earthquake happened, he blamed her for angering the spirits enough to cause it so the others would accept him throwing her out. She has no idea where they might have gone after she said goodbye to Durc and headed north.”

“So how does he think he’s going to find them?” Ranie asked.

Willora chuckled. “I don’t know if he’s thought that far ahead,” she admitted. “But he can speak to the clan. They use sign language, and he learned it from his mother. For all I know, he’s just going to find any clan and ask if they know where to find the cave of the clan that has a mixed hunter named Durc!”

Ranie had to laugh. “Well, it might work! Seriously, Willora, thank you for telling me this. I’m not going to change my plans,” she grinned, “but I will need to change the way I’m going to go about them. From what you’ve said, he’s made a pledge to do his best to find out what happened to his brother. He’d run like the wind if he thought something… or someone… was going to interfere with what he regards as his duty.” She looked thoughtful for a moment, then brightened. “So, for a complete change of subject, how do you determine which river clay is suitable for firing?”

Willora launched into a lecture about the properties of good firing clay, showing some examples of different clays she’d dug from the riverbank. The two talked far into the night, molding cups and bowls as they chatted.


	17. chapter 17

The next moon sped by. Willora busied herself making pottery cups, bowls, and dishes for every member of Lion Camp. She personalized each piece with the hearth-sign of its intended recipient and other designs, engraved in the lifelike style of the Zarnadonii. Zarina’s gifts were more conventional, although the Zarnadonii styling made them unique. She spent the month making necklaces, sewing kits, knife sheaths, and other useful items, all beautifully decorated with quills, shells, and beads. She also had a few other small but valuable items to give.

Finally, the night of the adoption ceremony arrived. Dannie and Barnev adopted Zarina to the Lion Hearth, while Lativec and Toralie added Willora to Mouflon Hearth. Everyone in Lion Camp was thrilled with their gifts from the two young women. Willora’s fired clay was something brand-new and different. And Zarina’s beadwork featured highlights of green and black beads, something that the Mamutoi had never seen before.

Mollie examined her gift from Zarina carefully. It was a beaded case containing a drill, but one unlike the flint drills she was used to using. This one was bone, with a tiny pointed stone inserted into the end. “This is different,” she commented. “And so are these green beads. Are they dyed somehow?”

Zarina grinned. “No, the green and the black beads are stone.”

“Stone!” Mollie exclaimed. “How in Mut’s name do you make beads of stone?”

“With that drill,” Zarina replied. “We found those little pointy stones in the back of Fox Cave when I was still a little girl. They seem to be impossible to break. I’ve never seen one break, anyway, although sometimes they end up breaking the bone part of the drill. And the green stones and the black ones are fairly soft. Danug and the other flint knappers break them into small pieces with their flint-working tools, then the beadmakers smooth and round them with sandstone, same as they do ivory and amber. Only, they take a lot longer,” she grinned. “Finally, beadmakers drill the holes with one of those pointy stone tipped drills. Flint drills break on the stone beads.”

Mollie’s eyes gleamed as she considered what she might be able to use for beads, now that she had a drill capable of putting holes into harder substances than ivory. And everyone who had already exchanged gifts with Zarina examined the green and black beads with great interest.

Tarvec exchanged gifts with Willora fairly early, giving her a Mamutoi-style haversack. But he hung back from approaching Zarina until the very end. He waited until he saw her looking around the lodge, then moved towards her with a large covered basket in his hands. “Looking for someone?” he asked.

She smiled. “As a matter of fact, I am,” she said. “I seem to have something here for you.” She held out a decorated knife sheath to him.

Tarvec smiled in return. “And I happen to have something here for you,” he told her, setting the basket at her feet so he could take the sheath. “Go on, look inside.”

Zarina lifted the cover and caught her breath. Furball, her favorite wolf pup, lifted his head and greeted her with a happy little yip. She lifted him out with shaking hands and cuddled him to her cheek. “Oh, Tarvec,” she said.

“He already knows to come when called,” Tarvec said, “and he’ll usually sit when you tell him to. I can finish training him for you, if you’d like, or you can work with him yourself. I’ll help if that’s what you want to do, so will Frebec. He still needs to stay with his mother for now, but he’s nearly weaned. Once he is, you can bring him into the lodge. And then I… or we… will have the fun of teaching him not to mess inside,” he chuckled ruefully.

“Thank you so much, Tarvec,” Zarina said, hugging him with her free arm.

Talut moved through the crowd, pouring bouza for everyone. “If everyone has welcomed our two newest women properly,” he boomed, “we have a feast to eat and a celebration to enjoy!”

Tusec laughed at Talut’s announcement. “Oh, so that’s why you wanted to adopt them,” he teased the big man. “You just wanted an excuse to have a feast!”

Everyone laughed, including Talut. “Actually,” he replied, “I wanted them adopted because it would make Nezzie happy. When my Nezzie is happy, every meal is as good as a feast!”

Everyone laughed even harder at Talut’s clever riposte while Nezzie blushed. She, Dannie, and Toralie dished up the best of all the foods and ceremoniously served Willora and Zarina. Then everyone lined up to serve themselves. Lively conversation and jests flew as everyone enjoyed Nezzie’s fine mammoth stew and ground-oven cooked ptarmigan. Crebulan grinned as he recognized his mother’s influence in the grain stuffing of the birds.

He decided to confirm it. “Nezzie, did Ayla teach you that ptarmigan stuffing?” he asked.

The old woman chuckled. “She certainly did. For that matter, she’s the one who first cooked them in the ground oven. I’d always roasted them on a spit before she came.”

Fralie joined in the conversation. “Most Mamutoi think of Ayla as almost a legend, in connection with big changes such as the horses. But to those who knew her, she was human. She traded recipes and enjoyed learning new things, just like everyone else.”

Ranie wandered over and handed Crebulan a cup of bouza. “You mother sounds like someone very special. No wonder Ranec never talks about her. My mother would feel jealous.”

Nezzie snorted. “Tricie doesn’t need to be jealous,” she told Ranie. “Ranec loves her… her, and not some ideal that only exists in his mind. He wouldn’t have been able to live with Ayla for more than a year or so before she drove him crazy with her Healer-work. Lion Camp didn’t see her half the time at the Summer Meeting, because she was always talking with Lomie and the other Healers. Ranec complained about that to me… I told him that if he really wanted to mate a Healer, he’d better get used to sharing her time with everyone. He loved your mother before he met Ayla, and he loves her still.”

“So why doesn’t he ever talk about Ayla?” asked Ranie.

“His pride, child,” Nezzie chuckled. “Most men have more than their fair share of it. Ranec has more than most men. Even though he’ll admit that Tricie suits him much better than Ayla ever could have, he still doesn’t like to admit that a woman he wanted didn’t want him.”

Ranie laughed. “Now that, I can understand!” The sound of a mammoth skull drum interrupted before she could say anything else and she grinned with anticipation. “Oh, the music is starting! Would you like to learn the dances, Crebulan? And maybe you could teach me some Zarnadonii dances, too.”

“That sounds like fun,” Crebulan agreed. They strolled to Mammoth Hearth and joined the dancers. Markolan was showing Veccie a S’Armunai dance while young Rozie watched and tried to copy the steps. Tusec insisted on having a dance with his great-grandmother Crozie before tuning his attention to the other women in the lodge. He drew a laugh by declaring his intent to dance with every female over the age of six before the night was through.

Talut’s bouza flowed freely throughout the celebration, putting everyone in a relaxed and merry state. But eventually the celebration began to wind down as couples wandered away in search of privacy. Markolan, wary at first, accepted Veccie’s invitation when she confided that she hoped to join with a young man of Wolf Camp at the upcoming Summer Meeting. And Crebulan, drawn by Ranie’s friendly banter as much as her exotic good looks, found himself shaing her furs. 

Willora noticed Tarvec and Zarina speaking together and decided to approach Tusec. “Looks as though we’re the holdouts tonight,” she laughed. “Would you care to find someplace quiet and let the poor musicians find their mates?”

“I’d be delighted,” replied Tusec with a smile, thinking to himself that Willora looked especially beautiful tonight with her pale hair cascading down her back and her cheeks flushed from the bouza and the dancing. He drew her along the passageway to his own bed.

Meanwhile, Tarvec tried to think of a way to get Zarina alone, not fully noticing that they already were alone. Finally, he remembered there was a bed in the wolf shelter… and that his earlier gift made the perfect excuse to go out there. “I think the celebration is just about over,” he said during a pause in the conversation. “Would you like to check on Furball before calling it a night?”

“I would like that,” Zaina smiled.

The couple slipped out though the annex and into the wolf shelter. Zarina knelt to pet Furball gently for a moment. When she stood up again, Tarvec leaned in and kissed her.

“Tarvec, I…” Zarina started to say.

“Shh,” he said, laying a gentle finger against her lips. “I want to show you how I feel about you. I want to try to make up for the pain I caused you. Will you let me?”

Zarina felt as though she was drowning in his silvery gaze. She nodded mutely.

Tarvec breathed a silent prayer of thanks to Mut as he picked up Zarina and gently deposited her on the fur-covered bed. He’d been given a second chance, and he was determined not to waste it. With every kiss and caress, he tried to show her how very much he cared for her.

Afterwards, Zarina sighed contentedly. For the first time, Pleasures were more than enjoyable exercise. She drifted off to sleep, avoiding all thoughts of what that could mean for the future. Tonight, she decided, was for sheer happiness. Tomorrow would be soon enough to think.

Tarvec cradled the sleeping woman in his arms. He was tired, but he wanted to put off sleep for as long as possible. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he loved Zarina. What that would mean for the future, he wasn’t sure. For tonight, he thought as sleep overcame him, he was just going to bask in the love he felt for her.


	18. chapter 18

By the time Tarvec and Zarina made their way into the lodge in the morning, most people were awake. Zarina grinned when she recognized the scent of Ayla’s “morning after” medicinal tea rising from a skin pot at the cooking hearth. From the looks of the people around the fire, quite a few had overindulged at the celebration. Barnev had a decidedly greenish tinge to his features this morning, although Dannie didn’t seem overly sympathetic to his plight. Zarina giggled, reminded of her brother Jerezal, who had looked like that a time or two following a festival.

Tarvec smiled and asked, “Would you rather have mint and sweetgrass tea? There’s a pot of that on at the other fire. And maybe some food?”

“Mint and sweetgrass, definitely,” Zarina replied. “Food sounds good as well. I think there was some ptarmigan left over last night; I’ll hunt it out while you get some tea for us.”

“All right,” Tarvec agreed. He located their cups and ladled out the tea while she rummaged though the cold storage room for the leftovers. He handed her the cup with a flourish. “Your tea,” he announced with a grin.

“Your meal,” she replied, handing him half the ptarmigan with an identical grin and flourish.

They ate quietly for a while, enjoying each other’s company. But finally, Tarvec sighed. “Zarina,” he said, “you don’t know how grateful I am that you gave me a second chance. Mut knows, after the way I behaved, I didn’t deserve it. But you just proved what sort of wonderful person you are by forgiving me. And more, by trusting me with your friendship. I… I know I’m not saying this well, but… Zarina, I love you.”

“Oh, Tarvec,” Zarina said. “Even when I was angry and hurt, I missed the friendship we’d had. And last night was… I felt…something was different. I think I love you, too.”

“I want to join with you, Zarina,” he said. “But I can’t ask you for a Promise yet. I… you know there will be problems… you know I didn’t learn… what I learned… from the east wind. I have to… settle some issues… before I can ask you for a Promise. And until I get things settled, I won’t know what I might be able to offer you, besides myself.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of winter passed uneventfully. People worked at their chosen crafts, and learned new ones. The wolf pups learned to behave inside the lodge, and now lived at various hearths. And with the coming of spring, several of Lion Camp’s mares dropped new foals. 

But with the first signs of spring, people began showing signs of restlessness. Crebulan, eager to set off on his personal quest, spent much of his time rearranging his traveling gear while waiting for the spring floods to subside. Ranie, having gotten to know him well over the winter, came to a decision and went looking for him one sunny day. She found him in the horse annex.

“I expect you still have the same things in that pack as the last time you looked,” she teased.

“Huh? Oh, Ranie. I know. But this makes me feel like I’m doing something, rather than just sitting around until it’s safe to travel,” Crebulan replied.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Ranie suggested. “Willora’s told me a little, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

Crebulan smiled. “Why don’t we sit down? It’s a long story,” he said.

Taking advantage of the spring warmth, the two headed outside and climbed to the top of the annex to sit in the sun. Cebulan related his mother’s life story to the fascinated Ranie. “Durc must be…” he paused to calculate, “at least thirty years and five by now. Mother says that’s very old for a Clan person. Most of them don’t live much beyond forty years. But he is mixed, so maybe he’d live longer than most Clan people. I hope so, anyway. I’d really like to be able to bring his greetings back to Mother.”

Ranie smiled warmly. “I’m sure you’ll manage it, if anyone can. And I’m going to help you.”

“You… what?!? Ranie, you can’t! I don’t know if we’ll be back before the Summer Meeting is over. What would your mother and Ranec say?” Crebulan exploded.

“I most certainly can, and I will,” Ranie informed him calmly. “For one thing, I’ve been on a trek or two to Beran Sea, so I can guide you fairly close to the peninsula. Besides, you need me along for another reason… I’m a woman. From what you’ve just told me, Clan people would be suspicious of men traveling alone. I’ll make you look a lot more harmless, just by being there.” Her smile turned into an impish grin. “Besides, how do you plan on stopping me from going along?”

“Well, I… uh…” Crebulan trailed off as he realized that he really couldn’t stop her. And while he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself, he hadn’t looked forward to saying goodbye to her either. 

“Uh-huh, that’s what I thought,” Ranie said, a hint of smugness in her voice. “It should be safe to leave in a couple more days if we’re going to ride. I won’t say anything until we’re ready to go… but I’m ready to travel. You might want to let Markolan know that we’ll be leaving soon.”

“I will,” he said, getting up. But he paused to look at her before climbing back down. “Ranie? Thank you,” he called softly, just before he descended out of sight.

Ranie remained on the roof of the lodge for a while longer, smiling to herself. As she had hoped, her casual approach had kept Crebulan from pushing her away all winter. And while his quest to find his long-lost brother was foremost on his mind, she definitely got the impression he was glad she decided to come along. He hadn’t protested much, anyway, or even threatened to go to Dannie or Lativec to make her stay behind. And she thought she might as well get used to traveling with him now, since she planned to accompany him west when he returned to his home. With Mut’s favor, he would recognize his feelings for her once he found his brother and could think of other things.

Meanwhile, Crebulan found Markolan and let him know they would likely be leaving in a few days. In turn, Markolan went to Dannie and asked her to act in his stead at the Summer Meeting, trading the spear throwers he’d made over the winter. She agreed, in exchange for one for herself. Then he set about packing his own gear for the trip to Clan territory.

The night before they planned to set out, Ranie announced that she was going to travel with Crebulan and Markolan. Her decision to accompany the two young men on their quest to find Ayla’s old clan caused far less uproar than Crebulan expected. For the most part, the people of Lion Camp felt that since it was Ranie’s choice, nothing more needed to be said. Only Nezzie sighed.

“You do realize you’ve given me a most difficult task?” she said to Ranie. “As your grandmother, I’m going to have to explain why you haven’t arrived at the Summer Meeting with us to Ranec.” She looked shrewdly at the young woman. “I just hope you have a convincing reason in mind to give to Ranec and Tricie when you break the news to them that you want to leave the Mamutoi.”

“How did you know?” Ranie gasped. “I haven’t said anything, I…”

“Settle down, child, of course you didn’t,” Nezzie smiled. “But I’m an old woman. I’ve seen people in love before. As a matter of fact, I have to compliment you on your methods. I’d guessed there was more to your visit than a sudden desire to learn how to fire clay. You could have waited for the Summer Meeting for that. I honestly don’t think Crebulan has any idea how you feel.”

“Oh, good,” Ranie said, relieved. “I know perfectly well he’s too focused on finding this clan to pay attention to… to…”

“To finding someone to love?” Nezzie suggested dryly. “Don’t be too sure of that, Ranie. He didn’t object to you going along, did he?”

“Well, no,” the younger woman said thoughtfully. “Not really. Just one little squawk about what my mother would say. He didn’t even threaten to ask Dannie and Lativec to keep me here.”

“Which means he is happy about having your company on his quest,” Nezzie concluded with a smile. “But his quest does include returning to his own people. So like the man of his hearth! Jondalar cared about the people of Lion Camp, and he loved Ayla beyond anything… but he was just never going to be truly happy until he returned to his own people. He felt such a strong obligation to go back, to tell his mother of his brother… and now Crebulan is determined to bring his mother news of his brother. But, that does mean you need to go back to his people with him if you want him.”

“And I do want him,” Ranie confirmed. “As long as he wants me,” she added with a chuckle.

“He might not realize it yet, but he wants you,” smiled Nezzie

“I hope you’re right, Grandmother” said Ranie.

“So, you’re going to have to figure out a way to tell Ranec and your mother. Fortunately, you’ll have time to think about it while you’re trekking around the peninsula searching for Ayla’s old clan. Tricie won’t be happy to see you go, but as long as you’re happy, I expect she’ll keep her mouth shut,” Nezzie told her granddaughter. “Ranec might be a little more problematic. He lost one woman he loved to Jondalar… and if you go with Crebulan, he’ll be losing another woman he loves, his hearth-daughter, to Jondalar’s hearth-son.”

Ranie sighed. “I hadn’t thought of that,” she admitted. “But I have to at least go on this search for the Clan. Hopefully I’ll know how Crebulan feels by the time we come back here.”

“All I can do is wish you luck and happiness, child,” Nezzie said. “And I suggest you go find your bed. You three will be starting early in the morning.” She embraced Ranie. “And that’s in case I don’t manage to be awake in time to see you off.”

But Nezzie, as well as everyone else in Lion Camp, was indeed up in time to see the trio off. “Hurry back,” she ordered as she hugged each of them. “I’d like to hear more of Ayla’s oldest child myself!”

Everyone was laughing as Crebulan, Markolan, and Ranie rode away to the south.


	19. chapter 19

After several days of hard riding, the trio caught a glimpse of sun shining on water. “This far east, that would be Little Sea,” Ranie informed Crebulan and Markolan. “We’re into Clan territory now. The peninsula separates Little Sea from Beran Sea, a little way west of here.”

“All right then,” Crebulan said. “We need to start new routines now that we’re in Clan territory. Ranie, I’m going to ask you to give your weapons to me or Markolan to carry. The Clan doesn’t permit women to use weapons… and the penalty for a woman who does so is death. We’re going to have a hard enough time finding any Clan people willing to talk to us, so I’d rather we didn’t offend them if we can avoid it.”

“What about my knife?” Ranie asked. “I don’t mind letting you two take over the hunting and all, but I’d hate to have a snake come crawling up while I’m stirring the soup and me have no way to defend myself.”

“A knife is fine,” Crebulan reassured the young woman. “After all, you need it to cut up the meat for that soup,” he grinned. “Markolan, I know you can handle basic communication now, since I drilled you all winter. Ranie, I don’t know if you know it, but the Clan speaks with sign language…”

“This woman knows,” Ranie gestured with a mischievous grin. “This woman’s leaders insisted everyone learn the signs they knew. The leaders believe the signs are helpful on hunts, to speak without sounds that might scare away game.”

Crebulan laughed and hugged Ranie. “You are full of surprises, woman!” he said. “And here I was afraid you’d be in trouble when we find Durc’s clan, because they would expect you to hang out with the women and help with the gathering.”

“Oh, I think I can manage,” Ranie teased. “Maybe I’ll even teach them some new recipes.” She stopped to pull off her spear carrier. She handed half her spears to Markolan and the rest to Crebulan. “Who wants to lug my spear thrower around? I know it’s far too small for either of you to actually use. But if they see you using yours, they would probably recognize mine as a weapon.”

“I’ll take it,” Markolan volunteered. “Crebulan will be doing most of the talking when we meet up with some Clan folks, so we might as well let him carry the lighter load.”

The trio slowed their traveling pace as they worked their way down the peninsula, looking for signs of habitation. But it wasn’t until they reached the narrow swampy tongue of land that formed the southern shore of Little Sea that they saw evidence of people. 

Markolan, scouting ahead, found the remains of what looked to be a hunting camp. There were scars of several fires, as though for drying meat, as well as a couple of patches of faded grass that looked as though they had been under tents. He waved to Crebulan and Ranie to catch up. While he waited, he dismounted and inspected the ground more carefully. He smiled with satisfaction when he spotted signs of a trail leading into the swamps.

“Looks like a camp,” Markolan called as they approached. “And they went that way.” He pointed into the swampy area. “I’d guess they probably don’t live too far away on the other side… the swamps can’t be much fun to cross. I’d suggest staying here tonight. I know we still have quite a bit of daylight left, but I’d rather not get caught in a mucky area when darkness comes.”

“You’re right,” Crebulan agreed reluctantly. “We don’t know how far the swamp extends. If we do have to camp in the swamp tomorrow, I’d like to have the time to find a reasonably dry area.”

They set up their own camp quickly, then Markolan went off to secure some meat. Crebulan paced near the trail, looking across the swamps. Ranie began gathering cattail tops and roots and a few mushrooms.

She paused to place a gentle hand on Crebulan’s arm. “I know you’re anxious,” she said. “But we’ll find them. We’ll find them.”

Crebulan gave her a smile that took her breath away. “I’m very glad you came along,” he said. “When you first said you wanted to come along, I thought… well, I thought you’d be… well, not nearly so helpful as you’ve been. But more than that, I’m glad you’re here, just because I would have missed you.”

Markolan, returning to camp with a pair of rabbits, just grinned when he saw the expressions of the faces of his companions.

They made a point of getting an early start in the morning, hoping to make up for some of the time they’d lost by stopping early. Ranie, who hadn’t done much riding prior to this trip, noted just how much faster travel by horse was compared to walking, when they passed by the remains of another camp around midday. Although she had to concede to herself, the swampy terrain could have slowed the walkers’ pace. They broke free of the swamps in midafternoon. The trail they followed became a well-worn pathway leading into rocky hills.

Just as they broke into a clearing, they were startled by a human noise unlike any they had heard before. To Ranie, it sounded like a grunt raised in volume to a shout. They looked up to see Clan women and children scurrying into a cave, while Clan and mixed men gripping large heavy spears hurried out to guard the entrance.

The trio stared for a moment. Then Crebulan dismounted and thrust his reins at Ranie. “Hold Cloud for me,” he muttered. Then he strode forward, holding his hands out to show that he intended no harm. Some of the Clan men shifted uneasily as he drew close, so he stopped and began gesturing in the ancient formal language. “This man means no harm to the Clan,” he said. “This man brings a message to a particular clan, but does not know where to find them. This man hopes this clan can help him find the clan he seeks.”

“Which clan is that?” asked an older man. “And how does one of the Others know the proper way to speak?”

“This man seeks the clan once led by a man named Brun,” Crebulan replied simply. “This man’s mother was raised by that clan. She taught him to speak. She was once medicine woman for that clan.”

“Begone, spirits!” the man, apparently the mog-ur, scowled. “We will have none of your tricks! The woman is long dead.” 

Crebulan thought fast. “The Spirit of the Cave Lion, Ayla’s totem, broke the curse and sent her to the Others, to her own people. Goov, the mog-ur, never returned to the place of spirits in the old cave after setting the curse; it was too dangerous because of the earthquake.” Crebulan hoped desperately that this was true. “He didn’t know the curse was broken. Ayla went north. She never knew where her former clan went.” He noted that some of the men were beginning to look more curious than fearful, especially the younger ones and mixed men. “Besides, if I was a spirit, I would not have to search to find the clan that raised my mother. I would know where they were.”

Two other older men, one mixed and one not, began conferring with the mog-ur in the clan’s everyday language. Crebulan couldn’t understand most of it, although he recognized a word here and there. As nearly as he could tell, the mog-ur was uneasy while the other two wanted to speak more. He turned to give Ranie and Markolan a reassuring glance, then turned back to the Clan men.

“You claim you are not a spirit, yet you control horses and ride their backs,” the mog-ur gestured. “Explain that.”

“It is a skill known to some groups of Others,” Crebulan replied. “They chase horses into blind canyons and capture the young ones. Horses are intelligent; the young horses learn to do what the Others wish them to do. The horses learn to carry loads of meat from hunts, and to allow people to ride them.”

Mog-ur and the other two conferred again. The mixed man definitely looked intrigued, Crebulan noted. This time, the mog-ur hung back and the mixed man stepped forward. “Who was leader before Brun?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Crebulan replied honestly. “I never heard his name. Brun’s brother Creb, a man with one eye, one arm, and a bad leg, was The Mog-ur, know by all of the Clan as the most powerful. He was firstborn, and would have been leader but for his deformity. And Brun’s sibling Iza was the highest-ranked medicine woman. She adopted Ayla, my mother, and taught her healing. They, and Iza’s daughter Uba, shared Creb’s hearth.” He took a deep breath. “And so did Ayla’s son, Durc… my brother. Until the day Ayla left. Creb died in the earthquake, and Ayla gave Durc to Uba to raise, because she didn’t know where to find the Others. She wanted him to be safe with people who cared for him.” He stopped at the expression on the mixed man’s face.

“You have found the clan you seek,” the mixed man motioned, his arms trembling. “I am the leader, Durc.”

“You are Durc? Ayla’s child, my brother?” Crebulan could hardly believe his luck. He’d never expected the first clan he located to be the one he sought. “I can hardly believe I found you so quickly! I am called Creb, after the great Mog-Ur who raised my mother. My companions are Mark and Ranie. ”

“Perhaps Ursus blessed your effort,” Durc answered. “You may be able to solve a problem for me,” he added. “But come, bring your companions into the cave. We will talk after the meal.”

“Is there a place nearby where we may leave our horses?” Crebulan asked. “They will need to graze.”

“They may stay here for now,” Durc said. “Two of my hunters are still out. I would not want them to kill your horses, not knowing that they are special horses. When the men return, we will decide on another place to keep them.” He gestured to a couple of older boys in the clan’s everyday language. The boys looked pleased and proud.

Crebulan waved to Markolan and Ranie to join him. They dismounted and led the horses over to where Crebulan faced the trio of old men. They noticed the other men no longer seemed to be guarding the cave.

Durc greeted them politely. “I am the leader, Durc. You are welcome. These boys, Grod and Targ, will watch your horses until all of my hunters have returned to the cave. It is nearly time for the meal. We will talk afterwards. Come inside, my mate will make you a hearth.” He turned abruptly and walked into the cave.

The trio of Others followed, aware of the curious looks from the men but not quite sure how to react. Ranie unconsciously moved closer to Crebulan under the weight of the scrutiny. Crebulan gave her a reassuring glance. “Ranie,” he said, giving her name the gruff, clipped pronunciation of the Clan. “Get used to hearing your name like that. We’ve been welcomed, so you’ll be more or less on your own with the women by morning.”

She just nodded, somewhat overwhelmed. She felt a little better once they were inside the cave. The women and children were also curious, but the women were less obvious in staring. And the children’s stares were the natural fascination of the young for anything out of the ordinary. Ranie realized that this particular clan hadn’t seen many of her people before. She hoped that was a good thing.

A quiet chuckle from Crebulan interrupted her thoughts. “Oh, I hadn’t thought about that,” he commented. “Ranie, I can’t make out all of their everyday language, but you are drawing practically all of the attention. Red is sacred to them, and you have red hair. I think they think you have been touched by the Cave Bear Spirit.”

“Oh,” she replied. “No wonder I felt like they were all looking at me. They probably all were.”

Just then, an older mixed woman approached them and sat cross-legged on the ground before Crebulan with her head bowed. Ranie and Markolan wondered what that meant. But Crebulan leaned over and tapped her shoulder.

“This woman is called Ura,” she said. “I am mate to Durc. I have prepared a hearth for you to use while you are here. And this woman would be honored if the Others would share the meal she had prepared this evening.”

“Bring us to our hearth, that we may leave our belongings before we eat,” Crebulan answered. “We would be pleased to share the meal you have prepared.”

Ura led them to the new hearth, then to Durc’s hearth for the meal. Ranie noted with some amusement that Crebulan, as the highest-ranking male guest, was served first. Then Durc, then Markolan, then herself, and finally Ura was able to fill her own bowl with stew. 

At one point, two men carrying several ducks entered the cave, followed by the two boys who had been assigned to guard the horses. The men started to approach the leader’s hearth, then noticed the visitors and abruptly turned away. They went to the hearth of the old Clan man who hadn’t spoken to Crebulan when Durc and the mog-ur did.

“Grev is letting them know what happened,” Durc commented to Crebulan. “Now all the hunters know not to hunt your horses.” He stood up and set his bowl aside. “Ura, wait to clean up. Put away the food when you are through and come to the gathering hearth. People will want to see the stories my brother of the Others will tell.”

“And I would like to see how you became leader,” Crebulan added. “Mother said Vorn, Uba’s mate, was second in command. But that Oga, Broud’s mate, had sons. I expected to find the son of Broud’s mate as leader.”

“That came about through chance, several years after Ayla was gone,” Durc said. “This clan didn’t prosper with Broud as leader. He often gave chase too early when leading hunts. Not only did we secure less meat, but many hunters suffered injuries and couldn’t hunt for many days. We didn’t exactly starve, but neither were our bellies full in winter. Broud thought perhaps adding another hunter would help. His mate’s son Brac was of an age to become a man. But Broud was too confident. He picked the wrong bull to chase for Brac's manhood hunt. The bull decided to chase the hunters. Brac was gored and Broud was trampled. Brac died before the hunters could bring him back to the cave, and Broud was too badly injured for Uba’s healing magic to help. He died the next day.

“Brac had been Oga’s oldest son. If Broud had lived, her second son would have eventually become leader. But a child cannot lead hunters. Vorn, Uba’s mate and Broud’s second-in-command, became leader instead. And since Uba had no sons except for me, I eventually became leader.”

“Mother will be so happy to know that you are safe and well,” Crebulan told Durc. “And I know she will be proud to learn that her son is leader of a happy and prosperous clan. She has often spoke of you over the years, and of how much she missed you.”

“That I am leader of a happy and prosperous clan is as much due to Vorn as my own efforts,” Durc replied modestly. “Vorn…” he looked around quickly, making sure no women were watching then continued. “Vorn looked up to Broud for years. Vorn didn’t actually want me at his hearth at first, but Broud offered to make him second-in-command if he would accept me. All because Broud was going to make Mama… that is how I always think of her… his second woman but he didn’t want me at his hearth. Mama was upset, but even more upset when Broud tried to make Creb move to the back of the cave so Goov, the new mog-ur, could have Creb’s hearth. Broud became very angry and announced that he wanted Mama cursed. That’s when the earthquake struck. I think everyone in the clan knew that Broud was the one who angered the spirits into shaking the earth and destroying the cave, but he blamed Mama and insisted that Goov curse her.” Durc gave Crebulan a humorous glance. “I remember not believing she was a spirit. She didn’t act like one. First she begged Brun to help keep me safe from Broud. Then after she packed, she hugged me and told me she would always care for me, but that I had to stay with Uba so I would be safe, and she handed me to Uba. And then she went and scolded Broud… she told him he could hit her, take me away, and even make her leave, but she wasn’t dead and he couldn’t make her die. Another aftershock hit right after Mama left. Goov never did return to that cave’s place of spirits, because the passageway partly collapsed and he couldn’t fit through. He sent me and Grev in after the sacred stones… and the curse was actually broken when we went in there. 

“Anyway, Brun spent quite a bit of time talking with Vorn, both while we searched for a new cave and after we found one. Vorn realized that Broud had his faults, and that I wasn’t such a bad son to have at the hearth, even if I do look different. The clan managed that year and the next year, but not well. The following year, Goov and Vorn gained Broud’s disfavor. Goov for telling Broud that Ursus wanted Vorn to lead a hunt on his own, and Vorn for having better luck on that hunt than Broud had all summer. Broud decided that he’d have better luck with another hunter, so that was when he decided to have Brac’s manhood hunt. Broud told Vorn flat out that he intended to replace him as second-in-command with Brac, once Brac was a man. Well, you already know what happened then. Vorn became leader, and just in time, too. He managed to get a few more hunts in before winter, although on Brun’s advice he rationed the food anyway. The Clan Gathering was the following summer, and Brun reminded Vorn that we’d need a stockpile of food if we wanted to go to it.”

“I assume you did go to the Clan Gathering?” a fascinated Crebulan asked.

“Of course,” Durc replied. “And we remained the highest ranked clan in the competitions. Borg was chosen first for the cave bear ceremony. And Ura returned to our cave to live with Brun and Ebra until we were old enough to mate. Our clan refrained from mentioning the curse Broud put on Mama, we just said she died. Ura’s mother was so happy that her daughter was to be the mate of the son of the first-ranked medicine woman mated to the leader… because if nothing happened to Vorn before I was a man, I would be leader someday. When Ura was first born, she didn’t think her daughter would ever find a mate, much less a mate of such high status. Everyone thought Ura and I were deformed when we were born. But Goov and some of the other mog-urs announced at that Clan Gathering, children born looking like us were mixtures of Clan and Others, not deformed at all. That while a man’s totem does defeat a woman’s totem to start new life, a piece of the woman’s totem mixes with the man’s totem to form the child… and that is what makes girl babies as well as mixed babies. Not a weakness in a man’s totem, which is what people used to think.”

“Are so many mixed babies born around here?” Crebulan asked.

“A few,” Durc said, “although most of the ones born into this clan have been Ura’s children. More are born to clans living closer to clans of Others. And to other clans with mixed men and women, of course. But I think I have talked enough for now, Creb. Will you tell my clan and me what happened to Mama… Ayla, after she left us?”

“Of course,” answered Crebulan. He saw that all of the clan, plus Markolan and Ranie, had gathered while he and Durc spoke. “When Broud forced Ayla to leave the Clan, she headed north…” He told them of her search for people, her life in the valley, meeting first Jondalar and then the Mamutoi, and of her adoption by the Mamutoi. He told how she chose to leave the Mamutoi to go to Jondalar’s people, and of how Jondalar offered to take her to look for Durc before they headed west. He told them how tempted she was to find her son, but she decided it would be better not to, as the clan thought she was dead. She didn’t want to create problems for Durc or make people think he was unlucky because his mother’s “spirit” wouldn’t stay in the Spirit World where she belonged. He spoke of the Journey west, and how Ayla and Jondalar convinced some groups of Others that the Clan was also human. And then he related Ayla’s life with the Zelandonii and the Zarnadonii, and the friendship between the Zarnadonii and the Clan.

Hands flew when Crebulan finally finished. Old Grev, who shared with Durc the secret of the broken death curse, was pleased to learn that Ayla really had survived, although he was astonished to find out she was still alive. Markolan tried to explain that Others normally lived much longer than Clan people. He wasn’t sure if he was successful at first, as he didn’t speak the Clan language as well as Crebulan and Grev didn’t seem to have much of a concept of numbers. 

Grev finally shrugged and asked, “Is that why my joints ache in winter and Durc’s do not? He and I nursed together when Ayla lost her milk. Broud was very angry at Mother for feeding Durc but Brun made him allow it. Ura is also near to us in age, and she became a woman later than most… and kept having babies long after most women no longer could.” A glint of humor appeared in his eye. “I think several men wanted a mixed mate after that… the mixed women are not so pretty, but they bring more children to a man’s hearth than most Clan women.”

Markolan nodded, pleased to have gotten his point across despite the language barrier. The crowd seemed to be breaking up, so he quietly suggested to Ranie that they go back to their hearth and get some sleep.

But Durc detained Crebulan for a moment longer. “I wish Mama knew the curse had been broken,” he said. “I would have been so happy to see her. Uba also would have liked to see her. But I understand. She stayed away out of her love for me, not because she didn’t care.”

Crebulan blinked back tears. “She will be happy to know you understand. I think more than anything, she feared finding out that you were angry at her for leaving you.”

“I was, at first,” Durc admitted. “But as I grew older, I realized there was no way she could have taken me with her. I learned just what it would take to survive long enough to find people, and knew she might not have made it alone... and would have had no chance of doing so with me hindering her. It helped that I was safe and cared for here with the Clan. Only Broud hated me. But Vorn and old Brun kept him from harming me. And Uba always loved me as her own child. But it grows late,” he said. “We can speak more in the morning. And perhaps then you can give me your advice about something.” Durc abruptly turned and headed for his own hearth before Crebulan could reply.


	20. chapter 20

In the morning, Crebulan awakened to see Ranie quietly bustling about the hearth preparing a meal. “Good morning,” he said quietly, mindful of Markolan sleeping nearby. “I hope I didn’t ignore you too badly last night.”

“Not at all,” Ranie smiled. She poured two cups of tea and handed him one. “I would have done the same if our positions were reversed. We came on this trip to find Durc after all. Of course you would want to talk with him.”

“True,” Crebulan agreed. “But will you be all right with the women? I know Clan traditions keep men and women more or less separate in their daily activities, but we’re Others. We can probably manage to bend the customs a bit if you wish. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable here.” He gently brushed a fallen curl off her face.

“I’ll be fine,” Ranie reassured him. “I’m a big girl. Besides, it will give me a chance to learn more of their language. But it’s very sweet of you to worry for me.” She leaned forward to brush his cheek with her lips.

It was meant to be a friendly kiss. But Crebulan moved slightly so it caught him on the mouth and it quickly became much more. He looked shaken when they finally broke apart. “Ranie… I… I never realized… I…”

She laid a gentle finger against his lips. “You’ve had other things on your mind, that’s all,” she said. “I’ve known how I feel for you for some time now. That’s why I came on this trip with you, because I didn’t want to be separated. And I hoped you’d decide you had feelings for me, once we found Durc. Was I right?”

“You were right,” he admitted. “But Ranie, you know I can’t stay and become Mamutoi. I still have to go home, tell Mother all about Durc and…”

“And I didn’t ask you to stay,” Ranie broke in. “I’m going with you.” She stood up and stirred the cooking grain mush as Crebulan stared in astonishment.

Behind them, the “sleeping” Markolan smiled to himself. Ranie and Crebulan would be very good for each other, he thought. It was about time Crebulan woke up to his feelings for Ranie.

Later that morning, Crebulan was settling Ranie in with a couple of younger women when he noticed Ura hurrying out of the area with a clean deer hide draped over her arm. He assumed she was going to wash, and didn’t think about it. Ranie had to stifle a giggle at Crebulan’s sudden protectiveness of her, although she didn’t mind him reminding her companions to speak carefully as she wasn’t completely fluent in their language.

The shorter of the two reached out a curious hand toward Ranie’s hair. “Is it true that you have been touched by Ursus, that your hair is the sacred red?” she asked. “I am called Orna, and this is Aja.”

“I am called Ranie,” she replied. “I know little of the ways of spirits. Among my people, red hair is not common, but it is not rare either. Still, some say that those of us who have red hair are lucky.” She glanced over at Crebulan. “Perhaps it is true, and the red hair is a sign from the spirits.”

The three young women headed out to pick blackberries, their hands fluttering animatedly as they conversed.

Markolan occupied himself with the younger hunters, demonstrating his spear thrower. The fully Clan men, with their limited arm movement, had only limited success. But two of Ura’s sons had Durc’s straight arms and legs. They were the best sling hunters of the clan already, and they quickly saw the advantage of throwing a spear rather than thrusting it. Brun and Corb promptly asked Markolan to show them how to make the new weapon, and to train them in its use.

Meanwhile, Durc and Crebulan spent the morning talking, filling in the details left out of the previous night’s stories. But Crebulan noticed Durc kept glancing in the direction Ura had taken earlier. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, nothing is wrong,” Durc replied. “It’s just…” He broke off as two figures came into view. “Remember how I said I needed some advice? It’s about Oma, Ura’s youngest. Her totem just battled for the first time. She’s been in isolation, which is why you didn’t meet her last night. The problem is, there isn’t a man in this clan who wants her. I just don’t know what to do about her. Well, you can see my dilemma,” he said as he waved the two women over.

Crebulan stared in shock. The young woman behind Ura was beautiful. Tall, slender, and blond, Oma’s brown eyes were the only hint of her Clan heritage.

“Doni bless!” Crebulan exclaimed, startled into speaking Zarnadonii. “She looks like Mother, but for the brown eyes!”

“What?” Durc motioned.

“I said she looks like Mother, except for the brown eyes,” gestured Crebulan. “Her appearance startled me into speaking my own language.”

“I have often thought Oma resembled Mama,” Durc commented. “And in more ways than looks. She doesn’t think as a proper Clan woman. She is too curious for her own good… when she was younger, she even tried to watch the men’s rituals. Fortunately, I caught her before the ceremony began. But worse than that, she doesn’t seem to have memories. She is always asking questions about things that every other member of this clan knows.” He dropped his hands as the two women sat before them with bowed heads.

At a nod from Durc, Crebulan tapped Oma’s shoulder. She looked up, and her mouth dropped open when she saw his eyes. “Your eyes are like the sky,” she motioned without waiting for an introduction. “How did you get them that color? Are you one of the Others? People say I look like one of the Others, but I’ve never seen one before. I…”

Ura, in an agony of embarrassment at her daughter’s rudeness, interrupted the stream of questions by grabbing Oma’s hands and holding them down.

Crebulan managed to stifle his laughter, but he couldn’t help grinning. “Yes, Oma, I am Others. I am also the youngest child of Durc’s mother. I cam here to find Durc, because I wanted to meet the brother who stayed with the Clan when Mother had to leave. As to my eyes being blue, light eyes are common among the Others. Now, while I am visiting here, I am known as Creb. But that is not my full name… most Clan people can’t say my full name. I think you might be able to say it, though; will you try?

Oma nodded, wide-eyed at everything he said.

“Listen carefully now… I am Crebulan of the Zarnadonii.” He repeated it again, more slowly so she could hear the unfamiliar sounds better. “Crebulan of the Zarnadonii.”

“Creb-oo-lan ob da Szar-na-don-ee,” Oma repeated carefully. 

“Very good!” Crebulan told her. “I need to speak with Durc right now, and I’m sure you and Ura have work to do as well. But I will find you later and tell you the story of what happened to Durc’s Mama after she left the Clan.”

Oma’s eyes sparkled at that. “This woman is grateful to Creb-oo-lan ob da Szar-na-don-ee. I will work hard so I will be free to see your story later.” She and Ura picked up collecting baskets and digging sticks and headed into the woods.

Durc looked at Crebulan. “I think you have already guessed what I am hoping. Would Oma fit in with a clan of Others?”

“I think she would. She needs to learn many things about how Others live, but I would be happy to teach her. And I am willing to bring her to our mother when I return. Are you willing to see her depart, never to return? For my people live very far to the west, a year’s travel or more.”

“I don’t like it,” Durc admitted. “But you have seen how she is. No Clan man would put up with such bad manners in a mate. But she isn’t insolent, just thoughtless in her words and actions. I would hate to have to give her to a man who doesn’t really want her anyway, and who would beat her for being different. Mama was different too. And from what you’ve said, Mama has been very happy with the Others. Maybe Oma can be happy too.”

“We will need to leave within half a moon,” Crebulan said, “in order to reach my home by this time next year. We will spend the winter with a group of Others who are friendly to Clan and those of mixed blood.”

“So soon,” mused Durc. “Still, it will be better for Oma. A man is supposed to favor his mate’s sons, but I will admit to you that Oma has always been my favorite of Ura’s children. She is so different, she lets me see how it must have been for Mama to grow up with the Clan.” He sighed. “And now I will know how Mama felt, leaving me behind. Still, I am grateful. I don’t know what would have become of Oma had you not arrived, my brother.”

“Then I am grateful I found you in good time to help you settle Oma,” Crebulan said firmly. “I will start teaching her to speak right away, as she will need to learn more than one language. Ranie will help me, as her language is one of the two I wish Oma to learn, and also because she needs to learn my language as well. And Ranie can also teach Oma how to make clothing in the manner of the Others.”

“It is agreed,” Durc motioned firmly, then he looked at Crebulan with a twinkle in his eye. “But now I have a new problem. Now I must tell Ura I am sending Oma away forever. I don’t suppose you can help me with this in any way?”

Crebulan couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “I know better than to get involved in possible trouble between a man and his mate! You are on your own for this one, my brother. All I can do is offer a place at my fire and a meal if she chooses to express her feelings by refusing to cook and pouring water on your furs.”

Durc looked startled. “Do women of the Others behave so insolently when their mates displease them?” he asked. “Don’t their mates beat them for it?”

“No,” replied an equally startled Crebulan. “The traditions of the Others forbid people from striking each other. Also, the traditions of the Others give women a choice in mating. If a woman is truly unhappy with her mate, she is permitted to put him aside, just as he is permitted to do the same if he is unhappy.” Crebulan thought hard, trying to come up with an example Durc would understand. “But sometimes, a couple might have a small disagreement… for example, he promises to make a new windbreak for the hearth, only he goes hunting instead. She is upset because he didn’t keep his promise, so she refuses to cook for him until he does what he said he would. It is her way of reminding him that he needs to consider her and not just himself.”

Durc nodded slowly. “I think I understand,” he said. “Can you explain how Others choose mates? You say the woman is permitted to refuse if a man displeases her?”

“Yes, that’s true,” Crebulan said. “Close kin cannot mate. So to give unmated people a chance to meet, most groups of Others hold what they call Summer Meetings. Like Clan Gatherings, only every year. I suspect Oma will be very popular at her first Summer Meeting. She will be new, and by the standards of the Others, she is quite beautiful besides.”

“Perhaps you should tell her that, when you tell her she will be traveling with you,” Durc suggested. “I once saw her telling Ura that no one would play mates with her because they said she was too ugly to mate. This was some time ago, of course. Come. Let’s go tell Ura and Oma what we have decided.”

The two men headed towards the woods. They paused to watch Markolan’s spear thrower training group for a few moments, as Durc wanted to try the new weapon. Crebulan spotted Ranie and her companions headed back to the cave, and jogged over to intercept her.

“Ranie,” he called. “I’m going to need your help with something.”

Ranie waved and handed her basket to Aja, then hurried over to Crebulan. “What is it?” she asked.

“We’re going to have another traveling companion,” he told her. “Ura’s daughter Oma. I just met her earlier today… Durc said something about her having been in isolation because her totem was battling for the first time. I think he meant she was having her first moontime, though I don’t get why she was isolated. Anyway, Oma looks like us. She’s got even fewer Clan features than Zarina does. They all think she’s ugly and insolent, because she doesn’t think they way they all do. Durc thinks she would be better off with ‘a clan of Others’ and he’s right. I offered to take her back to Mother with me when I return.”

“Oh, the poor girl!” Ranie exclaimed. “How can I help?”

“For one thing, she’ll need clothes, not just wraps,” Crebulan said, “and I can’t teach her to sew. And we’ll have to teach her to speak. I’d like her to have some Mamutoi as well as Zarnadonii. I’m planning to winter with the S’Armunai on the trip home, and most of them speak at least some Mamutoi. And you’ll need to learn Zarnadonii as well, since you plan on coming with me.” He caressed her cheek with a smile.

“You’re right, I do need to learn Zarnadonii,” Ranie agreed. “Although I already learned a bit from your cousin.” She gave him a mischievous grin. “I love you,” she said in Zarnadonii, then reverted back to her native tongue. “I figured I’d learn the most important words first. So, when do I meet Oma?”

Crebulan laughed. “I love you too, Ranie,” he said, “even though you are always a step ahead of me. Durc and I were just heading out to find Oma and Ura, but he got distracted by the spear throwers.” He glanced over and saw Durc waiting for him. “Looks like he’s finished his turn. Shall we join him?”

The young couple strolled over to Durc, who led the way into the forest to find his mate and the daughter of his hearth.

They spotted Ura and Oma digging wild onions in a clearing. But at a sign from Durc, they stopped and joined the small group.

“Ura,” Durc began awkwardly, “I have come to a decision that I know will hurt you. But it is for the best, I know it is. Oma shall leave the Clan. Creb has offered to take her to Mama. Mama will help her to find a mate and be happy.”

Oma stifled a gasp of excitement when she saw her mother’s stricken face.

“Why?” motioned Ura. “Is there no other way?”

Durc sighed. “Who am I to give her to?” he asked his mate. “Not one man in this clan wants her, even as a second woman. I could wait until the Clan Gathering next year, but what if no one there is willing to take her? Creb is my brother. Oma will be safe with him.”

“Mother,” Oma gestured hesitantly, “I think Durc is right. If I am to have a mate of my own, I must go to the Others. Don’t you want me to have a mate?”

“Of course I do, child,” her mother responded. “But I hoped you would have a mate here, or at least with a nearby clan, so that I could see you happy and know your children.”

“But I can come and visit,” Oma said. Then she noticed the expressions Durc and Ura wore. “Can’t I?” she faltered.

“It will take us until this time next year to reach my people,” Crebulan told her gently. “You won’t be able to visit.”

Oma burst into tears. “I want to go,” she gestured wildly. “I want a mate. But I don’t want to leave you! Durc, can’t you make Brun the new leader and you and Mother come with me?”

“Oma, your mother and I are too old to make such a trip,” Durc said. “And we are not Others. You, I think, are Other. You have no memories and you like to try new things. I know you will miss us. We will miss you, too. But I really do think you will be happier with Mama’s people than with the Clan.”

Now Ranie stepped forward and laid a reassuring hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “I know how you feel, Oma. I am Ranie. And I am leaving my people to go with Creb,” she motioned.

That distracted Oma from her tears. “Really?” she asked. 

“Really,” Ranie confirmed. “So we can be friends, because we will both know how it feels to leave our families behind. And Creb can teach us both to speak in his language, and I will show you how to make…” she groped for a word that didn’t exist in the sign language. “How to make… wraps… that fit the body… like mine,” she tugged her tunic for emphasis.

Interested, Oma began peppering Ranie with questions. Behind the two young women, Durc motioned silently to Ura, “You see why I am sure she will be happier with the Others?”

“Yes, I see,” Ura replied in resignation. “But I am going to miss her terribly.”

“So am I,” Durc confessed. “So am I.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next half moon sped by. Oma quickly mastered the use of the thread-puller, and with Ranie’s help made herself a traveling outfit. She also learned to ride the horses. For the moment, her excitement at her upcoming adventure overwhelmed her sadness at leaving her family.

In an effort to keep busy, Ura asked Crebulan what sort of things her daughter would need in her new life. He told her furs and hides would be best, as well as small items such as cups or bowls. Then he rearranged his and Markolan’s personal gear in the horses’ pack-baskets to make space for Oma’s things. Ura collected enough leather and fur to completely fill one basket, determined that Oma would have a good start in her new life.

On the day of departure, Markolan and Ranie sat on their mounts waiting while Crebulan and Oma made their final farewells.

“Remember, we love you,” Ura told her daughter. “We will always love you. But it is right that a woman leaves her mother and finds her own mate. Be happy, my child.” She boosted Oma up behind Ranie and hurried away before she could break down.

“I am grateful we met, my brother,” Crebulan said to Durc. “Mother… Mama will be so pleased to know you are well and happy. And she will be even more pleased to welcome Oma. I promise, I will take good care of her as we travel.”

I am also grateful we met,” Durc replied. “For I am pleased to know Mama is well and happy. And even more pleased to have found kin who can do for Oma what I cannot. Walk with Ursus, my brother. Walk with Ursus.” He stood watching as Crebulan mounted and led the little party in the direction of the swamps. Now he knew how Mama must have felt all those years ago when she had to leave him behind. When the riders moved out of sight, he slowly went into the cave to find Ura, taking comfort in her presence and giving her comfort with his own.


	21. chapter 21

“I think if we reinforce the platform with a second piece of leather, it will give enough support,” Willora said to Lativec as they examined a pole drag. “And let’s also add a backrest so the rider doesn’t slide off going uphill.” She bent a flexible yet sturdy willow branch into an arc and tied it to the ends of the poles, then stretched a hide over the hoop. “Help me lash it down, then we’ll get Talut to try it. If it holds for him, Crozie won’t have any problem at all.”

Lativec chuckled as he held one end of the hide tightly against the pole. “I don’t know why we didn’t think of this before,” he said. “It’s such an obvious solution.”

Willora laughed in return. “Isn’t it, though? But you said yourself that Crozie just stayed here the last few Summer Meetings because riding hurts her hips. So, I just tried to think of a way she could ride without hurting herself. Anyway, I remembered Aunt Ayla using a pole drag to move an injured person who couldn’t walk. So I thought, why not? And with the extra hide, it should be firm enough for her to sit up.” She tied off the lashing on her side, then braced the pole drag so Lativec could do his side.

He worked quickly and competently. “That should do it,” he said. “Let’s try it with Sunny. She’s the calmest of our mares.” Lativec left Willora holding the modified pole drag for a moment, returning with Sunny in harness and Talut walking alongside.

“I hear I finally get a ride from a horse,” the huge former headman grinned. “Even if I won’t be sitting on her back.”

Willora hitched the pole drag to Sunny’s harness with a grin. “You do indeed,” she said. “If you would be seated?”

Talut gingerly settled himself into the hide platform and gripped the poles tightly. “I’m ready,” he said.

Lativec led Sunny around the earthlodge, then down the slope to the river and back. “So, how was it?” he asked as they came to a halt.

“Not bad, if you don’t mind the view,” Talut chuckled. “That backrest is very clever. And I doubt even Crozie will mind looking at a horse’s behind for several days if it means she can see her great-granddaughter’s Matrimonial. It’s amazing that she’s still with us… she’s nearly as old as Old Mamut was when Mut called him to Her.”

“Oh, I expect Mut is leaving Crozie here as long as possible, because She knows Crozie will find something to complain about even in the Spirit World,” laughed Lativec. “I know you tell me Crozie is a lot nicer than she was when Crane Hearth first moved to Lion Camp. All I can say is, I’m glad I didn’t know her then! I like that old woman, though, even when she’s driving everyone crazy.”

“Why don’t I send Crozie out to try it now,” suggested Willora. “After all, she’ll need to pack tonight.” She headed into the earthlodge and gave Crozie the message. About half the people inside trooped out to watch. But she had already seen Talut riding in the modified pole drag, so she decided to look over her packs one more time.

Zarina wandered over. “Ready for our first Mamutoi Summer Meeting?” she asked quietly.

“I think so,” Willora said. “I hope I have enough cups and bowls to trade. How about you?”

“I’m nervous,” Zarina admitted. “Not so much about what strangers might think about me… but I am worried about Tarvec’s mother. I just know Tarvie won’t accept me. When… when he apologized, he told me flat out it was his mother who taught him to fear and hate the Clan and mixtures.”

“But he’s been fine since then, hasn’t he?” Willora asked. “And everyone says Vincavec doesn’t have problems like that. And he seemed nice enough when we stayed at Mammoth Camp that night. I’m sure he’ll get Tarvie to behave.”

“I really hope so,” Zarina sighed. “I’m just so tired lately, I don’t want to have to deal with anything like that anytime soon.”

Willora started to ask a question, but then decided a change of subject was in order. “I wonder how Crebulan and Markolan are doing,” she said. “And if Ranie has made any progress with Crebulan.”

Zarina giggled, all worry forgotten. “I think he does care for her. I just bet he doesn’t realize it until they’re on the way back from the peninsula. I also think it’s a good thing Ranie’s with them… she’ll be able to bring them straight to the Summer Meeting site if they return before fall.”

“I hope they do make it before then,” Willora said. “I know Markolan wants to get back to the S’Armunai before winter. And if they winter at Three Sisters, Crebulan will make it home by next summer. And Ranie with him, I expect. I wonder… I know we promised Aunt Ayla to keep quiet about that tea she gave us. But if Ranie is going to make the same Journey we did, maybe we should give it to her?”

“You’re right, she would need it, wouldn’t she,” mused Zarina. “I think we should give it to her. But privately, the way Ayla gave it to us. So she knows to keep quiet about it as well.”

Just then, everyone came piling back inside, chattering excitedly. Crozie marched straight to Willora and gave her a fierce hug. “Thanks to you, I’m going to see Veccie’s Matrimonial,” she announced. “Fralie and Mollie are packing for me. You are a fine and thoughtful young woman, and I intend to make sure the men of the Mamutoi know it!”

Willora was too busy blushing and protesting to notice Tusec observing her with a thoughtful expression.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the Summer Meeting site proved uneventful. As usual, the people of Lion Camp chose to set up Cattail Camp in a more out-of-the-way area so the horses would have enough space. Many people were surprised to see Crozie, who lost no time telling them how Willora made it possible for her to attend.

Thanks in part to Crozie’s enthusiasm and assisted by talk from Mammoth Camp and Mouflon Camp, word quickly got around the meeting that Lion Camp had adopted two new women. And that the women in question were Latie’s daughter and Danug’s hearth-daughter. The number of “friends” who showed up to help set up the shelters of Cattail Camp, especially as most of them were young men, amused Nezzie and Talut. 

Willora drew the majority of the attention, as the visitors quickly realized that Tarvec had already claimed Zarina’s affections. That bit of news quickly worked its way back to Birch Camp, Mammoth Camp's summer home, and brought Vincavec and Tarvie in a hurry. The Mamut-headman and his mate exchanged polite greetings with Lion Camp’s young co-leaders. They also paused to speak to Talut, who as a former headman, was an old friend of Vincavec.

“Talut, you old bear!” Vincavec exclaimed. “I hear Tarvie’s boy found himself a mate as well as a skill this winter! Makes me glad Tulie isn’t still with Lion Camp to negotiate the Bride Price,” he grinned. “And makes me understand why the boy didn’t come see us as soon as you folks arrived.”

Talut’s booming laughter filled the air. “Now, Vincavec, do you really think Tulie won’t get herself involved anyway? You know as well as I do how much she enjoys bargaining! And I don’t think anyone in Mouflon Camp plans to join this summer. You can bet she’ll be here to help!”

“If there is a joining at all,” Tarvie sniffed. “I haven’t given my blessing yet. Nor have I properly met this woman. I don’t count the one night she and her companions spent at Mammoth Camp early last winter. We were never formally introduced. I want to know a little more than, ‘she’s Latie’s daughter from the Zarnadonii’ before I’ll bless this union.”

Uh-oh, Talut thought. Trouble ahead. He signaled Nezzie to join them, appreciating the irony of using Clan language in front of a notorious Clan-hater. Nezzie saw who was with him and hurried over. 

“Vincavec, how nice to see you,” Nezzie said, giving the tattooed man a hug. “Tarvie, you’re looking well.” Nezzie didn’t bother hugging the other woman. Tarvie never permitted Nezzie to touch her since the long-ago day she’d adopted Rydag.

“We hear Tarvec wishes to mate one of the foreign women who visited us briefly,” Tarvie said with cool civility. “I can’t say I recall anything particular about her. We came to meet her properly.”

“Of course,” Nezzie said, immediately knowing trouble was brewing. “But Zarina and Tarvec have been working to settle the animals. Why don’t you two sit down and have a cup of tea with Talut while I let them know you are here? Give them a few moments to wash the dust off and put on clean tunics. I’m sure Zarina will want to make a good first impression.”

“Very well,” Tarvie agreed. She glided stiffly towards the fire, trailed by Vincavec and Talut. Frebec, Fralie, and Crozie were already there, enjoying a light rose hip and lemongrass brew. The three men continued to exchange jests as they drank their tea. But Tarvie, disapproving of Lion Camp in general because they insisted on believing in the ridiculous notion that flatheads were human, remained silent.

Nezzie hurried to the freshly–built horse shelters. “Tarvec! Zarina!” she called.

“Over here,” Tarvec replied. Then she heard, “Don’t try to move just yet. Nezzie will know what to do.”

Worried, Nezzie hurried over. “Is Zarina hurt?” she demanded. “What happened?” Zarina, looking pale, lay crumpled on the ground.

Tarvec looked near panic. “I’m not sure what happened,” he told Nezzie. “She said she’s been tired for a few days. But, well, with getting ready for the Summer Meeting and all, who hasn’t been? So neither one of us thought much about it. But we were just putting away the pole-drag harnesses when she fainted.”

“I was fine until I stretched up to hang the harness,” mumbled Zarina. “I got dizzy.”

“Tarvec, go get some water from the stream,” ordered Nezzie. She knew he would feel much better for actively helping, even in a minor role. As soon as he was away, she looked Zarina in the eyes. “Do you think you might be…?” she asked her granddaughter.

Zarina nodded. “But I don’t want to say anything yet. I can’t be sure unless I miss another moon time. Please don’t tell Tarvec!”

“I won’t, child,” Nezzie reassured Zarina. “But why not?”

“I… it’s his mother. He says he knows better now, but what happens when his mother finds out about Echozar? I’m scared, Grandmother… scared he might listen to her again,” admitted Zarina. “I want him to make his own choice. And I don’t want him to feel an obligation to me… which he might, if I make an announcement.”

Nezzie nodded, understanding perfectly. “As it happens, child, you’ll have the chance to know what he’ll do right away. I came out here looking for you because Tarvie and Vincavec are in Cattail Camp right now.” She helped the younger woman sit up as Tarvec returned from the stream with a cup of water. “Sip it slowly,” she told Zarina. “Tarvec, your mother and Vincavec are in Cattail Camp looking for the two of you. It seems as though the gossip reached Birch Camp already, about your plans to join with Zarina.”

He sighed. “I really hoped I would be able to tell them myself,” he said. “I would have preferred to tell them privately. But is Zarina all right? Is she sick?”

Well, thought Nezzie, that was a hopeful sign. The boy was more worried about Zarina than his mother. “I think she’s just been a little stressed about the Summer Meeting. You know what some people here will think about her background,” she added pointedly. “This will be the first time she will have to put up with widespread prejudice. Worry like that can drain a person… that’s why she fainted when she overexerted herself. Anyway, I think she’s fine now, she just needs to take it easy for the next day or two.”

Tarvec nodded and helped Zarina to her feet. “Let’s go get it over with,” he said.

“Go back by way of the shelters,” suggested Nezzie. “You can change into something clean and have a quick wash before joining us at the fire.” She smiled and took the more direct route back to the central hearth. “They’d gone a bit further out than I thought,” she called to Vincavec and Tarvie as she approached. “But they’ll be along in a moment.” 

And they were. Zarina looked every inch a high-status woman, wearing a dress Nezzie hadn’t seen before. It was loose, belted just below her breasts and flowing in graceful folds to just above her ankles. Nezzie couldn’t begin to identify the material, which was much lighter than leather, and pale green in color. As they drew closer, Nezzie could see amber and black beads outlining the neckline of the garment and decorating the belt. A carved ivory lion pendant hung from a matching amber and black beaded necklace. Amber earrings and an ivory bracelet completed the picture. Nezzie smothered a chuckle as she saw Tarvie mentally reassessing Zarina’s possible Bride Price.

“Ah, Latie’s daughter,” Vincavec smiled as he greeted her. “I must apologize, Zarina. When the gossip reached us, your name was mentioned, but I found I couldn’t remember which name went with which woman. And I’m afraid we didn’t realize how much work would be needed to settle so many animals, otherwise we would have given you more time before coming to see you. Please, allow me to introduce Tarvie of Mammoth Hearth, daughter of Rindie, second Mamut of Badger Camp, born to the hearth of Lendec, first Mamut of Badger Camp.”

Tarvie held out her hands to Zarina, who took them in greeting. Tarvec jumped in with the introduction. “Mother, this is Zarina of Lion Hearth, formerly Zarina of the Zarnadonii, daughter of Latie formerly of Lion Hearth of the Mamutoi, born to the hearth of Echozar, late of the Zarnadonii, and of Jerekal, leader and founder of the Zarnadonii.”

Tarvie thawed slightly with the confirmation of Zarina as legitimately coming from high status. “I must say, your ties are impressive. Plenty of people start new Camps, but very few choose to start a whole new people. But I am slightly puzzled, dear. If this Jerekal is leader, why did Tarvec mention the other one first? I would think Jerekal would have the precedence. Or is it just because the other has returned to the Mother?”

“Actually, it is because I am of Echozar’s spirit,” replied Zarina. “Among the Zarnadonii, we say the child born to a woman with two mates is the hearth-child of both, just as it is done here. But we count the spirit of the man as having slightly more importance than the relative rank of co-mates to a woman. If the child is decidedly of the spirit of one, his name is mentioned first, regardless of the rank of the other.”

“I see,” Tarvie nodded. “And I take it that Echozar bore no resemblance at all to Jerekal, so that it was obvious which one’s spirit was used for Latie’s children. But tell me, what made Jerekal form a new people? I remember when Latie left with him and his friend, and I thought I remembered them as being Zelandonii.” She didn’t notice her son’s face grow white.

Zarina remained outwardly calm, but paused to take a deep breath before answering. “Jerekal decided to form the Zarnadonii when he agreed to co-mate with Echozar, because he knew the Zelandonii wouldn’t accept Echozar. You see, Echozar was of mixed spirits.”


	22. chapter 22

Tarvie’s smile froze on her face, then she laughed weakly. “Really, dear, don’t you think a joke like that is in terribly poor taste? I mean, really, Latie was of extremely high status; surely she would never mate with an abomination. And I know my son would know better than to even consider sharing Pleasures with one, much less introducing it to me as his mate-to-be.”

Tarvec looked sick, but he took Zarina’s hand. “It isn’t a joke, Mother. And people of mixed spirits are not abomination. I love Zarina. But thanks to what you taught me, I also hurt her in the worst possible way. I’m just grateful she realized I said what I did out of ignorance rather than true hatred, and gave me the chance to make it up to her. I…”

Tarvie jumped to her feet in horror. “I don’t believe it! You knew, and you still touched it?!? You let me touch it?!?” She scrubbed her hands compulsively against her tunic, as if to rid herself of any contamination from touching Zarina. Then she grabbed Tarvec’s arm. “You’re coming with me! No son of mine is going to mate an abomination, not if I have to go to the Council of Sisters to prevent it!” She turned furiously to Nezzie. “This is all your fault!” she screamed. “You’re the one who took in that little abomination and convinced the rest of your Camp there was no harm in it! Well, there’s the harm! Your own daughter went and mated an abomination and spawned another one! And as if that wasn’t bad enough, you take my son, a perfectly decent boy, and turn him into another flathead-lover! I won’t have it, I tell you! I won’t have it!” She tried to physically drag Tarvec out of Cattail Camp with her, oblivious to the crowd gathering both within and along the boundaries of the camp.

But Tarvec dug in his heels and wouldn’t let go of Zarina’s hand. “Let go of me!” he bellowed, nearly matching Talut for sheer volume. He shook himself loose from his mother’s grip. “I’m going to join with Zarina,” he said, his voice coldly angry. “If you wish, you are perfectly welcome to sever your ties with me. I’ll manage to come up with her Bride Price on my own if I have to. And whatever you decide, I will not stand here and listen to you insulting the woman I love!”

“You… you’ve been bewitched!” Tarvie sputtered. “No child of mine would speak to me like that, not in his right mind! I’ll be speaking to the mamuti as well as the Council, you can be sure of that!” She stalked out of Cattail Camp, still heedless of the watching crowd.

But the spectators dispersed once the argument was over. Vincavec sighed. “Zarina, for what it’s worth, I’m happy for the two of you. And I’m proud of you both. I’m sorry you had to be subjected to that… that unpleasantness. And I’ll be speaking with the mamuti as well, as one of their number… and what I have to say is not going to be supportive of my mate in this instance.” He sighed again. “I knew she had… certain prejudices… when I joined with her. But at the time, it didn’t seem to matter. Mammoth Camp is one of the farthest from Clan territory. Rydag had returned to the Mother the previous summer. It was easy enough to keep my opinions on the subject to myself, because I wanted her… and Mammoth Hearth, which was hers to bring. Up until today, I thought it was worth it,” he added, almost to himself. He hugged Tarvec and Zarina, then hurried off to the Meeting’s designated Mammoth Hearth.

Zarina swayed slightly. Instantly, Tarvec picked her up and carried her to a large log near the fire, then pressed a cup of tea into her hands. “I’m so sorry Mother put you through all that,” he said. “Especially since you already weren’t feeling well. I really was hoping to get that done privately, so you wouldn’t have to listen to her.” He sighed. “Just so you’ll know, I meant it when I told Mother to sever ties if she couldn’t treat you decently. But… well, if she does, we probably won’t be able to join right away. I traded most of what I brought to Lion Camp with me to be able to give you Furball for your adoption. And I don’t know how long it will take me to obtain enough for your Bride Price, whatever that may be.”

“You won’t need to worry about that,” Frebec said. “Fralie and I talked this over already, once we saw what was going on with you two. Tarvec, if your mother chooses to sever ties, we would be pleased to welcome you as a son of the Crane Hearth.” Fralie smiled and nodded her agreement.

Tarvec’s mouth dropped open. “Frebec! You would do that for me? Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Frebec grinned. “Remember when we spoke, back in early winter after the megaceros hunt? Remember what I told you about repaying Ayla for the help she gave me and Fralie?” At Tarvec’s nod, the older man continued, “Well, Fralie and I decided that doing this would pay our debt to Ayla in full. 

“I’ve known Tarvie for a long time… and her mother as well. Rindie is a cousin to my cousin Chaleg, although she and I aren’t directly related. But I do know where she came from originally… Weasel Camp, same as I did. She never would have mated so far up in status as Badger Camp if she hadn’t become Mamut. Naturally, she was ambitious for her daughter. She all but threw Tarvie at Vincavec as soon as her daughter became a woman. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Tarvec, but the main holdouts who still insist on hating the Clan are also the five lowest-ranked Camps of all the Mamutoi… Weasel, Wolverine, Vulture, Buzzard, and Badger.” Frebec paused to sip his tea. “Anyway, part of Tarvie’s problem is that she also grew up with the anti-Clan prejudice. But part of it is that when she and Vincavec joined, there was a lot of talk… and most of it not very complimentary to her. People said he never would have joined with her if she hadn’t been born to the Mammoth Hearth, that he wanted her for the same reason he’d wanted Ayla… to legitimize his Mammoth Camp in people’s minds. And there may well be some truth to that. But it’s made Tarvie very insecure of the status she gained by joining with Vincavec. She seems to feel as though she has to prove that she’s worthy of him, despite her origins. And Mut help anyone who refuses to agree with her assessment of how things are supposed to be.”

Zarina smiled, color finally returning to her face. “Simply saying thank you doesn’t come close to expressing my gratitude for your support, Frebec.”

“Well, you and Tarvec pass it along to the next person who needs it, that will be payment enough for me,” the older man replied. “As I said, this just feels like something Ayla would want me to do.”

Zarina took Tarvec’s hand once more. “Still,” she said, “I am glad to know we won’t have to wait to be joined… especially as I think I’ve been Blessed.”

Tarvec’s jaw nearly hit his chest. “Blessed?” he repeated stupidly. “But… but how? I thought you were just… didn’t Nezzie realize… why didn’t you say something earlier?” 

Zarina giggled, pleased by his reaction. “Yes, Nezzie realized. But I asked her not to say anything.” Her voice grew serious. “I didn’t want you to feel obligated towards me. And I wanted you to still want me after talking with your mother.” She grinned again. “You certainly did that. So I decided to share the news, so you would have something else to think about for a while.”

“For a while?” Tarvec laughed. “I’m going to be thinking about this for the next… uh, how long before the baby is supposed to come?”

Fralie smiled. “Babies generally take about nine moons to arrive. Zarina, how many moon times have you missed so far?”

“Only two,” the young woman replied. “But it’s almost the moon phase when I would usually bleed.”

“So, you’re nearly three moons along already. You should have the baby around when the days are at their shortest,” Fralie calculated. “Congratulations, you two. Your joining will be a lucky one, since Zarina is already Blessed.”

Everyone still within Cattail Camp crowded around the young couple to offer their congratulations. Dannie exchanged a serious look with her twin and co-leader. Lativec gave a smile and a small nod in reply. Then he murmured into his mother’s ear, “I think we’ll be making an extra-quick return trip after the Summer Meeting this year… so we can enlarge the lodge and keep Zarina and Willora for ourselves.” Nezzie’s answering smile lit her entire face.

Meanwhile, Vincavec was within the Mammoth Hearth Lodge, relating the entire incident between his mate and her son. “Tarvie is wrong in this case,” he concluded. “I know perfectly well that some of you,” his gaze swept disdainfully across the mamuti from Weasel, Badger, and Buzzard Camps, “prefer to insist that the Clan, flatheads, are animals. But I’m not here to rehash that argument yet again. What I am here for, is to reassure you all that Tarvec is not under some sort of spell, whatever Tarvie may think. You all know I am the most powerful of the mamuti when it comes to dealing with spirits, you know I would be able to tell if there was some evil at work here! And believe me, if I thought something evil was working on the son of my hearth, I would be the first to do something about it!”

“But if this woman really is part flathead,” the Mamut of BadgerCamp started.

“She doesn’t deny it, Darzie,” Vincavec cut the woman off. “But she is also Latie’s daughter. Latie, daughter of Nezzie, born to the hearth of Talut, former headman of Lion Camp. I know you remember Latie. Well, Latie’s new people count mixtures as fully human. Also, you have kin among the S’Armunai, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t see what…”

“What that has to do with anything?” Vincavec smiled grimly. “The S’Armunai also count mixtures among them. Do you remember the trader Anderon? I learned from Zarina that he once had a Clan woman for a mate… and that her son, one of mixed spirits, made a Journey to the Zarnadonii and is now mated to Zarina’s sister. And Anderon himself told me once, he thinks at least half the S’Armunai people have some mixture in them. Three members of that last trade mission he led were mixed. But none of you… including Tarvie… knew it, did you?”

“Actually, I did,” young Saralie, new Mamut of Lynx Camp spoke up. “Among the Mamutoi, only the children of Ranec’s spirit, and some of their children, have dark eyes. I asked one of the brown-eyed traders… forgive me, I don’t remember his name. I was still a child when this happened. Anyway, I asked him if such beautiful dark eyes were common among his people. He laughed and told me they were only common among the ones with some Clan in their heritage.”

Darzie looked disturbed. “So you’re saying my cousin might very well be mated to a mixed man? That my cousin’s children might be mixed themselves? I… need to meditate on this.” She hurried out of the lodge.

Vincavec looked around at the others. “So, do I have your support in this matter? Zarina is blood kin to the Mamutoi through her mother Latie. She has been accepted by Lion Camp and adopted to Lion Hearth. And she is no more responsible for bespelling Tarvec than any young woman who attracts the affections of any young man, despite what his mother thinks.”

The mamuti conferred among themselves for a few moments. Most gave their agreement readily. Only Charzie of Buzzard Camp and Saranac of Weasel Camp were less than enthusiastic in giving Vincavec their support. But they did agree to tell Tarvie they couldn’t help her, if she came to either of them for aid in an attempt to separate Tarvec from Zarina.


	23. chapter 23

That evening, Cattail Camp became a scene of joyful chaos. Tarvec and Zarina formalized their Promise just before the meal, in front of more than a hundred witnesses. Tarneg and Deegie and their mates led a contingent of visitors from Aurochs Camp. They were quickly followed by Brinan and Tusie’s Mouflon Camp and Druwez and Rugie’s Eagle Camp. They all arrived with the intention of simply meeting Zarina and Willora, but when they heard about the Promise, they all sent runners back to their own camps for extra food and announced that they would stay to help celebrate the occasion.

Vincavec was also present, well pleased with the results of his meeting with the mamuti. He pulled Tarvec aside while Zarina was busy meeting her kin. “As nearly as I can tell, only the mamuti of Buzzard and Weasel Camps are likely to cause problems,” he reassured the son of his hearth. “Although I haven’t yet seen the mamuti of Wolverine or Vulture Camps. Darzie of Badger Camp seems to be opening her mind a little, now that her cousin is mated to a S’Armunai man. I know from that trader, years ago, I think before you were walking, many of the S’Armunai have mixed blood.” He grinned wryly and added, “I didn’t mention it to your mother at the time because I wanted the tiger furs they had with them. I was afraid she’d refuse them hospitality if she knew. I wish now I’d said something then. Maybe she would have learned something from it.”

“It’s not exactly your fault,” Tarvec said. “It’s not as though you could foresee the possibility of me falling in love with a mixed woman. And, well…Mother can be difficult, I know that. I can see where it was easier to… to… to not bother trying to change her mind about certain things in exchange for peace within the hearth. After all, how often does Mammoth Camp even see fl-, uh, Clan people?”

“Not very,” Vincavec chuckled. “I think maybe twice, in all the time I’ve been mated to Tarvie. And both times we saw them, it was at a distance.” The older man hesitated a moment. “Look, Tarvec, I don’t know what your mother is going to do. But whatever happens, I’d be pleased if you would continue to count me among your kin.”

Tarvec hugged the older man tightly. “Of course I will,” he muttered gruffly.

“Good!” Vincavec replied in an equally gruff voice. “And if you need any help meeting Zarina’s Bride Price, you let me know. In fact, you let me know when the negotiations start. I’ve got a few things packed away for you. Even if your mother does choose to sever ties, you won’t be without resources.”

“I will, Vincavec. And, thank you,” said Tarvec quietly.

As the two men moved among the crowd, Tarvec noticed Willora surrounded by young men. They were all vying for her attention, and she was smiling and seemed to be enjoying herself. He also noticed Tusec watching the scene, a slight frown on his face. “Is there a problem?” Tarvec asked his friend.

“What? Oh, no, not really,” Tusec replied absently. “I can’t blame her for having fun. Not after I took her for granted all winter.”

Tarvec managed to stifle a laugh. “Oh, I see,” he said.

“Do you?” Tusec asked. “I wish I did.”

Tarvec shrugged. “Well, if you like her, why don’t you get in there and tell her so? I’m willing to bet she thinks you chose her at festivals out of convenience, since Zarina and I always paired off. She probably figures you have a friend or three here at the Summer Meeting that you couldn’t wait to see.”

“But she…”

“Probably has no idea you care,” Tarvec said insistently, “especially since you didn’t seem to know it yourself until you saw her holding court like that. Think of it this way, at least you didn’t have to hurt her before realizing you care.”

“But what if she doesn’t like me?” Tusec fretted.

Tarvec was surprised by how insecure Tusec seemed. But then he realized Tusec had never before had serious feelings for a woman… he only knew light flirtations and casual Pleasures. “Tusec, how can she decide if she likes you or not if you ignore her? You’ll just make her think you don’t like her, and you’ll lose her without ever having a chance.” He thought quickly. “Look, I don’t suggest elbowing your way into the crowd and grabbing her around the waist. But I bet she’d like it if you did something nice and thoughtful for her. Maybe have a cup of tea waiting for when she gets up in the morning, something like that. Talk to her when there isn’t a mob around. And for Mut’s sake, tell her how you feel!” Tarvec grinned. “After all, I can personally assure you that being Promised is wonderful!”

Tusec laughed weakly, but agreed Tarvec might be right. As Tarvec wandered away to find Zarina, Tusec slipped into the crowd around Willora. And was quite glad to note she seemed genuinely pleased to see him.

But the mood at Birch Camp was not so happy. Tarvie had returned in mid-afternoon, furious because she hadn’t found anyone willing to do more than commiserate with her. She should have expected short shrift from the Council of Sisters, she thought, at least four of them counted themselves as kin to that blond abomination. But she’d expected more from some of the mamuti, particularly from Charzie, who was her own cousin. But no, Vincavec spoke to them first. And since he was acknowledged as first, most of the others willingly agreed with whatever he told them. Even Charzie, she thought with disgust. Charzie knew better than to think abominations might be human.

She’d come back to Birch Camp with the intention of giving Vincavec a piece of her mind. But it was growing dark and he still wasn’t back. Tarvie paced around the tent, growing more irritated by the moment. Finally, she stomped out and scratched on Avarie’s tent. “Where’s my mate?” she demanded when the headwoman opened the flap.

Avarie smiled grimly. She’d never liked her brother’s mate. “Vincavec is at Cattail Camp. They’re celebrating Tarvec’s Promise to Zarina,” she told Tarvie. “I understand it’s quite a party.”

Tarvie’s eyes narrowed in her rage. “Is that so,” she hissed. “Vincavec wants to celebrate, does he? Well, I certainly hope he’ll enjoy celebrating alone for the rest of his life! I will not accept that abomination as kin! And neither will he if he knows what’s good for him!”

With all the noise and happy confusion at Cattail Camp, no one noticed the new arrival at first. But an ear-splitting shriek of rage silenced the celebration and informed everyone of Tarvie’s presence. 

“Now, Mother,” Tarvec began. 

But she cut him off before he could say another word. “You must be confusing me with someone else,” she snarled. “I don’t have a son. Because if I did, he would never disgrace his kinship by wanting to mate an abomination!” Tarvie turned cold eyes on her mate. “Vincavec, return to Birch Camp immediately. I can’t believe my own mate would go so far as to forget his position and actually celebrate the plans of a Mamutoi to join with an abomination. But if you return with me and apologize properly, I might be willing to forgive you.”

Vincavec, flushed with bouza, stared at Tarvie incredulously. “You ‘might’ forgive me? In Mut’s name, woman, what have I done that needs forgiving? Or is it that I’ve offended you by daring to disagree with you publicly?” Now he was beginning to grow angry as well. “Why did you come here tonight, Tarvie? Because all you’ve managed to do is show your low-status roots. If you can’t be happy for Tarvec and Zarina, get out of here!”

Tarvie’s eyes bulged out of her head with fury. “I never should have joined with you, you flathead-lover! If you weren’t headman, I never would have! But no more! No more!” She reached into her haversack and pulled out several hearthstones, identifiable by the charred marks on them. She flung them wildly at Vincavec.

Vincavec’s reactions were slow from the bouza he’d consumed. He tried to dodge, but one large rock hit him in the chest. People close to him heard the wet crack! as it snapped his collarbone. He fell with a groan. Worse still, another of the wildly-flung stones struck Willora on the head. She collapsed, unconscious.

“Willora!” Zarina and Tusec screamed at the same moment. But Tusec beat Zarina to Willora’s side. He cradled her in his arms, gently running his fingers over her skull as he called her name softly.

Tarvec flung himself on his mother, knocking her to the ground. Lativec helped him subdue her while Dannie ran to the Mammoth Hearth Lodge for healers. 

Deegie, as the oldest headwoman present, stepped forward. “Tarvie, you will spend tonight in my lodge, under guard,” she informed the held woman. “The Council of Sisters will see you in the morning.”

Frebec quietly handed some thongs to Deegie’s mate Branag, who bound the now-unresisting woman’s hands behind her. Tarvie seemed to be in shock as Tarneg and Branag led her out of Cattail Camp. “Ask for volunteers from Wolf, Lynx, and Elk,” Deegie called as they were leaving. “Since one of her victims is our kin, I don’t want to take the chance of a member of Aurochs Camp thinking to please us by going after her tonight. The guards are to protect her as well as prevent her escape.”

“Will do,” Branag called back as they disappeared into the twilight.

At the same time, Dannie returned with Saralie and Darzie, both competent healers. Both women gasped when they saw Vincavec sitting on the ground, his face drawn in pain. But he waved them away with his good arm. “See to Willora first,” he said through clenched teeth. “I hurt, but I think she needs you more.”

The two healers turned to where Tusec cradled the unconscious woman. He looked up at them with a tear-streaked face. “She hasn’t even started to wake up,” he said. “Will she be all right?”

Saralie saw the ugly knot near the young woman’s temple. But the skull didn’t seem to be cracked, and her pulse was strong. Darzie called for hot water and started steeping arnica flowers for a compress. 

“What did Vincavec call her, Willora?” asked Saralie. At Tusec’s nod, she continued. “Willora is going to be fine, eventually. But she does have a concussion, a bad one. She’ll probably be sick to her stomach when she wakes up, and she may have problems seeing properly for a few days. She’ll need help getting around for a few days… I don’t want her to walk alone, not even from her bed to the basket, because she’ll get dizzy.”

“I think we’ll have enough volunteers for that,” Nezzie said quietly. “Thank Mut she’ll be all right.” 

Tusec nodded his agreement, relief clear on his face. He relinquished his hold on Willora long enough for Darzie to tie on the compress, then carried her into the lodge and placed her gently on her furs. “I want to stay with her for now,” he said.

Meanwhile, Saralie and Darzie worked to set Vincavec’s collarbone. “So what exactly happened?” asked Darzie once his shoulder was immobilized and bound with comfrey.

“Tarvie happened,” Vincavec grimaced. “Tarvec and Zarina formalized their Promise tonight, and I came to celebrate with them. Tarvie showed up, disowned her son, and got angry at me for being here, because of her feelings about Zarina. Anyway, I told her she could think what she liked, but I was happy for the couple, and if she couldn’t be, she didn’t belong here. She got even angrier and started screaming that she should never have mated a “flathead-lover” and then she scattered the hearth. Unfortunately, she threw the hearthstones high and hard. Willora and I got hit. Fortunately, we were the only ones… thank Mut she didn’t hit any of the children!” He flinched as he jostled his shoulder in his agitation over what might have happened. “Anyway,” he continued after a moment, “I don’t think Tarvie meant to hurt Willora. She might have meant to hurt me, I don’t know for sure. But she was angry, acting in anger. Not that it excuses what she did, but I can say she wasn’t exactly aiming the stones at anyone in particular.”

Darzie nodded. “Saralie, will you go ask Lativec or Dannie if they have space for Vincavec for the night? He’ll be better able to get around in the morning." The younger woman nodded and melted into the crowd. “Vincavec, I have to apologize,” Darzie said when she was out of earshot. “Between what you told me earlier, and what I’ve seen tonight… well, I’m going to start teaching Badger Camp some tolerance towards flathe… er, the Clan. I assume that’s Zarina with Tarvec? She looks fully human to me. Maybe they are human, just different, I don’t know. But this…” she gestured towards his shoulder. “This just proves that nothing good comes of hate.”

Vincavec managed a painful smile. “Well, I can’t say I’m glad to have gotten a broken bone,” he said. “But I am glad you’ve learned something by it. So now I have only one regret.”

“And that is?”

“I won’t be able to go on the mammoth hunts this year,” Vincavec said. “Which means I won’t be able to gather the somuti. I’ll have to trust my acolyte to bring back enough.”

Darzie was startled into a chuckle. “Are you trying to make me feel better, or are you just delirious with pain? I’ve got a thorn-apple painkiller waiting, as soon as we know where you’ll be sleeping tonight.”

“Oh good, I could use it,” Vincavec admitted. “I hurt.”

Saralie returned with Talut, who helped Vincavec into the lodge and a bed. Darzie gave Vincavec the promised painkiller, and the two healers left the lodge. Talut paused before leaving. “Just to let you know, the Sisters will want your testimony in the morning,” he told Vincavec. “And… if you need to talk… I’ll listen.”

“You’re a good friend, Talut,” Vincavec said. “And I might just take you up on that offer. Tomorrow.”


	24. chapter 24

The Council of Sisters chose to convene at Mammoth Hearth Lodge. A fresh contingent of guards escorted the still-unresisting Tarvie, then stationed themselves around the tent. Tarvec and Zarina came in with Vincavec. The heavily tattooed man still seemed a bit shaky, but his eyes were clear. Finally, Darzie, Mamut of Badger Camp, arrived. “I’ve just been to Cattail Camp,” she told the Sisters. “Willora is awake, but I don’t want her moved just yet. If you need to question her, send someone. And don’t be surprised if she doesn’t remember much about what happened.”

Deegie nodded. Like her mother before her, she was a powerful voice within the Council of Sisters. “I think we can handle this without disturbing Willora,” she said. “After all, there are several witnesses to last night’s incident… including me, Tusie, Rugie, and Dannie. Vincavec, why don’t you tell us your side of this.”

“I knew when I joined with Tarvie that she hated the Clan,” Vincavec said. “But I admit, I wanted Mammoth Hearth as well as Tarvie herself. So I chose to overlook the status of her Camp and her prejudice and mated her anyway. After all, Mammoth Camp is one of the farthest from Clan territory. It just didn’t seem to matter at the time. There were a few incidents over our years together… for example, the S’Armunai traders that came to Mammoth Camp about fifteen years back, I found out some of them were mixed. A lot of the S’Armunai are mixed. I kept that knowledge to myself, though, because I didn’t want Tarvie to cause a fuss.

“So anyway, once Lion Camp arrived at the Summer Meeting, word spread quickly about them adopting Willora and Zarina. We also heard the rumor that Tarvec planned to mat Zarina, so Tarvie and I went straight to Cattail Camp to meet her. We’d met her briefly when she and her companions first came to Mamutoi territory, but I confess I couldn’t remember which one of the women went with the name. Tarvie started questioning Zarina about her Zarnadonii ties, and why the name Echozar was mentioned first when Jerekal, Latie’s other mate, founded the Zarnadonii.”

“And I told her, among the Zarnadonii, if a child is clearly of the spirit of one of a woman’s two mates, his name is mentioned first, regardless of their relative status,” Zarina broke in. “And my eye color makes it obvious that I am of Echozar’s spirit. And Echozar was half Clan. Tarvie… became upset, to say the least.”

“Mother tried to physically drag me out of Cattail Camp,” Tarvec said bluntly. “And when I refused to let her do so, she started screaming how she was going to the Sisters to prevent the joining, and she was also going to the mamuti because I must be under some sort of curse to have gone against her teachings like that. Then she left.”

“I stayed long enough to congratulate Tarvec and Zarina,” Vincavec resumed the tale. “Then I went to Mammoth Hearth Lodge to speak to the mamuti myself. They all agreed that Tarvec was not cursed in any way. And while a couple of them were not entirely supportive of my position, they all agreed not to aid Tarvie in separating Tarvec and Zarina. After I met with the mamuti, I heard that Tarvec and Zarina were going to formalize their Promise that evening, so I went back to Cattail Camp to celebrate it with them. Then Tarvie showed up.”

“That was my fault, I’m afraid,” Avarie shot her brother an apologetic look as she spoke. “She came to my tent, all irritated, and asked if I knew where you were. She became furious when I told her, said something about not accepting an abomination,” here she looked a silent apology to Zarina, “as kin. And that you better not do so either, or you’d be sorry.”

“Well, when she got to the party, she declared that Tarvec was no longer her son, then tried to get me to leave,” said Vincavec. “Very high-handedly, I might add. I’d been drinking, and I started getting angry in return, told her that her words betrayed her low-status roots and she ought to leave if she couldn’t be happy for the Promised couple. That’s when she screamed how she never should have mated a flathead-lover, status or no status. And she started flinging the hearthstones, scattering the hearth. Only, she threw them high and hard instead of at my feet. I couldn’t dodge fast enough, and this happened,” he gestured with his good hand toward his bound shoulder. “Another rock missed me altogether and hit Willora. I’m just grateful none of the children were struck. I don’t think anyone else was hit, though.”

“No one else was hurt badly,” Dannie said. “although Tasher was also hit. He’s got a bruise the size of his mate’s fist on his rump, but that’s all. He’ll be fine once he gets over the embarrassment and can sit properly again.” Dannie’s comment caused several snickers from the younger members on the Council.

“All right,” Deegie said briskly. “Let’s keep things relevant, shall we? Vincavec, have you anything else to add?”

“Only this,” he said. “I truly believe Tarvie was acting in anger when she threw those hearthstones so carelessly. I doubt she meant to injure anyone.”

“Your fairness is noted,” Deegie smiled. Then her face grew serious once more. “Tarvie? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Why should I bother?” asked Tarvie dully. “You’re another one of the flathead-lovers. You think that abomination is human, too, don’t you? So you already think I’m wrong. I am sorry that other woman got hurt. I guess I should have waited for Vincavec to come back to Birch Camp before scattering the hearth. Just kill me and be done with it.”

At a signal from Deegie, the Council of Sisters filed out of the tent and withdrew a short distance. An animated discussion took place, then Darzie was called. After some conferring, they sent a runner to Sunflower Camp, the summer home of Badger Camp, to summon its members to the meeting. They sent another runner to find Hartal, Mamut of Lion Camp, and tell him to come to Mammoth Hearth Lodge and prepare to apply a tattoo.

Darzie, their Mamut, spoke to them. “Tarvie is going to need a place to live,” she said. “She came from Badger Camp originally. Her nephew and niece and their mates live here. It would please the Council if Badger Camp will accept her. What is more,” Darzie added, “I would like Tarvie at Badger Camp, to… to illustrate how not to act. Because I have to admit I was wrong about the Clan… flatheads. They are human. The S’Armunai, who are related to the Mamutoi, have many mixed people among them. My own cousin is mated to one.”

The people of Badger Camp murmured among themselves for a few moments. Many were astonished by Darzie’s admission. A few admitted to being unsure they wanted Tarvie, but decided that doing this favor for the Council of Sisters would raise the stature of Badger Camp as a whole. Tarvie’s nephew and mate agreed to take her into their hearth.

Darzie reported Badger Camp’s agreement to the Council of Sisters. They, in turn, told Darzie and Tarvie’s nephew and mate to come inside and hear the judgment passed on Tarvie.

When everyone was back inside Mammoth Hearth Lodge, Deegie spoke. “Tarvie, you are guilty of harming two people by acting in anger. However, as you had no intent to harm them, the Sisters agree that neither death nor banishment is an appropriate punishment. Just as obviously, you cannot return to Mammoth Camp. Our judgement is this: you are to be marked on the forehead, that all who see you will know you have harmed someone by acting in anger. In addition, you are to start anew. One quarter of your possessions will go to Willora in restitution for her injury, and one quarter to Vincavec for the same reason. One quarter to Tarvec for the emotional pain you caused him and his Promised. And the rest of your possessions, with the exception of the clothes you are wearing, your eating knife, and your cup, go to your nephew and his mate for their kindness in accepting you to their fire.”

Deegie and Darzie led Tarvie to Hartal and held her down while he tattooed a large black X on her forehead. Afterwards, Deegie gave her back the eating knife that had been confiscated while she was under guard and gave her into the custody of her nephew and his mate. They led her back to Sunflower Camp, speaking kindly of plans for replacing some of the items she lost in the judgement. But word had already gone around the Summer Meeting of Tarvie’s crime. She wept silently when she saw people pointing her out to children and then turning their backs on her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m a fool, Willora. A complete and utter idiot. I love you and I didn’t realize it… not until I saw you surrounded by other men.” Tusec sat by the sleeping Willora’s bedside, holding her hand. “And when you got hit and went down… Great Mother, I thought I was going to lose you without ever having the chance to tell you how I feel.” He sighed, “I know Saralie says sleep is the best thing for you right now, so I guess I’m glad you’re sleeping. But I wish you would wake up, just for a little while. I want to tell you I love you and know you’ve heard me.” He stretched out his legs and leaned against Willora’s bed. He hadn’t slept since she was first injured, and the lack was beginning to catch up to him. He dozed, still holding her hand.

He awoke some time later, when Willora pulled her hand away. She was struggling to get up. He quickly stood and put an arm around her shoulders, easing her gently to a seated position. “Take it easy, Willora,” he said. “You’ve got a concussion. The healers don’t want you walking alone just yet.”

“Tusec?” she asked, blinking at him. “Izzat you? Yer all fuzzy. I don’ feel so good.”

She did look slightly green. Tusec grabbed a basin for her, just in time. He held her hair back while she threw up. Then he handed her a cup of cold mint tea. “Here, rinse out your mouth with this. You’ll feel better with the taste gone.”

Obediently, she swished out her mouth with a sip of the tea, spitting it into the basin. “’M sorry,” she said.

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Tusec said. “You have a concussion. Saralie said you might get sick from it. But you’ll be fine in a few days.” He picked up the offending basin and put it just outside the lodge, knowing that Nezzie or someone would take care of it. He also grabbed a clean basin and brought it back to Willora’s bedside, just in case.

Willora looked at Tusec curiously. “So why’re you here? An’ wha’d y’ jus’ call me?”

Tusec blushed. “Well, the healers want someone with you at all times, because of the concussion. I volunteered, because… well, because I love you, Willora. I think I’ve loved you for moons, only I was too dense to realize it until the celebration last night. I wanted to die when I saw you surrounded by all those men and laughing with them. I was so happy when I joined the crowd and you smiled at me. I was terrified when you got hit with that rock.”

“Y’got more tea?” Willora asked. Tusec handed her the cup, and she took a small sip. “Mmm, better,” she said. “I don’ taste ucky now, so you c’n kiss me… ‘cause I love you too.” She gave him a serious, if unsteady look. “But you hafta kiss me… I can’t tell which of you’s th’ real Tusec t’kiss!”

Tusec smiled and gave her a tender kiss. “That’s all for now, love,” he told her. “I don’t want to do anything that might interfere with your recovery. So, since you were trying to get up, do you want to go somewhere?”

“I need to find th’ basket,” she answered.

Tusec, while slightly shorter than Willora, was quite strong. He lifted her up and carried her to the basket, and then back to her bed afterward

“You really do love me,” she murmured sleepily.

“I do,” he agreed with a smile, “but what brought that on?”

“I was thinkin’,” Willora replied, “mos’ men don’ like to see anyone get sick. They leave. You saw me get sick but you di’nt leave, an’ tol’ me right after that you love me. You mus’ mean it.”

He chuckled at her logic and gave her a kiss. “You should probably get some more sleep, love.”

“I will,” she said as her eyes drooped. “I love you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincavec kept to himself for a few days, doing some serious thinking about the past and the future. He saw now the mistake he had made in overlooking Tarvie’s intolerance throughout the years. And he wondered what would become of the Camp he and Avarie had worked so hard to establish. One of Avarie’s children had died in a hunting accident some years before, and her other two children had moved away to form Musk-Ox Camp. And as for the children of his own hearth… well, Tarvec was the only son. One of his sisters was mated to the headman of Horse Camp, the other was acolyte to the Mamut of Amber Camp. Neither one had any interest in becoming a headwoman.

But Vincavec did see a possible solution, if he could persuade certain people to go along. He took a few moments to look over the things he had with him that might be useful towards paying Zarina’s Bride Price. Then he headed for Cattail Camp.

He was quite pleased to see Willora sitting by the cooking fire, chatting with Nezzie and Zarina as thy prepared a meal. Tarvec and Tusec stood off to one side with Talut, discussing the first of the planned mammoth hunts. “Just the people I wanted to see,” Vincavec smiled. “Willora, I’m especially pleased to see you out of bed.”

Willora smiled. “Believe me, I’m glad to be out! I was bored, sitting in the lodge all day. How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s okay most of the time, although sometimes I try to roll over to that side in my sleep. I don’t stay sleeping for long when that happens,” he joked. “But I didn’t come here to talk about my aches and pains. I have an idea, and a proposition for you all.”

“What sort of a proposition?” Nezzie asked as Talut and the two young men drew nearer to listen.

“I’ve been thinking,” Vincavec said. “Avarie’s children have already established their own Camp, and Tarvec’s sisters are not interested in leadership. However, I think both Avarie and I would like to see Mammoth Camp go to kin if possible, rather than to strangers, or worse yet, break up when we are too old to lead anymore. Tarvec, you have matured a lot over the winter. Are you interested in eventually being a headman? I know the responsibility isn’t for everyone, please don’t feel that you are letting me down if you truly think you are unsuited for the task.”

Tarvec looked at Zarina, who smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Then he turned back to the man of his hearth. “With Zarina by my side, I can take on any challenge. But you said yourself that my sisters are not interested in becoming leaders. I trust you have a solution in mind?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” the Mamut-headman said. “Willora, you’ve demonstrated leadership qualities. I believe you would make a fine headwoman. Would you permit me to adopt you to my hearth as Tarvec’s sister?” He saw the expression on Nezzie’s face and hastened to add, “Nezzie, I can certainly understand if you don’t want to let these granddaughters of yours out of your sight. You and Talut are also welcome to come along to Mammoth Camp.”

Willora looked overwhelmed. “I… I don’t know what to say, Vincavec,” she said. “I certainly appreciate the honor, and the confidence you show in asking me to do this. But I’m sure you’ll understand when I say I need some time to think about your offer. It’s so unexpected, and not something which I want to accept or reject lightly.”

Vincavec smiled. “And with every word, you prove your fitness for leadership,” he said. “You take all the time you need to think about it.” He rose to go. “I’ll leave you all to discuss what you want to do. I’ll be in Birch Camp if you have any questions for me.” He smiled at all of them and left.

Tusec spoke up first. “I’m all for it, if you are, Willora,” he said. “Vincavec’s right, you do think like a leader. And Tarvec has grown up this winter. Also, I think you would make a good team because he knows Mamutoi traditions inside out and backwards, while you come from far away and bring innovative ways of doing things. Like the way you came up with the idea of fixing up a pole drag to get Grandmother to the Summer Meeting.”

“And we would stay together as well,” Zarina added. “You know Lion Camp doesn’t need more than two wolf trainers. Frebec obviously isn’t going anywhere, so that means either me and Tarvec or you and Tusec would end up moving to another Camp.”

Nezzie shook her head with a chuckle. “What do you think, Talut?” she asked. “I think Lativec and Dannie are ready to handle Lion Camp on their own. Would you consider moving to Mammoth Camp?”

Everyone looked at the big former headman. Talut looked thoughtful. “I can’t say it wouldn’t be a wrench to leave Lion Camp after all these years,” he admitted. “But Zarina is right when she says that either she or Willora would end up leaving sooner or later. And Vincavec is right when he says Willora would be a good headwoman. I see much of Tulie in her. And Zarina is a lot like you, Nezzie, the perfect headman’s mate.” His eyes softened as Nezzie blushed and he reached out to caress her cheek. “I mean it, Nezzie, Mut smiled on me for sure when you accepted me. I can deal with moving to Mammoth Camp if you want to be near Willora and Zarina.” He chuckled, “It might even be nice, living in one of those small lodges. No more having to hear it when Frebec and Crozie get into a ‘discussion’ or when every baby in Camp decides to become cranky all at the same time.”

“So, have we decided to accept Vincavec’s offer?” Willora asked. At the affirmative nods from everyone, she said briskly, “Let’s eat, since the meal is ready. We’ll go let him know when we’re done.”

“Spoken like a true headwoman,” Tarvec teased. “She’s practicing already.”

The little group broke up in laughter as they dished out their meal.


	25. chapter 25

Crebulan, Markolan, Ranie, and Oma rode steadily northward for about half a moon. Oma rode double with Ranie most of the time, partly as they were the two lightest, but also because Crebulan wanted Oma to gain some fluency in Mamutoi before they arrived at the Summer Meeting. The two young women spent most of their riding time chatting, which led to Ranie learning of a complication for Oma. Ranie was describing a typical Mamutoi Mother Festival when Oma asked a question.

“You say, at Mother Festival people share Pleasures?” she asked. “And sharing Pleasures, that is when man relieves his needs with a woman. So what is signal of Others, so I will know if man want me?”

“Signal?” the startled Ranie questioned back. “What do you mean by that?” She twisted around to look at her younger companion.

Oma, blushing, made the signal. “When man wants to relieve his needs, he make that sign to woman he wants. I always wonder what it feel like, but I am ugly. No man ever signal me, no boy either. But Creb-oo-lan says Others will think I am pretty. Maybe at Mother Festival some man will want me and I finally find out.”

“Oma, believe me, you are very pretty to the eyes of the Others. Many men will want to share Pleasures with you, and they probably won’t wait for a Mother Festival, either. But Others don’t have a signal like the Clan,” Ranie said. Then she thought about it for a moment. “Well, I suppose we sort of have signals, but nothing so obvious as that. Men will kiss a woman they want… how she responds tells him if she also wants him or not.”

“Woman allowed say no to man like that?” Oma was incredulous. “And he not get angry? Also… what is kiss?”

Ranie was momentarily at a loss, but she gathered her wits and attempted to explain. “Among Others,” she said carefully, “men don’t command as they do in the Clan. They ask instead, and if a woman is doing something else, they are not disturbed if she tells them she is busy. For example, when Crebulan got two rabbits the other day, he asked me to clean them. But I was in the middle of putting up the tent, so I told him he’d have to wait.”

“Yes, I remember,” Oma nodded. “But what is kiss?”

“That one is very difficult to explain,” Ranie laughed. “It’s a touch of mouth on mouth. I’ll demonstrate with Crebulan when we stop for the night. Which,” she added with a glance at the sky, “should be any time now.”

Sure enough, Markolan and Crebulan were slowing their mounts and scanning the landscape for a good campsite for the night. When they found a pleasant spot adjacent to a brook, they dismounted and started unpacking tents and bedrolls. Ranie and Oma quickly joined them.

“Crebulan, Oma wants to know what a kiss is; care to demonstrate?” Ranie invited with a grin.

Crebulan gave her his slow, charismatic smile in return. “Do you really think I would turn down an opportunity like that?” he teased. Then he tipped up her chin and gave her a lingering kiss while Oma watched in unabashed curiosity.

“We need to talk… she isn’t actually a woman yet,” Ranie whispered before Crebulan released her.

He nodded to her, then smiled at Oma. “So, that was a kiss. What do you think of it?”

“I think Others have strange ways,” Oma laughed. “But kiss look nice. Maybe someday I get kiss, too.”

“I’m sure you will, Oma, I’m sure you will. But right now, we need to finish setting up camp and get the meal started. I don’t know about you, but I could just about eat a mammoth right now.”

“I am hungry,” Oma replied. 

Ranie and Oma headed for a stand of berry bushes while Crebulan and Markolan finished pitching the tents and started the fire. Markolan was spitting a bustard when Crebulan approached him. “Ranie just told me Oma isn’t technically a woman,” he told his friend. “But I don’t know that we’re going to make it to the Mamutoi Summer Meeting in time for her to join in their First Rites. Not to mention, it would be hard on her, when she doesn’t know the customs. I’m no Zarnadoni, but I think we ought to make a ceremony for her before we get back to the Mamutoi. I’m too closely related to her, though, as she’s the daughter of my brother’s mate. Would you be willing to partner her for First Rites?”

“Of course,” Markolan replied. “But not tonight. We should stay camped for at least a day or two if we’re going to do this properly. Well, as properly as possible,” he grinned. 

“I’ll carve a donii for her tonight,” Crebulan said. “If Ranie is willing to help, we can stay here over tomorrow and have Oma’s First Rites then.”

Crebulan, busy carving, asked Ranie to stay up with him for a few moments after Oma went to bed that evening. He let her know what conclusions he and Markolan had reached, and she agreed that it was the best thing they could do for Oma. The young Clan-raised woman was going to have to deal with enough strange customs, once they arrived at the Summer Meeting, as it was. Ranie agreed there was no point insisting she be treated as a girl, when by Clan custom she was a woman. Better to have a private First Rites now, so Oma would truly be a woman when they reached the Mamutoi.

Everyone was up at the usual time in the morning, but by agreement, the two young men gulped a meal and disappeared, to return at sunset. Oma was confused. “Why Creb-oo-lan and Markolan go?” she asked.

“It has to do with you,” Ranie said carefully. “You told me yesterday, no man has ever relieved his needs with you. By the customs of the Others, that means you are still a child. But by Clan tradition, you became a woman when you bled for the first time. Crebulan thought it would be a little easier for you if we… the three of us, I mean… made sure you were a woman according to the Others, before we actually reached the Others.”

“But if Creb-oo-lan or Markolan will relieve his needs with me, why they go away?” Oma asked, still puzzled.

“Well…” Ranie wasn’t quite sure how to explain. “Let me ask you a question, then maybe I can explain better. In the Clan, is anything special done when a girl is signaled for the first time?”

“No,” Oma replied. “Sometimes, not always, she bleeds little bit, has to go clean up.”

Ranie sighed. “All right, so to the Clan, the first bleeding is what makes a girl a woman. To Others, it is when a man relieves his needs with her for the first time. It is done with a special ceremony. We are going to have that ceremony for you today.”

“Why”

“You already think of yourself as a woman, right?” At Oma’s nod, Ranie continued. “So, to keep everyone else from treating you as a child, we are making sure you are a woman by the standards of the Others. Besides,” Ranie smiled, “you admitted yesterday that you wondered what it was like to share Pleasures with a man. Here’s your chance to find out.”

Oma laughed. “I not think of it that way,” she said. “So, is ceremony why Creb-oo-lan and Markolan not here? Clan women not allowed take part in most ceremonies, but when are allowed, must do purification apart, not near men.”

“Exactly right,” laughed Ranie. “Markolan will teach you about Pleasures later tonight. He will return when the sun goes down. For today, I will help you purify yourself and try to answer any questions you have.”

“One question, why Markolan?” Oma hesitated, wanting to be clear. “Is not I not like Markolan, he is nice. But so is Creb-oo-lan. I just wonder how they choose.”

“Crebulan is the brother of the man of your hearth,” Ranie said seriously. “By the customs of the others, he is too closely related to share Pleasures with you.” She continued to explain kinship as counted by the Mamutoi and Zarnadonii while they bathed and combed out their hair. She had Oma rest while she prepared the evening meal and cleaned up afterwards. Just as the sun was setting, Ranie sent Oma into the tent to await Markolan.

And just in time, as the two young men appeared across the brook. Crebulan escorted Ranie into the other tent as Markolan joined Oma.

Markolan was a little nervous. Zarnadonii traditions held that only mated men could take part in First Rites, so this was his first time participating in such a ceremony. But, he thought, he did have experience with Pleasures. What must Oma be feeling? After all, she’d grown up without even the idea of Pleasures. He looked at her in the moonlight filtering in through the tent’s open smoke hole, and reached out to caress her cheek. “Are you scared?” he asked.

“Maybe little,” she admitted. “Not used to man so close. I am ugly, men not like be too close.”

“You are not ugly, Oma. Not to the Others. You are very pretty. Many men will want to be very close to you, Oma.” He leaned in and kissed her softly. “They will want to give you Pleasures.” He kissed her again, feeling her beginning to respond. Slowly he deepened the kiss, pulling her into his embrace. She quivered slightly in his arms as her breath came faster. “What are you feeling?” Markolan whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

“Dizzy,” Oma murmured. “And like… like expecting something, but not sure what.” She stiffened slightly, then relaxed as his hand moved up to cup one breast. “Clan men not ever do that… but feel good.”

“It will feel better with your shirt off,” Markolan replied, moving his hands downward. He lifted the bottom of her shirt slightly. In response, she pulled it off completely. He removed his own shirt and pulled her back into his arms, wanting to feel her flesh against his. He pressed his face into her neck as he caressed her breasts.

“Dizzy,” she breathed, almost moaning the word.

He pushed her gently onto her back and stretched out beside her. She gasped as his mouth closed over her nipple, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. He let his hand drift downward once more, feeling her jump and quiver as his fingers brushed across her mound. He untied the drawstring of her breeches and drew them down. He also removed his own breeches, freeing his stiffened manhood from the confining leather.

Oma’s head was whirling with the sensations Markolan was producing within her. No Clan man ever touched a woman as he was touching her. She wondered vaguely if she should assume the position for him when she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh but she wasn’t sure if she could move. She cried out in astonished pleasure as he trailed a single finger over her mound and probed gently within.

Markolan struggled for control as his finger met her moist warmth. He kissed his way over her body until he was crouched between her legs. He gently spread her open and leaned over to taste of her warmth.

Oma’s breath exploded in gasps and cries as Markolan’s tongue teased at her flesh. She was unaware that she was thrusting her hips upward at his touch. She only knew she wanted, needed more.

She was ready, Markolan thought, and he wasn’t sure if he could wait much longer. He slowly sank his shaft into her welcoming warmth, pausing when he felt his progress barred. He withdrew slightly, and worked her node with a single finger, then thrust hard as he felt her pleasure peak.

Stars exploded behind Oma’s eyelids as pleasure she never knew existed overwhelmed her. She barely noticed the slight twinge of discomfort at his initial penetration. 

Markolan gritted his teeth, trying to give her a moment to get used to the sensation. But his own need was too great. He began a rhythmic movement, thrusting deeply into her moist depths. She matched his motions as he increased the pace, feeling his own pleasure mounting. Suddenly, she peaked once more, her pleasure triggering his own explosion.

They rested together for a while, then Oma smiled. “Thank you, Markolan,” she said simply. “I am happy you make me woman, show me Pleasures. Thank you.”


	26. chapter 26

The four travelers stayed camped for one more day, knowing that Oma was probably a bit sore from her First Rites. But they were all anxious to reach the Mamutoi Summer Meeting. When they set out again the following morning, they rode hard. Ranie thought they would arrive in time for the first Matrimonial if they could sustain the pace.

It was difficult, but they managed. Ranie and Oma worked on Oma’s Mamutoi as they rode, while Markolan and Crebulan contented themselves with hunting whatever small game their passing flushed. Within half a moon, they reached the Summer Meeting.

Ranie dismounted and slipped away as soon as they arrived, wanting to tell her mother privately of her intention to leave the Mamutoi. She knew Tricie would help her figure out the best way to break the news to Ranec. Meanwhile, the other three rode on to Cattail Camp. Oma gazed all around her with wide eyes, more than a little scared by the crowds and the noise. Crebulan smiled sympathetically at the young woman.

“It will be better once we get to the camp,” he reassured her. “Talut told me they always set up at the far end of the Summer Meeting, to have room for the horses. There won’t be so many people around at once. This area,” he waved his arm at the central space, lined with such lodges as Mammoth Hearth and Music Hearth, “is the place where all of the people from all of the camps gather. So it’s always crowded, even when there isn’t a special ceremony happening.”

Oma gave Crebulan a shaky smile in return. “Ranie told me a Mamutoi Camp has about same number of people as a clan, maybe hand more. But I think here are more Camps than clans at Clan Gathering. Clan Gathering much quieter, too.”

Crebulan and Markolan both chuckled at that. “At least you are used to having people around. When Mama first met the Mamutoi, she had been living alone for three years. She said she had a hard time just getting used to one Camp full of people again, she’d been alone for so long.”

Oma set her chin stubbornly. “If your Mama and Durc’s got used to Mamutoi, so can I,” she said. “Tell me again, proper way to greet? I do not wish to be rude.”

“You are a young woman, so I will introduce you to people,” Crebulan told her. “That lets people know you have high status. They will hold out their hands and greet you. You take their hands and say ‘In Mut’s name, I greet you,’ and say their name.”

“I can do that,” Oma nodded. “But why you say I have high status? I have no mate, and I am not medicine woman.”

Crebulan sighed. “Among Others, everyone has status of their own,” he tried to explain. “Some of their status comes from birth… being born to the leader’s mate brings status, for example. Other status comes from skill… say, two young women are born to the mates of two leaders. They have about the same birth status, but the one who makes better leather, or who is the better basket maker would have higher skill status.”

Oma frowned in concentration. “So, because I am born to Durc’s mate, and Durc is leader, I have status as counted by Others. I do not understand, but I will accept what you say.”

“Oh good,” replied Crebulan with a grin. “Because we’re here.” He turned his mare into the perimeter of Cattail Camp and dismounted.

Nezzie spotted them riding in and was waiting to greet them. “Crebulan! Markolan! You’re back! We have so much to tell you, you won’t believe all that’s gone on since you and Ranie left. And you! Were you successful? And who is this with you?” she asked, smiling at Oma.

“Nezzie of Lion Camp, I’d like to introduce you to Oma of the Clan,” Crebulan said. “She is Ayla’s grandchild.”

Nezzie just gaped for a moment before remembering her manners. Then she held out her hands to the young woman. “In the name of the Great Mother of All, you are very welcome, Oma of the Clan,” she said.

Oma shyly put her hands into the older woman’s grasp. She started to lower her gaze, then recalled that she was supposed to look Others in the face. “In Mut’s name, I greet you, Nezzie of Lion Camp,” she replied.

Nezzie was forcibly reminded of Ayla as she was when she first came to the Mamutoi. Oma spoke with the same odd accent and displayed many of the same mannerisms. She smiled, pleased to see an answering smile from Oma. But her next words went to Crebulan. “Well, and here I thought we were going to surprise you with our news! But I think you’ve managed to outdo us. Let’s get your horses unloaded and have some of the children take them to the field with the others so you three can relax for a while.” She looked around as they started pulling the pack baskets off their mounts. “Rozie! Kaylie!” she called. “Crebulan and Markolan are back and they’ve brought a guest. Go put their horses with ours and then go through the Meeting and find everyone you can from Lion Camp. Tell them to be sure to come for the evening meal, because Crebulan is back with stories to tell.”

“Yes, Nezzie,” the two girls chorused. They smiled at Oma before leading the horses away. “She’s pretty,” one of them said as they walked off, giggling.

“They make happy noises,” Oma said, a startled look on her face. “Do all Others make happy noises? In Clan, only Durc and Corb make happy noises, besides me. And Durc say, happy noises worry Clan, so we do not make around other people.”

Nezzie put a motherly arm around the young woman. “Yes, Oma, all of the people you know as Others make what you call happy noises. We call it laughter, or we say that we laugh.” She guided Oma to a place near the fire and poured a cup of tea for the young woman. “Tell me, is there anything else you do that the rest of the Clan does not? I only ask because while you were born to the Clan, you seem very much like one of us.”

Oma thought for a moment. “When I am sad, my eyes water. So do Iva’s. She is my sibling, my sister. Uba, the old medicine woman, she told Iva she had weak eyes like Durc’s Mama. Uba went to Spirit World before I am born, but Iva told me what Uba said about her eyes when my eyes also watered.”

“That is something else common the Others, Oma, and it isn’t a weakness. The water from our eyes is called tears. Any strong feeling can bring tears to our eyes, although sadness is the most common reason for tears. But people are known to make tears when they are very happy as well,” Nezzie said. “I wouldn’t be at all surprised if Ayla, Durc’s Mama, cries tears when she sees you for the first time, because she will be so happy.” Then she grinned at Crebulan. “And speaking of mothers and emotion, where is Ranie?”

“She’s, um, talking to her mother,” Crebulan evaded. Nezzie just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, causing him to blush. “She’s telling Tricie that she plans to leave with me… and why do I suddenly have the feeling that you already knew her plans?”

Nezzie contrived to look innocent. “Who, me?” Then she laughed. “Let’s just say I suspected there was more to Ranie’s desire to help you find Durc’s clan than she was saying publicly. After all, I’m an old woman and her grandmother besides. It will be hard on Ranec, though, especially since you resemble Jondalar so closely.” 

Just then, Rozie and Kaylie returned, with Dannie, Fralie, Mollie, and old Crozie in tow. “See, I told you!” Rozie said, pointing to the little group around the fire.

Nezzie laughed again. “So where is everyone else? I expected everyone to come piling back here.”

“They’re still in the middle of their competitions, Mother,” Dannie said. “But they’ll all be back for the meal. So we’d better get cooking if we plan on feeding them all,” she grinned. “Introduce us to the young lady and we promise to wait until after the meal for the stories.”

“I will help cook, if you tell me what I should do,” Oma volunteered. Crozie and Fralie looked at her curiously when they heard her accent.

“Of course you may help, Oma,” Nezzie replied with a smile. “I’d like you to meet Crozie, Fralie, Mollie, and Dannie, as well as Rozie and Kaylie.” Nezzie indicated each of the women in turn, pronouncing each name clearly for Oma’s benefit. “Everyone, this is Oma… and all questions will be answered after the meal, when everyone is here,” she added. “For now, let’s figure out what we’re going to cook today.”

Oma drew Nezzie aside as the other women debated whether to roast mammoth or reindeer for the main dish of the meal. “I like make… special dish… I learn from mother. Will be new, I think. Need onions, mushrooms, milk vetch, and moss that reindeer like, as well as seasonings. Do you have?”

“We certainly do,” smiled Nezzie. “Let me show you where we keep our stores.” She led Oma to a small tent set conveniently close to the cooking area of Cattail Camp.

Oma started to select her ingredients, then realized she had a dilemma. She didn’t know how many people would be eating her dish. “Nezzie, you help me work out how much I need? I know how much to make for Durc’s clan, but I not know if need same or more for Lion Camp.”

“Of course I’ll help. How many people are in Durc’s clan?” Nezzie asked.

Oma’s face was a study of confusion. “All of them,” she answered helplessly. 

Nezzie realized the young woman’s difficulty. “Oh, you don’t know the counting words yet, do you?” She picked up a stick and looked for a fairly smooth patch of dirt. “Name everyone in Durc’s clan for me… slowly… and I’ll make a mark in the dirt for each name. Then we can count the marks and that will tell us how many people there are.”

Oma looked interested. “In Clan, such knowledge is for Mog-Ur only, and acolyte. Not for women. Is allowed for all here? I can learn?”

“Yes, you may learn the counting words, if you wish. But not now,” Nezzie laughed. “We have a meal to cook.”

Oma laughed as well, and recited the names of all the members of her former clan. Nezzie tallied them and calculated how much more Oma would need for Lion Camp, allowing some extra to accommodate such hearty appetites as Talut’s. 

The pair returned to the cooking hearth, where Dannie and Mollie were basting a pair of reindeer haunches spitted over the fire. Fralie and Crozie were scrubbing yams to roast in the coals, while young Kaylie and Rozie were out picking wild lettuce, coltsfoot, and dandelion greens for a salad. Oma quickly set to work preparing her dish. She was concentrating so hard that she didn’t see the speculative looks from the other women when they noticed she was using a handheld knife made from a flint flake instead of a hafted blade.

Nezzie just smiled. Markolan and Crebulan had disappeared when the cooking started, and Oma was keeping to herself for the moment, concentrating on her cooking. As people wandered back to Cattail Camp from their various activities and competitions, they all looked curiously at Oma. Nezzie quietly asked them not to bother the young woman, and let them know that storytelling after the meal should answer all questions.

Finally, the meal was ready. Most people ate quickly, wanting to hear about Crebulan and Markolan’s adventures. Crebulan described the trek south to the peninsula, and the relief he’d felt when they finally found signs of people. He spoke of following the signs back to the cave, where the Clan confronted them. Many people had tears in their eyes when he related his conversation with the leader of the clan, and his discovery that the leader was the brother he sought.

Markolan took over the narrative, telling the story of Durc’s life and how he became leader. Many of the older members of Lion Camp, who knew Ayla, expressed their satisfaction that Durc’s life had turned out even better than his mother hoped for him.

Then Crebulan resumed the story, telling everyone how Durc had asked for his help with a rather delicate problem. Mixed people were slowly gaining acceptance within the Clan, but his mate’s youngest child was… different. Durc felt that she might be better off away from the Clan. By now, most people had a good idea what was coming, and they smiled at Oma, who smiled back nervously. “Yes,” Crebulan said, “Oma is my niece, daughter of Ura, the mate of my brother Durc. I am bringing her home with me, so Mother can meet her grandchild.”

A cheerful cacophony erupted as everyone tried to congratulate Crebulan for his successful trip, greet Oma, or both.

Zarina was openly puzzled as to how a Clan woman mated to a mixed man produced a child who was so completely Others, but Crebulan explained that Ura was also mixed. Zarina nodded; one of her sister Dalzarna’s children looked fully Others as well. She gave the young woman a welcoming hug. “Now I’m almost sorry that I’m staying here and joining with Tarvec,” she smiled. “I’d love to see Ayla’s face when you and Crebulan get back to the Zarnadonii.”

Willora noticed someone missing from the crowd. “Crebulan, where’s Ranie?” she asked. “I thought she’d be here as well.”

Markolan laughed as Crebulan blushed. “Oh, Ranie decided to go break it to her mother that she’s leaving with us,” Markolan said. “She seems to think your cousin is something special… not that I can see the attraction or anything,” he teased.

Crebulan made a face of mock-anger. “You better watch out,” he told Markolan, “or I’ll tell Elleroa that you changed your mind and are going to mate Oma instead.”

Markolan made his eyes wide, crying, “No, no! Anything but that!” in a falsetto voice that made people laugh.

Oma was confused by the banter and looked to Nezzie for clarification. “Why everyone make happy noises… laugh… when Crebulan and Markolan angry?”

“Because they aren’t really angry,” answered Nezzie. “They are teasing each other.”

“What is teasing?”

“Oh,” Nezzie recalled that Ayla hadn’t understood verbal humor at first, either. “Well, it’s a little hard to explain. In this case, Crebulan is a very handsome man. Markolan teased by saying he didn’t know why Ranie is attracted to Crebulan… which implied that Crebulan is ugly. Crebulan teased back by threatening to tell Markolan’s Promised mate that Markolan changed his mind. But Markolan knows Crebulan would never do such a thing.”

“I am still confused,” Oma admitted. “Why would Crebulan say words that are not true?”

“He said them to make people laugh,” Nezzie elaborated. “I know Clan people don’t laugh, but I think they understand humor… say the hunters dug a pit trap and caught a horse, a nursing mare. They’ve made the kill and gotten the mare back out of the pit, but there’s still a spear in the pit. The hunter who owns the spear kneels on the edge of the pit to reach in and get the spear. But the mare’s foal, which is too young to be afraid of people, comes looking for its mother and accidentally pushes the hunter into the pit. The other hunters would think that was funny, am I right?”

Oma grinned. “Yes, that is funny.”

“So, the other hunters would likely tell the story to everyone else in the clan, so they all could see how funny it was. If something like that happened among the Mamutoi, the hunters might say that the foal became the hunter and the hunter became the prey. Or maybe that the hunter lost a wrestling match to the foal. The basic story is true, but they exaggerate to make it funnier,” said Nezzie.

Oma still wasn’t sure she understood, but decided maybe it would make more sense when she got better at speaking. And if not, well, Others had strange ways. But if Durc’s Mama got used to them, so could she. “So, good friends tease and make people laugh,” she said.

Nezzie smiled. “That’s right,” she said. “Now, I suspect everyone would love to know about your life with the Clan. Why don’t you tell us about it?”

“You want me tell story?” Oma asked.

“Yes, please do,” Willora said. “I’d love to hear about your life.”

Oma thought for a moment as everyone settled down again. “I am last child of Ura, born to hearth of Durc…” The people of Lion Camp listened in fascination to her tale of Clan life before turning in for the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranie slipped into Snowberry Camp, the summer home of Mouflon Camp, hoping that her mother would be there and that Ranec would be elsewhere. She was in luck; Tricie was sitting in front of the main lodge, weaving a new grass mat. “Mother!” Ranie called. “I’m back!”

Tricie dropped her weaving and hugged her daughter. “And just what were you doing, running around the peninsula, young lady?” she half-scolded. “I think the only reason Ranec didn’t go after you is that he never did learn to ride… and Nezzie pointed out that you were mounted.”

“Don’t be upset, Mother, please. I had to go. I had to help Crebulan find his Clan brother.”

“Had to, eh?” Tricie looked at her daughter sharply. “And may I ask why you ‘had to’ help?”

Ranie looked at her mother pleadingly. “I had to help, because I love Crebulan, Mother. I plan to go back to his people with him.”

Tricie sighed. “I think I knew this would happen when you decided to go to Lion Camp for the winter,” she said. “Ranec is not going to like this. But if it’s really what you want, I won’t stand in your way… and I’ll make sure Ranec won’t, either.”

Ranie hugged Tricie again. “Thank you, Mother!” 

“So,” Tricie said, “as long as you’re here, are you going to tell of your adventures? Was this crazy trip of yours worthwhile?”

“It was, more so than even Crebulan hoped. But he told me he’d be telling the story to Lion Camp after the meal tonight,” Ranie said. “Why don’t we… and Ranec… eat early and then slip into Cattail Camp in time to hear the stories? Really, it’s more his tale than mine anyway, I just went along for the ride.”

“That’s a good idea, Ranie. In that case, you start the meal while I go find Ranec. I was planning to roast a rabbit tonight, nothing fancy,” Tricie suggested.

“Rabbit sounds good,” Ranie smiled. “And I learned a new dish or two that should go nicely with rabbit. Go ahead and find Ranec. The meal should be almost ready by the time you get back.”

When Tricie and Ranec returned to Snowberry Camp, Ranie was dishing up the meal. As Ranec hugged the daughter of his hearth, he whispered, “Do you really have to leave me?”

Ranie hugged back tightly. “I do,” she whispered in return. “I wish it could be different, but I love him.”

Ranec sighed, but decided not to spoil the family reunion. He would talk to Nezzie later in hopes that Ranie’s mind could be changed. “So,” he said, “Tricie tells me we’re going to Cattail Camp after we eat to hear about your trip. Are you going to give us any hints at all?” 

Ranie chuckled. “Well, we did find the right clan,” she said.

Ranec chuckled as well when Ranie refused to say anything else about the trip. The three ate quickly and then headed for Cattail Camp. Crebulan was already speaking when they arrived, so they stayed back from the crowd to avoid disrupting the tale. Then, when Oma began speaking, they moved up to the fringes of the crowd.

“I am last child of Ura, born to hearth of Durc,” Oma began. “I have sister, Iva, and other siblings, Brun, Corb, and Zoud. Brun is oldest, he will be leader one day after Durc. Mother and Durc are both mixed. Brun, Iva, and Corb also look mixed. Zoud is different, look all Clan. I am also different, I am Others. 

“Was not easy, being Others and growing up in clan. People think I am stupid, I do not have memories, I act wrong. I want to know things women do not know. I even try to watch men’s ceremony once, but Durc catch me and make me leave ceremony place. Durc say often, I remind him of Mama… woman you know as Ayla. He tell me, Mama had yellow hair and no memories. But she was medicine woman before Broud force her out of clan. So I try not be upset when other children in clan are hurtful. But some things they say are true. I am different. I am ugly. No Clan man wants me as mate.

“Durc worry what will happen to me. He is leader, he could tell man, accept Oma as mate, but he want me happy also. He worry if he make some man take me as mate, man be not happy and maybe beat me. Then Crebulan and Markolan and Ranie come. Crebulan tell Durc, I am your Mama’s son, your brother. Durc decide, since I am not Clan, maybe I can find mate among Others, mate who will not be upset because I am different. Crebulan offer to take me to his and Durc’s Mama. 

“I want to go, but I miss Mother and Durc,” Oma smiled sadly. “I even ask Durc, could he make Brun leader and he and Mother come also. But he say he and Mother are old and cannot travel so far. And he say he will miss me, but it is better I go. I think maybe Durc is right, I am Others and never… never feel… right… in Clan. And except I miss Mother and Durc, I feel right… happy… with Crebulan and Ranie and Markolan when we travel to this place. Nezzie is very kind also, she already teach me much and say she will teach me more. Everyone here is so kind… make me feel so welcome…” Oma’s tears overcame her ability to speak at that point. Crebulan was beside her in an instant, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

Ranec drew Tricie and Ranie back into the shadows. “Maybe I won’t talk to Nezzie tonight after all,” he muttered as he led them back to Snowberry Camp. “Ranie, I still wish you’d change your mind about leaving,” he said. “But I think I see why you care so much for Crebulan. I just wish…”

“What?” asked Ranie.

“Well, that he didn’t look so much like Jondalar,” Ranec admitted. “It’s not a logical reaction, and I’ll get over it. But honestly, he brought up some less-than-pleasant memories even before I knew you wanted to leave with him. But don’t worry,” he hastened to reassure the daughter of his hearth, “I won’t try to stop you. I just want to know that you’re very sure this is what you want.”

“It is, Ranec,” Ranie said. “I love him.”


	27. chapter 27

In the morning, Zarina and Willora told the travelers everything that had occurred in their absence… the original confrontation with Tarvie, the news of Zarina’s Blessing, the Promise celebration and Tarvie’s rage, the injuries to Vincavec and Willora, Tarvie’s punishment, and Willora’s Promise with Tusec.

“Great Mother!” Crebulan exclaimed. “And here I thought I was the one having the adventures!”

The cousins looked at each other and giggled. “Oh, but we haven’t told you the best part yet,” Zarina laughed. “There’s going to be another adoption before the Matrimonial.”

“Another adoption?” asked Crebulan. “Who?”

“Me,” Willora grinned smugly. “Vincavec is adopting me to his hearth, so I will be Tarvec’s sister… so that eventually, Tarvec and I will take over Mammoth Camp as co-leaders. He said Avarie’s older children already started their own Camp, and that her youngest was killed in a hunting accident.”

“And Tarvie’s two daughters are not at all interested in becoming headwomen,” Zarina continued. “But Vincavec said Willora reminded him a lot of Tulie, so if she was willing, he would adopt her so that Mammoth Camp won’t fall apart when he and Avarie grow too old to lead. Oh, and Nezzie and Talut decided to move to Mammoth Camp when we do. They think Dannie and Lativec are perfectly capable of leading without Talut’s advice for every little thing, and Nezzie wants to be there when my child is born.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” said Willora, “is Ranie definitely going with you back to the Zarnadonii? I need to talk to her before you leave.”

“Women and gossip,” Crebulan grinned. “Yes, Ranie plans on coming with me. In fact, I need to go find out what Bride Price Tricie wants for her daughter. Thank Doni, Markolan and I picked up a few furs while on the peninsula… and we found a large deposit of amber as well. Talut says we’ll be invited on a mammoth hunt before we go, so with any luck, we’ll get some ivory, too.”

“I also have to talk to Dannie, see what she was able to get for my spear-throwers,” Markolan commented. Then he grinned. “At least I was planning ahead, trying to raise Elleroa’s Bride Price. If you’d been paying attention, Dannie could have traded some of your carvings for you while we were gone, but no, it took you until we’d actually met Durc before you realized how you feel about Ranie.”

“Guilty,” laughed Crebulan. “I admit it, I was being unusually dense. But I really do have to go and see Tricie today. Oma?” he turned to the avidly listening young woman. “Will you be all right with Zarina and Willora?

“Yes, you go, Crebulan,” she replied. “Is nice you worry, but you not able be watching me always. I will be fine.” As the two young men went looking for the people they wished to see, Oma smiled at Zarina and Willora. “So, you tell me, what Zarnadonii land is like? Crebulan says Durc’s Mama will like me, what of rest of people? You think they like me also?”

“Of course they will like you, Oma,” Zarina reassured the younger woman. “The Zarnadonii people started when my mother Latie decided to join with two men, Jerekal and Echozar. Echozar was mixed, and Jerekal knew his people didn’t like mixed people…” she spoke for a long time, giving Oma the history of the Zarnadonii. The young Clan-raised woman listened intently, fascinated by the tale.

Meanwhile, Crebulan walked to Snowberry Camp, where Ranie greeted him enthusiastically. He kissed her back happily, releasing her when a chuckle sounded from the lodge behind them.

“Well, I see I don’t have to ask if you love the daughter of my hearth,” Ranec said. “And I already know she loves you. What is it about you tall, blond, blue-eyed western men, that you keep coming to the Mamutoi and leaving with the women I care about?”

“Ahhh…” Crebulan wasn’t sure how to respond.

Ranec laughed again. “Don’t worry about it, I won’t bite unless you try to entice my Tricie back with you as well. Let’s just say your appearance brought back a few unhappy memories… and Ranie’s decision to leave with you brought back a few more.”

“I am sorry about that,” Crebulan said. “I wish I could change things, but I’m afraid I can’t grow any shorter or develop brown eyes,” he grinned, guessing that Ranec would be more comfortable if he made it into a joke.

His hunch was right. Ranec grinned appreciatively. “So, what brings you to Snowberry Camp this morning anyway… besides the obvious, I mean,” he asked, nodding at Ranie still snuggled against the younger man.

“Actually, I came to see Tricie,” Crebulan said. “I have to talk with her about Ranie’s Bride Price.”

“You know our customs?” Ranec was startled.

“Not completely,” replied Crebulan. But I do know about Bride Price. And while technically, Ranie could go off on a Journey of her own and simply never return, we all know she’s coming home with me. I’m only a visitor here, my resources are limited. But I want to show you, by your customs, that I value Ranie greatly. I realize I won’t be able to give you her full worth, but I do plan on giving all that I can.”

Ranec’s eyes were suspiciously bright. Well,” he said huskily, “I think I like you after all. Even if you do look like the man of your hearth.”  
The day of the Matrimonial, Zarina and Willora rose early, too excited to sleep. “Just think,” Willora said, “this time tomorrow, we’ll be mated women.”

“Yes, and this time tomorrow, Crebulan, Markolan, Oma, and Ranie will be leaving for the S’Armunai,” replied Zarina. “And that reminds me… we need to speak to Ranie and Oma today, give them Ayla’s special tea before we have to go to Mammoth Hearth Lodge. Did Ranie bring her things to Cattail Camp last night? I was so tired, I went to sleep right after the meal.”

“No, she said she wanted one last night with her mother and Ranec before she leaves the Mamutoi,” Willora said. “Crebulan stayed at Snowberry Camp with her. Oma is in camp, though, along with Deegie’s grandson Darnev.” She grinned. “Poor Oma, growing up thinking she was ugly, and then she got here and had no idea how to handle the number of admirers she suddenly had. Darnev’s been pretty persistent, though. Most of them seemed to be of the let’s-share-Pleasures-with-the-visitor variety, but I think Darnev is going to really miss her when she leaves.”

Zarina giggled. “And all the women are going to miss Markolan when he leaves! Crebulan’s kept his attention on Ranie since they arrived at the Summer Meeting, but I think Markolan’s been in a different bed every night.” She laughed again. “And all belonging to red-foot women at that. I guess he figures it’s better to… to…”

“To share his attentions equally, since he doesn’t have Elleroa here to focus them on,” Willora finished with a laugh of her own. “I don’t have much of Aunt Ayla’s tea left, since I was drinking it all winter. Do you have much to give to Oma and Ranie?”

“I think it will be enough,” Zarina answered, checking the emergency medicine kit she had packed with Ayla’s help the previous summer. “We did gather quite a bit while we were traveling, before we got to the S’Armunai, and I found some near Lion Camp as well. It’s a shame I haven’t seen any since we came to the Summer Meeting, or I’d show them what plant it is. But I guess it doesn’t grow this close to the Great Wall of Ice.”

“What does, except grass and bearberry shrubs and a few herbs?” Willora retorted. “It’s no wonder the Mamutoi have much shorter Summer Meetings that the Zarnadonii. They need to get so close to the ice to hunt mammoth on such a large scale, but there just isn’t much to gather out here. So it’s back to the home camps to gather the food plants.”

“I think I’m just going to give the medicine kit to Oma,” Zarina decided. “Markolan and Crebulan both know how to use what’s in it, and I’ll bet she and Ranie probably know most of what’s in there as well. And… oh, good timing!” she exclaimed as Oma emerged from a tent just as Ranie and Crebulan strolled in carrying all of Ranie’s gear. “Oma! Ranie!” she called, waving them over. 

Oma turned to the young man just exiting the tent. “Zarina wish to say something,” she told him. “I be back, then we eat, is good?”

“Yes, go on,” Darnev smiled. “She probably wants to remind you to take good care of the horse or something. I’ll be at the cooking fire.” He proceeded to amble off in that direction, where Crebulan quickly joined him.

Ranie strolled over to join the little group of women. “All set for the Matrimonial?” she asked with a smile. “I sort of wish I was going to be in it with you, but I think I’d rather wait until Crebulan and I are home.”

“Ready and eager,” Willora laughed. “But we needed to talk to you two before we go spend the day preparing for tonight. I’m going to ask a really personal question, but I have a reason for it. Do either of you think you might be blessed?”

“I’m not,” Ranie answered promptly. “My moon time started this morning.”

“And mine stop day before yesterday,” added Oma.

“Good,” Zarina said. “That means I can give you this.” She handed them a pouch of dried yellowish leaves. “This is a secret of certain Zarnadonii healers,” she told them. “Not even all of the zarnadonia know about it. Every day, drink a cup of this tea… about this much,” she demonstrated, “in this much water… and it will keep you from becoming blessed while you are traveling.”

“And don’t tell anyone about it,” Willora said seriously. “The only reason we know about it is because of our Journey here. We’re telling you two because you are making the same Journey in reverse. I’m sure Aunt Ayla would agree with our reasoning.”

Ranie nodded, awestruck at the power of the medicine. But Oma suddenly smiled. “You say is medicine from Ayla? Durc’s Mama?” At Willora’s nod she smiled again. “Is Clan medicine, then. Durc’s Mama was medicine woman. Clan medicine is good. And we remember, not tell anyone about.”

Zarina smiled. “I have something else for you as well. Ayla helped me put together a kit of medicines that would be useful in an emergency. I want the two of you to take it for your Journey. I don’t need it anymore.”

“Thank you, Zarina, Willora,” Ranie said. “Great Mother, I am going to miss you two!” The four young women came together in a group hug.

“We have to go,” Willora realized after a moment. “But this isn’t goodbye quite yet! We’ll see you at the feast tonight!” She and Zarina picked up their carefully wrapped Matrimonial outfits and headed out to the center of the Summer Meeting and Mammoth Hearth Lodge. Ranie and Oma walked to the cooking fire.

Darnev smiled in greeting. “So, was I right? Did Zarina want to tell you to take good care of the horse?” he joked.

“No,” replied Oma. “She want to give medicines for travel.” She opened the kit and pulled out a couple of smaller pouches. “This one,” she sniffed at the contents, “this is burdock. Very good for burn.” She examined the other pouch’s contents. “And this one is… I not know name, but is also used by Clan. Put on cuts, makes cuts not get red and oozing.”

“Oh, I recognize that kit,” Crebulan said. “Mother helped Zarina pack it before we left the Zarnadonii. I’m glad we’ll have it with us for the return trip. After all, as long as we have it, we probably won’t need it,” he grinned.

Ranie and Darnev laughed. Oma had to think about it for a moment before she understood what was so funny, but she smiled as well. Markolan appeared as they were eating, and promptly got into a discussion with Ranie and Crebulan about the upcoming Journey.

Darnev smiled at Oma. “I promised to help my mother’s mate today,” he told her. “But I would like to see you again before you leave. Will you sit with me at the Matrimonial and the feast tonight?”

Oma glanced at Crebulan, but he didn’t notice. She supposed this was yet another situation that she would get to choose what she wished to do. She liked it, yet at the same time she was afraid of making a bad choice. No wonder, she thought, that Clan women didn’t mind the men telling them what to do. That way, if it was the wrong thing, they weren’t responsible. “Yes,” she decided, “I will sit with you tonight.”

“I will see you tonight, then,” Darnev said, giving Oma a quick hug and kiss before heading out to his own camp.


	28. chapter 28

When Zarina and Willora reached Mammoth Hearth Lodge, Vincavec pulled them aside along with Darzie and Saralie as witnesses and formally adopted Willora to his hearth as Tarvec’s sister. “I have to go take charge of the men’s purification now, but I wanted to get that taken care of first,” he said. “Welcome to the hearth, Willora,” he added, kissing her on the cheek. Then he turned to Zarina. “And I’ll say the same to you a bit later today.” With that, he hurried off to wherever the men were secluded.

When Vincavec left, Saralie began organizing the about-to-be-mated women into small groups for ritual purification. They would be washing with heated water, but as they had to be kept from the sight of everyone except the mamuti, they had to perform their ablutions in a small tent erected for the purpose. There just wasn’t room for more than five women at a time inside. 

Darzie pulled Zarina aside. “You won’t need to worry about Tarvie making a fuss tonight,” she said. “She is still Mamutoi, and therefor has the right to attend the Matrimonial. But I’ve let people know that if she even looks as though she might try to start trouble, they are to do whatever it takes to stop her and keep her quiet.” Darzie hesitated a moment, then took a deep breath and said, “Also, Zarina, I have to apologize to you. Up until all this fuss with Tarvie happened, well…” the shaman looked embarrassed. “I was among those who thought of fl-, er, Clan as not human. But I’ve gotten to know you, and you’re perfectly nice. So is that young woman who came back from the peninsula with Ranie and her young man… and I understand that woman’s mother is a mixture. I was wrong to have believed everything I heard, and I’m sorry.”

“You thought that way because you didn’t know better,” Zarina said. “At least you thought things over when someone told you why they believed you were wrong. You didn’t insist on clinging to what you had always thought, even though changing your mind about things can be frightening. As far as I’m concerned, no apology is necessary.”

“Thank you,” Darzie smiled. “Better get into a group to wash, or the warm water will run out!” Chuckling, Zarina complied.

After they all washed, the women took turns going into the small tent with the mamuti, to make their final prayers to Mut for happy and fruitful matings. Afterwards, they lay down to rest before putting on their finery for the Matrimonial ceremony and feast.

Zarina and Willora stood out from the group. The traditional Mamutoi Matrimonial garb consisted of heavily decorated leather leggings and tunic with a v-hemline and a front opening which displayed the breasts. Usually the mother of a woman’s mate-to-be made it as a gift for her son’s intended, although it was also common for a Matrimonial outfit to be passed along for several generations. But Zarnadonii tradition called for a young woman to make her own Matrimonial outfit. Both young women brought theirs on the Journey with them, acknowledging that they might not return to their original people. Zarina, the more accomplished seamstress of the pair, reworked both outfits to bare their breasts as was considered proper by their new people.

But that was the only similarity of dress between the two of them and the other women participating in the Matrimonial. Willora wore a mid-calf length full skirt of linen fabric dyed a pale blue that matched her eyes, with a matching bolero top that tied just below her breasts. A fringe of jet beads hung from the bottom of the skirt and the top, with more jet beads highlighting an embroidered pattern of black swirls around the hem, neckline and armholes. With it, she wore a necklace of small pink seashells and jet beads, with a pendant of blue crystal. Her hair was pulled back from her face and held by a matching pink seashell and jet bead headband, but otherwise fell loose in a shimmering white-blond cascade of waves. Zarina’s outfit was similar in style, but even more striking in color. Her skirt was striped dark green and yellow with amber and malachite beaded fringe and matching embroidery. Her top was also dark green with amber fringe and embroidery. A headband of malachite beads confined her golden curls, and a necklace of malachite beads with a carved amber lion pendant completed the picture.

The women lined up to walk out to the gathering field and their intended mates, arranging themselves according to the age of their Camp. A woman from Elk Camp, the oldest established Mamutoi Camp, led the way. Veccie of Lion Camp was near the middle of the group, followed immediately by Zarina and Willora, both of whom would be members of Mammoth Camp after the Matrimonial. A chorus of murmurs spread throughout the gathered throng as people noticed Willora and Zarina’s unusual garb.

To the surprise of the formerly Zarnadonii women when they first learned of it, the bulk of the Mamutoi Matrimonial was performed as a group ritual. The to-be-mated men were already on the gathering field as the women approached, lined up in the same order, but down on one knee. The women stood opposite. 

Vincavec, the most powerful of the mamuti, spoke in a ringing voice. “”It pleases the Mother when Her children choose to live together out of love. We have come here today to witness these men and women declare their love for each other to Mut and ask Her blessing on their unions. Men, what do you bring to the joining for the benefit of the woman?”

In unison, the men replied, “I offer my fire for her protection, my spear to feed and clothe her, and my strength and love to comfort and aid her. I will care for her and her children, in Mut’s name.”

Now the women stepped forward as one, taking the hand of their intended and drawing him to his feet. “This is the man I choose,” they chorused. “To him I bring my hearth, a place to lay his fire, a place to keep his spear. I give him my love and myself for his comfort and aid. I will teach my children to honor and respect him, in Mut’s name.”

“Then be joined together, with Mut’s blessing,” Vincavec declared. 

The couples moved forward, one pair at a time, for Vincavec to lightly bind their hands together. Old Crozie began sniffling as Veccie and her man slipped their wrists into the thong, then cried openly when it was Willora and Tusec’s turn. “Two of my great-grandchildren, joined at the same Matrimonial!” she sobbed happily. “If Mut gives me one more year, I might see my fifth generation!” Hearing her, the brother and sister and their new mates were hard put not to laugh.

Zarina and Tarvec were next. “I’m so happy,” she whispered as they were bound together.

“So am I,” he replied, touching her stomach lightly with his free hand as they moved on to allow the next couple forward.

Tarvie slumped in the shadows at the back of the gathering field. It was done. Her son, the boy for whom she’d had such high hopes, really was mated to that abomination. She hadn’t missed his little caress of her belly, either, and she understood the significance of the gesture. The abomination was already blessed. She’d been tempted to protest during the ritual, but she knew the majority of the Mamutoi would sympathize with the young couple. And that the few who secretly agreed with her would remain silent out of fear of Vincavec’s power, public censure, or both. 

She sighed. The Mamutoi had been slowly growing more accepting of flatheads, ever since Nezzie had taken in that little abomination all those years ago, mostly because Lion Camp had so much status. Tarvie hoped that she would be able to use her own status as Vincavec’s mate to reverse that trend, as Mammoth Camp was as highly ranked as Lion Camp, but to no avail. Vincavec was one of the flathead-lovers, and since he was Mamut as well as headman, people listened to him rather than to her. And now… well, after she’d allowed her anger to get the best of her and been punished for what she’d done in that anger, no one among the Mamutoi was likely to listen to her opinion now. 

Maybe that was the answer, Tarvie thought. If the Mamutoi won’t listen, maybe I should go find someone who will. I’m not too old to make a Journey yet. After all, there isn’t anything to keep me here. My daughters are too concerned with maintaining their own status to speak up for me. And my son… my son is dead to me. That’s what I’ll do, then, I’ll make a Journey. Not right away, though, if I leave too soon, I might be followed. I know people are still watching me, to make sure I don’t make any more trouble for that damned abomination. But I can start to make my plans.

She pulled herself to her feet and carefully schooled her expression into one of neutrality. The newly-mated couples had all been served, and everyone was lining up for a share of the feast. Tarvie saw no reason to deny herself a meal, despite the whispers that swirled around her wherever she went. She made a point of standing as far away from the newly-mated couples as possible while remaining in a well-lit area as she ate, to indicate that she had no intention of starting trouble. As soon as she finished, she left the gathering field and returned to Sunflower Camp.

The members of Lion Camp and Mammoth Camp formed a large group within the gathering as they celebrated. People from Mammoth Camp wanted to meet the young woman who would one day be their co-leader as well as the young woman now mated to their future headman. Nezzie and Talut discussed their upcoming move with Vincavec, Avarie, Lativec, and Dannie. And everyone wanted to get a closer look at Willora and Zarina and their exotic garb.

As the evening progressed, bouza flowed freely, and the dancing became more exuberant. Willora was showing Tusec a Zarnadonii dance when Crebulan, Markolan, Ranie, and Oma pushed their way into the crowd. “We’ve come to say our good-byes,” Crebulan said. “Even if you were up early enough to see us off in the morning… which would disappoint me greatly… your isolation period will have started. And even though we’re having fun, we’re going to go back to Cattail Camp and get some sleep.” He embraced his cousin and Zarina. So did Markolan, Oma, and Ranie. “You two are going to have wonderful lives, I just know it. And I’ll be sure to report as much to your mothers,” Crebulan said, his voice husky.

Willora hugged back fiercely. “You do that,” she said. “I just wish I could be there to see Aunt Ayla’s face when you present her with both your prospective mate and the daughter of Durc’s mate! But this is my home now. I’m happy here, happier than I ever was before.” She smiled at Tusec, tears in her eyes.

Zarina was openly weeping. “Tell Mother and Jerekal for me, I love them very much,” she said. “And tell them… tell them my first son will be named Echozar.” She sniffled as she caressed her belly. Tarvec, unable to put his arm around her because of the thong binding their wrists, leaned over and kissed her gently.

“I will,” promised Crebulan. They all embraced once more, then he led the little party of travelers back to Cattail Camp.

Not unexpectedly, Darnev fell in beside them as they left the gathering field. Crebulan had vaguely noticed him sitting with Oma at the feast, but hadn’t really paid much attention at the time. “Oma, will you come to my camp for a little while?” he asked. “I have something I want to give you… something so you will remember me.”

“Gift not necessary, Darnev,” Oma said. “And I have nothing to give you.”

Crebulan chuckled. “Go ahead, Oma, if you want to. I know Darnev realizes we’re leaving early in the morning. But you can spend a little more time with him before coming to bed, if you like.”  
“Well…” Oma considered. She did enjoy Darnev’s company. “All right, I come,” she said. “For little while. But we talk more about gift. Really, is not necessary.”

Darnev chuckled as h led her off in the direction of his camp. “I know it isn’t necessary,” he told her. “But friends sometimes give gifts for no reason… and I like to think I’m your friend, Oma.”

“I am not used to man and woman as friends,” Oma admitted. “Is not Clan way. But you are nice… I think you must be my friend.”

Ranie smiled at Crebulan and Markolan as Oma’s voice faded into the distance. “I’m glad we got the good-byes over with tonight,” she commented as the trio turned into Cattail Camp. “It will be easier to leave while everyone is sleeping off the Matrimonial celebration. Although I suspect Mother and Ranec will manage to get up to see us off anyway. But that’s still better than all of Lion Camp and Mouflon Camp lining up to watch us leave.”

“Definitely,” Crebulan agreed with a grin. Then he yawned. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m going to get some sleep.” He kissed Ranie and headed for the small traveling tent he shared with Markolan. Ranie also headed for her tent, shared with Oma.

Markolan was tired, but too excited to sleep right away. He sat by the fire, watching the embers shimmer and glow softly. His packs were full of ivory, amber, and even some salt and shells. In the morning, he and his companions would set out on their return Journey… the Journey that would return him to his beloved Elleroa.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ranie predicted, Ranec and Tricie were indeed up early to see the travelers off. Ranec handed a small wrapped object to the daughter of his hearth. “I made this a long time ago,” he said. “For Ayla, when I was trying to persuade her to join with me. She gave it back when she told me she was leaving with Jondalar. I certainly couldn’t give it to your mother after that, but I just couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it, either. I… it seemed appropriate that you should have it, since you are leaving with Ayla’s son. Tell her from me, she was right that Tricie was the woman for me. And that I’m glad to know she and Jondalar have been happy.”

Ranie unwound the leather to reveal one of Ranec’s bird-woman mutas, carved of ivory grown creamy with age. “Thank you,” she choked out as she hugged the man of her hearth. “I love you both.”

“We love you too,” a teary-eyed Tricie replied as she boosted Ranie onto her mare’s back. “Be happy, my daughter.” She put her arm around her mate and the two of them waved as the four riders urged their horses to the west.

It took Ranie a few moments to compose herself, but then she managed a watery chuckle. “Your mother will be surprised to see this muta again, Crebulan,” she commented as she carefully placed the little carving in her pouch.

“Mother is going to have a lot of surprises when we get back,” Crebulan laughed. “Speaking of surprises, I see you are wearing something new today, Oma.”

The young woman blushed and toyed with her new necklace of white spiral shells. “Darnev insist on giving as gift,” she said. “He say he know he not be only one to give me gift, but he want to be first man to give me gift, so I always remember him.” She looked slightly puzzled. “But I not understand why he think I need gift to remember him. Do Others forget so easily?”

Her innocent question made the other three laugh. “Others’ memory is not as good as Clan memory,” Crebulan tried to explain. “You grew up with the Clan, so you have better memory than most Others… most people who know Mother say she has an amazingly good memory. But then again, she also grew up with the Clan.”

“You can see the difference in our language lessons,” Ranie put in. “I actually started learning Zarnadonii before we visited Durc’s clan and met you. But you already know more words in Zarnadonii than I do.”

Oma nodded. “But you better at putting words together,” she said.

Ranie shrugged off the praise. “That’s just because I grew up speaking with words, rather than signs. I already know how words are put together in my own language, so it is easy enough for me to learn how to put them together in another language. You are doing just fine, especially since you never knew how to speak with words at all until just over a moon back.” Markolan and Crebulan nodded their agreement with Ranie’s assessment.

“I am glad you think I am learning good,” Oma smiled. “But I not want to talk right now. I want to race!” With that, she urged her mount into a fast canter with a giggle. The others took off after her.

None of them noticed the lone rider keeping them just barely within sight.

Darnev smiled to himself as he leaned over the neck of his mount to examine the tracks left by the riders ahead of him. As a boy, he’d accompanied his oldest brother and two cousins on a trade mission to the S’Armunai. He was reasonably sure the others were making for the Camp of the Three Sisters. That meant he could slow down a bit, put a little more distance between himself and them… it was pure luck they hadn’t already spotted him. But he hoped to surprise Oma.

As he rode along he thought about her. He had been attracted to her looks at first, just like every other Mamutoi man who met her. But at the same time, he’d been a bit put off by what seemed to be her lack of discrimination… she accepted every man who invited her to share furs. Then he’d heard his mother chuckling to her mate about how much Oma reminded her of Ayla when she first came to Lion Camp. Deegie said that it had been Ranec’s luck that Ayla didn’t realize she was allowed to refuse a man who wanted her, because her Clan upbringing conditioned her to obey male requests. Now Oma was showing the same sort of conditioning, only she was in the middle of a Summer Meeting instead of a single camp. 

After thinking over his mother’s words for a while, Darnev came to the conclusion that perhaps there was more to Oma than he’d originally thought. So he decided to get to know her better. She was a curious mixture of mature and understanding woman and charming child, thanks to her Clan roots. The better he knew her, the more Darnev liked her. He knew he was taking a chance, following after Oma like this. She was still quite young, still not used to the idea of being free to make her own choices. He didn’t want to make her feel obligated towards him, yet at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to simply let her go without letting her know he cared.

Well, with any luck, he’d have his chance this coming winter. He knew the foursome planned to winter with the S’Armunai, he just hadn’t been sure which camp. Now he knew exactly where they were going, so he would take his time and be sure to arrive a few days after them. As he set up his tent that evening, he thought again of his mother’s final words to him.

“When old Mamut adopted Ayla, I was so glad,” Deegie had said. “I’d always wanted a sister close to me in age, or at last a good friend in the same camp. Ayla became that friend. When she planned to join with Ranec at the same Matrimonial as Branag and I were joined, I even hoped that one day a child of hers would mate with a child of mine. So how can I refuse my blessing when my son wants to mate her son’s hearth-daughter? Just promise me you’ll return home if Oma chooses another.” Darnev promised, and Deegie saw him off with a smile that belied her sadness at seeing him go. She knew perfectly well there was a chance she would never see him again.


	29. chapter 29

The leaves were just beginning to turn when the four travelers reached the Camp of the Three Sisters. Crebulan was the first to spot the rock formation that gave the camp its name. But it was Markolan who urged his horse into a full out gallop once he saw the rocks. Elleroa, he thought, Elleroa, my love. I’m coming home to you.

Crebulan grinned at Ranie, having a good idea of what was going through his friend’s mind. “Let’s go!” he said to her and Oma. The trio galloped along in Markolan’s wake.

The thundering hoofbeats alerted the people of the Camp of the Three Sisters to their approach. Most were taking advantage of the early fall weather to work outside, but they dropped their tasks to stare at the riders closing in on their camp. Suddenly, a small figure detached itself from the gathering crowd, waved at the riders, and bolted toward the river. Crebulan grinned as he recognized little Enavoa.

“Aunt Elleroa! Aunt Elleroa!” the child screeched as she ran. “Come quick! Crebulan an’ the others are here!”

The young woman dropped the flint nodule she was preparing and clutched at the ivory kestrel around her neck.. “Crebulan is back? Is Markolan with him?”

“Uh-huh,” Enavoa nodded. “And two others I didn’t recognize. Markolan was in front,” grinned the little girl. 

For a moment, Enavoa thought her aunt was going to start crying. Then Elleroa took a deep breath and smiled. “Thank you for coming to tell me,” she said to her niece. “Will you do me one more favor?” Elleroa nodded to the basket beside her work area.

“Of course,” Enavoa replied with a smile. “Go on, Aunt Elleroa.”

The young woman hurried up the slope from the river and pushed her way into the crowd as the horses pounded to a halt. “Markolan!” she called.

“Elleroa!” came the welcome reply from the dark-haired rider. He dismounted as the crowd parted to let the young woman through, then he swept her up in his arms. “Oh, Elleroa,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you so!”

She was laughing as she replied, “No more than I missed you!” Elleroa punctuated her sentence by kissing him soundly. “I’m so glad you’re back!” 

She started to kiss Markolan again when a childish, “Ahem!” interrupted.

Elleroa’s dimples flashed as she glanced at Enavoa. “Markolan, there is someone I’d like you to meet. I’m sure you remember Enavoa,” she said. “And this is Olanoa.”

Markolan’s jaw dropped as he gazed at the green-eyed infant in Enavoa’s arms.

Crebulan laughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder. “Well, aren’t you going to greet the daughter Elleroa is bringing to your hearth?”

“What? Oh… she’s beautiful,” Markolan stammered.

Enavoa giggled. “Aunt Elleroa says she’s of your spirit, Markolan, ‘cause her eyes are green like yours. Here, you hold her.” The youngster held the infant out towards him.

“Me? But… but… I’ve never… I don’t know how… what if I drop her…?” Markolan looked panicked.

Now it was Elleroa’s turn to laugh. She took Olanoa from her niece with a smile, then turned back to her intended mate. “You could always sit down if you’re afraid of dropping her,” she suggested. “And if you’ve never held a baby before, now is as good a time as any to start. She won’t break, I promise.”

Markolan sat where he was and allowed Elleroa to place the infant in his arms. He studied the tiny face, a near copy of Elleroa’s but for the green eyes so like his own. Olanoa’s tiny fist closed around his finger and he felt a surge of love and protectiveness such as he’d never experienced. For a moment, he couldn’t speak at all. When he found his voice, it was suspiciously husky. “Elleroa,” he said, “you do realize you’re going to be sharing the position of my favorite female from now on, right?”

“Oh, I think I can live with that,” she replied. “As long as you can live with sharing the position of my favorite male should Muna ever bless me with a son.”

“Well, harrumph!” Ardoban limped up to the pair with a grin. “And here I thought he already shared that position with me!”

“But you will be like the man of the hearth to us both,” Markolan told the middle-aged flint knapper. “So that’s different. But I’m being terribly rude, aren’t I? I was so happy to see Elleroa again, I never even thought to introduce my companions. I’m sure you remember Crebulan. This is Ranie of the Mamutoi,” he indicated the dark-skinned woman with his free hand. “And Oma of the Clan.”

“Of the Clan? You must have some stories to tell!” Ardoban exclaimed. “But now I’m being the rude one, aren’t I? Ranie of the Mamutoi and Oma of the Clan, I greet you both in the name of the Great Mother of All.” He tucked his walking stick under his arm and held out his hands to each of them in turn. After they returned his greeting, he smiled warmly. “Markolan, you’ll be pleased to know that Bodoa and Odelan are more than willing to make you a S’Armunai and the son of my hearth. You can move right into my lodge. For that matter, it is a two-hearth lodge. If you three would like,” Ardoban turned to Crebulan, Ranie, and Oma, “you can set yourselves up there as well. Or you can stay with S’Armuna, as you prefer.”

Crebulan exchanged glances with the two young women. “I think we’d be very happy to accept your offer and share your lodge, thank you, S’Ardoban. Especially as we’d like to stay for the winter, if your leaders agree. But we can speak with them later about that. For now, let’s just get the horses unloaded and our gear inside.”

“It’s that lodge on the end,” Ardoban told them. “The one with the mouflon skull over the doorway.” He pointed to the lodge. “Odelan is hunting today, but I think I know where Bodoa was planning to gather apples. I’ll go find her and let her know you all are here. Go get yourselves settled.” The older man limped off, heading upstream and away from the camp.

Markolan started to hand the baby back to Elleroa when Enavoa gave him a shove. “Aunt Elleroa missed you,” the little girl said. “Stay here and talk to her. I’m not scared of the horses. I can help with them. If it’s all right with Crebulan.” She turned hopeful eyes on the tall blond man.

Crebulan grinned. “I don’t mind at all, Enavoa, thank you. First, we need to take the pack baskets off.” He quickly unloaded his own mare, then helped the child get the baskets off Markolan’s mount. “Now we take them to the field so they can eat and rest. Would you like to ride to the field?”

“Oh, yes!” Enavoa nodded vigorously.

Crebulan lifted the girl onto Markolan’s horse and handed her the reins. “You get to ride alone this time,” he told her. “You tug the ropes to tell Dusty to turn one way or the other,” he demonstrated, “and pull them both back at once to tell her to stop. Nudge her side with your foot, just a little, to get her to start walking.”

Frowning a little with concentration, Enavoa did as she was instructed. Crebulan walked alongside leading Cloud, just in case of problems. But Enavoa apparently remembered her ride of the previous autumn and guided Dusty as well as if she’d always handled horses. Ranie and Oma followed with their own mounts. When they got to the field, they brushed the horses down and then headed back to the camp. When they arrived, they saw Anderon and Esavoa talking with Markolan and Elleroa.

Markolan was formally asking the older couple’s permission to join with Elleroa. “I ask with all respect to take your daughter as my mate,” he said to Esavoa, hoping he remembered the correct wording that Ardoban taught him the previous year. “I promise to provide and care for the daughter as you have provided and cared for the mother,” he told Anderon. “I will undertake any task you wish to set to prove I am worthy of the privilege of joining. And in Muna’s name I pledge my life to her happiness,” he concluded, addressing both. 

The older pair looked astonished. Elleroa had made it clear that she fully expected Markolan to return and mate with her, but even so, the last thing they expected was a foreign man to know the S’Armunai tradition known as the Declaration of Intention. Especially since it was gradually falling out of use as young men now often moved to the Camp of a woman they hoped to mate, to allow her mother to get to know him over the course of a winter. Like the Mamutoi, the S’Armunai held rather short Summer Meetings, so while the young people got acquainted, the elders didn’t always meet their children’s prospective mates until well after the young people had discussed joining. The Declaration’s original use was to give the mother a chance to reassure herself that her daughter’s potential mate was indeed a good man and a good provider. 

Anderon started to chuckle. “I think you just did,” he said. “Undertake a task, that is. You’ve obviously been planning this for a while, since I don’t think anyone could have learned all that in the short time since you’ve arrived.”

Esavoa smiled. “Elleroa, does this man meet with your approval? As if I need to ask,” she added dryly, looking at her daughter’s beaming face. “If he does, you have my blessing on the Promise.”

“He does,” replied Elleroa firmly.

“In that case, I’ll talk to S’Armuna about a Promise ceremony,” Esavoa said. “Maybe we can combine it with Markolan’s adoption, since I know Ardoban intends to take him as a son of his hearth. We can discuss Bride Price later. Welcome to the family, Markolan.” She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush as applause broke out among the still-watching crowd.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, everyone in the Camp of the Three Sisters gathered to listen to the travelers’ tales. Ardoban spoke for everyone when he said, “If you were traveling Storytellers, I don’t think you could have made up such an amazing tale. But since you aren’t, I suspect you will instead inspire some of our younger people to make Journeys of their own.” Emphatic nods and a few speculative expressions confirmed the master flint knapper’s words.

“Well, Journeys can be wonderful things,” Crebulan replied. “I know mine was… in more ways than one. I not only found my brother and met his mate’s children,” he smiled at Oma, “I get to bring one of them back to meet her grandam. Plus, I met a wonderful woman who is far too good for me, but insisted on returning to my home with me anyway. She says she wants to join with me, although I am at a loss to understand why,” he joked with a grin at Ranie.

She laughed at him. “Right. As if I’m going to inflate your opinion of yourself by listing my reasons in public,” she teased. “You keep talking like that, I might just change my mind and stay here with Markolan instead.”

Crebulan made his eyes wide and drew back in mock fear. “No, no! Anything but that! I’ll be good, I promise!”

Ranie gave him a light swat on the shoulder. “You’d better be,” she grinned, punctuating her statement with a resounding kiss to the delighted laughter of the audience.

“Ardoban’s right, though,” one young man said. “Aniwun of Red Rocks Camp and I were thinking about making a Journey next year. Now I know I want to go, no matter what he decides over the winter.”

Crebulan nodded. “Ettaman, isn’t it? I say, you and your friend should go, if that’s what you want to do. If you’d like to talk more about it some other time, I’d be happy to give you some ideas.”

“I’d like that a lot, thank you, Crebulan,” Ettaman said. “Maybe in a day or two.”

“No need to be in too big of a hurry, Ettaman,” said the headman, Odelan. “Crebulan, Ranie, and Oma will be staying with us this winter. You can question them to your heart’s delight once the snow starts to fly. Until then, let’s concentrate on finishing our preparation for the cold weather.” He turned to the guests. “I see from your stories that your horses need some sort of shelter from winter storms. This Camp is still smaller than it was before the troubles… there are a couple of vacant lodges. Could your horses be kept in one?”

“They can, and thank you,” Crebulan answered gratefully. “That was the one thing I worried about. They’re good at finding fodder, but they are used to being able to come in out of the worst weather.”

“Good,” Bodoa, the headwoman, joined the conversation. “We can figure out which one will be better for them tomorrow. For now,” she yawned, “I think it’s time we think about letting you folks rest. You’ve had quite a day.”

Crebulan grinned, glancing at Markolan hovering over Elleroa and the sleeping Olanoa. “Quite a day indeed,” he replied.

The travelers spent the next few days settling in with the Camp of the Three Sisters. Crebulan and Markolan promptly volunteered their services as hunters of both large and small game. Ranie admitted that she was not a particularly good hunter, but thought she could be of some use on drives as well as with gathering. Oma, who had never learned to hunt, impressed everyone with her knowledge of food plants. She often rode out beyond the usual range of the gatherers, returning with baskets full of nuts, roots, or apples.

That alone made the horses seem useful to the co-leaders of the Camp. But they truly proved their worth on the first big hunt. First, Markolan, Crebulan, and Ranie rode to drive the herd of reindeer into the surround, penning far more of the deer than usual. Afterwards, Oma joined them to help with the butchering and all four horses carried full loads as well as dragging travois full of meat back to camp. Odelan in particular wondered if Markolan would keep his mount when his friends left in the spring. Even one horse could bring great prestige to the Camp of the Three Sisters.

Ettaman, the young man interested in making a Journey, asked Crebulan to work with him to string guide ropes between the lodges. This permitted people to find their way around the camp even during a blizzard if necessary. As they worked, Crebulan told what he knew personally of the Mamutoi to the east, and the Zarnadonii to the west. He also mentioned the Hadumai to the south and the Sharamudoi to the southeast along the Great Mother River, although he pointed out that what little he knew of those two people came second hand from his mother and her mate. Ettaman, after some thought, decided he wanted to go south to see the unfamiliar. Trade missions to and from the Mamutoi were not common, but did happen every few years. But he’d never even heard of the Hadumai before Crebulan mentioned them. Perhaps, Ettaman thought, he could establish a trading relationship with these Hadumai and gain status by doing so. He continued to pepper Crebulan with questions as they worked.

Just as the two men finished their circuit connecting all the lodges, Enavoa and her friend Unaroa came running up excitedly. “There’s someone coming on a horse!” Enavoa called.

“Oma took Star gathering this morning,” Crebulan said. “She’s probably done and coming back now.”

“But Oma went to her hazelnut place, over that way,” Unaroa said, pointing to the northwest. “This rider is coming from this way.” The child pointed east.

Crebulan looked concerned. “It could be someone from the Mamutoi. Dear Doni, I hope nothing has happened to Willora or Zarina.” He shaded his eyes and squinted into the distance, trying to make out some identifying characteristic of the approaching rider. But at this point, he couldn’t yet make out any details. The rider, whoever it was, didn’t seem to be in any hurry. 

Other members of the camp, alerted by the girls, gathered with Crebulan and Ettaman to gaze at the approaching rider. Ranie took Crebulan’s hand as they watched. Suddenly, she laughed. “It’s Darnev,” she said. “I’m sure of it.”

“You don’t suppose anything’s wrong, do you?” Crebulan asked. “I mean, everyone at Lion Camp knows we were coming to Three Sisters so it’s possible…”

“No, I don’t think so,” Ranie answered. “Darnev is a far cousin of mine, so I know him pretty well. And he isn’t acting worried. In fact, he looks awfully pleased with himself from here. I’d guess he’s here for reasons of his own.”

“I guess Ettaman isn’t the only one we’ve inspired to a Journey then,” Crebulan said with a smile.

Ranie hooted with laughter. “What is it about you men?” she asked rhetorically. “I’d wager an amber necklace that Darnev is here because of Oma.”

Crebulan raised an eyebrow at that. “You sound awfully sure of that,” he commented. “I guess we’ll see when she gets back,” he added as Darnev pulled up and greeted the group.

Darnev obviously knew several members of the Camp, greeting them by name and asking after others. He also greeted Crebulan and Ranie warmly. But Ranie, watching him closely, noted that he was carefully scanning everyone as though looking for someone. He was quick to look up at the sound of hoofbeats, and gave a big smile when he recognized the rider. “Heyoo, Oma,” Darnev said. “It’s good to see you again.”

Ranie just looked at Crebulan, an I-told-you-so grin on her face.


	30. chapter 30

“Darnev?” Oma questioned, still sitting on Star’s back. “I not understand… why are you here? Is problem with Mamutoi, with Zarina or Willora?” She flushed, realizing she might have been rude. “I mean, I am happy to see you, but I not expect it.”

The young man chuckled and offered her a hand to help her dismount. “Nothing is wrong with anyone among the Mamutoi,” he said. “I came here because of you, Oma.”

Her deep brown eyes reflected her honest confusion. “But… why? I am only woman, of no importance. Or… I not always know how to be good woman of Others. Is something I do wrong, that you come after me?”

“No, no! Nothing like that,” Darnev reassured her, clasping both her hands. “I came because I like you, Oma. I want to have more time to get to know you, and for you to get to know me.” He looked at her seriously. “I know you still have a lot to learn about the Others,” he said. “I don’t want you to stop learning. But back at the Mamutoi Summer Meeting, you agreed that we were friends. Are we friends still?”

“Yes, we are friends, Darnev,” Oma replied, still somewhat confused.

“So, friends like to spend time together,” Darnev said. He realized that her Clan background left her ill-prepared to understand what he considered normal courtship procedures. He decided he’d need to speak with Crebulan and Ranie before pressing the issue further. “Anyway, I decided I wanted to make a Journey and thought I’d come this way and spend some more time with my friend Oma. As long as you don’t mind, that is.”

“I not mind,” Oma smiled. She was fairly sure Darnev was refraining from mentioning something, but had no idea what that might be. She consoled herself with the thought that maybe she’d be able to find out over the course of the winter.

Darnev returned her smile. “Now that we’ve settled that,” he said, “I need to go talk to S’Armuna to claim a bed for the next few nights. That will give me some time to find someone willing to shelter me for the winter.” He strode off in search of the One Who Served.

Crebulan very carefully kept his mouth shut, but watched with some interest as Oma’s gaze followed Darnev across the clearing.

Ranie also noticed Oma watching Darnev before taking her gathering baskets to the storage area. “I think she likes him, but she doesn’t get it,” she murmured to Crebulan. “She doesn’t seem to realize that he’s courting her.”

“Well, courtship has little to do with Clan matings,” Crebulan reminded Ranie. “It’s strictly the leader’s choice. I understand a Clan woman is permitted to tell her mother’s mate if she favors one man in particular, and he is permitted to indicate her interest to the leader. But it’s still the leader’s choice.” He thought for a moment. “When Mother explained this to me, she mentioned Uba as an example… the women who raised Durc. She said Uba really wanted to join with another man, but that would have left Vorn with no one to mate because the only other young woman available was his sister. So Uba had to mate Vorn, while the other man mated Vorn’s sister.”

Ranie nodded in comprehension. “So Clan people wouldn’t bother with courting, because they know they won’t really have a choice in mates.”

“Exactly. And Oma went straight from the Clan to us… you notice she still has trouble making choices on her own. Even when she’s going gathering, she’s always checking with me first, wanting to know if it’s all right or if she’s needed for a different task.”

“Hmm… I hadn’t noticed, but now that I think about it, you’re right. So how do we help her become a little more independent?”

Crebulan thought for a few moments. “Mother learned to think for herself when she lived alone after leaving the Clan,” he said. “Obviously, Oma can’t do that. But what if you and she went off for half a moon or so, before the weather turns nasty? Take horses and a pole drag, make an adventure out of it. I know you’re not the greatest hunter, but you can manage to bring down enough small game to keep yourselves in meat. And Oma is good at fishing as well as gathering.”

“That might work,” Ranie smiled. “I can tell her I want her to teach me more about plants. Mut knows, Oma knows a lot more about food plants than I do. She’s surprised me a few times, bringing back things I thought were useless and turning them into part of the meal. So she can be the leader of this little expedition. Oh, and here’s another thought… how about it we take Enavoa and Unaroa with us, their mothers permitting? They both love having anything to do with the horses,” she grinned, “and I’m sure they’d be happy to learn anything the exotic visitors offer to teach them,” she finished with a chuckle.

Crebulan laughed. “You may be right at that!” he exclaimed. “You go talk to the girls’ mothers… and I think I’ll go talk to Darnev.” He gave Ranie a quick kiss and strode off to find the newcomer.

He met Darnev just as the other man emerged from S’Armuna’s lodge. “Odelan has given us an unused lodge for our horses,” he said. “There’s enough space for yours as well.”

Darnev smiled. “Thanks,” he replied. “So, what did you really want to talk to me about? You look far to concerned to simply be telling me where to keep my horse.”

Crebulan had to chuckle. Darnev was so typically Mamutoi, coming straight to the point like that. “Well, much as I hate to sound like an overly protective mother, yes, I am concerned about Oma.”

Darnev nodded. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about her, especially after that conversation I just had with her. I… it didn’t occur to me that she wouldn’t understand why I followed you. Any other young woman I know would either have flung herself into my arms or told me in no uncertain terms to get lost. When Oma got so confused, I realized she doesn’t understand our courting customs.”

“It’s more than that, actually,” Crebulan said. “Clan matings are arranged by the leader. The woman has no say in the matter. I suspect Oma does care for you, but she doesn’t think it matters. It isn’t ‘her place’ to decide who her mate will be.”

Darnev made a noise of frustration. “How am I supposed to win her if she’s waiting for a leader to assign her a mate?” he asked rhetorically. “It was bad enough at the Summer Meeting, watching her go off with any man who offered, because she thinks she has to do whatever any male wants. I love her, but I don’t want her to feel obligated to accept me as a mate just because I want her to. I’d hoped maybe, over the winter, she’d come to realize… but now you tell me she doesn’t even think she’s allowed to choose her own mate!” 

Crebulan smiled sympathetically. “If it helps any, Ranie and I are trying to get her to think more for herself. In fact, Ranie and I were just discussing a plan…” He went on to tell Darnev about the scheme he and Ranie had worked out. He concluded with, “I know this is easier said than done, but try to forget about why you’re really here for a while. Settle in, come along on a few hunts, and let the ladies take their trip. Then you can start courting Oma.”

“You’re right, it won’t be easy,” Darnev said. “But I’ll do it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enavoa and Unaroa were thrilled when – after quite a bit of begging and pleading – their mothers granted permission for them to accompany Ranie and Oma on a half-moon long gathering expedition. Ranie, in speaking with the mothers, pointed out just how much the girls could learn from Oma. She also suggested that since Odelan seemed interested in keeping Markolan’s horse, the girls could benefit from familiarity with horses as well. Unaroa’s mother took some persuading, but eventually gave in when Enavoa’s mother said that her daughter could go along. The two girls rode double with Ranie and Oma as they set out, three days after Darnev’s arrival.

Oma was rather startled to find herself nominally in charge of the little group. But as Ranie calmly pointed out, she was the one with the most knowledge of plants. “But… I do not know where you want to go to gather,” Oma protested.

“Where do you want to go to gather?” Ranie countered. “Pick a direction and we’ll explore. You can teach us about whatever we find along the way.”

Oma scanned the countryside. “We go that way,” she said, pointing vaguely southeast. “Trees are different colors than near Camp of Three Sisters. Might be… not sure of name, but nut tree, very tasty.” She grinned. “If I am right, those are my favorite. And you can tell me name when we see them close, I hope.”

The foursome headed in the direction Oma indicated, eventually encountering a large stand of walnut and beech. Ranie had never seen either tree before, but Oma recognized them both. The girls happily climbed the trees to shake the branches while the women gathered the nuts that fell. After they collected a goodly amount, they moved on.

The next several days passed in a similar fashion. Ranie and the girls were impressed by Oma’s knowledge, and Oma slowly came to enjoy her role as leader and teacher. Unaroa was especially interested in plants, and learned quickly. Enavoa grew bored after a while, and after a quick look at what Oma and Unaroa were gathering, made snares to set when they camped for the night. Between her snares and Ranie’s spear thrower and small bird-spears, they had plenty of meat.

They paused to eat one afternoon, where they could see a large herd of horses grazing near a small river. Several foals seemed to be playing a game of tag, racing away from the herd and returning. One of them apparently got too close to a partridge’s nest, for the large bird broke cover, squawking madly. Spooked, the herd raced away.

All except two. One mare lay awkwardly on the ground, her leg and neck broken by her fall when she’d slipped on the riverbank. Her colt nosed her, trying to make her to get up and follow the others. When that failed, he lay down beside her and tried to nurse.

Enavoa slipped down from behind Ranie when she saw the colt. She grabbed a thong from her pack and moved slowly forward. The distracted colt didn’t notice her until it was too late. “Got you!” she said as she pounced, quickly tying the thong around his neck. 

Ranie dashed forward to help as he began struggling to get away, knowing that even a baby horse would be too strong for the child to handle alone. Between them, they got him calmed down and then led him to where Oma and Unaroa waited. Enavoa dug into one of the pack baskets and pulled out a handful of wild carrots, which she offered to the colt one at a time. He crunched them greedily, and afterwards seemed to accept Enavoa as a part of his new herd. He made no objection when she fastened a rope to the thong around his neck, and followed Dusty quite happily when they remounted and moved on.

Now the quartet stopped earlier in the evenings, so Enavoa could make a mash for her new friend, who she named Acorn. By unspoken consent, Oma and Unaroa focused their attention on gathering grains to feed to the colt. As they traveled, Enavoa peppered Ranie with questions about raising horses. Ranie answered what she could, and reminded the child that Crebulan would know more.

They were barely half a day’s ride from the Camp of the Three Sisters when a scream of pain and terror stopped them in their tracks. Horrified, they turned to see a limping snow leopard dragging off a horse that wore a riding blanket. A woman was screaming and waving a broken spear at the retreating predator. They could only guess that she had marked the beast, since it was limping and not going after her as well. She was liberally splashed with blood, and collapsed in a heap as they watched.

Oma looked at Ranie, for the first time truly taking command of a situation. “Take Enavoa and colt, go for help,” she said. “I am no medicine woman, but I know some healing plants, better than you. Also, I have medicine kit from Zarina, and firestone from Crebulan. Unaroa will stay, be helper. We go take care of woman… if alive. Go!” She urged Star toward the fallen woman almost before she was done speaking.

Ranie watched for a moment, then turned Dusty back towards Three Sisters. “Hold tight, Enavoa,” she warned as she put her mare into a run.

The pounding of Dusty’s hooves alerted the people of Three Sisters of Ranie’s approach. Their welcoming smiles turned into worried frowns when Star did not appear with Oma. Ranie quickly set their worst fears to rest. “Oma and Unaroa are fine,” she called. “But we need S’Armuna! There’s a hurt woman back there,” she waved in the direction from which she an Enavoa had come. “Oma and Unaroa stayed to try and help her… Oma pointed out that she knows more of healing plants than I do.”

“Take Cloud,” Crebulan said. “Dusty’s exhausted… and so is the little one there,” he added, calling attention to the colt tied behind Dusty. “After all, you know where to look for them.” He took Dusty’s reins gently from Ranie, then turned to Enavoa. “It looks as though your young friend could use a good brushing and some food after that run,” he said gently. “Let’s go take care of him and Dusty, shall we?”

“I call him Acorn,” Enavoa said as she led the colt off beside Crebulan. “Will that woman be all right?”

“I hope so, Enavoa,” he told her. “I hope so. Oma will do whatever she can until Ranie gets back with S’Armuna.”

Meanwhile, Markolan and Darnev readied their mounts for riding as well. “You’ll make better time if you don’t ride double,” Markolan said. “S’Armuna, are you willing to ride alone? I can tie Amber behind Cloud; all you’ll have to do is hold her mane.”

The young shaman looked nervous, but nodded. Markolan boosted the woman onto the mare and loaded the pack baskets with her medicines and other healing needs. S’Armuna clutched nervously at Amber’s mane as Markolan led the mare over to tie her behind Ranie’s mount, but relaxed when she didn’t fall off immediately.

Ranie mounted Cloud and glanced at Darnev. “You’re coming along?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered. “If nothing else, I can make tea for everyone. And depending on what exactly happened, I might even be able to help. Don’t argue. Just go.” 

Ranie didn’t argue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Oma rode towards the fallen woman, she could feel Unaroa’s nervousness. “Try not be scared,” she told the girl. “Hurts are not nice to see, I know. But try to think, we will make hurts better, yes?”

“I know,” Unaroa replied hesitantly. “It’s the l-leopard that I’m afraid of. What if it comes back?”

“We make fire,” Oma reassured the girl. “It not come back.” She reined Star to a halt and slid down to look at the woman. She was face down and breathing shallowly. Her tunic was shredded, and her back oozed blood from four angry scratches. Oma decided not to move her for the moment, unsure if anything was damaged inside.

Unaroa also dismounted and began clearing a spot to make a fire. Then she got the fire-making kit out of the pack basket, along with the medicine kit. “You better start the fire,” she said. “I can’t make the sparks go where I want them to yet.”

Oma smiled appreciatively when she saw the two kits. Good work, Unaroa,” she said. “Need fuel and water, keep woman warm and clean hurts. Take bundles off pole drag, lead Star to stream and fill big waterbag. Bring back, then look for more wood or bone for fire.” She struck the firestone against her flint knife, lighting the fire as she spoke. Then she pulled out her spare tunic and began cutting it into strips.

Unaroa did as she was told. When she came back with a load of wood and bone, Oma was gently cleaning the woman’s wounds while the water heated. She watched for a moment, then carefully dabbed at a scratch Oma hadn’t yet started cleaning. “What do we do when she’s cleaned?” the girl asked.

“Oh, now you want train as medicine woman?” Oma smiled. “Next, we use medicines, stop bleeding and make hurts not go bad. Here, you clean woman’s back and I see if water hot enough for medicine. Then I show you what to use.” 

Unaroa nodded, intent on her task. The water was hot, so Oma scooped out a cupful, into which she sprinkled dried marigold petals. “This makes good wash for hurts,” she told the girl. “Helps them not go swollen and bad. I know flower, but not sure of name. Blooms late into fall, maybe we have chance to find before winter, so you know it too. Then, when done, we put this medicine on hurts… makes blood stop, helps healing.” She held up a pouch of powdered geranium root. “Is root of different flower, Ranie tell me called geranium.”

Unaroa nodded again, fascinated by this glimpse into the world of healing. “What do we do after we use the medicines?” she asked.

“Then we make soup,” Oma replied. “We need to eat. So will woman, if she wake up. Oh, we should cover woman, keep warm so she will heal. Too cold stops healing, could make sick. Also, be ready to make willowbark tea for woman if she wake up. She will need for pain. Then… we wait for Ranie to come with S’Armuna.”

The woman remained unconscious while Oma and Unaroa ate. Oma checked her a few times, but as she seemed to be breathing without problems, elected to leave her as she had fallen. The two kept glancing to the west, hoping to see help arriving. But the fiery reds of the sunset streamed across the sky before they heard horses approaching. “Oma!” Ranie called.

“Here!” Oma shouted back. She blinked when not one, but three horses appeared out of the fading glory of the sunset. She wondered why Darnev had come, but pushed it from her mind. She could think about that later.

“I take it the woman is alive?” S’Armuna asked, sliding stiffly down from Amber’s back. “Build up the fire so I can see to examine her. And tell me what you’ve done so far.”

“I leave her where she fell,” Oma said. “Medicine woman of clan always say, never move hurt person unless cannot breath. Moving might make hurt worse. First we wash back with water, then with this medicine.” She showed S’Armuna the pouch of dried marigold petals. “I not know name of flower, sorry. After that, we put powder of geranium root to stop blood. And we try to keep warm.”

“For someone who isn’t a healer, that’s very good work,” S’Armuna approved. “But I do have to turn her over, to make sure she isn’t hurt anywhere else. Oma, hold her head like this,’ S’Armuna demonstrated. “Darnev, you take her feet. I’ll handle her middle. We have to roll her over all at once, so that if any bones are broken, we don’t accidentally make them worse. Ready? One… two… three… and roll.”

Ranie gasped as the woman’s face came into view. For under the smudges of dirt, a large black X was clearly visible on the woman’s forehead.  
S’Armuna looked up sharply at Ranie’s gasp. “What is it?” she asked.

“This woman…” Ranie began. “She is Mamutoi. She bears that mark as punishment, for acting in anger and injuring people as a result. And she… she’s not quite… rational… about mixed people.” 

Darnev snorted. “That’s putting it politely enough,” he commented. “Tarvie… that’s her name… is absolutely fanatical about insisting that Clan people are animals. I was there when she started that ruckus at the celebration for Tarvec and Zarina. She was just lucky that the injuries she caused weren’t worse. The Council of Sisters stripped her of her possessions, marked her, and gave her into the custody of her nephew and his mate. I wonder what she’s doing all the way out here.”

Oma managed to find some humor in the situation. “I wonder what she say when she learn Clan animal give her first healing?” she said with a chuckle.

S’Armuna shook her head wearily as she continued to examine the injured woman. Tarvie was in shock and still not showing any signs of returning consciousness, but that was only expected given the amount of blood she’d lost. “She needs to be under shelter for now,” she said. “Darnev, Oma, Ranie… you three put up the traveling tents. You share one, Unaroa and I will stay with Tarvie in the other.” She paused for a moment to think. “I wish there was some way of getting her back to Three Sisters without her seeing any of you, but I don’t know how I can manage that…”

“I know how,” little Unaroa interrupted. “Maybe I don’t know as much about the horses as Enavoa, but I can ride now, too. We can put her in the pole drag, S’Armuna, and you can ride behind me while I guide the horse. Oma and Ranie and Darnev can go on ahead of us. And if you have to tend her injuries on the way back, I can be your helper as well. Oma showed me some of what to do.”

“Unaroa good helper,” Oma confirmed. “Not get scared by blood or hurts. Quick to get ready things I need, before I ask even.”

S’Armuna regarded the child with interest. At seven years, Unaroa was rather young to become a full-fledged acolyte, but certainly was old enough to start learning some healing skills and even some of the legends of the S’Armunai people. “That may work, Unaroa,” she said. “But for now, I want the tents up and the fire built higher.”

Once the tents were up and bedrolls spread, S’Armuna asked Darnev for the full story about Tarvie. What she heard made her heartsick. Two new families had moved to Three Sisters following the Summer Meeting… and both of them had one or more mixed people. Plus there was Oma to consider. But Tarvie needed help too… her horse and whatever supplies it had been carrying were long gone. “I think we’ll follow Unaroa’s suggestion,” S’Armuna said. “I’d rather have Tarvie back in my lodge before she learns that she’s ‘surrounded’ by mixed people and Mamutoi visitors, specially after what you’ve just told me. I hope that being among strangers will force her to hold her temper, but if she’s as irrational about mixed people as you say, that might not be enough. On the other hand, it is possible that she’s learned something from all of that mess. We’ll have to wait and see.”

Tarvie was still not awake in the morning. S’Armuna wondered if she’d hit her head when she fell, or perhaps the leopard struck her in the head when it attacked. She couldn’t find any obvious knot on the woman’s head, so perhaps she was still out from blood loss. That wouldn’t be too unusual, although it would be a cause for concern if she didn’t come to by the next morning. It helped in her plan to keep the injured woman from knowing about the visitors, though. She sent the trio on ahead as planned; delaying her own trip back until she and Unaroa gave Tarvie a thorough washing.


	31. chapter 31

Ranie and Darnev spent much of the ride speculating as to why Tarvie had suddenly appeared so far from Mamutoi lands. Oma was quieter, occupied with her own thoughts, most of which had nothing to do with Tarvie. She’d been told ever since leaving the Clan that women of the Others made their own choices. But the knowledge hadn’t really sunk in until she’d gone on this gathering trip with Ranie and the S’Armunai girls. Ranie had all but ordered her to make the choices for all of them and now she understood why. Ranie wanted her to learn to make choices, and knew she’d have an easier time if there were no men around.

Oma considered something else as well. She knew she had missed something when Darnev first showed up at Three Sisters. And somehow, she suspected that whatever she was missing had something to do with his reasons for coming out to help with the injured woman. She thought back, remembering how he’d seemed almost expectant when he started talking to her, and then slightly bewildered, as though puzzled by her answers. Then it hit her… he wanted to mate her! He expected her to decide if she wanted to mate him! That’s why Ranie wanted her to make the choices, to get used to making choices. The realization both elated and frightened her. On the on hand, she finally understood that she’d never have to put up with a mate she didn’t like. On the other hand, she wouldn’t have the safety net of someone older and more experienced selecting a good man for her… she had to take that responsibility for herself.

When the trio got back to Three Sisters, Ranie gave a quick report to Odelan and Bodoa, then joined Crebulan where he was helping Enavoa teach Acorn to stop on command. Darnev and Oma brushed the horses down in silence, then stored the gathered produce. Darnev started to head for the woodworking area when Oma’s voice stopped him. “Darnev,” she said, for the first time in her life telling a man what she wanted instead of asking, “come to lodge with me. We need to talk.”  
Darnev was puzzled by the unexpected summons. He wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Up until now, if Oma wanted to talk to him, she would wait quietly near wherever he was until he noticed her. He glanced at her as they walked to the lodge, trying to get some idea of what she wanted to discuss, but her face showed only a mixture of determination and apprehension. He wondered about the latter, until it occurred to him what she had done… she had told him to do something. When he thought about it, Darnev realized the courage it took for Oma to make such a blunt request. He also realized that she half-expected him to be angry with her for it. He sat down once they were inside, hoping to put her a little more at ease. “So, what’s on your mind?” he asked.

She took a deep breath before answering. “I need to know real reason you come here,” Oma said. “Not just, you decide to make Journey and come this way. You say first, you come to S’Armunai for me. Is it you want me for mate?” She paced around the fire nervously.

Darnev saw the intensified fear in her eyes and noticed that her agitated pacing kept her neatly out of his arm’s reach. His heart contracted painfully as he finally understood what her life must have been like before Crebulan and Ranie found her. “Yes, Oma,” he answered gently. “I do hope you will be my mate someday. But only if you want to be my mate. I want you to be happy.” He wanted to reach out to her, but decided it might frighten her more. “Also, Oma, I want you never to be afraid to say anything to me. There is nothing you could say that will make me angry enough to hurt you.”

Oma saw the sincerity in his posture and relaxed slightly. “I not know what to do,” she admitted, still pacing. “I grow up to think Durc will choose man for me. Then Crebulan come to clan, Durc say, Oma will go to Mama with my brother, Mama will help Oma find mate. So I think Durc’s Mama will choose man for me. In Clan, get to care for mate come after joining, not before. Young man and young woman not allowed to choose mates. Ranie explained, Others woman may say no to mating, but I not realize Others choose own mates.” She shook her head. “No, that not right. Ranie did tell, but…”

“But your heart didn’t believe what Ranie was telling you, because it was so very different from what you were used to, is that it?” Darnev questioned gently. 

“That about right,” Oma admitted. “And now I know, I am scared to make bad choice.” She shook her head again. “Always in Clan, I envy men. They do what they want, when they want, most of time, anyway. They make choices. Now I am Others, I am to make choices… and I am scared!”

“Don’t choose just yet, if you are scared,” Darnev said. “Just… well… how do you feel about me? And about sharing Pleasures with me?”

Oma was puzzled by the question. “I care for you, Darnev, you are good friend. Pleasures with you are… are special, wonderful,” she replied, blushing.

“All right. Now, I’m sure at least one of the S’Armunai men wanted to welcome you to Three Sisters with shared Pleasures, am I right?” At her nod, he continued, “So, how do you feel about him, and sharing Pleasures with him?”

“He is nice man, fun Pleasures,” Oma replied with a shrug, still blushing. “But he is not you… oh!” Comprehension lit her eyes. 

Darnev chuckled and got to his feet. “That is how I knew when I fell in love with you, Oma,” he told her. “Pleasures are, well, pleasurable with anyone… but they are something special with you, because I care about you so very much.” Now he reached out towards her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. “I want you to be very sure of what you want. Spend the winter getting to know me better. But also get to know some other men better. I don’t want you to choose me just because I want to mate with you. I want you to choose me because you want to mate with me.”

“Mmm,” Oma murmured against his chest. “I think maybe not want talk anymore now.” She shifted against him suggestively.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Darnev agreed as he bent his head to kiss her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S’Armuna and Unaroa brought Tarvie back to Three Sisters without incident. Odelan and Bodoa awaited them at S’Armuna’s lodge. S’Armuna directed the co-leaders to carry the injured woman inside, then turned to Unaroa. “You’ve been incredibly helpful with Tarvie,” she said. “Are you interested in learning to heal?”

“Yes!” the child nodded vigorously. “I always liked learning about plants, that’s why I was so happy when Mother said I could go and learn from Oma. She showed me some plants that she said only a medicine woman… I guess she meant healer… would know how to use. And the healing plants she had in that little kit, I could see that Tarvie felt better when we used them on her wounds, even though she didn’t wake up. I’d love to learn to use healing plants. I bet you’re the only person in camp that knows more about plants than Oma does, so I’d love to learn from you.” 

S’Armuna couldn’t restrain a chuckle at the girl’s enthusiasm. “Well, Unaroa, you’re still rather young to train fully, but you can certainly start learning now. And in a couple of years, if you still wish it, you can become my acolyte.”

Unaroa squealed with happiness and hugged the shaman. “I have to tell Mother!” she exclaimed.

“You do that,” S’Armuna smiled. “Then take the horse to the field with the others and brush her down. Even I know she needs that,” S’Armuna chuckled. “When you’re done, wash up and come to my lodge. You can keep helping me with Tarvie.”

“Thank you!” Unaroa cried as she ran off.

S’Armuna headed inside, where she explained the situation and her ideas for dealing with it to the co-leaders. They agreed that her proposed plan was probably the best. Then they headed out to quietly pass the word to the rest of the people in camp.

As she waited for Unaroa to return, S’Armuna prepared some medicines for the injured woman. Tarvie was beginning to show signs of returning consciousness by the time the child came back, freshly washed and eager to learn. “Build up the fire, child, and pour a cup of that willowbark tea,” S’Armuna told Unaroa, hurrying to Tarvie’s side as the injured woman stirred.

Tarvie groped for a weapon that wasn’t there. “Leopard! No! Get AWAY!” She tried to push herself to her feet, but fell back on her hands and knees. Only then did she seem to realize she was inside a shelter, on a bed. She looked around with puzzled eyes. “Where am I?” she asked. Then she focused on S’Armuna. “And who are you?”

“I am S’Armuna,” the young shaman replied. “You are in my lodge, in the S’Armunai Camp of the Three Sisters. This is my helper, Unaroa,” she beckoned the child forward. “It’s thanks to her you are here. Unaroa and some of her friends witnessed the leopard attack, gave you what healing they could, and summoned me to help. You’ve lost quite a bit of blood, but thanks to their quick action no infection has started. You should be fine in a few more days.” She carefully helped Tarvie sit up.

Unaroa shyly stepped closer and offered Tarvie the willowbark tea. “Thank you, Unaroa,” the woman said, sipping the medicine with a slight face at the taste. “And thank your friends for me as well. Or… S’Armuna, if you don’t mind, I’d like them to come in so I can thank them myself.”

S’Armuna busied herself ladling out a cup of soup for Tarvie. “I don’t mind,” she answered, “but not today. You need to rest and heal yet. This will help,” she said, exchanging the empty willowbark cup for the full cup of broth. 

Tarvie sipped at the broth much more happily than she had the medicine. “You’re the healer,” she said. “Oh, S’Armuna, I, uh, heard something about your people from my former mate. He, uh, he said some S’Armunai camps actually include abominations of mixed spirits. That’s not true, is it?”

“Actually, it is true,” S’Armuna said. She thought to herself that Darnev was correct in his assessment of Tarvie’s feelings towards mixed people, since the woman brought it up so quickly. “Why? Did you think your former mate was playing a joke on you? Is that why you traveled all this way, just to find out?”

Tarvie shuddered. “Great Mother, no! I don’t want to have anything to do with any abominations! That’s why I left the Mamutoi. It was bad enough when the Council allowed Nezzie to keep that little abomination all those years ago, even though they didn’t count it as a person. But now… now they’ve gone and accepted one as a person! Worse, it’s a female, and my own son insisted on joining with it! No, I wasn’t going to stay where I’d have to see it every Summer Meeting. I heard that a western people called the Zelandonii still maintain their standards and won’t have anything to do with abominations. So I thought I’d go visit them, maybe settle with them if they’ll have me.” 

“Well, like it or not, you’re stuck here for the winter,” S’Armuna replied tartly. “Your horse is dead and there’s no way you’d make it as far as the Zelandonii on foot before the weather gets too bad to travel. And we do have mixed members in this camp. I’m certainly not going to ask you to make friends with them, but I do expect you to keep your opinions to yourself and display a bit of common courtesy if your paths happen to cross.”

Unaroa couldn’t believe the nastiness the woman was spewing. She considered Oma her friend as well as a font of plant lore. And if it weren’t for Oma, Tarvie probably would be dead right now. She couldn’t remain silent. “If you don’t want to have anything to do with mixed people, then I guess you won’t thank the woman who saved your life. Oma is a visitor here, and she was teaching me and Ranie and Enavoa about plants when we found you. And Oma is the one who knew what healing plants were needed to stop the bleeding and keep your back from getting infected. She’s mixed, she was born to a Clan woman, and I like her a lot better than I like you!” Unaroa stomped out of the lodge in righteous indignation as S’Armuna smothered a laugh at her words and the look on Tarvie’s face.

Unaroa marched straight to the visitors’ hearth, still angry with Tarvie. “Oma! Do you know what that Tarvie person said, after you saved her life and everything? I… oh! Sorry!” Belatedly, she noticed the closed drapes and the two pairs of boots beside the bed.

“Is no problem, Unaroa,” Oma said with a chuckle. “You are not interrupting.” She emerged, smiling, her hair in disarray. “Is good you not come in little while ago, though.”

Unaroa giggled as Darnev came out wearing only his shirt and began shaking out the bedding. “I can’t find my pants,” he muttered. “Deer fur pants, deer fur bedding… oh, here they are.” The trousers fell to the ground as he shook out the furs. He picked them up and put them on, then reached for his boots. “So, Unaroa, what were you saying about Tarvie? She’s awake and talking?”

“Yes,” the child nodded. “You sure weren’t joking when you told S’Armuna she didn’t like mixed people. She said she left the Mamutoi because she doesn’t want to have to see her son’s mixed mate every Summer Meeting, and she’s trying to get to the Zel… Zelandonii people, because she thinks they think the same way she does.”

Darnev snorted. “Well, good luck to her, if that’s what she wants. No loss to the Mamutoi. Well, except for the horse she was riding, I highly doubt she’d managed to accumulate enough to trade for one of her own since the Council of Sisters stripped her of possessions. I wonder if that was Badger Camp’s horse or maybe one of Lion Camp’s herd.”

Oma looked thoughtful. “You say, Tarvie trying to find Zelandonii? Come, you tell to Crebulan. When he tell Durc about their mother, he say her mate was Zelandonii, but became Zarnadonii after big fight. Crebulan may know more than he tell Durc, he is not… not… Darnev, what is word? Talk like me, not know language quite right?”

“I think you mean fluent,” Darnev replied.

“Thank you, fluent,” Oma repeated. “Crebulan speak Clan signs very well for man of Others, but not fluent with signs. Anyway, he should hear about Tarvie. If she not find Zelandonii, she might find Zarnadonii instead… and Zarnadonii are like S’Armunai, accepting of mixed people.” She pulled her own boots on and stood up.

“I saw him and Ranie helping Enavoa with Acorn,” Unaroa volunteered.

“You two go on,” Darnev said. “I have a few things I want to get done still. Not that I minded the distraction,” he added with a smile and a blown kiss to Oma. He headed for the woodworking area as Oma and Unaroa set off for the horse field.


	32. chapter 32

Tarvie was completely bewildered. She’d honestly believed that most people looked upon flatheads as animals, and upon those of mixed spirits as abominations against the Mother. That those Mamutoi who thought otherwise were the aberration. Yet here was One Who Served for the S’Armunai, openly stating that mixed people lived within the camp and not scolding her young helper for her rudeness. “S’Armuna,” she said hesitantly, “was it rally an abomi… a mixed person who first treated my injuries?”

“Yes, it was,” S’Armuna confirmed. “Oma has a kit with some healing plants with her, as she is making a Journey with her uncle and some friends. Her uncle’s mother is a healer, and prepared the kit for the group, in case one of them got hurt while they weren’t near other people. She and Unaroa stayed to tend your hurts while sending the other two for help, otherwise you’d be dead by now, either from blood loss or at the jaws of some scavenger while you were unconscious.”

Tarvie shivered slightly. Death by hyena was an uncomfortable thought. “I just don’t understand,” she sighed. “I wouldn’t have believed an abom… a mixed woman… would have anything to do with healing me.”

S’Armuna snorted. “Why, because of what earned you that mark on your face? Oh please! Even if Oma knew who you were before she treated you… which she didn’t… she would have anyway, because it was the right thing to do. You needed help, she helped you. I think some of her friends… her Mamutoi friends… might have preferred that she didn’t help you, but I’m not sure if even their disapproval would have stopped her.”

“Mamutoi friends? This a… mixed person has Mamutoi friends, here?”

“Yes, she does. Ranie of Mouflon Camp and Darnev of Aurochs Camp. Do you know them?”

“I do,” Tarvie nodded wearily. “Deegie’s son and Tricie’s daughter. Thy both count my son’s mate as kin, so I’m not surprised they aren’t pleased to have me here.” She paused for a moment, then added, “There’s one thing I really don’t understand. Why do you insist on giving full-human status to mixed people?”

S’Armuna looked at the older woman for a long moment. “All right, maybe you are ready to hear this. Maybe it will even teach you something. This is one of our oldest legends, one that is seldom told outside the S’Armuni ranks.

“Many generations ago, before the S’Armunai existed as such, there was a bitter cold much like we have now. The glaciers were growing rapidly, and the hunting was poor. A small group of people lived in a cave in the badlands to the south of here, where there was some shelter from the cold. But an earthquake poisoned their water source, killing nearly half of them before they discovered the cause. The survivors packed up and traveled north, led by Sauraman, their One Who Serves.

“Many thought Sauraman crazy. Why go north, they wondered, when north led to the glacier? But Sauraman insisted that Muna was guiding them, if they would but listen. The people trusted him despite their fears, and followed him to the north. And their trust was rewarded, for after some time of travel, they discovered two things on the same day… the Cave of Crystal which is now the oldest S’Armunai settlement, and a small group of people unlike any they had ever seen before.”

“Flatheads,” Tarvie supplied.

“Indeed,” S’Armuna nodded. “Sauraman first saw them at a distance. He knew them for human when he saw them working together to hunt an ibex. He also saw the lion that stalked the same ibex, and led his own hunters to kill the lion before it could harm one of the other hunters. It wasn’t until after the hunt that the two groups had a chance to look at each other. Sauraman and his people saw shorter men with heads that seemed pushed backwards, and who communicated mostly through gestures. But they were obviously intelligent people, wary towards the tall and noisy strangers who suddenly appeared in their midst, but neither running away nor attacking.

“Sauraman knew that both groups would benefit by working together. So, despite the language barrier, her managed to convey to the leader of the flatheads that they should combine their groups. The flathead leader was only too happy to agree, once he understood that Sauraman’s group had located a cave.

“The two groups wintered together. Over time, Sauraman’s people came to know enough of the gestured language to learn the story of the flatheads’ travels. They learned that the flatheads’ name for themselves was the Clan, and their leader was called Durc. A glacier was directly threatening their old home to the west. Their One Who Serves had disappeared on a quest for help from the Otherworld, which Durc interpreted to mean that the spirits wanted them to seek a new home. So he left, leading those who agreed with him.

“Over the course of the winter, the two groups mingled freely. A couple of Sauraman’s men took Clan women as mates, and one of the Clan men joined with one of Sauraman’s women. But while relations were friendly, the customs of the two groups were just too different. When spring arrived, Durc and his people moved on, leaving the Cave of Crystal to the ones who claimed it first.

“But the women who mated outside their groups remained with their mates. Durc’s people were never seen again, but Sauraman made sure that his people remembered them, for he realized that his small group might not have survived the winter without the extra hunters. As the years passed, Sauraman’s people increased and established new camps and caves. But thanks to Sauraman’s winter with Durc’s Clan, we have never failed to accept Clan or mixed as human, for to do so would deny our heritage. After all, two of the women among the S’Armunai founding families were from the Clan.” S’Armuna looked at Tarvie, trying to gauge her reaction.

Tarvie looked as though she’d been kicked in the head by a horse: completely stunned.

“I’ll go get you some food, give you a chance to take in what I just told you,” S’Armuna said. She slipped out of the lodge, leaving Tarvie still staring blankly at the wall.  
S’Armuna returned with some food, which Tarvie ate mechanically. The Mamutoi woman’s thoughts were still turned inward. S’Armuna took this as possibly being a good sign; perhaps the woman was finally starting to realize the truth of the humanity of the Clan. Leaving Tarvie to her thoughts, S’Armuna stepped to the door of her lodge.

“Unaroa,” she called. When the child came running, she smiled. “Do me a favor, please. Go find Crebulan and ask him to come here. I have a question for him, and maybe an idea about Tarvie as well.”

The little girl made a face on hearing Tarvie’s name. “I hope it’s an idea to make her less mean, S’Armuna,” she said. “I know healers have to heal mean people as well as nice ones, but, well, I wish I got to help on someone nicer for my first time as your helper.” She scampered off with a grin as S’Armuna chuckled. Oh, Unaroa, the shaman thought, you have no idea yet just how complicated people can be. But you’ll learn.

Just then, Crebulan appeared with Unaroa. “You wanted to se me, S’Armuna?” he asked.

“I do,” she replied, noting with amusement that Unaroa was hovering just within earshot. “I was wondering, has Tarvie heard your mother’s story? And the story of what happened to the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii?”

Crebulan thought. “I know she hasn’t heard my mother’s story,” he answered. “I don’t know if… wait, no she didn’t stay to hear our stories the one night we spent at Mammoth Camp. She was too busy fussing about the meal. And about Tarvec’s packs, since he was going to Lion Camp with us in the morning.”

S’Armuna smiled with satisfaction. “Good. I just told her the legend of Sauraman, founder of the S’Armunai. It seems to have given her something to think about. And it occurred to me that if she’s really thinking as opposed to reacting, maybe this would be a good time to give her more to think about.”

Crebulan chuckled. “Very clever, S’Armuna! I take it that your legend of Sauraman involves the Clan in some way. So now add on Mother’s story, which shows the Clan as kind and caring people, and the destruction of the Ninth Cave, which shows the evil wrought by hatred, and Tarvie will really have something to consider. I take it you want to have a storytelling evening?”

“I do,” the shaman smiled. “I suspect Tarvie will be pleased by a distraction from her thoughts. Only, this time, it won’t really be a distraction, will it?”

“I guess not,” Crebulan grinned back. “Oh, if you don’t mind, I think our group might like to hear the legend of Sauraman when you have time. Especially Oma, since the Clan is involved.”

“I want to hear it too,” Unaroa piped up, causing both adults to laugh.

“Tomorrow,” S’Armuna promised her young helper. “I’ll tell it to you and the others tomorrow. For now, start spreading the word of the storytelling evening. I’d like to see everyone in the Gather Lodge just past sunset.”

Crebulan glanced at the sun hanging low in the west. “That won’t be too long. Let’s go, Unaroa, we’ve got our orders.” The two headed off in different directions to let people know about the evening’s plans.

S’Armuna waited until nearly everyone was at Gather Lodge before going back inside. “Tarvie,” she said, “I hear there’s going to be a storytelling evening tonight. Why don’t you come with me?”

“I don’t know…” Tarvie began.

S’Armuna cut her off. “Oh, come on. Surely it will be better than sitting here alone? We can stay at the back, if you’d rather not socialize.”

“Well… all right,” Tarvie capitulated. Then she realized she was naked from the waist up. “Uh, where’s my shirt?

“Have one of mine,” S’Armuna replied, handing her a tunic. “That leopard shredded yours.” She waited while Tarvie dressed, then offered her a hand up. “Let’s go.”

As she and Tarvie slipped into Gather Lodge, S’Armuna nodded to Crebulan. Ardoban was relating the funny tale of a man with two mates, one who was older and the other who was younger than he was. The younger one didn’t want people to think she’d joined with an old man, so she would pluck out any of his gray hairs she found. But the older one didn’t with to be taken for her mate’s mother, so she plucked out his brown hair whenever she could. Between the two, the poor man soon became bald.

At the end of Ardoban’s tale, Crebulan moved forward. Enthusiastic smiles greeted his appearance, for the people of Three Sisters knew he wouldn’t be repeating stories that they all knew. “The tale I have to tell is a true one,” he began. “Many years ago and far to the east, a little girl lost her family to an earthquake…”

S’Armuna kept a close watch on Tarvie as Crebulan spoke. As when she heard the legend of Sauraman, Tarvie seemed stunned and bewildered by Crebulan’s story of the Clan that raised his mother. She gasped in sudden comprehension when he got to the part of Ayla’s adoption by Lion Camp; she hadn’t made the connection between the mounted visitors and the woman who’d inspired Lion Camp to train horses.

When Crebulan told of the evil Zelandonii who led the slaughter of half of the Ninth Cave and the attack on the Zarnadonii, just because they believed in the humanity of the Clan, Tarvie became truly upset. She lurched to her feet and stumbled towards the doorway, not wanting to hear more. But in her distress, she tripped and fell. Unwillingly, she heard Crebulan tell of the earthquake that killed the evil one as she led her followers to try and destroy the Zarnadonii completely. Tarvie got to her feet again and ran back to S’Armuna’s lodge.

Waving everyone else back, S’Armuna hurried after her patient. She found Tarvie huddled in the corner of the bed platform, shaking. 

Tarvie flinched back into her corner, eyes wide with terror as S’Armuna stirred up the fire. “I never wanted them hurt!” she cried. “Mut knows, all I ever wanted was to avoid them! I didn’t want to hurt them! Mut must know that!”

“I’m sure Muna knows, Tarvie,” S’Armuna said soothingly. “After all, She didn’t let that leopard kill you. Instead, She led Oma and Unaroa to find you and help you.” She put water on to heat, then looked over her medicines for a calming tea.

“But… I did hurt people!” Tarvie wailed. “I was so angry at Vincavec, I didn’t stop to think, and I hurt people!”

S’Armuna grabbed Tarvie by the shoulders and shook her lightly, trying to stop the incipient hysterics. “Tarvie, stop that!” she commanded. “Muna doesn’t punish people for losing their tempers! If She did, no one would be left alive. She punishes evil, not anger… and the two are not the same thing! You hurt people, you were punished already. Why would Muna want to punish you further?”

“But… but… if Mut really doesn’t see m-mixed people as abomination… if She punishes people who don’t like them…”

S’Armuna handed the older woman a cup of the calming tea. “Muna punished that evil Zelandoni for killing many people in cold blood, not for disliking mixed people. Ranie tells me there are a few among the Mamutoi who dislike her because they feel something is unnatural about her dark skin. Has Muna punished any of them for that?”

“Well, no,” Tarvie admitted. 

“So. You see mixed people as somehow unnatural, am I right? You don’t like them because they make you uncomfortable. That’s your privilege. As long as you don’t personally try to hurt someone for being mixed or for standing up for a mixed person, you are welcome to your opinions,” S’Armuna said.

“But… that story… Mut favored the mixed people’s group. That means She sees mixtures as human, doesn’t it?” Tarvie’s voice was tremulous.

S’Armuna nodded. “I would have to say so, yes.”

Tarvie looked sick. “Then I’ve been wrong, all these years,” she muttered. “I have to think about this.”

“You should sleep,” S’Armuna suggested. “It’s late, and you aren’t quite fully recovered.”

Tarvie obediently shook out the furs and crawled into bed properly. “Oh, S’Armuna?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“Would you… would you point out Oma for me tomorrow? I… still need to thank her.”

As it turned out, several days passed before Tarvie had the opportunity to thank Oma. Odelan decided to hold one last big hunt before winter, to secure some extra meat for the feast for Markolan’s adoption and his Promise to Elleroa. While Oma had never hunted, Odelan wanted everyone who could ride to chase the bison herd to the surround, so she was included in the hunting party.

Tarvie spent most of her time in and around S’Armuna’s lodge, sewing a new tunic for herself and trying to decide what to do. Oh, she knew S’Armuna was right, she was going to have to stay at Three Sisters for the winter, but what of after? She didn’t want to return to the Mamutoi, not after everything she’d done and all the bad feelings she’d caused. But after hearing Crebulan’s story, she no longer wanted to seek out the Zelandonii, either. Her thread-puller moved more and more slowly as she tried to puzzle out her options.

She looked up as a shadow fell across her work. “Heyoo,” said a man leaning on a walking stick. “I was just going to see S’Armuna for some medicine for aching joints when I noticed your work. You sew quite well.”

“Thank you,” Tarvie replied with a slight flush, trying to recall if she’d met this man or not. She didn’t think she had, and wondered what he wanted.

“I’m Ardoban,” the man told her. “Your name is Tarvie, is that right?” He grinned. “It’s not fair, is it? Everyone in Camp knows who you are, because of how you arrived, but you’ve not had much of a chance to meet any of us and get names to put with faces.”

Tarvie was startled into a weak laugh. “I hadn’t really thought about it, but you’re right,” she agreed.

“Well, I should be easy to remember,” Ardoban joked. “Even if you forget my face, I’m the only one with a walking stick.”

“I’ll do my best to remember the face, though,” Tarvie joked in return. She appreciated his attempt to set her at ease, especially since she was aware that the people of Three Sisters knew about her actions at the Mamutoi Summer Meeting.

“Anyway, I suppose you’re wondering why I stopped to talk to you,” Ardoban said. “It’s because I noticed your skill with a thread-puller. Young Elleroa has been keeping hearth for me since my mate returned to Muna last year. But she’s been pretty busy since her daughter was born, and she’s even busier now that her Promised mate is here. I thought perhaps you and I could help each other out a bit. As a flint knapper, I tend to be rough on my clothes,” he smiled. “I can’t tell you how many pants I’ve ruined by cutting across the knee with a stray stone chip. If you’re willing, I would like to trade your skill for some supplies. You make me a few new outfits, and in exchange, I will give you some of my late mate’s things… she was about your size… and some raw material as well. You and I both benefit… and so does Elleroa, by having less to do for me this year.”

Tarvie nodded. “I can do that,” she said. “And I thank you for the opportunity. I know people would have given me what I need anyway, but I feel better for earning at least some of it.”

“I thought you might,” Ardoban stated. Then he grimaced. “I’d stay and work out the details, but this leg of mine really needs S’Armuna’s attention right now. I’ll find you in the next day or two and we’ll talk more then.” He hobbled into S’Armuna’s lodge.

Tarvie returned to her nearly-completed tunic. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do with herself come spring, but she already felt better for knowing that she wasn’t completely dependent on charity.


	33. chapter 33

The first snowfall of the season spread a glittering white blanket across the region on the day of Markolan’s adoption and Promise to Elleroa. The people of Three Sisters streamed into the Gather Lodge for the ceremony with rosy cheeks and laughing eyes after celebrating winter’s arrival with snow games. Tarvie, still rather self-conscious and less than comfortable with the large group of unfamiliar people, slipped in behind them and found herself an inconspicuous place at the back. She was determined to speak her thanks to Oma before the celebration reached its natural conclusion. Tarvie figured that Oma was the blond woman sitting with Ranie and Darnev and the man with the white-blond hair. She studied the young woman covertly, thinking to herself that she never would have suspected her as mixed. But then again, Tarvie thought honestly, she wouldn’t have known that Tarvec’s mate was mixed either, if the woman hadn’t admitted it when questioned about her lineage. She forced her mind away from the painful memories as S’Armuna stepped out in front and began the ceremonies.

Markolan stood beside Ardoban on one side of the hearth, while the co-leaders Odelan and Bodoa stood on the opposite side. They were speaking, listing the reasons they considered him worthy of becoming S’Armunai. Then Ardoban spoke, stating his intention of adopting Markolan as the son of his hearth. Finally, S’Armuna asked Markolan if it was truly his wish to become S’Armunai and the son of Ardoban’s hearth. “It is my wish,” he replied steadily.

“Then step forward and be counted as one of us,” S’Armuna said. Markolan complied, pushing his sleeve up. S’Armuna made a small cut on his upper arm, then cut a mark into an ivory plaque held by Odelan. “Markolan is now named and numbered among the S’Armunai Camp of the Three Sisters,” she announced.

Ranie and Darnev were struck by the similarity to the Mamutoi adoption ceremony. “The pace is slightly different,” Ranie whispered to Crebulan, “but this could be a Mamutoi adoption. Are Zarnadonii adoptions also like this?”

“Not quite,” Crebulan whispered back. “Don’t worry. Mother will be happy to go over the whole ceremony with you ahead of time. With Darnev, too, if he decides to stay. But we should be quiet, the Promise is beginning.”

Elleroa stepped forward flanked by Esavoa and Anderon, as Odelan and Bodoa found seats. Ardoban remained standing next to the new son of his hearth. S’Armuna questioned Markolan and Elleroa as to their intentions, then asked their kin if such a match was acceptable to them. When all parties agreed, she formally announced that the young couple would be joined at the Matrimonial at the next Summer Meeting, then led them three times around the hearth to seal the Promise. Now the feast and celebration could begin.

Little Enavoa, carrying Olanoa, was the first to offer her good wishes to the couple. “I’m glad you’re going to mate Aunt Elleroa,” the child told Markolan. “Because she likes you a lot. And I like Olanoa, too. Your spirit makes cute babies!” Enavoa gave Markolan a hearty kiss on the cheek, handed the infant to Elleroa, and scurried off to find her friends as bystanders chuckled.

Eventually, everyone got a chance to congratulate the Promised couple. Esavoa, Bodoa, and Odelan’s mate started dishing up the feast, with the first portions going to Elleroa and Markolan. Tarvie, trying to remain in the background, was among the last to be served. She accepted the food and returned to her out-of-the-way spot. To her surprise, Ardoban joined her there.

“No one should eat alone at a feast,” he said. “You look as though you could use some company. Besides, we still have to discuss our trade agreement.”

“So we do,” Tarvie replied. “What sort of clothing are you looking for, festival or work?”

The two spoke for quite some time, working out the details of the arrangement. When they were both satisfied, Tarvie took a deep breath. “May I ask a favor of you, Ardoban?”

“Of course,” he answered. “What is it?”

“I… I want to thank Oma for saving my life,” Tarvie replied. “But… well… that is her, over with Ranie and Darnev, right? And she’s mixed, and I know both of them know about… this.” She gestured to the X on her forehead. “Would you… would you go over there with me? I… want to thank her in front of others, but, well, I’m almost afraid to… afraid they might assume I’m there to cause trouble. Not that I can blame them.”

“I’d be honored,” Ardoban replied gallantly.

The two made their way over to where Oma sat laughing with her friends. Ranie noticed them first, and an expression of distaste appeared on her face. The others fell silent and looked to see what was bothering Ranie. Within moments, Darnev wore an identical expression. But at a slight shake of the head from Crebulan, he said nothing.

Tarvie steeled herself against the icy glares. “I… didn’t mean to interrupt,” she said. “I just wanted to speak to Oma for a moment. Thank you, Oma, thank you for saving my life.”

Oma thought the woman looked uncomfortable, but there was no doubting the sincerity of her thanks. “I am glad I was there, and had medicines with me,” she replied. “Glad Zarina gave me kit when we left Mamutoi.”

Tarvie, already withering under the contempt shown by Ranie and Darnev, grew pale upon hearing that name. “Zarina gave you those medicines?” she asked faintly.

“Yes,” Oma nodded, puzzled by the reaction.

Tarvie made a strangled sound and hurried for the door. “I wonder what that was all about,” Ranie said with a disdainful shrug.

“She wanted to thank Oma, that’s all,” Ardoban told her. He turned away from the group and limped to the entry, pausing to grab his parka and another for Tarvie. Then he went outside.

Oma looked at Crebulan, since he was the only one who didn’t seem actively hostile towards Tarvie. “She did mean it, when she thank me,” Oma said. “I could tell from manner. She also was not happy, but I could not tell if because of me or because of anger from Ranie and Darnev.”

Crebulan smiled at his niece. “Some of the not happy may also be from hearing Zarina’s name,” he commented. “After all, the whole to-do Tarvie caused with the Mamutoi was because she didn’t want her son joining with Zarina, a mixed woman. S’Armuna told me she told Tarvie a legend that made her think, then asked me to tell Mother’s story and the tale of the ending of the Ninth Cave to make her think harder. It’s possible Tarvie has finally decided to open her mind, as shown by her coming to thank Oma. But it’s also likely that she doesn’t like being reminded of what she did wrong… yet Zarina’s name is such a reminder. It’s going to be a long winter. Why don’t we just take what Tarvie said at face value and not worry about it for now?”

Darnev and Ranie seemed dubious, but reluctantly agreed that it was possible that Tarvie truly meant her thanks and had no other intentions for approaching them. Oma, with no personal experience with Tarvie’s prejudice, had no problem with Crebulan’s suggestion either. 

Just then, Unaroa appeared, towing S’Armuna by the hand. “I reminded S’Armuna that she promised to tell us the legend she told Tarvie,” the child announced.

S’Armuna chuckled. “She reminded me all right,” she said. “Now seemed as good a time as any. Since it’s a celebration, none of you are working on any projects right now, and the dancing hasn’t yet started. So here it is, the legend of Sauraman…”

When she was finished, Oma had tears in her eyes. “I wish I could tell to Mother and Durc,” she said wistfully.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ardoban caught up with Tarvie near the horse field. “Here,” he said, handing her the parka. “No point freezing yourself to death.”

“Thank you,” she said dully, donning the proffered garment.

He could see the marks of tears on her face. “Would you like to talk about it?” he asked. “I’d be happy to listen. I know S’Armuna is One Who Serves, but I thought you might prefer talking with someone not young enough to be your child.”

“I don’t know…” Tarvie shivered. “You shouldn’t be standing out here in the cold anyway. Your leg…”

“And you’ve been out here longer than I have, with no parka until just now,” Ardoban chided gently. “You’ll get sick. Come on back to S’Armuna’s lodge and have some tea.” He paused, then said, “I warn you, I’m going to stand out here with you until you agree to come inside.”

“All right then, I’ll come inside,” Tarvie choked out, silent tears still rolling down her face. 

She allowed him to lead her into the lodge, where he built up the fire. S’Armuna always left a skin of water over the hearth, to be able to make medicines more quickly in case of emergency. So before long, Ardoban had two cups of chamomile and linden tea ready. He handed one to Tarvie. “So,” he said, “I’ve heard the basic story from Markolan. Would you tell me your side of it?”

“I’m not sure what my side is anymore,” Tarvie replied sadly. “I thought I was right about… about mixed people. So of course I was horrified when my son announced he planned to mate with a mixed woman. And, well… besides that, I was afraid of what people would think. I didn’t realize how many among the Mamutoi didn’t think the way I did. I… well, Vincavec mated way beneath his status when he chose me, so I always felt as though I had to prove my worth. It angered me that Vincavec didn’t agree with me… I felt as though he was betraying me by celebrating with Tarvec and Zarina.” She sighed and bowed her head. “I won’t deny that I handled it badly. I completely lost my temper. I don’t regret scattering the hearth, but the way I did so, in the middle of the party…” Tarvie looked into the fire, tears rolling down her face. “I really didn’t mean to hurt Vincavec, or that woman Willora. But I did, because I lost my temper. The Council of Sisters had me marked and stripped me of my belongings as punishment, then sent me to live with my nephew and his mate.”

“What happened then?” Ardoban asked.

“They were nice enough,” Tarvie replied. “But I was a pariah. People would point me out to their children as a lesson in how not to behave. But only a few people… my nephew, his mate, Badger Camp’s Mamut… would talk to me. Even my children ignored me. Tarvec, well, I can understand why he did, it all happened because of my reaction to his chosen woman. But my daughters… it seemed as though they wanted to pretend I wasn’t kin, so that none of my shame would rub off on them. Or something.” She shook her head bitterly. “Anyway, at that point I still held the idea that mixed people were abomination. So I decided to leave the Mamutoi at the first opportunity. After all, I’d just proved that most Mamutoi people disagreed with my way of thinking… and I didn’t exactly have people who would miss me. I was fortunate enough to find a deposit of amber while out gathering, and traded it for the horse and supplies. I remembered hearing of the Zelandonii people, and that they held to my viewpoint about mixed people. So I decided I’d try to find them.”

“And then that leopard changed your plans,” Ardoban supplied.

Tarvie shook her head with a sad smile. “No, Crebulan did that. I hadn’t heard his full story before. It was… unsettling, to say the least.” She shivered, remembering. “Even at my worst, I never wanted to lead a party in killing off mixed people, I just wanted them to stay far away from me. But that story made me think, really think. I don’t want to go to the Zelandonii anymore. I… I count myself lucky, that Mut didn’t allow me to fall so far into evil ways. But when I think how easily I could have, if someone like that evil one had been around…” Tarvie shuddered, unable to speak further.

Ardoban slid over and put a reassuring arm over her shoulders. “But instead, you chose to open your mind. You’ve been given a second chance.” He offered a crooked smile of his own. “And very appropriate, too, that your second chance comes here. The Camp of the Three Sisters knows all about second chances. Especially me.”

“What do you mean?” Tarvie asked.

“Many, many years ago, starting even before I was born, this camp came under the influence of a very bad leader. He made life here very difficult for the women. Eventually, his mate took her revenge and poisoned him. She took over the leadership, but she had been twisted by him, and proved even worse.” Ardoban spoke matter-of-factly, but the pain in his eyes belied his outward calm. “Attaroa hated men. She convinced the women that they had to take revenge for how they had been treated while her mate was leader. Most of them were angry enough to go along with it at first, never thinking it would go so far. She put something into the food or drink to make the men sleep, then the women tied them up and put them into a surround. And she kept them there for years.”

“Dear Mut, why?” asked Tarvie.

“Attaroa was convinced that men were unnecessary. She thought that if the men were out of the way, Muna would mix two women’s spirits to produce babies.” Ardoban closed his eyes for a moment. “She doted on children… when it pleased her to do so. She took me in when my mother died, was the only mother I knew. Half the time she gave me treats and cuddled me at night, the other half she would push me away as a nuisance and make me sleep on the ground. She made me taste her food before she ate anything, because she was convinced someone was trying to poison her. I treated everyone else the way she treated me… which is to say, like they were toys for my enjoyment. Attaroa encouraged me to act that way… until I reached manhood.” He paused, swallowed hard, remembering. “When she found out, she was livid. She had her chosen helpers hold me down and dislocate my leg, then threw me into the surround with the other men. I was there for two years before Ayla came.”

“So that’s why…” Tarvie gently took his hand in hers, trying to offer the same comfort he’d given her. “Ayla. Crebulan’s mother?”

“Yes,” Ardoban nodded. “Attaroa and her chosen women somehow captured Ayla’s mate and threw him in with the rest of us. Ayla came after him, then decided she couldn’t leave us the way we were. S'Elandon... that is how I always think of her mate. What did Crebulan call him? Oh yes, Jondalar. Jondalar is a flint knapper. He found a piece of flint and made knives for us while we were in the surround. Attaroa tried to kill Ayla, but Ayla’s wolf killed Attaroa instead. The men took advantage of the commotion to break out of the surround. Ayla and Jondalar, along with old S’Armuna, helped us re-establish the camp as it should be… as it still is.”

“You really do understand second chances,” said Tarvie, giving the hand she still held a gentle squeeze. “I’d wondered why you were being so nice to me. Thank you for listening… and for sharing.”

Ardoban blushed. “Well, thank you for listening to me. You know, I’ve never told anyone that before. Some people know it, of course, but I never actually talked about it.”

“So, maybe it was time you did,” answered Tarvie. “What happened afterwards?”

“Well, we were pretty hungry the rest of that winter. The men had to re-learn their hunting skills, so Attaroa’s chosen women continued as the camp’s main hunters. But with Attaroa gone, the older women led gathering parties… Attaroa had forbidden it… and while there wasn’t much left, it was enough to help. No one died of hunger,” Ardoban said, his gaze turned inward at the past. “Before they left, Ayla did what she could to heal my leg. But even she couldn’t mend all the damage, it had been far too long since the injury. She fixed it so that I could walk with a stick, but she couldn’t make it completely right. I never learned to hunt. Attaroa wouldn’t allow me to as a child, and afterward, I didn’t have the speed and the mobility a hunter needs. So S’Elandon… Jondalar… started to teach me to work the stone, to give me a skill that would let me support myself. 

“We went to the S’Armunai Summer Meeting that year, the first one I can remember attending… and I could already count fourteen years. People were surprised to see us. I don’t know the whole story, but apparently most of them thought our camp had broken up many years before, during the leadership of Attaroa’s mate. Many people thought we should break up, that it would be better for us to get away from the place of the troubles.”

“Obviously you didn’t,” Tarvie commented. She refilled their cups of tea, then sat back down.

Ardoban smiled his thanks and sipped the tea. “No. Old S’Armuna was determined to bring Three Sisters back to life. She was aided by two of the oldest members of the camp, Esadoa the mother of her then-acolyte, and S’Amodun the oldest of the men. The two of them acted as co-leaders at first. Esadoa’s daughter, the acolyte, gave birth to twins just after Attaroa died, while S’Elandon and Ayla were still here. I think everyone in camp took it as a sign, the twins were meant to become the leaders of Three Sisters. Even when their mother became S’Armuna and went to Red Rocks Camp, Odelan and Bodoa stayed here with their grandmother, learning to be leaders. S’Amodun died before they were grown and several families left for other camps, but enough remained to keep Three Sisters alive. Esadoa went to the Councils and asked them to send a male advisor to finish training the twins, which they did. Odelan and Bodoa formally took charge of Three Sisters eight years ago, and the camp has been growing ever since.

“For myself, at that first Summer Meeting, I looked for a teacher to take up where S’Elandon left off. More than anything, I wanted to be just like him. He gave all of us imprisoned in that surround hope… with nothing but two rocks and the skill of his hands. Besides, he was right in seeing that I needed a skill that wouldn’t matter that I can’t walk well. I spent two years with Crystal Cave, learning from their master flint knapper, then returned to Three Sisters to put my skills into practice. Eventually, I made something of a name for myself as a worker of stone. I mated, although she never had children. I took on young Elleroa as my apprentice, and came to think of her as the daughter my mate never had. She moved in to keep hearth for me after my mate died. And for her sake, I offered to adopt Markolan to my hearth. He’s a good young man, and loves her very much.” Ardoban sipped his tea again. “So, that’s my life story. What about yours?”

“Mine?” Tarvie repeated. “Mine wasn’t anything too special. Well, except that both my mother and her mate were Mamut.” She sighed. “Sometimes I wish they weren’t. It would have been easier.”

“What do you mean?” Ardoban questioned gently.

“Well… Mother was ambitious for me. Badger Camp is one of the lowest-ranked Mamutoi camps. But as the daughter of a Mamut, I had the unique distinction of being born to Mammoth Hearth. That isn’t usually a hearth one is born to; it’s the hearth of Those Who Serve. So while my birth status is not very high, I had something unique to offer in the form of Mammoth Hearth.” Tarvie shook her head. “Anyway, Vincavec, my former mate, he is Mamut and headman. When he and his sister established their camp, he named it Mammoth Camp, after his hearth… and took quite a bit of criticism for his presumption. After all, it’s the woman who brings the hearth, and Vincavec wasn’t yet mated.

“Mother knew this, and started pushing me at Vincavec as soon as I’d had my First Rites. She saw a chance for her only daughter to mate the headman of a camp much more highly ranked than our own. It didn’t matter to her that I was barely twelve and Vincavec is nearly ten years older than I am, or that we had nothing in common. She knew that Vincavec would likely have me, simply because I could bring him Mammoth Hearth. And she was right.

“Oh, he courted me nicely and all. He can be very charming when he wants to be. But in all honesty, if Mother hadn’t kept pushing me, I don’t think I would have accepted him. I knew he was more interested in Mammoth Hearth than in me. Not that he found me unattractive… I couldn’t have stood for that. But I definitely got the feeling he would have accepted any woman who wasn’t ugly, as long as she brought Mammoth Hearth. Also, Vincavec is someone who has always believed in the humanity of mixed people, and well, I didn’t then. It was our one big disagreement. Still, Mother kept pointing out the advantages I would have by joining with him. Finally, I decided to go along with what she wanted for me.

“We got along well enough together. Vincavec is a kind man, and if he didn’t love me, at least he liked me well enough. I had two daughters and a son. But outside of the hearth, life in Mammoth Camp wasn’t as good as I’d hoped. Most people figured out pretty quickly that Vincavec took me for my hearth. And plenty of them resented that someone of such low status climbed so far through no effort of her own. I constantly felt like I had to be the perfect woman at all times, to prove that I was worth something. Vincavec’s sister and co-leader never liked me, and I never did become good friends with anyone at Mammoth Camp, even though I lived there for more than twenty years.”

“That must have been lonely,” Ardoban commented.

“Yes and no,” Tarvie answered. “I won’t say the blame is all on one side. I think I might have put people off at first, being so defensive about my position. And once the children came, I simply devoted myself to them. If I wasn’t good friends with anyone at Mammoth Camp, there were a few other young mothers I became comfortable with. And of course, I saw my mother and a couple of close cousins every Summer Meeting. We just sort of drifted along, until we heard that Tarvec planned to mate Zarina… and I found out about her heritage.” Her face pinched with remembered pain.

Ardoban put his arm back over her shoulders in comfort. “No more of that now,” he said firmly. “Past is past. I don’t say to forget it, but don’t dwell on it either.” He stroked her hair gently.

“Thank you,” Tarvie’s voice came muffled against his shoulder as she shifted slightly to look up at him. “I feel bad for taking you away from the celebration, though. Would you let me make it up to you?”

Now Ardoban shifted slightly, as he returned her gaze. “You shouldn’t feel obligated…” he began.

“I don’t,” she cut in. “But I’m thirty years and eight, and I’ve only known two men, neither of whom were my choice… the man at my First Rites, and Vincavec. You’re the nicest man I’ve met here… and for once, I want to do the choosing.”

Ardoban lifted a hand to touch her cheek softly. Then he nodded.

The flint knapper awakened to an unfamiliar aroma filling the air. He sat up with a smile to see Tarvie at the hearth tending a cooking skin, a spitted ptarmigan, and something he didn’t recognize sizzling on a flat stone. “Good morning,” he told her.

“Good morning to you,” Tarvie replied. “I hope this isn’t presumptuous of me, but I wanted to, uh, thank you for last night.” She blushed. “A morning meal seemed appropriate,” she added.

“It smells wonderful,” he replied with a smile. “I can’t wait to taste it.” He got up, leaning heavily on his walking stick, and headed slowly towards the screened off area.

Tarvie watched him with some concern. He seemed to be moving much more painfully than the night before. She dished up the food and poured tea while she waited for Ardoban to return to the hearth. When he did, she handed him his food as soon as he’d settled himself comfortably. “Are you all right?” she asked hesitantly.

“Oh, I’ll live,” he said with another smile. “It’s just, um, been some time since I’ve gotten any exercise like that, so I’m a bit stiffer than usual this morning. Oh, and about last night, I very much enjoyed your company. If thanks are needed, they go both ways.” Ardoban bit into the ptarmigan leg as Tarvie blushed again. Then he tasted the unfamiliar dish. It seemed to have berries in it, but that was all he could identify visually. “Tarvie, this is wonderful!” he exclaimed. “What is it?

“Finely ground grains and nuts, mixed with fat and some blueberries,” she answered, pleased by his reaction. “And honey poured on while it’s cooking. I’m glad you like it.”

“Oh, I don’t like it,” Ardoban grinned. “I love it. Is there enough for seconds?"

"There is," Tarvie smiled back.


	34. chapter 34

After the adoption and Promise, the Camp of the Three Sisters fell into the usual winter routine. Crebulan and Ranie spent clear days helping Enavoa train her colt. The little girl proved amazingly adept at working with Acorn. She even taught him a trick, “nodding yes” in response to the words “Does Acorn want a carrot?” This amused just about everyone. Enavoa also started getting Acorn accustomed to bearing a load on his back, in preparation for the day he was grown enough to ride.

Stormy days found Ranie molding clay dishes and cups. S’Armuna was uncomfortable at first, recalling that old S’Armuna had forbidden such things. But Ranie pointed out that Elleron had brought the skill to the Zarnadonii, Willora then brought it to the Mamutoi; therefore, fired clay was no longer a secret of Those Who Serve for the S’Armunai. The shaman thought that over for a day and reluctantly agreed that Ranie was correct. And once S’Armuna got used to the idea that fired clay was good for more than munai, she quickly saw the potential for trading.

Oma made friends with some young women near her age who enjoyed sewing and quill embroidery. She was eager to learn how to decorate clothing, especially after seeing people’s festival garb at the ceremony. Oma also spent time with Crebulan, Ranie, and Darnev, learning the Zarnadonii language.

Darnev and Markolan, both woodworkers, spent most of their time making spear-throwers and spears. On clear days, they offered lessons in the use of the spear-thrower to anyone who wished to learn. And while Darnev was busy learning a new language, Markolan was busy learning what it was like to have a baby at the hearth. To Elleroa’s secret amusement and pleasure, Markolan was completely smitten with Olanoa. He loved making silly faces at the baby to make her laugh and smile. He often carried Olanoa around the lodge, showing her things and telling her all about them. He even willingly cleaned her up when she messed, although he always wondered aloud how such a very little baby could make such a huge stink.

Tarvie also settled in well, thanks to some quiet words from Ardoban. He made it clear that he believed her past mistake was just that, a mistake, and that he would take it as a personal favor if people would just give her a chance. As he was one of the most respected members of camp, his words were heeded. Tarvie soon found herself part of a group of older women who sewed. For the first time since her childhood, she was making friends. No one was envious that she was mated to a headman, no one sneered because of her low birth status. She wasn’t being judged on anything except her current behavior. She happily spent her time sewing clothing for Ardoban and for herself. She also spent some time working on another project, one that she was reluctant to show anyone.

Overall, winter passed uneventfully, punctuated by the occasional festival. With the approach of spring, the usual crop of colds kept S’Armuna and Unaroa busy dispensing medicine. People started cleaning and airing out lodges, getting ready for the Spring Feast. Odelan started planning the first big hunt of the year, also in preparation for the Spring Feast. Crebulan started planning his group’s departure, although at Odelan’s advice, they would remain until after the Spring Feast for safety. He was just leaving the lodge to volunteer as a scout for the hunters when he heard a shout.

“There’s a rider approaching from the east!” Bodoa called.

Word of the approaching rider spread quickly. People emerged from various lodges to see what was happening. The visitors, except for Tarvie, clustered together, watching intently. They knew the chances were good that the rider was from the Mamutoi, and if so, they would be especially interested in whatever news he brought. 

Tarvie grew pale at Bodoa’s shout. Instead of hurrying out to watch with everyone else, she took herself off towards the trenches. She still didn’t know what she was going to do. What if the rider was someone sent to fetch her back? She was sure going back to the Mamutoi would be the worst thing she could do. Not only that, she was comfortable with most of the people of Three Sisters, more comfortable than she had ever been with Mammoth Camp. Her friends were here. Ardoban was here.

Her last thought made her pause. “I love him,” she said incredulously. “I don’t want to leave him.” But that realization brought up another worry. What if he didn’t want her? Sure, they’d gravitated towards each other at all the festivals over the winter, but then again, they were the only two unmated older people. As with the Mamutoi, the older S’Armunai couples tended to remain faithful to each other, even at festivals. Impressing a potential partner was mostly a game for the young. Not, Tarvie thought quickly, that she considered herself an old woman. Not yet, anyway. She smiled a mysterious smile. Maybe she ought to tell him her secret? Or maybe not, she didn’t want him to feel obligated in any way. 

Still, she thought, who would have believed it at her age. Her moon times had been irregular for over a year; she’d thought she was beyond childbearing. Of course, her secret wouldn’t be one for much longer. Tarvie guessed she was around four moons along, since she was beginning to feel movement. She was bound to start showing soon.

Tarvie decided to head back to camp. She thought she might as well find out who the rider was and what he wanted before she started worrying. As she approached the crowd, Crebulan called out, “It’s Tusec!” and started waving. So did Ranie, Darnev, and Oma.

Tusec waved back and urged his horse faster. He pulled up in front of the visitors, who quickly surrounded him with smiles and greetings. “Slow down,” he laughed. “I can’t understand anyone when you all talk at once! And I have to take care of Mist, she’s been ridden hard today.”

“I’ll do it!” Enavoa volunteered, darting forward. “I’m good at taking care of horses!”

“She is,” Crebulan confirmed with a smile. “Tusec, this is Enavoa of the Camp of the Three Sisters of the S’Armunai, friend to the colt Acorn. She’s been raising and training Acorn since last fall.”

“In the name of Mut, Great Mother of All, I greet you, Enavoa,” Tusec said, his jolly grin a contrast to the formality of his greeting. “I would be honored if you would take care of Mist for me.” He handed her the reins, chuckling as she strutted off importantly, leading the mare to the field with the other horses.

“Seriously, Tusec, what are you doing here?” Crebulan asked. “I would have expected you to be back at Mammoth Camp getting ready for the Spring Feast.”

“I hate missing it,” Tusec admitted. “But nothing would please Willora but that I come and bring you the news to take back to her mother and Zarina’s. And naturally, the mate of the future headwoman has to set an example for the rest of the people in camp.”

S’Armuna stepped forward with a chuckle of her own. “In Muna’s name, you are welcome, Tusec of Mammoth Camp,” she said, offering him the formal greeting. “I am S’Armuna. Our Spring Feast is in a few days, at the full of the moon. I hope you will stay for it.”

“Thank you, I will,” Tusec replied.

Ranie handed Tusec a cup of tea. “So, your horse is taken care of, and you have a drink. Are you going to tell us the news now?” she asked with an impish grin.

Many of the people of Three Sisters hovered around as Tusec spoke, since they remembered Willora and Zarina from their earlier visit. Tarvie was grateful for them, since it meant she could hide herself in the crowd as she listened. “Zarina had twins at midwinter,” Tusec said. “A boy and a girl. She named them Latie and Echozar, and said for me to tell you, the next boy will be Jerekal.” He smiled proudly as he added, “And Willora also had twins, just before I left. They are also a boy-girl pair, named Danug and Folie.”

Cheers and congratulations flew around, as everyone was pleased by the news. Tarvie came to one decision and hurried off to S’Armuna’s lodge. She pulled out four of the infant wraps she had been working on privately, and took them out to Tusec. “P-please,” she said hesitantly, “w-would you give these to Willora a-and Zarina, from me, when you g-go back? And tell Zarina… tell her I’m sorry, and I hope she and my son are happy.” She thrust the clothing at the startled young man and hurried away. Ardoban quickly followed. Everyone else stood there, stunned into silence.

“How in Mut’s name did she end up here?” Tusec finally found his voice. “And what brought that on? She wants me to tell Zarina she’s sorry? And give her a gift?”

“I guess she really has changed,” Darnev said. “I had trouble believing it myself at first. But now I do. Baby clothes, eh? She must have been planning all winter to either go back to the Mamutoi or find someone going there willing to bring them to Zarina and Willora.”

“She’s even been nice to Oma,” Ranie admitted grudgingly. “Beyond the courtesy of thanking Oma for saving her life, I mean. We’ve been staying at the extra hearth in Ardoban’s lodge, and she’s been sewing for him all winter in exchange for clothing and such, so we’ve had to see her on a regular basis. She doesn’t use that high-and-mighty tone anymore.”

Tusec did a doubletake. “Oma saved Tarvie’s life?” he asked incredulously. “How did that happen?”

Oma shrugged. “In fall, I went on a gathering trip with Ranie, Enavoa, and Unaroa. They wanted to learn about plants from me, although Enavoa decided she liked learning about horses better. On the last day of the trip, we heard a scream behind us, turned to see a woman defending against a snow leopard that had killed her horse. I had Zarina’s medicine kit with me, sent Ranie and Enavoa to get S’Armuna, and took Unaroa with me to help fallen woman. Her back was clawed, but we stopped the blood and cleaned her up. S’Armuna said it was a good thing, or she would have died from loss of blood.”

“Apparently Tarvie and S’Armuna had some talk,” Crebulan supplied, “because S’Armuna asked me to tell both Mother’s story and the story of the destruction of the Ninth Cave at a storytelling evening. I don’t know if it was my words or S’Armuna’s that changed Tarvie’s attitude, but a few days later, Tarvie came to thank Oma for saving her. She’s been a lot more tolerant since then. You can see she’s still not comfortable around mixed people, but she is polite and doesn’t go out of her way to avoid being near them.”

Tusec looked down at the infant wraps in his hands. “Well,” he said, “these are certainly practical gifts. I wonder why she acted so scared when she gave them to me?”

“That might be my fault,” Darnev said sheepishly. “When she first came over to thank Oma, I thought she was coming to make trouble. I didn’t exactly make a threat, but I made it clear that I didn’t want her anywhere near me or anyone I cared about. And, well, Willora is your mate as well as being one of the people she injured. Tarvie probably figured you would still be angry as well.”

“Enough about Tarvie, already,” Ranie ordered. “Tusec, you can share our hearth while you’re here. Come and get settled, and tell us all about the babies.”

“Both of Zarina’s have her blond hair and Tarvec’s grey eyes,” Tusec said as they headed for the lodge. “Danug looks just like Willora; his hair is so pale he looks bald if the light is wrong. Folie has the thickest head of hair I’ve ever seen on a newborn, and Nezzie says it’s the exact shade of red that Talut’s hair used to be…” He continued telling his friends all about life at Mammoth Camp as they went inside and relaxed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardoban found Tarvie huddled weeping near the river. He lowered himself to the ground beside her and offered her a shoulder. She clung to him as he stroked her hair. “What’s wrong?” he asked as she started to calm down.

“Oh…” Tarvie looked uncertain. “Everything. Nothing. I don’t know. I think mostly I was scared, afraid Tusec would do or say something I deserved. After all, his mate is one of the people I hurt when… I think I could have handled it better if he had said something. At least, I would have expected it.”

“You ran off before he had a chance to react, except with shock,” Ardoban chuckled. “In fact, you stunned the whole crowd into silence.”

“Did I?” she asked with a small laugh of her own.

“You certainly impressed me,” Ardoban smiled, pleased to see her good mood restored. Her sudden blush startled him. He wondered if Tarvie’s former mate had ever seen a glimpse of the warm woman he had come to care about over the winter, or if the Mamutoi man only knew the insecure person she had been. He rather suspected the latter, or else they probably wouldn’t have scattered the hearth. He also wondered if she would consider mating again. Maybe he should test the waters. “Tarvie?” he asked. “Have you thought any more about what you are going to do?”

“I’ve thought about it,” Tarvie said carefully. “But I’m still not sure. All I know is, I don’t think going back is a good idea.”

“Have you… have you thought about staying here?”

Tarvie heard a note of… something… in the question. She chose her words even more carefully. “I have thought about it. But I wasn’t sure if I was wanted. And I didn’t want to ask, and possibly make people uncomfortable.” She gazed into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was asking what she thought he was asking.

He returned her gaze steadily. “So, if you were asked, you would stay?” he questioned.

Tarvie’s heart pounded with hope. “Ardoban, are you asking me to stay?”

“I am,” he nodded. “As my mate, if you’re willing to try again after the bitter ending of your first joining. If not, I’m willing to settle for your presence.”

Tarvie burst into happy tears and threw herself into his arms. “I love you, Ardoban,” she sobbed. “And yes, I will join with you.”

“I love you, too, Tarvie,” Ardoban replied as he embraced her. “You’ve made me a very happy man. Selfish as it is, I’m glad you and your former mate separated, because I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.”

Tarvie smiled to herself. She might as well tell him now. “I’m glad as well,” she said. “I’m a better person since meeting you, because you gave me a chance. And something else as well,” she added with a coy grin.

“Something else?” Ardoban repeated, confused.

“I’m Blessed,” Tarvie said simply. “The baby should arrive when the leaves begin to drop. I’m sure it’s of your spirit.”

Ardoban opened and closed his mouth a few times before he managed to find his voice. “Blessed?” he finally squeaked. “You… you’re bringing a ch-child to my hearth?” he stared at her incredulously.

Tarvie’s voice held a hint of laughter as she replied. “Yes. I’m carrying a child that will be born to your hearth. It came as quite a surprise; I thought I’d gone beyond childbearing. Obviously, Mut had other ideas. I hope you’re not displeased?”

“No, no, of course I’m not displeased,” Ardoban answered dazedly. “It’s just so… so… unexpected. I thought I’d never have a child born to my hearth. But you must have known for a while… why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I didn’t want you to feel obligated,” Tarvie replied. “As I said before, I wasn’t sure if I was wanted, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by asking. So I certainly didn’t want to announce my Blessing and have you invite me to stay because of it.” She chuckled slightly. “I’m glad you decided to ask me to join with you today. I expect the Blessing will be obvious within another moon at most.”

Ardoban laughed with her and caressed her belly with a gentle hand. “Shall we formalize our Promise at the Spring Feast?”

“I’d like that,” she said. “Let’s go talk to S’Armuna.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darnev paid scant attention to Tusec’s tales of Mammoth Camp. As pleased as he was for news of his kin and friends, he had other, more pressing matters on his mind. Crebulan wanted to leave for Zarnadonii lands as soon as possible after the Spring Feast. Darnev just wasn’t sure if he was included in those plans. 

Oma certainly gave every indication that she cared for him. She was always doing little favors for him, such as cleaning his clothing whenever she washed hers. Now that he thought about it, she even had his favorite morning tea waiting for him every day when he woke up. But she still hadn’t said if she wanted to join with him or not… and he’d promised his mother to return to the Mamutoi if Oma decided not to mate him. 

But as Darnev thought about it, he came to the conclusion that it was possible Oma hadn’t given him an answer because he hadn’t asked her about it since back in the fall. She still wasn’t comfortable initiating conversation with a man, although she had become quite voluble when in a female-only group. He decided to ask her again, as soon as he could. While Darnev fervently hoped he’d be accompanying Oma to her new home, if he did have to return to the Mamutoi, he’d just as soon travel with Tusec.

After they heard all of Tusec’s news and gossip, and after a meal, Darnev glanced through the open drapes of the doorway. “Looks like a very pretty sunset tonight,” he commented casually. “Oma, care to walk by the river and watch it?”

“I would like to,” she replied, “but I am not done cleaning the dishes.” She was trying to show Darnev that she would be a good mate for him by being conscientious about the hearth. And she was a bit worried. He hadn’t mentioned mating to her in moons, although she was doing her best to show him that she wanted to join with him.

“Oh, go on,” Ranie gave Oma a little shove. “The dishes will still be here when you get back, but the sunset isn’t going to wait.”

“Well, all right then,” Oma smiled, giving in to what she really wanted to do. She accepted the hand Darnev held out to her and together they walked toward the river. They watched in silence as the sun slipped below the horizon in a blaze of red amid purple-tinted clouds. Stars emerged overhead as the colors faded to black. “That was beautiful,” Oma sighed. “I am glad I came out with you, Darnev.”

“So am I,” he smiled. “Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone. Do you remember what we talked about last fall?”

“You said you wanted me for mate,” Oma’s Clan accent grew thicker, revealing her tension. “I was afraid to make choice.” She desperately hoped that her fear hadn’t made him change his mind.

“Are you still afraid?” Darnev questioned gently.

“Only afraid you not want me now,” Oma said with her head down. “I tried show you I would be good mate for you, but you not say anything.”

Darnev chuckled warmly. “Oh, Oma,” he said, sweeping her into his arms. “I didn’t say anything because I was waiting for you to bring it up. I didn’t want to frighten you away by pushing you to make a choice. And I guess I just didn’t realize you were trying to give me your answer without using words.” He kissed her soundly.

Relief and elation exploded within her. He did still want her! “I love you, Darnev,” she said, speaking the words for the first time. “You are my choice for mate.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the Spring Feast arrived. Ardoban and Tarvie surprised everyone by celebrating their Promise. The more observant noted the thickening of Tarvie’s waistline and speculated about it, while others laughed at the idea that a woman of her years could possibly be Blessed. Tarvie just smiled, and refused to confirm or deny anything.

Crebulan and Ranie, Darnev and Oma all spent time with Tusec, exchanging messages and gossip before they went their separate ways. Crebulan knew Folara and Latie would be pleased to hear that their daughters were well and happy. And Tusec knew that Deegie would be happy to know that Darnev and Oma indeed planned to join, although she would also be sad that Darnev would not be returning. Tusec also knew that the tale of Tarvie’s turnaround would shock just about everyone. He could hardly wait to see the reactions when he related that choice bit of news. He also could hardly wait to see his mate and her children again. He chuckled to himself at that; he, once so eager to distribute his attentions as widely as possible among the women, now comfortably settled with children at the hearth.

“What’s so funny?” Crebulan asked.

Tusec realized he’d laughed aloud. “Oh, I was just thinking about how quickly I changed once I fell in love with your cousin,” he replied with a grin. “Next thing you know, I’ll be giving rowdy children stern looks and making remarks that lead off with the words, ‘In my day…’ Or worse yet, telling then they ought to be learning a craft before they disgrace their families with their loafing.” He shook his head with another chuckle. “It’s just amazing how quickly I settled into being an old mated man. You will too, mark my words, Crebulan.”

Crebulan laughed as well. “It wouldn’t surprise me,” he said. “Ranie nags almost as much as Willora.”

Just then, Ranie approached with cups of tea in her hands. “I hate to break up the party,” she said, “but we are supposed to be leaving in the morning. If we want to avoid morning-after headaches and actually leave in the morning, we’d better have this tea and then call it a night.”

“I see what you mean,” Tusec grinned as both men laughed. However, they did see the wisdom in her words, and accepted the tea. Tusec wandered off toward the main gathering hearth for another slice of roast before heading for bed, while Crebulan and Ranie went straight back to the shelter they’d lived in all winter.

Oma and Darnev had already left the general celebration for more private rites, as the closed drapes indicated. Across the shelter, Tarvie and Ardoban were behind their drapes as well. Markolan and Elleroa were sitting cuddled together at the fire while Olanoa nursed. Crebulan smiled, anticipating the day when he and Ranie would sit in a similar position. He nudged Ranie toward their bed and headed over to Markolan’s fire for a farewell chat. Elleroa smiled and quietly withdrew, understanding Markolan’s desire for one final talk with his oldest friend.

“You’ll be sure to tell Kandeval that I’m well and happy, right?” Markolan asked softly. “And tell him… tell him if he ever gets the urge to travel, he’ll be more than welcome here.”

“You know I will,” Crebulan answered in a husky voice. “For that matter, if you ever want to take your mate on a trip, the Zarnadonii would be very pleased to meet her and her lovely daughter. Doni smiled on you, my friend, when she led you here. Anyone can see how very good you and Elleroa are for each other.”

“Doni smiled on me when She led you to ask my help in finding Durc,” Markolan corrected. “I wouldn’t have made the Journey at all if it wasn’t for you. Granted I wasn’t happy at home since Mother died, but at most, I would have moved to Fox Cave or Lion Cave. A Journey is not something that would have occurred to me.” He glanced behind him at Elleroa putting Olanoa to bed. “But I am glad you asked me to come along,” he added with a smile.

“And we’ll both be joined this summer, even though it won’t be at the same Matrimonial,” Crebulan smiled. “I hope the Mother favors Ranie with Her Blessing soon, though, you’re already one up on me for children at the hearth!” 

Across the lodge, Ranie smiled to herself behind the drapes. She and Oma had discussed it privately, and decided to stop drinking the special tea. Crebulan indicated they should be home within two moons, so it would no longer be a problem if one of them became Blessed.

Quite a few of the members of the Camp of Three Sisters were up to see the travelers off in the morning. Tarvie made a point of giving Tusec a packet of traveling food, as well as a couple meals’ worth of cold roast, carrots, and apples. He was still somewhat bemused by her change of attitude, but reassured her that he would give her messages and her gifts to Zarina and Willora. “Tell my son as well,” she said, “tell him I love him and I hope he’s happy.”

“I will,” Tusec promised. He mounted his mare and smiled at the little group preparing to head in the opposite direction. “Mut smile on your Journey, my friends,” he called as he nudged his mount forward.

“On yours as well,” Crebulan called back as Tusec rode off. “Be safe.”

“Are you sure you won’t reconsider staying a while longer?” Odelan asked, “You know you’re more than welcome.”

“I do appreciate the offer,” Crebulan told the headman, “but I’d like to get home. I know Mother will be thrilled to meet Oma and hear about Durc. And I’d like for Mother to meet Ranie and Darnev before the Summer Meeting and the Matrimonial. I realize that by leaving now, we might encounter some problems with the weather, but we’ll still be that much closer to home when we do.”

Odelan smiled and clasped Crebulan’s hand warmly. “There isn’t much I can say to counter that,” he admitted with a smile. “It’s been a pleasure having you winter with us. And Markolan is a valuable addition to our Camp, as is his horse.”

“His isn’t the only horse in Camp,” a childish voice piped up indignantly. Both men looked down to see Enavoa glaring up at them. “I have a horse too!”

Crebulan chuckled and swept the child up into a bear hug. “So you do, Enavoa,” he said. “But Acorn is young yet. Dusty already knows how to carry a rider and pull a pole drag. Markolan can help you teach Acorn to do the same.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that,” Enavoa said. She hugged Crebulan tightly. “I’m going to miss you and Ranie!”

“And I’m going to miss you and Darnev!” Unaroa exclaimed, materializing at Oma’s side.

Oma smiled. “So, maybe someday you will make a Journey, come visit the Zarnadonii,” she said, hugging the child. “You and Enavoa together.”

The girls looked at each other and smiled. “Maybe we will,” they chorused. They hugged all the visitors in turn, then scurried off, audibly calculating how long it would be before they could make their own Journey.

Ardoban, with Tarvie hanging slightly back, said his farewells next. “Be sure to send my greetings to your mother and her mate, young man,” he told Crebulan.

“And ours to Elleron,” S’Armuna, Anderon, and Esavoa came forward with their good-byes.

The travelers promised to carry the greetings and wished the Camp of the Three Sisters health and prosperity. Ranie, Darnev, and Oma mounted their horses.

Crebulan held back for one moment as he said his final farewell to Markolan, his oldest friend. Then he leapt onto Cloud’s back and turned her to the west. With a smile at his niece, his new friend, and the woman he loved he said, “Let’s go home.”


	35. chapter 35

Crebulan led his traveling companions south and west, retracing the route he used on the first part of his Journey. Over the next moon, they moved away from the loess steppes and into mountainous territory. Ranie and Darnev were completely awed by the terrain. Darnev had never been away from the steppes before, and Ranie had only seen the hilly area where Durc’s clan lived on her trip to the peninsula. Oma was also impressed, although she had seen mountains before when her clan traveled to Clan Gatherings.

They passed through the Clan territory north of the glacier without seeing anyone, somewhat to Crebulan’s disappointment. He’d hoped to see Dyondar or maybe the hunter Corv once more. The foursome turned south to keep away from Zelandonii-claimed areas as they started the final leg of their Journey. A particularly nasty rainstorm caused streams to rise and forced the travelers to seek shelter in a shallow cave for a few days. Once they’d dried their gear, they repacked and headed out once more. Crebulan was eager to get home.

They soon found themselves delayed once more. Oma was the first to notice signs of people in the area, in the form of neatly uprooted food plants. Then Darnev spotted a few footprints near a stream. Despite this, they were still quite startled to hear someone speaking, apparently to them.

“Great Mother, Jondalar, I never thought I’d see you again in this life!” An elderly man pushed his way through the brush towards them. “What brings you and Ayla to Lanzadonii lands anyway? Who are these other folks? And why in Doni’s name aren’t you heading for the cave, boy?”

Crebulan laughed. Despite the thinning white hair and wrinkled face, the old man still bore a distinct resemblance to Jondalar, as well as to Crebulan himself. “I’m sure Jondalar would thank you for the compliment of thinking he still looks as young as me,” he said. “I’m Crebulan of the Zarnadonii, son of Ayla and born to Jondalar’s hearth. You must be Dalanar.”

The old man squinted at the travelers. “I guess my eyes aren’t what they used to be,” he muttered. Then he offered his hands in greeting. “In Doni’s name, you are welcome, hearth-son of my hearth-son. You’re still kin, even if I am a generation off! Get off that horse and come on up to the cave with your friends for a visit. I want to hear all about you and your people! We’d heard about what happened to the Ninth Cave, and, well, we thought… when Jondalar didn’t come here, we thought he’d been one of the victims.”

“It’s a long story, and one better told and heard by a warm fire,” Crebulan said as he dismounted. “Is there someplace we can leave the horses? And then we’d be happy to come in and visit.”

“Of course, there’s a nice clearing near the cave entrance,” Dalanar said. “You’ll have to forgive me, you look so much like Jondalar that I keep expecting you to know where everything is… he spent a few years here in his youth, you know.” He turned to the other three as they approached and dismounted. “In the name of the Great Earth Mother, you are welcome to the Lanzadonii. I am Dalanar.”

“In the name of Mut or Doni, whatever you call Her, we greet you, Dalanar,” Ranie said, speaking for the group. “I am Ranie of the Mamutoi. This is Darnev of the Mamutoi,” she indicated the auburn-haired man behind her, “and this is Oma of the Clan”

“Oma is my niece,” Crebulan added. “Hearth-daughter of Mother’s son Durc, the one she had to leave behind when she left the Clan.”

Dalanar chuckled. “I see what you mean about having long stories to tell, boy! Well, come in, come in. We’ll get you fed and settled at Lanzadoni’s hearth, and then you can tell us of your adventures.” He led them to a field where they could leave the horses in safety, then up a slope into a cave.

“Oh, we saw this place when we set out two years ago!” Crebulan exclaimed, recognizing the neat shelters within. “We’d wondered who lived here, but I guess you were at your Summer Meeting when we passed by.”

“I’m sorry we missed you then,” Dalanar said, “but I am glad to meet you now. Lanzadoni,” he called. “We have guests.”

The One Who Serves quickly stepped out of his shelter to welcome the visitors. He led them within and showed them to beds. Meanwhile, Dalanar strolled over to the cooking hearth to let the people in charge of the evening meal know how many extra mouths they would need to feed.

As was usual when visitors arrived, the meal turned into something of a festival occasion. One young man brought out a large waterbag of barma, for those who preferred it to tea or water. The cooks prepared both a fish dish and a venison roast along with a variety of greens. They also made a special treat, hazelnuts dipped first into honey and then into salt and toasted on a flat stone over the fire. Oma, who loved hazelnuts, resolved to ask how to prepare them before they left the Lanzadonii.

After the meal, everyone looked at the visitors with anticipation. Crebulan didn’t disappoint them. He started by telling of the destruction of the Ninth Cave. Most of the Lanzadonii knew about that, but they hadn’t known that the survivors joined the Zarnadonii. They’d thought there weren’t any survivors. He went on to tell of the trek to the new Zarnadonii homeland and the settling-in once they’d found a place. Dalanar was saddened to learn of Echozar’s death at the hands of the Zelandonii mob. But he was especially pleased to hear that Dalzarna, born to his late hearth-daughter Joplaya, was happily mated and a mother.

Then Crebulan spoke of the Journey he and Markolan made with Zarina and Willora. He told of their meeting with the Clan hunters led by Dyondar, and of their stop at the S’Armunai where Markolan met and fell in love with Elleroa. He spoke of his personal quest to find his brother Durc, with which Markolan had promised to help, and of the winter with the Mamutoi.

Ranie took over then, telling of the trip down to the peninsula and finding Durc’s clan. She related how Durc decided to send Oma back with them, because he realized she would have a better chance at a happy life among the Others. She also told of her decision to return to the Zarnadonii with Crebulan.

Crebulan resumed the tale, speaking of how Zarina and Willora found mates and chose to remain with the Mamutoi. He told of the return trip to the S’Armunai, where Elleroa awaited Markolan’s return with a surprise for him. Darnev quietly mentioned that he’d followed the group to the S’Armunai, as he’d found himself quite attracted to Oma and wanted the chance to get to know her better… not to mention, to allow her to get to know him better… over the course of the winter. The listeners smiled, understanding that he, like Ranie, was accompanying his chosen mate home. Finally, Crebulan spoke with anticipation of returning home to his mother with news of her oldest child… along with that child’s hearth-daughter.

The gathering slowly broke up after that. People quietly wandered off to their hearths in small groups, putting sleepy children to bed and settling themselves for the night. The visitors, tired from their long day’s ride, also headed for their furs. Eventually Dalanar was left alone at the cooking hearth, gazing contemplatively into the flames.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the morning meal, Dalanar sought out Crebulan. “I’m not one to beat around the bush,” he said, “so I’ll ask straight out. Would you and your friends be willing to take me along when you leave here?”

The question caught Crebulan by surprise. “I’d have to check with them, of course, but the horses can carry double. I don’t see where it would be a problem. As long as you’re willing to ride, that is. I’d probably have Ranie and Oma double up since they’re the two lightest, then put you on the fourth horse on a lead.” He frowned slightly as he thought things through. “We’ll probably need to make a pole drag as well, the pack baskets are pretty full. But that’s no problem either. I’m curious, though, what brought this on?”

“Look at me,” Dalanar replied simply. “I’m an old man. And I’m alone.”

“Alone?” Crebulan repeated. “With how many Caves looking up to you as their founder?”

“Four Caves. But no kin,” Dalanar stated. “My mate Jerika returned to the Mother three years ago. Her daughter Joplaya died in an accident more than twenty years ago. The only kin I have left are all with the Zarnadonii. So, I’m the founder of the Lanzadonii,” he said. “So what? They don’t need me around anymore. Oh, I don’t think I’m unwanted or anything. But I’m more an advisor than leader now. Joplaya made it clear early on that she didn’t want anything to do with leadership. So even before she died, I’d picked out a likely young man and started teaching him the ways of keeping a Cave running smoothly. Sheloman has been the official leader of the First Cave of the Lanzadonii for six years now. I just work the stone a bit and offer the occasional piece of advice. I’m not actually needed… and I’d really like to see the son of my hearth once more before I die.”

Crebulan couldn’t argue with that. “As I said, I’ll check with the others, but I really don’t see a problem in bringing you along. Just make sure you bring plenty of willowbark and any other medicine your Lanzadonii might recommend for aches and pains.”

“Why?” asked Dalanar, caught off guard.

“You aren’t used to riding,” Crebulan chuckled. “I grew up riding, so did Ranie and Darnev. Oma didn’t. Ask her how she felt the first few days riding between her clan and the Mamutoi Summer Meeting.”

Dalanar gave a chuckle of his own. “And I’m a lot older than Oma,” he said ruefully. “Well, I’ll manage. Jondalar is going to be so surprised to see me! And Dalzarna! She couldn’t even count three years when I last saw her… and from what you tell me, it’s quite possible that her oldest is a woman by now.” He shook his head wonderingly. “It’s amazing how quickly time passes as you get older. But this rambling isn’t getting me packed. How soon did you want to leave?”

“Three or four days,” Crebulan said. “I am anxious to get home. But if you need longer, that’s fine.”

“No, no, I’ll be ready,” Dalanar smiled. “If I’m going to invite myself along with you, the least I can do is not disrupt your plans whenever possible.” He headed off to his hearth.

Crebulan stared after the old man for a moment with bemusement. Then he went to find the others and let them know about their new traveling companion.  
Four days later, the First Cave of the Lanzadonii gathered out front to bid a fond farewell to their founder. Many of the younger Lanzadonii felt rather hurt by this seeming abandonment, but the elders understood Dalanar’s feelings perfectly. If they had no kin with the Lanzadonii, and did have kin elsewhere, they would quite possibly choose to leave as well. Friends were all very nice, but it just wasn’t the same as having one’s hearth-child around, particularly as one grew older. They all hugged their departing founder goodbye, many blinking back tears as they wished him well.

Ranie and Oma sat together on Star’s back, while Darnev was up on Wind and Crebulan mounted Cloud. Dalanar hoisted himself awkwardly onto Amber’s back. “I will miss you all,” he told his people. “But it is time for me to go. You no longer need my personal guidance. Sheloman has already proven himself a good leader. I may have started the Lanzadonii, but you, my people, you are the ones who have made the Lanzadonii great. Doni smile upon you always.” He nodded to Crebulan, who started his mare moving. Amber followed, on a lead behind Cloud. Dalanar turned carefully to wave at his people as the travelers rode away to the south.

In deference to Dalanar’s age and lack of riding experience, Crebulan set an easy pace for the first few days. Even so, the old man needed help dismounting each evening. Ranie and Oma played healer, preparing warm poultices to ease Dalanar’s soreness as they cooked the evening meal. Crebulan slowly increased the pace as Dalanar became more comfortable riding. The old man continued to use the poultices each evening, but reassured Crebulan that he was fine with the harder riding. “It’s just my age catching up to me,” he declared when Crebulan offered to slow down. “Ranie and Oma make pretty good healers… and believe me, at my age, I’d be feeling just as sore or even worse if we weren’t riding. Besides,” Dalanar grinned, “I’m just as eager to see Jondalar as you are to introduce Oma to your mother.”

Crebulan laughed. “Well, I’m pretty eager for Mother to meet Ranie as well,” he said. “Especially since the man of Ranie’s hearth is the one Mother almost mated when she was with the Mamutoi. And Darnev is the son of Mother’s best friend from Lion Camp. It’s going to be an interesting homecoming all around.”

“That it will be, Crebulan,” Dalanar smiled. “That it will be.”


	36. chapter 36

Half a moon later, when they made camp for the night, Crebulan told his companions, “We’ll be home tomorrow afternoon.”

Darnev smiled. “It will be nice to settle down finally,” he said. “Not that I mind traveling with the right company, but I am looking forward to establishing my hearth.”

Oma blushed. “So am I,” she said. “I just hope Durc’s Mama be happy to see me.” As had happened before, her nervousness showed through a slight thickening of her accent and an error in her choice of words. 

“She’ll be very happy to see you, Oma,” Crebulan reassured his niece. “So will all the rest of your kin.”

Oma’s eyes grew wide and her face paled. She jumped up and darted into the forest. Ranie, who had been picking at her own meal, set her dish down as the sound of retching reached them. “I’ll, uh, go make sure she’s all right,” Ranie said, trying to hide her own suddenly roiling belly. “I expect she’s just that scared.”

Ranie managed to get out of sight of the men before losing control of her own stomach. She was pleased to spot a patch of spearmint growing nearby. She plucked and chewed a few leaves to get the taste out of her mouth, then plucked more leaves for Oma. “Oma?” she called. “Where are you?”

“Over here,” the younger woman called back. She emerged from behind a large oak tree, rubbing at her lips.

“Chew on these,” Ranie suggested, handing Oma the spearmint leaves. She looked at the younger woman with a mischievous grin. “So, neither of us has used the straps since we left the S’Armunai,” she said. “Do we say something to Crebulan and Darnev tonight? Or should we let them think we are just that nervous about meeting everyone and making a good impression?”

“I am that nervous,” Oma retorted, spitting out the chewed leaves. “Meeting all my kin? Ranie, Crebulan have three sister and one brother, all with mates and children. And Durc’s Mama and her mate also. Other kin as well. I am scared! But I do think I am going to have baby.”

“So, do you want to tell Darnev? I’d like to tell Crebulan… being pregnant before we join means our joining will be lucky. Darnev would like hearing that your joining will also be lucky.”

“In that case, yes, we should tell them. Besides,” Oma grinned, “if we tell them, they can make excuses if either of us get sick when meeting everyone.”

Ranie laughed and the two young women walked back to the fire. Darnev took Oma’s hands anxiously. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“I am fine,” Oma replied. “It is normal for nerves to get to stomach, especially when a woman is pregnant.”

Now Darnev grew pale. “P-pregnant? You’re pregnant?” His shock turned to elation as he picked her up and kissed her fiercely. “Oma, this is wonderful news!”

Ranie grinned up at Crebulan. “She’s not the only one with wonderful news. Markolan won’t be ‘one up’ on you for long.”

Crebulan’s jaw dropped and he could only stare at Ranie in astonishment for a moment. “Doni bless!” he finally managed to say.

“Looks like She already did, boy, and twice at that!” Dalanar chuckled. “And may I be the first to offer my congratulations to both of you ladies.” He kissed each of them on the cheek and gave Crebulan and Darnev each a clap on the shoulder. “And now I really can’t wait to see Jondalar’s face when we get there tomorrow!” He walked off to his tent, still chuckling. 

The morning dawned bright and sunny. Crebulan was up early, but forced himself to refrain from waking the others. Instead, he burned off some of his excess energy with his sling. He got a pair of rabbits, which he brought back to the fire and spitted. While they cooked, he gathered some fern fiddleheads and some puffball mushrooms for a salad, then fixed mint and chamomile tea for everyone. He chuckled to himself as he did so, thinking that he was lucky to be the son of a healer. Even without any sort of training, he’d picked up a few common remedies… and people requested stomach-soothing teas for pregnancy nearly as often as they asked for willowbark. He hoped they would be pleased with his little surprise.

They were. Ranie was touched by Crebulan’s thoughtfulness, both in letting them sleep and in fixing a meal. Oma was overwhelmed. She’d heard, ever since leaving the Clan, that men of the Others could cook. But this was the first time she’d seen it for herself. Darnev emerged, took in the sight of Crebulan bustling around the fire while the women relaxed with tea, and laughed aloud. Without saying a word, he packed all the bedrolls and the two tents. Then, when Dalanar got up and joined the others at the fire, he also packed the old man’s gear. They would be ready to go as soon as they were done eating.

Despite his eagerness to get home, Crebulan lingered a moment, gazing back at their final campsite. “I’m almost going to miss the traveling,” he mused. “Not the travel itself so much as the closeness we’ve had.”

Ranie nudged Star closer to Cloud and placed a hand on her intended mate’s arm. “We’ll keep the closeness,” she promised. “I know you’ll miss Markolan, but I’ve seen you and Darnev becoming good friends. Oma and I will always be good friends. We’re already looking forward to our children growing up friends as well as cousins. Besides,” she grinned impishly, “If you really decide you miss the traveling that much, we can always set up the tents and live in them instead of shelters.”

Crebulan laughed and raised Ranie’s hand to his lips. “You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you.” He glanced around at the others. Dalanar grinned from his perch aboard Amber. Oma, up in front of Darnev on Wind this morning, looked nervous, but happy. “Ready to go?” he asked.

They nodded, and Crebulan led them toward a well-defined trail. By midday, they could hear the sounds of people ahead. “This trail comes out at The Gathering,” he told the others. “That’s the work area shared by all of the caves, although Mammoth Cave and Lion Cave are the two closest home caves. Mother is the One Who Serves for Mammoth Cave, and Jondalar is the leader. Zarina’s mother Latie is mated to Jerekal, founder of the Zarnadonii and leader of Lion Cave. Willora’s mother Folara is Jondalar’s sister and she is mated to Latie’s brother Danug. They also live at Lion Cave.”

“What about Dalzarna?” Dalanar asked eagerly. “Where does she live?”

“She, her mate Elleron, and her co-mate Lorala live at Lion Cave,” Crebulan told the older man. Then he chuckled as Dalanar, who had never ridden until half a moon back, nudged Amber with his heels. “We can hurry,” he laughed, “but I’d suggest learning how to guide your mount before trying to take the lead.” He urged Cloud to a faster pace as Dalanar grinned apologetically.

The trail curved around to the left and down a slope. They continued downward as the trail followed a ravine between the steep hills. Up ahead, sunlight glinted on moving water. 

Suddenly, they were out of the woods and into the open. Cliffs fell back to either side, backing a wide space along the riverbank. About thirty people were engaged in various tasks around the open area. They all stopped what they were doing and turned towards the sound of the approaching horses. Crebulan drew his mare to a halt and dismounted, signaling the others to do the same. Then he stepped forward with a grin. “Well,” he said to the silently staring crowd, “isn’t anyone going to welcome me home?”

“Uncle Crebulan?” a boy’s voice sounded incredulously. “Is it really you?” The voice cracked suddenly partway through the question, indicating a youth on the verge of manhood. The speaker stepped to the front of the crowd as he spoke

“It’s really me, Soleran,” Crebulan replied. “Great Mother, boy, you’ve gotten tall since I’ve been gone! Run to Mammoth Cave and get your grandma and Jondalar… heck, get everyone! And someone else run to Lion Cave as well. I’ve got stories to tell and people for everyone to meet!” In an aside to his traveling companions, he added, “Soleran is my sister Jonayla’s oldest.”

Soleran and another young man darted off in opposite directions. As if at a signal, the remainder of the people at The Gathering all began to talk at once. “Where’s Zarina and Willora and Markolan? Who are these people with you? Did you get to the Mamutoi like you wanted? Are you here to stay?”

Crebulan laughed at the babble. “No introductions until Mother is here,” he said. “And no stories until after the introductions. If anyone wants to be helpful, we could use a hand getting the horses unloaded and brushed down.” 

A score of eager volunteers worked together to strip the horses of packs and rub them down. Then the horses were led across the river ford to the field opposite where other horses grazed. The volunteers returned just as the populations of Mammoth and Lion Caves arrived at The Gathering.

Crebulan climbed up on a large rock and waved to get people’s attention. “All right,” he announced, “First thing I’d like to do is say that Zarina and Willora both found mates and are settled with the Mamutoi.” He smiled at Latie and Folara and their mates. “Nezzie and Talut were ecstatic to welcome them.” Now his eyes sought Kandeval, the mate of Markolan’s late mother. “Markolan is settled with the S’Armunai of the Camp of the Three Sisters, and will join with Elleron’s youngest sister this summer.”

Elleron looked astonished. “Youngest sister?” he broke in. “But I only had one sister when… oh! Esavoa must have been Blessed when I left on my Journey!”

“That’s right!” Crebulan laughed. “So, you’ll want to stick around for the full story. But before that, I’d like to introduce these people with me. This is Ranie of Mouflon Camp of the Mamutoi,” he indicated the dark-skinned woman beside him. “This is her cousin Darnev of Aurochs Camp,” he indicated the auburn-haired young man. Dalanar stepped forward and Crebulan noticed Jondalar give a start. He smiled. “Some of you know this man already, as he is kin. This is Dalanar of the Lanzadonii.” He ignored the happy gasp from Dalzarna and Jondalar’s rush forward to pull Oma out from behind him. He smiled directly at his mother. “This young woman is also kin. I’d like you to meet Oma, daughter of Ura and born to the hearth of Durc of the Clan.”

Pandemonium erupted as Ayla burst into tears of joy and hugged the hearth-daughter of her oldest child.

Jondalar relinquished his place with Dalanar to Dalzarna, who was eagerly pulling her family over to meet the mate of her birth mother’s mother. He walked over and placed an arm over Ayla’s shoulders as she stood with her arms still wrapped around Oma. “Just because you’re her grandam doesn’t mean you should break her ribs,” he teased gently. “You didn’t even stop to get a good look at her. Why don’t you let go long enough to hear what she and Crebulan have to say? After all, I know you always wished you could get some news of Durc.”

Ayla laughed through her tears and addressed her granddaughter directly. “You must think I’m a crazy old woman,” she said, wiping her eyes. “But I never thought I’d hear of my son ever again… and to be presented with his hearth-child…” she shook her head. “It’s quite a shock to say the least.” She took a good look at Oma, noting the absence of Clan features save for the brown eyes. “Doni bless, but no one would ever know you were born to the Clan to look at you,” she commented.

“I do not think you are crazy,” Oma said. “Nezzie of Lion Camp said you would cry when you met me. And I know I look like one of the Others. That is why Durc sent me with Crebulan,” Oma elaborated. “He worried what to do with me because I am different, no man wanted me because I look Others. Then Crebulan came. He and Durc talked, then Durc decided, Crebulan is my brother, I will send Oma with him to the Others so she will find a mate. Durc also told me, ‘When you see Mama, tell her I love her.’ Then he said he is glad Crebulan came, to give me a chance at a happy life like his Mama had with the Others.” 

“I’m very grateful he did,” Ayla said, hugging the younger woman again. “I won’t ever see Durc again in this world, but at least now I have his mate’s child with me.”

“How in Doni’s name did you manage to run across your mother’s old clan, anyway?” Jondalar asked Crebulan.

“I went looking for them,” Crebulan replied dryly. “I knew Mother never really stopped wondering about Durc, so when Zarina and Willora wanted to go as far east as the Mamutoi, I decided, why not head south and see what I could find out. And I got lucky.” 

Crebulan’s eye inadvertently drifted to Ranie with his last comment. Jondalar followed his hearth-son’s gaze and chuckled. “I hope you don’t think we’re being rude on purpose,” he addressed the young woman. Then he held his hands out to her. “In the name of the Great Mother of All, it is my pleasure to welcome you, Ranie of the Mamutoi. And you as well, Darnev of the Mamutoi. Welcome to the Zarnadonii.”

Ranie accepted Jondalar’s hands with a hint of a blush as she tried not to stare. Jondalar looked so much like the son of his hearth, it was almost uncanny. “In Doni’s name, I greet you, Jondalar, leader of Mammoth Cave of the Zarnadonii,” she said. Then she glanced over at Dalanar as well and chuckled. “It’s odd, seeing how Crebulan is going to age. But nice to know he will always be handsome.” She spoke loudly enough for Dalanar to hear as well, and the two older men chuckled appreciatively as Crebulan blushed.

Darnev also accepted Jondalar’s hands. “In the name of the Great Earth Mother, I greet you, Jondalar, Leader of Mammoth Cave of the Zarnadonii,” he said. “Deegie, my mother, spoke of you and Ayla sometimes. She told me a lot about you when I decided to come west.”

Jondalar laughed. “Ayla, did you hear that?” he asked. “Darnev here is Deegie’s son. And from the looks of her, I’d have to say Ranie is kin to Ranec…”

“He’s mated to my mother, Tricie,” Ranie put in.

“So,” Jondalar continued, “since we obviously have a lot of stories to listen to, we ought to think about feeding everyone. You know nobody is going to go home tonight until all the stories are told.”

“I’m not cooking until I’ve heard about Durc,” Ayla grinned. “I’ve spent thirty years wondering about him, and I’m not going anywhere until Crebulan and Oma tell me everything!”

“No need for you to go anywhere, Ayla,” spoke an auburn-haired woman pushing her way through the crowd. “When Ellezar charged into Lion Cave yelling that Crebulan was back, Lanoga and I figured we’d be celebrating tonight. I had Bologan bring a side of elk and some mammoth for stew besides. He and Lanidar are already building up a fire and spitting the elk. We’ll cook right here.” She smiled at Crebulan. “Just be sure to talk loudly, all right? Lanoga and I want to hear the stories too.”

“I will, Madenia,” he chuckled.

“And thanks,” Ayla added.

Crebulan sat down on the big rock with Oma and Ranie at his feet. Darnev sat beside Oma, while Ayla arranged herself so she could look at Oma. Everyone in the crowd found seats, except for a few who headed to the fire to help Lanoga and Madenia with the meal. But even the cooks remained silent, for they all wished to hear the tales.

“All right,” Crebulan said. “I’ll tell of Durc first, since Mother has been waiting so many years to hear about him.” He winked at Latie and Folara, who grinned. They were eager to hear the details about their own daughters, but understood Crebulan’s reasoning for telling this story first.

“From what Durc told me, Mother, there was another aftershock shortly after you left. He said that the passage to the old cave’s place of spirits partially collapsed, so that Goov, the Mog-Ur, wasn’t able to go into it. Goov sent Durc and Grev in after the sacred stones, as they were the smallest males in the clan at the time. The boys found the curse broken when they went in, although Goov made them promise not to tell anyone else… especially Broud. 

“Old Brun quietly appointed himself as an advisor to Vorn, both because Vorn was a relatively inexperienced hunter with a heavy responsibility as second-in-command, and because he’d promised Mother to keep Broud from harming Durc. Vorn grew to care for Durc, especially as Uba never had a son, only daughters. The clan found a new cave, just across the swamps. 

“But Broud was not a particularly good leader. He often started chases too soon, resulting in a lot of injuries to his hunters, and a lot of unsuccessful hunts. The clan never starved, but they did often go hungry. Finally, Goov told Broud that the spirits wanted Vorn to be tested, and that Vorn had to lead a hunt on his own. Broud was angry, but allowed it. He became still angrier when Vorn’s hunt was more successful than his had been. He decided his mate’s son Brac was old enough for his manhood hunt. Broud also told Vorn that he would replace him with Brac as second-in-command as soon as the boy was a man. But in his impatience, Broud stampeded the bison herd too early. Brac was gored and Broud was trampled. Brac died before they could bring him back to the cave, and Broud died the next day. Since Grev was still a child, the leadership fell to Vorn.

“Vorn proved to be a better leader than Broud, perhaps because he listened to Brun’s advice. The clan remained first in the competitions at the Clan Gathering the following summer. They said you died, Mother, but they refrained from mentioning the curse. They all considered Durc to be Uba’s son by then. Ura’s mother was thrilled… her daughter’s promised mate was not only the son of the first-ranked medicine woman, he was also the son of the leader’s hearth.” Crebulan smiled at Ayla’s happy gasp. “Durc is now the leader of your old clan, Mother.”

“I’m so pleased for him!” Ayla exclaimed. “And happy that he grew up happy!” Tears were pouring down her face again, but she was smiling.

“Anyway,” Crebulan continued, “Ura went to live with Brun and Ebra until she and Durc were old enough to mate, as had been planned. I understand Ura matured quite a bit later than most Clan girls, but that her childbearing time also lasted longer than most Clan women. Oma is the youngest of five. Oma, why don’t you tell everyone about growing up with the Clan?” He offered her a hand as he patted a place beside him on the rock.

Oma looked around nervously, but took her uncle’s hand. Darnev smiled encouragement as she sat beside Crebulan. “As Crebulan says, I am the youngest child of Ura, born to the hearth of Durc,” she began. “Brun is my oldest brother, it is he who will lead the clan when Durc becomes too old. Then there is Iva, Zoud, Corb, and me. Brun, Iva, and Corb are mixed, like Mother and Durc. Zoud seems to be all Clan. I am all Others. This worried Durc, especially because I do not have memories. He always said I remind him of his Mama, both by the way I look and by the way I am curious about everything. He worried for me, because I do not behave as a good Clan woman. He did not know what man would take me, and worried that if he told someone to accept me, that man would not be happy with me, and make me unhappy as well.

“Then Crebulan came. Mog-Ur thought he was a spirit at first, but Crebulan said no, he was Durc’s brother from the Others. That Durc’s Mama didn’t actually die when she was supposed to, but found her own people and her own mate. Durc thought that if his Mama was happy with the Others, perhaps I would be happy with the Others. Perhaps I would find a mate with the Others.” 

Ayla, more observant than most, noted Oma’s quick glance at Darnev and smiled. “I think you have, am I right?” she asked. “Am I going to have a Matrimonial to plan for this summer?”

“I do wish to join with Darnev,” Oma said with a blush, “as long as you approve.”

“How could I not?” Ayla said, delightedly. “My grandchild and the son of my best Mamutoi friend? Of course I approve!” She jumped up and hugged and kissed them both, to the laughter and applause of the crowd.

“I hope you want to plan for two Matrimonials, Mother,” Crebulan laughed. “I plan to join with Ranie this summer as well, in case you hadn’t guessed.”

Just then, Lanoga called from the cooking fire. “The food is ready! Come and eat, everyone, we can hear the rest of the stories later!”

Ayla gave Ranie a hug and kiss as they trooped over to the food. “My son has good taste,” she smiled. “And I can’t wait to hear your stories as well!”

Once everyone ate, people gathered around to hear the rest of the stories. Crebulan perched back up on the big rock, this time with Ranie beside him. Darnev and Oma sat together on one side of Ayla, while Jondalar sat on her other side with Dalanar between him and Dalzarna. Kandeval, Latie, Jerekal, Danug, and Folara also sat close by.

Crebulan smiled. “All right,” he said, “Now that Mother’s gotten to hear about Durc and we’ve all got full bellies, I can tell the long story, the one of the Journey itself. It started out uneventfully enough, until we got north of the glacier and started to turn east. We’d gotten several birds as we rode that day, and Zarina requested an early stop so we would have time to cook them all to last us for a couple of days. We made our camp and I went for a walk. And found myself face-to-face with a pair of Clan hunters. They sent for their leader when I explained that we were going to be passing through their territory.” He smiled at Ayla and Jondalar. “The leader surprised me by having blond hair. He said his name was Dyondar, and that he was named after a man of the Others, a man whose mate was a medicine woman raised by a clan. That medicine woman healed the broken leg of his mother’s mate when the Others helped Guban drive away the men who had tried to attack his mother before he was born.”

Jondalar laughed. “I certainly hope Dyondar is considered handsome among his people, since he bears my name,” he said, playfully smoothing his hair and posing as he spoke. Dalanar rolled his eyes and dumped a cup of wine over Jondalar’s head, causing him to sputter and everyone else to laugh.

Once everyone settled down, Crebulan continued. “Shortly after our meeting with Dyondar, we came to the S’Armunai Camp of the Three Sisters. They seemed unsure of us at first because of the horses, until a middle-aged man with a bad leg came out and saw me. He came right over and welcomed us, introducing himself as Ardoban, their flint knapper. I gave him greetings from you and Jondalar, Mother, and the whole camp seemed more comfortable with us once Ardoban made it clear that he’d known you and we weren’t spirits. Zarina caused a bit of a happy stir when she passed Elleron’s greetings to Anderon, Esavoa, and Anaroa who is now their S’Armuna. Oh, and Mother, Cavoa’s twins are now the leaders of Three Sisters Camp.

“While we were there, Markolan fell in love with a young woman named Elleroa… Esavoa’s youngest child, born not long after Elleron left. He asked her to come with us, but she refused because she had accepted responsibility for helping Ardoban that winter. His mate had recently died and left no children, and with his bad leg he needed help around the hearth. Elleroa is his apprentice, so she’d already volunteered to be the one. Markolan had promised to help me find Durc, so he felt that he couldn’t stay, but he promised her he’d return for her. Ardoban offered to adopt Markolan as the son of his hearth when we returned, so that he and Elleroa could continue sharing his lodge. Markolan agreed.

“But we had to leave then, to make it to the Mamutoi before winter. Anderon, who’d been to the Mamutoi on a couple of trade missions, gave Zarina a map showing a few of the westernmost camps. We rode hard, and made it to Mammoth Camp within two moons. We all got a laugh when the old woman who saw us first yelled that visitors from Lion Camp were coming… Lion Camp is still the only one with more than one or two horses. Anyway, Vincavec recognized me right away as being the child of Jondalar’s spirit. He suggested we travel to Lion Camp in the company of Tarvec, the son of his hearth, since Tarvec was going there for the winter to learn about wolves from Frebec.”

“Wolves? From Frebec?” Ayla laughed. 

“Apparently Frebec liked Wolf a lot more than he ever admitted to you, Mother. Vincavec said that a couple of years after you left, Frebec live-trapped a wolf pup and started training it. Not only that, the wolf he has now is a female and he takes her out to find a male loner when she comes into season, then trains the pups for others. Tarvec… and Tusec, Bectie’s oldest… planned to spend that winter learning to train wolves from Frebec. Anyway, we were a complete surprise to Lion Camp when we arrived. Nezzie’s twins, Lativec and Dannie are the leaders now. Tulie and Talut were advisors, although Tulie and Barzec decided to go live with Tusie at Mouflon Camp not long after we got there. Such a welcome we got! Especially Zarina and Willora, once Latie and Danug were mentioned,” he grinned.

“Zarina was accepted all right?” Latie asked anxiously.

“By Lion Camp, yes,” Crebulan reassured her. “I won’t say there weren’t any problems with others, there were. But the majority of the Mamutoi have become at least tolerant of mixtures over the years.”

Latie looked relieved. “What kind of problems and how bad?”

“Well, Tarvec had a bit of a struggle with himself over her. He fell for her before he learned about Echozar,” Crebulan elaborated. “Do you recall who Vincavec mated?”

Latie thought for a moment. “He mated the daughter of a Mamut mated to another Mamut… everyone said he mated her for Mammoth Hearth. I know she was from one of the low-status Camps, Badger, I think it was. Tarvie, that’s right. Oh, she hated the Clan. Let me guess, she filled her son with all sorts of stories, right? 

“Exactly! It seems that Vincavec mostly left the children to their mother, since he was so busy between his duties as Mamut and headman. Tarvec, of course, didn’t know better than to believe them. Zarina did get some bruised feelings before he figured out that his mother was wrong, but they did get things worked out between them,” Crebulan said. “Anyway, Lion Camp offered to adopt Zarina and Willora fairly quickly, and they both decided they wanted to accept. Willora started making her clay dishes right away. When I helped Tulie and Barzec arrange their move to Mouflon Camp, Ranie decided to come back to Lion Camp with me to learn from Willora…”

“That was the best way I could think of to get to Lion Camp for the winter,” Ranie interrupted with a grin. “It gave me a new skill and it let me get to know you over the winter without making you feel like a rabbit in a snare.” Everyone chuckled as Crebulan blushed.

“Anyway,” Crebulan tried to move along with the story. “Ranie volunteered to go south with me and Markolan. So we missed the real excitement over Zarina… which happened when they got to the Summer Meeting and Tarvie heard that her son wanted to mate one of the foreigners. As I heard it, Tarvie started questioning Zarina about her background and Zarina said flat out that she was mixed. Tarvie started a big argument and threatened to go to the Mamuti to stop the joining. But Vincavec, who approved the match, got there first and made sure that wouldn’t happen. That night, an unplanned celebration sprang up when people from Camps related to Lion Camp came by to meet Zarina and Willora and found out about the planned joining. Vincavec was also there.”

“Tarvie showed up at the party, furious at Vincavec,” Darnev supplied. “She scattered the hearth… but she threw the hearthstones high and hard. She broke Vincavec’s collarbone and gave Willora a concussion.”

Folara gasped in distress. Crebulan resumed the tale before he aunt became too upset. “Actually, some good came out of it. You see, Willora had fallen in love with Tusec over the winter. He’d come to care for her as well, but was slow to recognize it… until he saw her get hurt like that. I understand they started planning for the Matrimonial less than a day after she came to.

“The Council of Sisters stripped Tarvie of her belongings and sent her to live with relatives at Badger Camp. They also tattooed her face with a mark to let people know that she had hurt people by acting in anger. Meanwhile, Vincavec did some thinking as he healed. Tarvec’s sisters had no interest in leadership, and his own sister’s children already started their own Camp. But he didn’t want to see Mammoth Camp break up when he and Avarie got too old to lead. So, since he said Willora put him in mind of Tulie in her younger days, he offered to adopt Willora to his hearth, so that she and Tarvec could eventually take over the leadership of Mammoth Camp.”

Now Folara gave a happy gasp. “My baby is going to be a headwoman? Danug, can you believe it? My little Willora!”

Danug laughed. “Why do you always call her little?” he asked rhetorically. “But yes, I can believe it. Her size isn’t the only thing about her that reminded me of Aunt Tulie.”

Crebulan picked up the thread of the tale once more. “So, we found out all of this when we got back from the peninsula with Oma. Nezzie introduced her around while I dealt with telling Ranec that I wanted to bring Ranie home with me. He grumbled a bit about blue-eyed western men always making off with the women he cared for, but promised not to hurt me as long as I didn’t try to take Tricie along too. We stayed just long enough to see the Matrimonial… and I promise, one of us will give the full details tomorrow, all right?” He smiled winningly at Latie and Folara. “Markolan, of course, was impatient to get back to the S’Armunai and Elleroa. And he got quite a surprise when we arrived… she’d had a baby girl while we were gone! She’s sure her daughter is of his spirit; the baby and Markolan have the same eyes. We got another surprise when Darnev showed up. He’d gotten acquainted with Oma at the Mamutoi Summer Meeting and decided he liked her enough to want to get to know her better… I guess they still like each other,” he chuckled, seeing that Oma was half-asleep on Darnev’s shoulder. “Anyway, Tusec showed up shortly before we left Three Sisters, with the news that Zarina and Willora were settled in happily at Mammoth Camp. Zarina had boy-girl twins named Latie and Echozar, and sent the message that her next son will be Jerekal. Willora also had boy-girl twins named Folie and Danug, and while the boy is bald, Folie has the thickest, reddest hair anyone there has ever seen on a newborn. Apparently, she takes after the man of her mother’s hearth.”

Danug blushed while Folara and Latie beamed happily at the news.

“What about you, Dalanar?” Jondalar asked curiously. “I’m very happy to see you, but definitely wasn’t expecting it.”

“Well, the Lanzadonii heard about what happened at the Ninth Cave, what is it, fifteen years ago now?” the old man said. “Only, we thought there were no survivors. All we knew was, the First got possessed by an evil spirit and the Ninth Cave no longer existed. Jerika died three years ago, and of course Joplaya died in that accident ages ago. Joplaya’s only child was with the Zarnadonii. I was lonely,” Dalanar said simply. “I may have founded the Lanzadonii, but I have no kin there. Then I met Crebulan and the others as they were passing near our Cave. That’s when I found out you were still alive, Jondalar. And I decided I wanted to spend whatever time I have left with kin… you and Dalzarna. So I asked Crebulan to bring me along.”

Tears glistened in Jondalar’s eyes as he hugged the man of his hearth. “I’m glad you came,” was all he said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, the newcomers settled into Zarnadonii life. Ranie and Oma spent quite a bit of time visiting with Latie and Folara, telling all the details of the Mamutoi Matrimonial. The two young women also spent time with Ayla, learning the customs of their new people. Ayla and Jondalar welcomed Dalanar into their hearth. For the moment, Crebulan and Ranie, Darnev and Oma also shared Mammoth Hearth. However, the two young men quickly began negotiations with older people who planned to leave Mammoth Cave to move in with relatives, as they both wanted to give their mates-to-be homes of their own. They would take possession of the shelters immediately after the Summer Meeting.

Word of Crebulan’s return spread quickly. The Summer Meeting place filled up much faster than usual, as no one wished to miss hearing the tales of Crebulan’s adventures. Quite a few people were surprised that Zarina and Willora settled with the Mamutoi, but Latie just smiled. “No one seems to think it’s strange that I left the Mamutoi to come here,” she told them. “So what is so strange about my daughter leaving and becoming Mamutoi? It’s a full circle. In fact, I’d wager that fifteen or twenty years from now, one of Ranie’s children decides to go find the other half of his or her heritage and Journeys to the Mamutoi.”

While Crebulan told his stories, Ayla worked with Ranie and Oma to prepare for the Matrimonial. She taught them their part of the ceremony, as well as what to expect afterwards. To her delight, both young women told her they were pregnant and wished her to use the wording variation acknowledging the Mother’s Blessing.

Knowing Mamutoi customs, Ayla gave her own Matrimonial outfit to Ranie. The color suited the dark-skinned young woman well, although the leggings did need to be shortened, as Ranie was a petite woman. Jonayla, the best seamstress of Ayla’s daughters, took charge of making a Matrimonial outfit for Oma. To compliment her niece’s coloring, Jonayla made a loose dress of forest green linen, with white embroidery around the neck and armholes. A white sash tied just below Oma’s breasts, and headband of white shells confined her hair. She was delighted with the dress, and especially pleased that she could wear her white shell necklace from Darnev with it.

Stars shone brightly overhead as the about to be mated women filed out of the seclusion shelter. Oma smiled as she gazed across the fire to where Darnev waited. She was proud that she had overcome her fear of making a bad decision and picked him as her mate. Her grandam, Durc’s Mama, approved of her choice. And somehow, Oma knew her mother and Durc would approve as well. She clasped Darnev’s hand as they slipped their wrists into the thong held by a teary-eyed Ayla. She pictured her happy future with Darnev as Ranie and Crebulan stepped up for their turn.

Jondalar had to blink back tears as well when Crebulan stepped forward to take Ranie’s hand. He felt as though he was seeing into the past, for he had given Crebulan the white Matrimonial tunic Ayla had made for him so many years before. His feeling of déjà vu strengthened when he saw Ranie wearing Ayla’s Matrimonial outfit. Crebulan smiled happily as his mother bound his wrist to that of the woman he loved. He’d set out on his Journey seeking an answer for his mother. He’d found that answer… and so much more besides. Best of all, he was home again, and looking forward to a long and contented life with Ranie by his side.


End file.
